The Revenge
by Belle1991
Summary: Revenge can take over what you decide, but will it be worth it. Sorry, not a good summary. Sequel to The Challenge. New characters included.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of 'The Challenge'. This is a family/ friendship and a romance/ general story. I hope you like this just like you like the first part. There are new characters included in this story.

Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter one:

AJ and Punk are coming back from their Australian honeymoon. They are at the airport with Punk having his arm around AJ walking to the terminal

"Why do we have to go back, isn't more peaceful back here?" Punk asking

"It is, but do you trust our friends and Lily with your house?" AJ raising an eyebrow

"No I don't, but I just don't want our honeymoon to end." Pulling her closer

"You can't get enough of me can you? I didn't know that I'm that irresistible?" AJ giggling

"That's right. You are my drug because I'm addicted to you forever. I love you so much baby." Pecking her

"I love you more than you do Punky." AJ pecking back

They get to the terminal just as their plane is about to board. They get on the plane and find their seats. While AJ is sitting down, Punk is putting their luggage in the top compartment. His shirt rides up to the point where his stomach and hip dents are showing. AJ is seeing this and is memorize by them as she is biting one of her fingers. She is so far gone that Punk has to shake her gently to get her back.

"AJ. AJ. Punkygirl, come back to me." Punk shaking her gently

"What?" Getting out of her trance

"What are you looking at?" Looking at her direction

"Nothing, I'm not looking at anything." AJ is facing a way to avoid him from seeing her blush

"You were looking at something. You can't lie to me anymore because I know your trick when you lie."

"Oh really, what are they?" Looking back and crossing her arms

"Well, first off you turn away from me when you about to or don't want to tell me. Second, you say a phrase or the something similar to it. 'Nothing, I'm fine' or 'Nothing, I didn't do anything'." Punk chuckling "Oh and you also cross your arms when I tell you that you're lying."

"I don't do that and I wasn't lying. You don't know everything about me; I'm a very complex person." Still having her arms crossed

"Of course I don't know every single detail. If I did there weren't be any surprises left for our married life. A married life or any relationship grows when we learn new aspects about the other person. I know you're a complex person because that is what I love about you. You keep me on my toes with everything you do, but that doesn't mean I can't ne complex too." Kissing her hands after uncrossing her arms

"So you don't think we will get bored of each other with all the knowledge we do know?" AJ pouting

"Of course not, we, the both of us, are going to stay together forever. We will keep surprising each other with how complex we are. You don't have to worry because nothing will break us apart, will it my princess?" Punk now holding her

"Yup, nothing will." Resting her head on his chest

"Do you want to tell me what you were looking at?" Punk rubbing her back

"Um… it was your body. Your shirt ridded up a bit that I could see part of your stomach and your hip dents. Why did you have to wear a short shirt and wear your jeans that low?" AJ blushing

"This shirt is the only clean one and plus I love my stomach; I wanted to show it to everyone. As for the jeans, I just did that because I know I'll be reaching. You love looking at them, so I push my jeans a bit lower for you." Smirking

"Really you love your stomach and you wanted to embarrass me." Punk is nodding "Well, maybe I should returned the favour by wearing my shirt that shows up my stomach and jeans shorts." Pondering a bit "Yup, I am definitely going to do it, excuse me Punky." Grabbing her purse

"How are you going to reach the compartment?"

"Oh the clothes are in my purse, so please excuse me." Trying to pass him

"Don't think so because this flat-toned stomach is mine to see. When you are off work this is for me to only look at. No one will get to see, touch, and kiss this stomach, but me. This goes double for your strong-powerful legs that almost choke me before."

"Well you earned it with your long-talented tongue."

"See I surprised you with my tongue and you surprise me with your leg strength. We will keep doing those surprises until, let me see, forever." Kissing her

They kiss for about 2 minutes as they hear the flight attendant say they are landing now. After they have landed, AJ is unbuckling her seatbelt to whispering something into Punk's ear

"I've lost this challenge, but they are going to be many challenges to have my revenge. I hope up your ready to play the challenge game." AJ moving off him to try to get their bags

Punk is unbuckling his belt to rush behind AJ.

"You're on AJ, but warning I'll not hold back because you're my wife. I'm going to use everything at my disposal to win. If it is anything like the challenge you did plan for us last year than I would be a loser to not do it." Whispering it a sexy tone

"Oh you're mine when we get home. You will be screaming for me to fill your pleasures."

"You mean like how you did after our Safari tour." Smirking "Come on, I'll carry your luggage with mine."

Household

"Okay, is everything ready? The cake is in the kitchen, the house is decorated, and there are AJ's favourite flowers in their room. Everyone is… Where's Kaitlyn and Sheamus?" Lily saying

"Listen to me mini Punk, everything is fine for AJ and Punk. Plus if it wasn't perfect they would love it anyway because you are family. Now I'm going to fetch Kaitlyn and Sheamus while you sit here and relax."

"Thanks John, you always know what to say." Sitting down

"You're welcome, but if you move you won't greet them." John chuckling

"This is harsh, but it is fair no moving from this spot. Can I at least get some company?"

"Sure, I'll try to find someone who isn't busy."

AJ and Punk

They are driving t their home, being almost there, they see a bunch of people at the park.

"What's going on?" AJ saying

"I don't know princess; do you that to check it out?"

"Yes I do if you don't mind." Smiling

"Of course not." Opening her door "M'Lady"

"My perfect gentlemen." Getting out and kissing him

"My perfect wife needs the perfect treatment." Kissing her back

They get to the park to see a mini carnival with different booths.

"Can we play some games before we go home?" Pouting

"It would be nice to win something for Lily and for my baby." Pecking her cheek

"Oh I might win something for my baby."

"Oh this is a challenge." AJ nodding "I accept, we play a game together to see who will the most."

"Good luck Punk and I say it to you because you're going to lose."

After 2 hours after playing, AJ is on Punk's back while they are both holding on to a big stuff dog in one hand. There is also a stuffed lion in AJ's purse.

"Thank you for my dog Punky. I love it like I love you."

"You're welcome, but she is not sleeping with us."

"Of course not, our bed is only for the two of us. Are you sure you don't want one, I can win one for you?"

"It's fine because making my wife happy is the most important rule. Right now my wife is happy with her dog. Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes please." AJ starts yawning "I think the jetlag is starting to be a factor." Laying her head on his back

"Ok lets' go home." Carrying her to the car

After 15 minutes, Punk is parking the car and smiling at AJ.

"What are smiling about?" Looking at Punk

"I have one beautiful wife." Kissing her

"Thank you. I have the best handsome husband." Kissing back

"Come on let's go inside."

They walk up the stairs and open the door to find…


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. There are more and last of the new characters. The next few chapters will hope deal with the background of the new characters. Please bare with me, it will pick up soon.

Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter two:

"Surprise!" Everyone yells when Punk and AJ entering

"What is this?" AJ saying

"Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ!" April is running to them

"Hey, how is my little princess?" Punk is carrying April

"I'm not your little princess, I am a Queen." Lily is giggling

"Oh really then, who is my little princess then?" Punk asking

"Auntie AJ is your little princess. I am the Queen with mommy and everyone else is our servants." Giggling again

"Hey!" Everyone else saying

"No offence." Lily turning her head and saying

"If you're the Queen sweetie, where is your king?" Lily moving closer to them

"I don't have one, mommy how can I be a queen if I don't have a king?" Pouting

"I… I don't…" Lily stammering

"Oh I forgot mommy gave me your king to keep safe."

"I did?" Lily surprise

"She did?" Punk saying

"Yup don't you remember baby, we brought him with us to the fair." AJ trying to clue in Punk

"Oh right we did. Bring him out baby. Your king is in Auntie AJ's purse my queen." Trying to bow

"Here… we… are." AJ is taking out the stuffed lion they won

April is screaming when she sees it. Everyone is covering their ears to the sound as AJ is giving April the lion, so she will stop screaming.

"Mommy, I love him thank you. He is the perfect king for me." April is hugging him "Mommy, why didn't you tell me?" Trying to get down

Punk is putting her down and April is running to her mother Lily.

"I want it to be a surprise. I know that you love surprise because the Brooks love getting surprises." Giving a look at both at AJ and Punk while carrying April

"I do love surprises. I also know we Brooks love surprises because that is what this party is for. I want to thank you again for my king mommy. I love you." Hugging Lily

"Thank you." Lily mouthing to both AJ and Punk

"You're welcome." They both mouthing back

"So Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ, what do you think about our surprise?" Still in Lily's arms

"It is great, but what is it for sweetie?" AJ saying

"It is to celebrate your honeymoon and newly marriage."

"Ah, someone has been telling you things without our permission." Punk is now giving a look to Lily

"Of course mommy told me she tells me everything. Mommy is not just my mommy she is my best friend." April hugging Lily again

"Aww…" Everyone saying

"I'm just a little hurt that you two didn't tell me." Pouting

"Well that was going to be our surprises, but your mommy said it to you first." Punk saying

"Sorry, but you know how stubborn she is. We wouldn't be able to finish if I didn't tell her." Lily saying

"Don't worry about it; let us start this party that our queen has planned."

AJ is guarding them to the living room where everyone else is.

Somewhere else

"We need jobs man." Roman saying

"We had one, but we got fired." Seth is saying

"Right and why did we get fired?" Roman is saying

"We got fired for no reason. He was pissed and he fires people when he is. We were just late on the wrong day, that's all." Dean is saying

"That's not fair. He can't do that because he is pissed off, we should report this or talk to him about our jobs." Roman is saying

"Hell no, this is what we are going to do; we're going to get revenge. We are going to show him that he fired the wrong 3 guys." Dean is saying

"I don't know man we know nothing about getting revenge." Roman is saying

"So, we come up with a plan and execute it simple as that." Dean is saying

"Not actually." Randy is walking up to them

"And who are you eavesdropping on our conversation."

"I'm Randy, Randy Orton and I just heard that you guys want revenge."

"We do, but we know nothing about getting it." Roman saying

"Well I can help you with that if you help me with mine." Randy saying

"No way, I know these types of people, they say they will, but when their part of deal is done they bail." Dean saying

"Do you have any better ideas?" Seth saying

"Trust me I am not that guy, so do we have a deal?" Randy extending his hand

"Yeah we do." Roman is shaking Randy's hand

"So first thing first, what are your names?" Randy asking

"I'm Roman, Roman Reigns. This is Seth Rollins…" Pointing to the second guy "… And the judgemental guy her is Dean Ambrose." Pointing to the third guy

"Please to meet all of you. Like I said before I'm Randy and my fiancée Mickie will be part of this too." Randy saying

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you getting revenge?" Roman asking

"I'll just say that a former friend and his friends are paying for a stunt they did last year." Randy smirking

"Ok, when are we going to meet Mickie to start planning?" Seth asking

"We will start planning tomorrow. Here is the address to our place and my phone number. Call or text before you guys comes, so I can open the door."

"Thanks, we will see you two tomorrow." Roman is taking the napkin

"Now excuse me I have to call my finance about the plan." Randy starts leaving

"I really don't trust him guys." Dean saying

"Well he is our only option to make sure we get our revenge." Roman saying

"He seems like a nice guy, what's your deal Dean?" Seth saying

"I don't know, it just something is off about him that's all." Dean saying

"Try to shove it off; Vince is getting what is coming to him." Seth saying

"Yeah you're right." Taking a sip

Randy

_"Hey fiancée." Randy saying_

_"I love when you say that, every time you do it is like the first time I hear it." Mickie_

_"I know you do, so they bought it." _

_"You found them and asked them?" Mickie saying surprised_

_"Yup and you're right hey want revenge on Vince."_

_"So what time are they coming over tomorrow?" Mickie asking_

_"They are going to call or text before they come."_

_"Good because I don't want them ruining our morning ritual." Giggling_

_"Oh nothing will, even though they were at the door. My fiancée gets my full attention at the time."_

_"I love you Randy."_

_"I love you too baby Mickie. I'll see you soon at home."_

_"I'll be waiting."_

_Randy is hanging up and heading to his car._

At the household

"So when is the baby boy due?" Punk is asking Nikki

"Uncle Punk it is not a boy, it's a girl. She is going my playmate when she comes out." April saying

"So we are going to have two queens?" Punk chuckling

"No, I am the only queen here. She is going to be Uncle John and Auntie Nikki's little princess." April saying

"Did you hear that little cutie you are going to be little cutie and our little princess." John taking to their baby

"So, no names yet your little princess?" AJ asking

"Not yet, we still have about a month to go so we have time." Nikki saying

"I can't wait." April yawning

"Ah, I think it is time to put our queen and king to bed." Lily saying

"But…" Yawning again "… I'm not tired."

"Yes you are now come on say goodnight to everyone." Lily saying

"Goodnight Uncle Colt and goodnight Auntie Lita." April pecking their cheeks

"Goodnight April." They both saying

"Goodnight flying Uncle Kofi and flawless Auntie Layla." Hugging them

"Goodnight our friendly April." Both hugging April back

"Goodnight Uncle Punk, you better be good to Auntie AJ or less I will let the king go after you." Giggling

"Don't worry I will follow your commands." Saluting and chuckling

April is giggling. "Thank you and goodnight to Auntie AJ. Thank you for keeping my king safe and protected." Hugging her tight

"You're welcome sweetie, now it is time to go to sleep." Pecking her forehead while hugging her

"Auntie AJ is right, it is bedtime sweetie." Lily saying taking Lily from AJ

"Ok mommy."

April and Lily

Lily is changing her into her pajamas.

"Mommy."

"Yes sweetheart." Now tucking her in

"Thank you for my stuffed lion; I have my king. I just pray that you will get a king for yourself. You deserve one, so you can be like Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ." April trying to stay awake

"I hope so too sweetheart. Thank you for your prayers. Sleep tight my little baby girl." Kissing her forehead

Review


	3. Chapter 3

This is an updated chapter. I missed a sentence in this chapter. Nothing but that is new in this chapter.

Thanks.

Chapter Three:

Next day:

"Do we have an agreement?" Randy asking

"We do, but don't you think your part of the plan is harsh. I don't think your former friend and his friends deserve this harsh of a punishment." Seth asking

"Trust me they do." Randy smirking

"Can you tell us now what they did to deserve it?"Roman asking now

"Well...they took..."

"They made a fool of my fiancée that's what. They knock him out and when he woke up he was in a public place with baby clothes on. They are going to pay for embarrassing him." Mickie speaking out

"That doesn't seem that harsh, tough guy like Randy would have worked it for his own benefit." Dean saying

"Well that is what they did to him to me is something different. They made my ex-boyfriend betray me. We had a big plan for us and they sabotage it. They were supposed to my friends, but they reject me because of a small-look-like-twelve-year-old-girl. She is going to get the worst, she will feel what I felt when I'm done with them. Oh yes they will pay." Mickie with an evil laugh

"Umm...okay we will be in touch." Seth saying a bit freaked out

"Sorry about that, Mickie gets over-the-top when she talking about the revenge. We will text on when to meet later for your revenge."Randy trying to bring Mickie back

"Okay, see you then." Roman prepares to leave

Roman, Seth, and Dean are now inside the car talking about the meeting.

"Mickie is a little crazy. Guys, I don't think the revenge fits the situation. I get that they made a fool of Randy and her ex-boyfriend betrayed her, but we all go through that." Dean saying

"Maybe it is more than that, but she looked really creepy like that. You're right about not trusting them Dean we should search him up before accepting." Roman patting Dean's back

"We can still search around to get more information before continuing with this revenge." Seth pondering

"Before we do that, we need to go to the grocery store. We barely have anything in the fridge." Roman saying

"So, we can just eat out or order like we usually do." Dean saying

"I'm sick of fast food my body need healthy foods. How are we going to get girls if we look like slobs?" Roman crossing his arms

"Roman's got a point. A trip to the grocery store wouldn't be too bad." Seth saying

"Whatever." Dean saying crossing his arms

Grocery Store:

"Mom, how about the guy over there?" April pointing to a man in a suit

"He is looking very professional. I agree with Queen April he is looking good from here." AJ saying looking over at him

"He is looking stuck up to me. Who wears a suit to go grocery shopping, like come on?" Punk saying

"Someone is jealously." Lily giggling with AJ

"You're right mommy he is jealous on how Auntie AJ complimented him." April saying

"Come on Lily he does look good and April picked him out which is a big bonus." AJ nudging Lily

"Ok fine, I'll accidentally try bumping into him." Lily saying

Lily, with April in the seat, is casually walking up to him to bump their carts.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Lily saying innocently

"Yeah you better be, do you know how much this suit cost?" The guy getting angry

"Sorry it was an accident." Lily a little pissed off.

"How about..." The guy getting angrier

"How about you leave before we make you leave?" Punk saying with AJ joining them too

"Yeah and what are you going to do, sell me drugs? Or have your little sister talk me to death?" The guy laughing

"You don't recognize them do you mister?" April saying with a 'you going to get it' face

"Of course I do, I just have a death wish." The guy saying sarcastically

"I wouldn't be laughing because that is my Uncle CM Punk and Auntie AJ Lee. Maybe now you recognize them now." April saying as she is crossing her arms

"Umm...yeah." The guy is taking out his phone. "Well, look at that I have to be at the office, see ya." They guy running out

"So Queen, do you still think he is the one for your mommy?" Punk asking

"Of course not. I don't know who told her to go for it." April shrugging not putting the accepting the blame on her

"April." AJ and Punk saying crossing their arms

"Ok, it was me that choose him. I'm sorry about that mommy." April pouting

"I don't think Lily cares about him anymore." AJ nudging Punk

"I guess not." Punk is looking at the same direction

Punk is going in front of Lily to block her view.

"Punk, please move I can't see." Lily pushing Punk out of the way

"Who are you looking at?" Punk asking Lily

"No one let's go home." Taking the cart to the check out

"Ooo...mommy is crushing on someone." April giggling

"April." Lily giving her a look

"Sorry."

Guys:

"So what are we getting, I hope it is all meat?" Dean saying

As they enter the grocery store, Roman is seeing the most beautiful girl talking to a guy.

"Yo Roman, who are you looking at?" Seth nudging him

"No one, maybe it is better if we split up to get everything." Roman moving towards her

"But..."

"He is gone Dean. Come on." Seth guiding Dean away

Roman is just walking towards her casually and within eyesight.

_"She is gorgeous I have to meet her." Roman thinking_

Roman is moving even closer to her and he is about to accidentally bump into her, but she moves.

"Smooth man, real smooth." Seth and Dean laughing

"Shut up, I almost bump into her." Roman defending himself

"News flash she has a kid and so out of your league." Dean saying

"Shut up. Let us just get food and go." Roman walking forward with his arms crossed

"Whatever you say lover boy." Seth chuckles


	4. Chapter 4

This is the background of how April got her name and why Lily is with them.

Enjoy.

Household:

"Are you not going tell us who you were looking at the grocery store?" AJ asking

"I wasn't looking at anybody at the grocery store." Lily saying

"That's right because my sister is not getting involved again." Punk saying sitting on the couch

"Punk come one just because that happen to her doesn't mean it will happen again. She is grown-girl; she can take care of herself." AJ saying sitting beside him

"I know she can, but I keep remembering the time she came back. The story she told me about how April was born and why the father wasn't with them. She is my baby sister and no guy will repeat that to her." Punk hugging AJ

"Punk I am going to be fine. I know you're my big brother, but AJ is right I can take care of myself. April and I needs someone besides you and your friends to look after us. Do you know what April said to me yesterday? She is praying for me to have my own king, so we can be a family. With everything I put her though since her birth I need to find a man that she approves." Lily saying while joining AJ and Punk after giving April food

"I get it, but that story you told me about April doesn't go away. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Everyone is heading out the door after the ceremony. John and Nikki are the only ones staying for a bit. Punk is showing everyone else out while AJ is in the kitchen putting the extra food away._

_"So why are you two going for your honeymoon?" Nikki saying_

_"I'm taking my newly wife to Australia. We are going on a Safari because my baby loves animals." Punk saying_

_"Sounds like a perfect honeymoon for you guys." John saying_

_"It is, but AJ doesn't know that we're going on a Safari so please keep it a secret." Punk whispering_

_"No problem we got you covered." Both of them saying_

_"I am going to help AJ in the kitchen you got everything done in here." Punk asking_

_"Yeah, go on we got this place covered." John saying_

_Punk is going to the kitchen to help AJ as John and Nikki are taking down the decorations. After 10 minutes, there is a knock at the door._

_"Punk, someone's at the door." John calling out_

_"Can you get that I'm kind of busy right now?" Punk calling back out_

_John and Nikki are hearing giggling and moaning_

_"Gross." John making a gross face_

_"Come on they are newly-weds give them a break." Nikki giggling _

_"Whatever." John eye rolling_

_John is opening a door to find a girl with a baby in her arms._

_"Hello." John saying_

_"Hi, is Punk or AJ home?" Lily saying_

_"They might be who is asking?" Nikki asking joining John_

_"Please, can you call him?" Rocking her baby gently_

_"Ok, Punk someone is here to talk to you." John calling out_

_"Who is it John?" Punk calling back_

_"It is a woman with a baby. Punk, you have some explaining to do." John a little pissed off_

_Punk with AJ is coming out the kitchen to see the woman with her baby at the door._

_"May I help you?" Punk saying_

_"Punk you don't recognize me." Lily saying_

_ "Lily, is that you?" What are you doing here?" Punk taking a deeper look_

_"Punk, I need my big brother now." Lily walking in while cradling her baby_

_"Lily, baby Lily." John saying surprised_

_"Hi John, I guess I have change a bit since you last saw me." Lily giggling_

_"You have, so who is this little sweetheart?" John tickling the baby_

_"This is April; she is my pride and joy." Lily bouncing her up and down_

_"John, Nikki, can you take April to the kitchen please?" Punk saying_

_"Punk its…" John about to say about got interrupted_

_"John it is okay, please take April I need to talk to Punk and AJ." Lily handing April to John _

_"Ok, come on little one let us give you a tour of Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ's house." John taking April _

_"What happened to you Lily? Why do you have a baby now? Where is the father?" Punk pacing in the living room_

_"Punk calm down, she will tell us. Come sit so she can." AJ saying patting her seat next to her_

_Punk and AJ are sitting on the couch with Lily sitting across from them._

_"Well it started about 2 years ago. I was hanging out with my friends at a bar…" Lily starting_

_"A bar, come on Lily you know better than that." Punk raising his voice_

_"Punk." AJ looking at him_

_"Sorry continue with your story." Punk lay back on the couch_

_"… The hangout is for a bachelorette party. One of my friends is getting married the next day, so we set up a party. Everyone was drunk and sing karaoke, so I went outside for a breather. When I went outside, apparently I didn't come out alone. As I turn around, a guy comes up to me and tells me that I can make his night better." Sniffling_

_"Lily, please don't tell me what you are going to tell me." Punk putting his hand down his face_

_"I'm sorry Punk, but did happen like that. He took me to his apartment when I was unconscious and raped me." Lily crying_

_"I'm so sorry Lily, so that is why you have April?" AJ going to comfort her_

_"Yup, the only good thing about it is that I have friends in the hospital I went to have her. I'm pediatric nurse at the hospital. I had enough money to get out of Seattle and come find you guys. I needed family support to help me with taking care of April. What is better family support than my big brother who always supports me, right?" Lily saying_

_"You're right, so do you know where he is now?" Punk pacing_

_"Punk, you're not going to kill him, even though I don't know his name or anything about him." Lily hiccupping with AJ still holding on to her_

_"Oh I'm not to kill him I'm going to make him suffer because no one does that to my baby sister." Punk pacing and mumbling words_

_"Punk, please sit down. Aren't you happy you have a niece?" AJ saying_

_"Of course I am, wait April, Lily why did you name her April?" Punk walking to them_

_"Oh that is an easy one." Lily is perking up "When the baby arrived I didn't have a name picked out. The names I picked out didn't seem to fit her, so the nurse and friends help me with the name. They ask me to name some of the important people I know or comic book characters." _

_"Only my sister wouldn't pick a comic book character name." Punk chuckling_

_"Sorry I'm not a huge fan like you and AJ, I must have missed that memo. Anyway, I started to make some of their names and when I got to your name; they thought it would be perfect. They asked what AJ stands for and now we had to pick between April or Jeanette." Lily saying_

_"So, how did you pick between the two; they are both perfect names for her?" _

_"You're just saying that because it is your name." Punk saying while hugging AJ_

_"And if it was a boy you would've done the same." AJ holding him tighter_

_"You bet I would because he would've the best quality through his veins." Pecking her cheek_

_"That is why I am glad I didn't have a boy. The world is not ready for another Punk." Lily giggling_

_"You're right Lily, one Punk is enough and he is mine." AJ pecking him_

_"The world would be better because I'm planning to have kids with my newly wife." Punk kissing her neck_

_"Right, sorry I didn't congratulate you earlier. I am so glad that there is one woman that handles Punk's personality." Lily giggling_

_"Haha very funny, now back to the story, how did you pick?" Punk saying_

_"Well, I thought about what you told me before AJ. 'Everything happens for a reason just close your eyes and you will feel the right answer.' So I closed my eyes and you were right the right name just came to me."_

_End of flashback_

_Review_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait of this chapter.

I have been busy with school. I am also started writing a request story.

I don`t know if it will be a one-shot or a chapter story. Please check back to see when I upload it. Thanks Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter five:

As Roman, Seth, and Dean are heading out of the grocery store, Roman gets a text from Randy.

"Guys, we have a text from Randy."

"What did he say this time?" Dean rolling his eyes

"He says that we need to postpone the meeting again." Roman now rolling his eyes

"That is the third time, I don't know if he is actually going to help us with our revenge." Seth throwing his arms in the air

"Hmm… where did I hear those words before? Wait, don't tell me…" Dean thinking hard

"Don't hurt yourself there buddy we don't know that for sure. We need to get the information about him quicker than we thought." Seth rubbing chin "Ok, let's get home to search. It won't take that long right Roman you can access personal files on him."

"Sure can."

They get home, which is a condo. It is a simple little home to the untrained eye, but no one besides them knows that everything hides or triggers something.

"So, what is the first thing do you want to search up about him?" Roman saying putting the groceries away

"Do we have to do this now I had enough of him for today?" Dean is lying on the couch exhausted

"You really don't like Randy do you? I mean he is trying to help us, but that isn't good enough for you." Seth saying sitting next to him

"Trust me this guy is no good. Come on my gut feeling is never wrong."

"Of course it's not and it is never right either, especially with reading people." Roman and Seth chuckling

"Haha very funny, you just wait. When we get screwed over you two will be saying `why didn't we listen to Dean?' Both of you will be begging for my forgiveness." Dean walking to his bedroom with his arms crossed

"Do you think he is right about Randy? I mean it is suspicious the he was there at the right moment to overhear us?" Seth questioning

"It is suspicious, but we shouldn't base his personality on that incident alone. The only thing that is making me think Dean is right is Mickie."

"Why do you think that, Roman?"

"She just looks familiar to me that's all. It is like I've seen her before in my past; from a party I went to before meeting you two."

"Maybe she has one of those faces; you know those recognizable faces."

"Maybe your right Dean, but the person was referring was creepy like her. I overheard her saying she was going to do some nasty things to some girl." "Okay, but he is our only way to get revenge on Vince. I still think he is being honest with us and we should trust him. If our suspicious get greater, then we will do something. Sounds like a plan muscle man." Chuckling a bit

"Hey, you don't get to call me that. Okay, we will wait for more suspicious actions." Roman pissed off a bit

"Sorry man."

* * *

><p>Randy and Mickie Randy and Mickie are in bed, just finishing their love making.<p>

"You should really stop postponing the meeting Randy. They might get more suspicious than how you introduce yourself at the bar." Snuggling more with Randy

"Well then it would be your fault. When I am about to leave, you always give me a reason to re-schedule it." Kissing her head

"What can I say, I am irresistible to you. Now we need one of them to go spy on John and Nikki while the other spies on AJ and Punk. We need to know their routine, so we know the perfect time to continue our plan." Mickie smirking

"Excellent, they won't see any of it coming. Who should we assign for each? I vote Dean for Punk and AJ while Seth can spy on John and Nikki; they both seem to not trust us. Roman is the muscle of the group and also the most friendly of the three; he can be my fall guy if this goes south." Randy also smirking

"Sounds like a plan. I have taught you well on manipulating people." Pecking him

"You did and I love my treats every time I learn correctly. Can you tell me why we are using these three men again? I mean we could have used three women to seduce Punk and John." Hugging Mickie tighter

"Nice try, but nothing will get done besides making my fiancée very happy. Plus, Punk and John wouldn't fall for them because of their loyalty to AJ and Nikki, which is nauseating." Sticking a finger in her mouth signaling for her to pretend to vomit

"Okay fine on with the story." Getting more comfortable

"Well, I met them individual at first and then as a group."

"So, why didn't they recognize you when we met before?"

"Remember, we change our appearance so no one who detect us. You don't remember?" Mickie pouting

"Of course I do, I just recognize the difference because you are the same person inside and out that I love all these years. I don't focus on the appearance that much." Randy is holding her chin up

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Kissing her neck

"Continue with your story

"I don't know I am getting distracted by your kisses." Moaning a bit

"Okay I'll stop."

"It was about 2 to 3 years ago when I was still with John. I was at this party with John's friends from work. Of course John introduced me to some to the people and that is how I meet Roman and Seth. They didn't know each other then, also they just came because they were new to the city. Dean, I met Dean by him trying to hit on me. It was hilarious because he was already drunk. Fast forwarded a few months and I saw them the company picnic, they form the group called The Shield. I heard from some of the co-workers that they were Vince's top guys."

"Then what happened?"

"Vince fired them for being late, is what I got from my only friend there. There were late on the wrong day that's all, but I knew they wanted to get revenge by the look on their faces."

"How did you know which bar they would be at?"

"That was a bit challenging, but I narrowed it down to two bars. Luckily I pick the right one to put the plan in action. I knew they would accept your offer because they most of time don't want to hold their anger in. They want to resolve or stop the conflict quickly as possible, especially Roman. This time as I said before their faces, especially Dean was the nothing saying I am going to let this slide. I also knew that Dean would be a trouble maker for us, but the other two convince him to join, isn't that right?" Randy just nodding "Babe, keep an eye on him because he can persuade Seth and Roman to turn on us."

"I will baby." Kissing her

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Sorry, for the wait for it.

I am almost done the first section of my schooling.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Chapter Six

Roman, Seth, and Dean are sitting in a booth in a bar waiting for Randy.

"Do you think he will actually show up this time?" Dean asking

"Hey guys, are you ready to start the revenge plans?" Randy joining them

"Well, there is your answer." Roman nudging Dean

"Wow, he finally shows up to a meeting." Dean sarcastically saying

"Yes, sorry about the other times... I... I had important mattes to attend to." Smiling

"Just forget about it, what is the first phase?" Roman changing the subject

"Well, we need two of you to watch two families. The other one will be with me to set up you revenge plan while analyzing the observations the other two will get."

"Watch two families, you mean stalk them?" Seth questioning

"Stalking is such a harsh word. I say is 'to know their routine'. We need to know where they are to execute the plan perfectly." Smirking

"Okay, so I suggest..."

"Oh sorry Dean, Mickie and I already assign the two people to watch the houses. Don't worry, we will let you the two see the houses before you start." Randy saying

"Wait, you two already decided. I thought we make decisions as a group, since we are helping each other."

"Dean has got a point there Randy, why didn't you guys wait?" Seth questioning

"We are it is just, let me tell you and if you don't like it then we'll negotiate, okay." Randy trying to reason with them

"Come guys. Let us hear him out first."

"Thank you Roman. Dean and Seth will be the watchers while Roman will be with me. Please don't say anything until you see the houses."

Dean is about to speak up again, but Roman interrupts him.

"Fine, what are the names of the families they are watching?"

"They are former friends of Mickie and I. Dean, you are watching over Punk and AJ's family, while Seth you are watching over John and Nikki." Smiling at them

Roman is thinking careful "Why does those names sound vaguely familiar?"

"Whatever, let us see where they live?" Dean saying

Punk and AJ's household

"Punk, can you hand me April's school bag please?" Lily asking preparing April's lunch

There is no movement from Punk.

"Punk..." Waving a hand in front of his face

"What, oh what did you want Lily?" Shaking his head

"Does that story really bug you that much? You don't want me to have a father to April?" Lily asking

"She doesn't need a father. She has two of the best father figures in the world. John and I are the only ones she'll ever need." Punk now facing her

"I know you want that, but I need to have..."

"... Have someone for your own. Someone that loves you two the way we can't. I get it, but please let me help pick the guy. I don't..."

"Punk, my big brother, I appreciate and love your advice, but..."

"Lily..."

"Please let me say this. I need to start dating again no matter if you like him or not. I need to find me, the social me that a man can love. I need someone besides your friends and you to care for me. I know you don't want to hear this, but I need someone to touch me like you and AJ do. I need to be intimate with a guy because I have urges just like everyone else. Yes, I been raped and should avoid guys, but I need to get over it and not have it affect my life. April deserves a father and she will get one, but that doesn't mean it will be any guy. This man needs to earn it us. He needs to pass all the questions that I know will be asked. He needs to get the approval from not just me, but from you, AJ, and especially April. If April doesn't give him a chance, he is gone no matter how much I like him. She is the judge and the jury with the final verdict."

"Yup and that is how it should be. You know it will take a lot to impress us because we Brooks have been through a lot. I kind of feel sorry for the man you going to be the father of April."

"Do you really?" Giving unbelief look

"No, maybe depending on how hard we are on him." Punk chuckling

"Oh man, now I feel sorry for him, but I did say he has to earn it."

"Yup, and I am the biggest obstacle in that part earning, next to April."

"You sure are. You two and AJ are the opinions that I care about the most."

"Thanks sis, but I can't believe I'm saying this..."

"What is it Punk?" Lily raising a eyebrow

"... Never mind, you said that you don't my advice." Turning his back on her and smiling

"Punk, come on. Please tell me what you were going to say." Going to face him

"Nope, that really hurt my feelings Lily 'not wanting your big brother's advice.'" Crossing his arms

"Please, even when I do this." Pouting just like AJ does

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Shocked

"Nowhere, please tell me." Pouting and swaying

"Fine, but you are telling me where you get that afterwards." Sighing

"Okay." Sitting down back on the stool

Punk turning around to face her putting a hand down his face

"Lily, loving someone is your opinion. Yeah our opinions are important too, but you need to love a guy no matter what. We may hate or dislike him, but if you think he is right for you and you feel it then don't let him go. Are you following me?"

"Why?" Lily questioning

"Lily, no one wanted AJ and me to be together. They thought AJ was too good for me and she deserves better. I knew she does deserve that, but she wouldn't have any of that. She knew just like I know that we love each other. We didn't care what others thought, even though it was our, well her best friends opinions."

"John wasn't your best friend with Colt?" Lily questioning

"Back then no and now is still not my best friend. He is the friend that if Colt isn't there he's there. I don't think I'm explaining it right." Rubbing his neck

"Is he like a character from a TV show that you want to hate, but can't sort of thing." Lily suggesting

"Closer, but I never wanted to hate him; it's complicated. Anyways back to my advice, when you feel that you never him go. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't with AJ and I don't want to know. She is my number 1, my universe, my Best in the World. I am grateful and extremely happy when the priest announced we are married."

"I can see that. I am glad that I have a sister to talk to." Smiling

"And she is going to be there whenever I am not busy with her." Smirking

"Gross. Now I will have that image in my mind forever." Lily shaking her head

"Hey, I didn't say you assume that." Chuckling

"Whatever, just continue your advice or are you done?" Still trying to get rid of the image

"Not quite. If I could, I would have never let her out of my arms. I would hug her and comfort her forever. That is the love you don't give up just because you let us decide for you. It might take awhile, but if you do love someone people around you will eventually see it too." Punk finishing

Lily sniffling

"Thank you. You always know what to say to turn the situation around. You know the words to get yourself out of trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Smiling

"I am your sister Punk. I might not know you as deep as AJ, but I know what you do when you try to get out of trouble. You taught me how to use words to get out or turn a situation. We are going out if I ever see him again. Plus, I don't know if I can forgive you with that image in my mind. April will have a father beside you and John."

"I guess I can't trick you and that image is not my fault." Chuckling a bit "Seriously, everything I said is the truth."

"I know and I thank you for that. You can still trick AJ, right?" Nudging him

"Lily, I would never and plus she is getting better at detecting it anyways. So, tell me where did you get that pout?"

"Umm..."

"Mommy, I'm already to go." April entering while holding on to AJ's hand all dressed

"Wow, doesn't my niece, our queen look beautiful today." Punk saying

"It is school picture day today. I convince mommy to let me wear my converse and necklace." Showing them off to them

"I think you're spending too much with Auntie AJ." Punk saying as Lily is chuckling with him

"Of course I am because she is the one that gave me the converse. Come on, mom I need to get to school early." Grabbing her bag

"Why are we going so early?" Lily questioning

"The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can change it my normal clothes. I know you want a nice picture mommy, but dresses aren't my thing." Making a gross face

They all start laughing

"Okay, we will go after I put your lunch in your bag." Lily is the putting the lunch inside "Okay, we are ready to go."

"Have a good day at school April, we will be here when you get home." Punk saying

"Hope so. Bye Uncle Punk. Bye Auntie AJ. I will see you two at 3:30." Waving bye

"Bye." Punk and AJ waving back

Lily is pulling out of the driveway and heading to the school. As she is turning the corner, another car pulls up to the house.

"That is the place."

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys. Here is another chapter for this story. Thank you for the people who are following and reviewing this story.

Things are to starting to pick up the the few chapters after this one.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven

1 week after

"Okay, how long do we have to do this?" Seth asking

"Why? I am in love with my part of this." Dean saying

"What's up with you?" Roman eye brow up

"Oh nothing, but do you remember what happen at the store?" Seth chuckling

"Seth shut up." Dean pushing him

"Yeah, what about it?" Roman asking

"Well, we have..."

Dean gets interrupted by tackling Seth to the ground while covering his mouth.

"Guys, what is with you two? Maybe I should tell Randy to have me switch with one of you guys."

Escaping Dean's hand "Yup, you should definitely do that. You should switch places with Dean; he hates spying." Getting away from him

"Okay, but first tell me what is really going on?" Folding his arms

"Well, Dean has a little..."

Dean is trying to interrupt him by throwing something, but misses.

"Dean has a crush on one of the women he's spying on." Chuckling

"Wait, you have a crush on AJ?" Roman shocked

"No, of course not, well I could, but it is the other woman there. I think it is either Punk or AJ's sister." Dean saying before pondering

"Aww Seth, our Dean in growing up." Roman wiping a tear

"Shut up." Acting all defensiveness

"Wait, how did you find out, did he tell you?" Asking Seth

"Nope, I saw him looking at her on his phone longing." Chuckling again

"So, is she beautiful, the person you ever dream of?" Roman battering his eyes

"You guys are the worst. I'm going to sleep, good night." Slamming the door

"I guess Dean can only dish it, but can't receive it. Seriously, what does she look like?" Roman asking curiously

"I couldn't really see her because it was a far-away image, but her body looks like a model. If she is AJ's sister, than Punk is a very lucky man. Back to my question, how long are we doing this for?" Getting serious

"Randy said until the end of the week. 'We should have enough information by then.'" Roman mocking Randy

"I hope so because this is boring watching them for almost 24 hours a day. They do the same routine every day, but Nikki walking around in just a shirt is the highlight." Smiling

"You do know that it is John's shirt she is wearing right?"

"No..." Roman nudging him "... Of course I do, but I need something to look forward to." Folding his arms

"Don't worry about it; she'll be here in two days." Roman holding up two fingers

"When, my girlfriend..." Emphasising the 'my girlfriend' "... I have to tell Randy that I won't be around often." Seth getting defensive

"She was drench from you letting her walk from that party." Defending himself

"Did you have to let her walk around almost naked; just in bra and panties?" Questioning

"Didn't she explain to you why? She wanted to be comfortable in your home and that is how she does that. That day intensive your relationship, if I recall." Roman smirking

"Whatever, I am going to sleep. I need my rest for spying on a couple that 'I don't know why we are still doing this'." Walking to his room

Roman is sitting on the couch pondering of his girl, well dream girl from the store.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind? I want to see you, but I don't know anything about you besides your looks?" Taking out his phone

"I don't even have a picture of you, but your looks will never fade. I wish you were here right now in my arms."

Roman is putting the phone down while lying down to dream about her.

April and Lily

"Mommy, when are you going to see that man again?" Getting snuggled in

"What man, sweetie?" Sitting on the bed

"The man at the store, I like him. Did you know when you looked away to follow us to the cashier, he was looking at you? You should find him and go on a date, whatever that is." Hugging her lion

"Really, he was looking at me." Clearing her throat "April, I don't know anything about him besides his looks. If I did I would have asked a long time ago while your Uncle Punk would give him a hard time.

"I guess so, but we are going search tomorrow for him." Closing her eyes

"Nope, we aren't because you have school tomorrow." Kissing her forehead

"But at least you go find him for me." Yawning

"Okay, I'll go with your Auntie AJ. Go to sleep, my Queen, you have a exciting school day tomorrow."

Lily is making sure she's comfortable while watching her respirations. She starts recalling what April suggested while going inside her room.

Lying on her bed "You already got the seal of approval without us meeting each other. Maybe that is a sign that we should at least try to find each other, but there so much I want to know. I hope that one day you would randomly knock at my door to say your car broke down. Or even better I'm new to the block, can you show we around? Anything will do if it gets me to see you again. Maybe AJ and I will get luckily and find you tomorrow." Snuggling with her pillows as she is dreaming about the possibilities

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter for you guys.

If you have any notice about Chapter Six and Seven, it is about the chapter number wasn't matching the label. Chapter Six says Chapter Five in the story, so does Chapter Seven (Chapter Six when it should be Chapter Seven).

This one is definitely Chapter Eight. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Eight:

"So, you're taking my wife to look for your man?" Punk clarifying

"You're right. It is per the request, by our queen April." Smiling big

"Well, you had to put that in there, didn't you?" Crossing his arms

"Of course, come now AJ, we need some girl time." Putting her plates in the skink from lunch

"Okay, but you..." Circling his arms around AJ "... You're my one and only." Kissing her lips "I don't want any men flirting with you or asking for your number."

"Don't worry Punky, I only have eyes for you. This body, plus this personality, fits exactly to your body. No one is going to touch it without getting a slap to the face."

"I wish we could test that fitting exactly together right now." Punk bringing AJ closer to him

"I wish that too." Kissing him

"Ahem. I'm sorry big brother, but we have plans." Dragging AJ from Punk's arms

"Wait, I need to do something." Stopping Lily

"What..."

Before Lily could finish asking, AJ is in Punk's arm making out

Lily is just sighing "Okay let's go, bye Punk." AJ finally getting her away

Lily and AJ

"AJ, this about finding my man, not to buy my brother presents." Crossing her arms and tapping her foot while they are outside a comic book store

"Well, he might have gone in there earlier and we just missed him." AJ giving her a innocent look

"Nope, you're not doing that to me. The innocent, puppy dog eyes with a pouty face will not work on me. Punk is vulnerable to that because he loves you, but I'm not. I'm seen it and it goes great with our family's smooth talking ways." Giggling

"So that does run in the family." AJ is pondering "I thought that is just a Punk thing."

"Nope, but he likes to think it's only him." Giggling

"Wait, before, are you saying you don't love me?" AJ looking down

"Of course I do, but my brother is in love with you. He would probably give in to anything you say to keep you happy. Sometimes, that makes me the bad person to him, for example earlier today." Lily smiling

"Well then, I have to accept that. You know what we can do it together once and see how he reacts." Smirking

"Oh that is going to be perfect." Also smirking

As they get the corner of the block, Lily stops at a gym.

"I'm going to take a look in here while you stay out here in case he enters." Opening the door

"Okay, just hurry up I need to eat."

"We just ate a hour ago." Looking at her weird

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again." Rubbing her stomach

"Okay, let me just check in here first." Walking in

As Lily is checking, AJ is walking back and forth trying to distract her from being hungry. She is so in-depth with it that she bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going." Guy saying

"Sorry, just trying to distract my hunger. My husband's sister is trying to look for a guy in that gym." Pointing

"Well, I hope she finds her because I let my girl get away."

"Why, what happen?" AJ asking

"I didn't make a move, so all I have is just her looks to guide me." Looking down

"That's funny because that's the same situation for her. Maybe I should introduce her to you, so it will distract her, for a bit anyways." Smiling

"Sure, I'm Roman by the way." Extending his arm

"Hi, I'm AJ. Let me just get her while you wait out here, please." Smiling again

"No problem." AJ going inside

After a few minutes, they both come out.

"He is perfect for you, well enough for now." Guiding Lily outside

"Where is he?" Lily looking around

"He is right..." Looking up "... He was right here. I ask him to wait here." Confuse look

"Well, he is not here AJ, I'm almost done in there and then we can get food. I think the hunger is making you have hallucinations."

"He was here I swear." Defending herself

"We definitely need food in you. Just wait about 2 minutes, please."

"But..." Lily just re-entering the gym

"Hey AJ, sorry I went to get a flower for her." Walking up to AJ

"Roman, there you are. We should stay here, she said she'll be here in two minutes, can you stay here for that long?" Up brow

"Yes ma'am." Saluting

AJ is giggling "Thanks."

Lily, after a minute of looking, gives up and start heading to the door. As she getting closer to the door, she is seeing AJ with a man.

"Hmmm... that guy looks familiar." Taking a few steps closer "Wait, I think that's him." Walking even faster to the door

"It's you." Lily saying as she is opening the door

"Oh Lily, this is the guy I wanted you to meet; his name is Roman. Roman this is Lily." AJ introducing while smiling

"It's you." Lily repeating, still in shock

"What do you mean 'It's you.'?" AJ confuse

"AJ, this is the guy from the store. This is the guy we've been looking for a hour." Now more excited

"This is the guy, this is the guy." AJ now in shock

"Yup, I notice the face anywhere. It's you, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Touching her face

"Really, you're sweet." Holding his hand

"I brought you a flower. I didn't know which flower you like so, I got a Lily; conscience that your name is Lily too. Well... I was waiting and preparing for this moment, but now I can't say the right words." Blushing a bit

"How about asking me on a date this Friday?" Lily hoping for an invite

"That would be a good idea. Lily, will you accompany me to have dinner this Friday night." Smiling

"Wow, so formal and of course I will." Happily smiling

"Well, I'll see you then." Kissing her hand

Roman is about to walk away, but turns back around.

"Wait, may I have your number to tell you what time I'm picking you up at?" Smiling

"Of course, here it is." Writing it down on his hand "Now, you don't wash it off." Jokingly saying

"I won't, it will be like a tattoo; forever printed on my hand." Make a joke himself

Both laughing

_"__They are getting along great. I'm glad that Lily found him." AJ thinking while watching their conversation_

"I'll talk to you soon." Peeking her check

"I'll be waiting." Waving bye

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, here is another chapter for this story.

I am not sure if I can update like this all the time. I hope I can, but I don't expect to have this type of updating all the time. Thanks.

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Nine:

With Punk:

As Punk is getting a bottled water to refuel form his workout with the guys his phone text alerts him.

_Watch over your girls. –Unknown_

_Who is this? Who is this?! –Punk_

There is no reply, which is making Punk worry about all of them.

"Okay, where is April?" Punk pondering "She's at school, so I'll pick her up this time. Now, where is Lily and AJ?" Pondering again "I'll text AJ to see where they are."

_Hey princess, where are you two? –Punk_

_We're at a restaurant down the street from your gym. –AJ_

_Okay, how long are you two going to be there? –Punk_

_About an hour, we just ordered, why? –AJ_

_Oh nothing. I just miss you.–Punk_

_Awww... I miss you too. We'll be home soon. I love you. –AJ_

_I love you too, so much. –Punk_

"Okay, they should be fine. Now, I need to know who text me before..." Looking briefly at the clock "... It's almost 330; I need to pick up April.

At the school:

Someone is far enough to see the children, but not to be seen in a car.

"There she is. Now, she should be getting on the bus to go home." Guy in the car

With April:

April is looking for the right school bus to take her home, as she exits the school. She is walking to the bus until she notices Punk waiting at the parent's area.

"Uncle Punk, what are you doing here?" April with an eyebrow raise

"I'm here to pick up from school." Looking around

"Oh, mommy told me to take the bus today because you were all busy." Shrugging

"Well, you're mommy doesn't know I'm picking you up. I thought we keep it a secret of taking you for ice cream." Holding her hand

"Oh, I can definitely do that. I just have to tell my friend I'm getting a ride home; he is my bus buddy."

"He?" Questioning

"Uncle Punk don't worry, he knows I don't date. He also knows that he'll get a slap to the face if he does anything." Giggling

"There is my Queen April Brooks. Your uncle has taught you well." Hugging her

"Of course he has. Okay, I'll be two minutes." Running to the side of the bus

Punk is watching her, letting her bus buddy down gently with their smooth talking ways.

"Okay, I'm ready." Holding Punk's hand

"Are you sure you got everything, especially your king?"

"Yup, he is right here." Taking him out when they are at the car "My teacher and classmates love my story on why he is my prize possession." Getting into the back of the car with the help of Punk

"Awww... I thought I was your prize possession." Chuckling

"You along with mommy and auntie AJ are my prize people possession." Giggling

"Thanks, now I can live my life with pride." Starting the engine

"Uncle Punk you're so funny." Giggling

As Punk is driving off, the man is shocked that Punk came to pick up April.

"Something is up and I'm getting to bottom of it." Driving towards the school

Household:

"So, what are wearing on your date with Roman?" AJ asking as they enter the house.

"I don't know he didn't tell me where we are going. OMG, AJ how am I going to dress. Do I dress formal or just casual?" AJ giggling

"AJ, this isn't funny. I have to dress appropriately because I want this date to go well. I need this date to go well." Pacing

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just text him asking where he is taking you, okay." Holding on to Lily

"Okay, okay." Taking out her phone "Wait, i don't have his number. I didn't get his when I gave him mine."

"Okay, we just..." Got interrupted by Lily getting a text

"It's Roman." Looking at the phone frozen

"Well, what did he say?" No response "Oh, give me that." Taking the phone "He said to dress semi-casual. Wait, he also said to bring your bathing suit. Why would say..."

Lily taking her phone back "Ok, thank you, I can't wait for our date." Locking her phone and sighing

"Are you happy? You're probably going to a picnic first, then swimming afterwards."

"Wow, sounds so romantic. AJ, we need to buy a bathing suit because I don't have one. I normally just wear shorts and a shirt. You got to help me; maybe I could borrow one of yours."

"I don't think so because Punk doesn't like anyone to use my clothes, especially any of those types."

"'Any of those types', what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know, bath suits, underwear, pajamas, bras, and dresses." Looking around

"Don't tell me he'll picture me also because he already sees you in all your clothes." AJ nodding "Gross, I definitely don't want that. You don't have any new bathing suits that he hasn't seen yet." Pleading

"I do, but it is a special one, just for him for a special occasion." Looking sorry

"Really come on, how special is that bathing suit? I need one for my special occasion, please." Pouting

"It is a customize one that is black and red with Blackhawks and Cubs logos on it."

"Oh, well, never mind. I'll just wear shorts and a t-shirt again." Walking away

"Lily, I'll go with you to get one and maybe April will come too." Stopping her

"Thanks." Sitting on the couch

As AJ is about to sit with her, the door opens.

"Mommy, I'm home." April calling out with a finish container in her hand

"Yeah April, how was school?" AJ asking

"Great, everyone loves my story about my lion." Lily is hugging AJ "Where's mommy?" Looking around

"On the couch, she is a bit upset, how about you cheer her up?'"

"Okay." April is walking to the couch "Mommy, why are you upset? You didn't find him did you?" Looking down

"I did and we have a date this Friday." Perking up

"Then why are you upset; this is a happy moment?" On Lily's lap

As Lily is explaining her problems to her, Punk is greeting his wife.

"Hey princess." Kissing her

"Hey, you're home early. You said after dinner you'll arrive." Kissing back

"Well, I can't stay away from my wife for too long." Circling his arms around her

"Oh, i must be really irresistible, which is why a man talked to me today." Flipping her hair

"Who did, i though you're going to..." Panicking

"Hey, it was just Lily's guy from the store." Calming him down

"Oh okay. What happen to them, are they going on a date?"

"Yup, but why are you jumpy about a guy talking me? Why did you check up on us earlier, that is now you?" With a brow up

"Nothing, was just wondering where you two were?" Kissing her again to stop her questions

"Wait..." Stopping Punk "...You didn't..." Licking her lips "...You had ice cream and didn't buy me any." Pouting

"Sorry, how about I buy a banana split sundae for us to share?"

"I guess that is okay." AJ giving a small smile

"And then we can have 'us' time while Lily and April go visit John and Nikki." Smirking

"That is perfect, but you're still on probation. This 'us' time needs to be the best because you know I love ice cream."

"It will be the best you ever had." Winking

Lily and April:

"So, we are going to buy a bathing suit for you today?" Getting excited

"Yup, just you, me, and Auntie AJ will be going." Laughing at her excitement

"This is going to be great." April is jumping off Lily's lap to run to AJ "Auntie AJ, are you ready for our shopping day today." Hoping for a yes

"Oh, April, I'm not coming, I'm going to spend time with Punk today."

"Why not?" April pouting

"I just need a little us time with him, but you two can bond more with this." Smiling innocently

"Oh okay." Walking away with a head down

"Hey, how about Uncle John and Auntie Nikki go with you? You know you haven't seen them since the party."

AJ and Punk is seeing a smile coming over April's face to show its official.

"Okay, you're right, but it won't be the same." Hugging them

"Am I hearing this right, AJ you aren't coming with us?" AJ nodding to Lily "But John and Nikki are replacing you." AJ nodding again

"They are not replacing her, they are substituting for her." April correcting

"Of course, no one can replace your Auntie AJ." April nodding

"So it's settled. I'm going to drop you two at John's, then get something to AJ, then come back. You two will get a ride back from John." Still holding to AJ

"Sounds like a plan. Ok, go get your mini purse with your coins and your king, so we can go."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll be back later baby." Kissing AJ<p>

"Bye April, don't worry we'll do this with just us okay." Hugging her

"I'm holding you too that; it is going to be written in my mind." Giggling

"Have fun Lily and plus Nikki is a better fit for this. Then, there is John, who is the guy's viewpoint of it."

"Thanks and you two have fun, but not too much fun. I don't want to explain to April why there are clothes on the floor." Giggling

"No promises."

Both giggling

* * *

><p>As Punk is pulling out of the driveway, Dean comes out a bit.<p>

_There are out. –Dean_

_Okay, you know what to do. -Randy_

_Review._


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys, it is me with another chapter for you.

Thank for the support with this story. I appreciate it.

The pace is picking up a bit.

Enjoy.

Chapter 10:

As AJ is getting their bedroom ready for their 'us' time after turning off the lights downstairs, Dean enters the home by picking the lock with a bobby pin. Dean is going deeper into the house to insert cameras in places Randy told him to. As Dean gets upstairs, AJ just turns off her light with candles only lighting the room.

"Ah, this must be Lily's room." Opening the door

As Dean gets Lily's drawers, he opens them and looks at her underwear.

"Ooo... lace, how sexy of her."

Dean is getting one for remembrance before closing the light and heading out. As he does, he hits himself on the table near the door.

AJ is hearing this, so she puts on a robe and opens the door slowly.

"Punk, Punk, are you back already?" Entering the hallway

She then hears someone on the stairs.

"Baby, are you here?" Walking to the stairs, going downstairs

Dean is hearing AJ coming down the stairs as he is quickly grabbing his supplies after turning off the lights. He finally gets all of his supplies and dashing to the door. AJ is stopping at the stairs to see someone dash out of their house. She is frozen, but after a few seconds she runs to the bedroom and hides in the bathroom. Dean is at his spot trying to regain his breath.

"Damn, what was she doing there? I though everyone left for a bit."

Dean taking deep breaths "Okay, did I get everything." Checking the house "Okay, everything... OMG I forgot to close the door."

Looking around, he goes to close the door and locking it the same way he opened it.

At John and Nikki's house:

"Okay, we're here. I called John and he said he'll be happy to join both of you." Smiling

"Did he really?" Lily questioning

"Nope, but I told him that Queen April wanted to go and he agreed." Chuckling

"We are siblings." Lily giggling

"Come on mommy, we are losing precious shopping time." April taking off her seatbelt

"Okay we're going, but say goodbye to Uncle Punk." Lily taking off her seatbelt

"Goodbye Uncle Punk, I'll see you later. I'll tell you two all about it when we get home." Getting out with the help of Punk

"I hope so because I want to hear how many times Nikki hits John." Chuckling

"Why would Auntie Nikki hit Uncle John?" April questioning

"Well, April..."

"Come on sweetie, John and Nikki are waiting." Giving Punk a look

"Have fun." Waving bye to them

Before going inside his car, he waves bye to John and Nikki, who came out to meet April and Lily. When he starts the engine, he gets a text.

_Is your wife safe? –Unknown_

_What is that suppose to mean?! Who are you?! –Punk_

No reply again. Punk is forgetting about the ice cream as he is driving straight home as fast as he can. As he gets home, Dean is coming back from closing the door. He dives into the bush as he sees the headlights.

Household (Punk and AJ):

"AJ! AJ! Baby, where are you?" Opening the light

Punk searches the basement going from bottom to top. When he gets to the hallway to their bedroom, he sees Lily's bedroom open.

"Why is this open, Lily never leaves her door open when she isn't in there?" Up brow raised

Punk is opening the door to see her drawers open. He starts to get worried about AJ's safety as he closes the drawers and the door.

"AJ, sweetheart, are you here? Please answer me." Walking towards their bedroom

AJ stops shaking when she hears her name being called. She hears it again and recognizes that it is Punk.

"Punk, Punky, is that you?" Calling out

AJ slowly opening the bathroom door just like she did before. She still sees the bedroom just as she left it. As she is walking to their bedroom door, she hears her name again, now coming from near April's room.

"Punk, Punk I'm here in the bedroom." Calling out again

Punk hearing her goes to their bedroom and opening the door.

"AJ, OMG, are you okay princess?" Holding her tight

"No Punk, someone was in our house earlier. I saw them running out of the house. I thought it was you, so I went downstairs and I saw him." Crying in his shirt

"It's okay I'm here. He is gone now, try to calm down." Rubbing her back

"Punk... Did... Did he take anything from us?" Sniffling

"I don't know. Maybe something from Lily's room because the door and drawers were open." Rocking her back and forth

"Don't leave me here alone again. I don't like it when you're not her with me. Please tell me you'll never me alone is this house." Hugging Punk tighter

"I won't, come on let's lay down on the bed."

Punk guiding her to the bed just noticing the efforts AJ put in it.

"Is this for us?" looking around

AJ is looking around the room "Yup, I wanted it to be the best, to be very romantic." Putting her head on his chest

"And that guy ruined it. We can always ask John and Nikki to take them again after we explain the situation." Both sitting on the bed

"No, I don't want them to worry. I just want to forget it and start our 'best I ever had' night with my sexy husband." Kissing his neck

Stopping her "Are you sure, there is no rush?" Punk having a worried face and tone

"Show me the best moves and let me feel why my body fits exactly together with yours." Whispering in his ear

"Oh you will get it alright." Picking her up and laying her on the middle of the bed

"Princess, why are you wearing a robe?" Untying it

"I'm wearing something special, your favourite underneath. I didn't want him to see, so I put on the robe. Undress me and reveal your special gift." Winking

Punk is continuing to untie it to reveal her almost naked body with just a pair of trunks on her.

"You had to wear those, even though they have enough memories accompanied with it." Feeling himself getting harder

"Of course this is our very special trunks. Every time you wear this you'll remember our moments." Pulling him down to her

"Well, that will be hard to wrestle in now if I do. This moment will definitely distract me." Taking of his shirt

"Then don't wear it when you wrestle, only for segments. You know the segments that I will be a part of." Winking

Punk moaning "We'll take it slow later, my friend won't wait." Taking off his shorts and the trunks off April

"So there will be more than one round." Feeling the kisses on her neck

"Oh definitely, prepare yourself for at least 5 rounds Mrs. Brooks."

"Oh, are you..."

AJ gets interrupted when Punk thrusts into her all the way.

"Oh that's amazing. You have to do that more often." Wrapping her legs around him

"Not right now baby, later." Unravelling AJ's legs "I just want to hear you moan my name or if you want to go faster or harder, that's all." Smirking

"But..."

Punk thrusting slowly in and out her, teasing her as she lifting her hips to match.

"Hmm... someone's impatient." Stopping

"Punk, please just pound into me." Pleading

"Your wish is my command, my princess."

Punk is picking up his pace while making small increments of speed. As he feels AJ getting tighter, he slows down a bit.

"Punk, please go faster and harder; faster like a cheetah runs." Holding him closer to her

Punk is granting her wish again that the bed is knocking into the wall, with the all their valuables shaking with the intensity. They are both moaning and screaming each other's name that it can be heard for miles. Sweat just pouring down their bodies as they keep up their pace.

"Punk, I'm... almost... there." Clawing at Punk's skin

"Me... too..., baby." Holding onto the pillow that is laying her head on

Punk is pumping in two more time before both of them are cuming at the same time, as well as screaming out each other's name.

Regaining their breaths

"Are you ready for another round, princess?" Snuggling into her neck

"Are you sure you can handle another around? We were almost spent from our first round." Rubbing his arm

"The key word is 'almost'. I did say at least five rounds and I'm a man of my word. If you want me I can go slower this time." Looking into her eyes

"Maybe, but can I lead and go very slowly. We went cheetah-fast and now I want slower like a snail." Rubbing against him

"Why do you want that? I thought you love me leading and teasing you." Moaning a bit

"Oh I do. I love oh you dominate with your thrusts, but I want to experience slow love making. We experienced really fast and now we need to experience really slow to savour it." Smiling while with puppy dog eyes

"Anymore request for the next 3 rounds." Questioning with a smile on his face

"Nope, those were my two requests, so the next 3 are yours to show off your best moves." Snuggling even more to him

"If I give you these two, I can do whatever I want for the next 3, without objections." Smirking

"The last one I get half because you decide to go fast without my opinion." Smirking back

"Okay, you have a deal." Bringing her on top of him

"Your lead, M'lady." Holding her hips

"Oh, M'lady, I like that." Pecking his lips

Four rounds later:

AJ and Punk are in the movie room in the basement. AJ is in one of the seats that move, a D-Box one, with Punk on top of her; an action movie is behind them running credits.

"I think this definitely worth of a finale. I love having you pumping at either side while the movements that engage everything." Still inside Punk

"I'm glad you loved it baby. I was king of skeptical about that one. I didn't know if you would like the extra motions beside me." Looking around for a towel or blanket

"What are you looking for?" Looking at the same direction

"We need something to wash our sweat off. We sweated off a least a litre, so I we need to re-hydrate." Moving out of AJ

"No!" Stopping him

"Don't worry I'm going to the bathroom to get towels. I'll be back to fix your needs." Winking

"I think, wait I know you did with us watching ourselves in the mirror." AJ getting wet by the memory

"I knew you'd love that." Calling out to her "Do you want that as a monthly event?" Walking back with two towels

"Nah, I love the surprises. We can do that for special moments." Getting a towel from Punk

Punk is looking at the seat "We need to have no one seat in that seat, but us and also move it to the back."

"Definitely." Bringing him closer to her

"So, am I off probation? Is this the best you've ever had? Did you husband deliver?" Lifting her up and letting her sit in his lap

"Most definitely, nothing will compare to tonight." Kissing him

"We'll see, you haven't seen all my moves." Smirking

"And you haven't with me either." Winking

"How about we get some water for us to drink?" Getting so turned on

"Good idea." Nodding

Punk is piggybacking AJ with their skin touching, as AJ took off her towel to just cover her back.

Upstairs they don't realize that Punk received a suspicious text.

_You got lucky this time, but watch your girls. Next time, you may not be so lucky. -Unknown_

_Review._


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers, here is another chapter for this story.

Thank for the reviews.

There is Randy and lil' Randy, so if you are confuse message me. Thanks.

Enjoy.

Chapter 11:

"So, tell me again what happen?" Lily asking

"When you three left to go to John and Nikki's house someone entered our house."

"Okay and where were you?" Questioning

"I was upstairs getting ready with the 'us' time for Punk and I. I heard noises downstairs, thinking it was Punk, but it wasn't. I saw him dash out of our house." AJ closing her eyes

"Okay, how did he get in the house?" Staying calm

Opening her eyes "I don't know, maybe he picked it. The door is not broken and none of the windows are smashed."

"Did he take anything, is anything missing?" Consider

"Well..." Looking away

"AJ?" Lily with an eye brow raise

"I think he took something from you." Pointing to Lily

"He took from me?" Shock

"Yup because when Punk came home your door and drawers were open."

"OMG and you don't know what we took."

"Nope, we were hoping you will tell us." Hoping for a yes

"I can when I go through my belongings." Still in shock

"Thanks." Sipping some water

"So, I'm guessing your 'us' time with Punk was ruined."

"Actually, it was the best night we ever had so far. Umm... just a little tip because you're my sister-in-law, please don't sit in any of the D-box chairs." Winking

"Why not?"

AJ is smirking "Just avoid the chairs."

Lily pondering "Oh gross, what you don't know which chair you did it on?"

"Oh we certainly do, but do you really what to risk it?" Lily shaking her head

"I didn't think so." Giggling

"How about we check if anything is missing in my room?" Changing the subject

AJ is laughing "Don't say anything."

Lily's room:

Lily is checking her drawers while AJ is just sitting on her bed.

"Aren't you going to help?" Lily asking

"I won't know if anything is missing because it isn't my belongings. I would be just wasting time." Reading a magazine

"Really, you have been spending way too much time with Punk." Still looking in her drawers

"You think." Lily is nodding "Well, that's good because I need some of his assertiveness and thick skin." Giggling

"I get it, so are you going to help me." Holding her hips

"Of course, now do you want me to do the other side of the drawers?" Getting off the bed

"Yes please and thank you." Smiling

AJ is opening the first drawer, which is Lily's underwear.

"Okay, how do I know that something is missing?" Questioning

Lily is pondering "I guess you can't really help me. Sorry for the speech." Smiling

"It's okay. I'll try the next drawer because I see what shirts you're missing better than your underwear."

"Okay thanks."

Trio (Roman, Dean, Seth):

Dean is looking at Lily's picture on his phone while feeling the fabric of her underwear

"I don't know what you did to Randy and Mickie, but I will try to protect you in any way I can."

As Dean continues to think about Lily, Roman and Dean enter the apartment. Dean rushes to close his phone and hides the underwear in his pocket.

"Hey Dean." Roman waving

"Hey guys." Acting naturally

"So, how was the errand Randy wanted you to accomplish?" Seth asking

"There were complications, but I got it done." Dean confident

"Oh, what type of complication?" Roman drinking water

"He probably left his supplies inside and had to go back to get them." Seth chuckling

"Actually, it was worse than that. Apparently not everyone left the house when I entered." Looking down

"Wait, someone caught you during your errand." Seth and Roman in shock

"No, but she knows that someone was in the house. She thought it was Punk and came downstairs."

"Good thing, Randy and Mickie will probably be angry at you if you did. You almost ruined the plan." Roman saying

"Sorry, I thought everyone left, but I got something from 'her' room." Dean touching Lily's underwear and smirking

"You mean you went inside her room." Dean nodding "No wonder you almost got caught, you had to get a souvenir." Seth rolling his eyes

"It is a great souvenir, do you want..."

"Nope, I don't want to be a witness if Randy finds out." Seth walking away

"He won't. Roman, do..."

"Nope, but what will your girlfriend say if she finds out. Remember, she is coming today."

"Of course I know when she is coming. You don't worry, my crush is a crush nothing more." Smiling

"I believe you because someone who has just a crush goes into their room and gets a souvenir." Rolling his eyes "Just think about it, okay." Roman walking away

Household:

"What is missing?" Punk trying to clarifying

"An underwear; he took a lace underwear of mine."

"What kind of sick person would come into my house and take just underwear?" Punk pissed off

"Punk, please calm down." Rubbing his arm

"No I won't' this is my sister's belongings we are talking about. I would be the same way if it was yours or April's. No one steals anything from my girls, no matter how small it is." Punk trying not to release his anger on Lily and AJ

"I know you are very protective of us, but these past few days you been more aggressive. What's wrong Punk?" AJ consider

"Nothing, you have to worry about." Looking into AJ's eyes "You know I won't let anyone hurt you right." AJ is nodding "That goes for you and April too." Looking at Lily

"Thanks Punk." Lily hugging him

AJ joins in as Punk is holding both of them thinking about the last text he got.

"I need to find out who is sending the texts."

April:

"Hey, are you taking the bus today?" Bus buddy asking

"I don't know Randy." Shrugging

"Why, is your Uncle picking you up?" Eating his lunch

"Maybe, I call him to see, okay." Putting her spoon down

_On the phone:_

_"__Hi, Uncle Punk." Lily saying cheerfully_

_"__Hey April, what's up?"_

_"__I'm just asking if you're picking me up today." Eating carrots_

_"__Of course, but I might be about 10 minutes late. Will you be okay until i get there?" Punk consider_

_"__Of course i will Uncle Punk. You just take your time and I'll wait at the parents pick up or the playground." Reassuring Punk_

_"__Okay, enjoy school and I'll see you after school."_

_"__Thanks Uncle, I will. Bye."_

_"__Bye."_

"So, is he picking you up?" Lil' Randy questioning

"Yup, but he might be 10 minutes late." Eating more of her lunch

"Oh, then I'll stay with you until he picks you up." Smiling

"It's okay, I can stay by myself. There are a few that doesn't leave until anyways, so you can take the bus. I don't want your parents to worry again."

"April, it wasn't your fault, okay. Plus, i want to stay until you're home safe." Lil' Randy consider

"Randy..."

"Nope, I'm staying until your Uncle comes." Not letting up

"Okay, thank you. You're a great bus buddy to have." Blushing a bit

Randy and Mickie:

"Punk has been picking up April everyday now." Randy pacing

"Yeah, doesn't he usually hang out with Colt or John until about the evening?" Mickie questioning

"According to Dean, he is supposed to."

"Okay. We can't go through with that plan, unless we beat him to pick up April." Mickie suggesting

"That could..." Randy getting a text

_Dad, April's uncle might ne late picking her up today. I'm going to be late coming home because I'm staying until she gets picked up. –Lil' Randy_

"Who is it, baby?" Trying to look

"It's Lil' Randy, apparently Punk might be late to pick up April. He is going to stay with her." Reading off his phone

"Perfect. We will get her when she distracted with Lil' Randy." Evil smile

"Mickie, we can't just grab her right in front of him." Randy consider

"Yes we can. He won't know it will be us because we will have masks on."

"I don't like this. Maybe we should stick to the original one. We will wait until April takes the bus and as she is walking home from the bus, we get her. I don't want lil' Randy part of this plan, okay."

"Randy, we will distract lil' Randy somehow to get April, he won't know. This is our shot to start the plan because all we've been doing is observing."

"I don't know." Skeptical

"We're doing it Randy." Mickie with a stern tone

Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here you go readers, another chapter for you.

This is where Lil' Randy officially dialogue sets in.

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy.

Chapter 12:

3:30

April:

She is on the swings pumping her legs waiting for Punk to pick her up.

"Hey." Randy waving

"Hey, so how was your last class?" Smiling at him

"Boring, seriously, we are doing the same skills over and over again." Taking a swing

"Well, you need to make it more exciting."

"I wish you were in my class. I don't have anyone to talk to, to make it more exciting. Everyone there I only talk to about is school-related." Rolling his eyes

"Well, I probably miss my class if I transferred to your class."

"Oh, okay." A bit disappointed

April is seeing his face "How about we play on the structure?"

"Sure." Lil' Randy feeling better, but still down

"We can do obstacle course again. I bet I can beat you like I do every time." Giggling

"That is because I let you win. I slow my pace because I don't want to see you upset." Smiling

"I'm sure that is why?" April unbelieving

"I'll prove it after you go." Smirking

"Are we doing the same course?" Lil' Randy nodding

April finishes the course in 2 minutes.

"Not bad, now step aside and watch the master." Chuckling

"Just start already." April is giggling "I'll be at the finish line."

As Lil' Randy gets half way through, adults in masks approach April.

"Hey little girl, where are your parents?"

"They are coming to pick me up, who are you?" Turning around

"I doubt that, now you're coming with me." Grabbing April's arm

"No. Let go, I don't want to go with you." Trying to release the grip

"Well, you don't have a choice." Holding tighter

"Let go! Randy! Randy, come help me! Randy, help!" April shouting

As that situation is going on, Lil' Randy is continuing with the course.

"Oh, I'm so going to beat April's time." Sliding down the slide

He gets on the monkey bars and hears someone calling out his name. He is looking around to see in the distance someone with April.

"Oh, guess her uncle came early." A bit upset

Lil' Randy hearing his name again with the word 'help' in the same sentence; he panics a bit. He starts briskly walking to her when he hearing his name again. Lil' Randy is officially now running to April, when he hears his again to see what is wrong.

"April, what is... Hey! Let go off her!" Trying to pull the man's hands off her arm

"Randy, help me. He's hurting me." Tearing up

"Don't worry, he won't get you okay." Smiling to her

"You let go of her, you hear me." Kicking his shin

The mask man let's go to aid his shin, but another guy shows up to take April.

"Randy!" Trying to escape with the man having his arms around her

"April! Don't worry I'm..." The first guy catching him before going to help April

"We are going to take your little girlfriend with us." The first man is saying

"April, just kick and bite. Try to do anything you can to get out I'll be there in two minutes."

April is clawing, scratching, and everything she can do, but the guy won't budge.

"Randy, it's not working." Losing energy

"Just keeping trying April; it is almost 3:10. Your uncle will be here soon." Fighting off his guy

"Okay."

"Abort mission, Punk is turning the corner. I repeat, Punk is turning the corner and will be there in less than a minute." Masked man earpiece warning them

They both let go off April and Randy to head off. April running to Lil' Randy just as they let go, crying into his shirt.

"It's okay, they are gone now." Patting her back "I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away." Holding her tighter

"Randy, who are those guys?" Holding on him a bit tighter

"I don't know April."

"I'm glad you stayed because..."

"April!" Punk marching towards them

"Uncle Punk, you're here." April running towards him "I'm so glad you are here now, don't you ever be late again." Hugging Punk tight

Punk is looking at Lil' Randy in a harsh way while rubbing April's back

"Princess, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Carrying her as she lays her head on his shoulder

"Excuse me, Mr. Brooks, I can..."

"I don't want you to talk." Punk in a harsh tone

"Uncle, don't get mad at him. He is the one that saved me today." April looking up at him

"What do you mean saved you? What happened?" Softening his voice

"Well..." Taking deep breaths "... After I got your text that you were officially coming late, I went on the swings. Randy..." pointing to Lil' Randy "... came, we were playing obstacle course."

"I was about to beat her." Lil' Randy adding

"Were not." Saying back

"Yes, if the situation didn't happen." Lil' Randy smiling

"Whatever, so was waiting at the end for Randy until a man comes over to me and grabs my arm."

"April, are you okay? Does it still hurt, let me see?" Punk checking her arm

"It has bruises, but anyways I called out for Randy. He saw me and he tried to get him off. He succeeds with a kick to the shin." Giggling

"Nice, but next time go for the jewels." Suggesting

"Uncle!" Hitting his chest

"What?"

"I'll remember that, sir." Chuckling

"So then what happen?" intrigue

"Another man shows up to grab both us. We were trying to let go when after two minutes they let go."

"Just like that." Surprise

"Well, I heard some messages coming from their ears before letting go."

"Okay, thank goodness. April, you're not riding the bus ever and I'm going to pic you up from now on." Relieve

"But... what about Randy; we are buddies?" Pouting

"April, it is okay. This way is safer for you and we can still hang out at lunch." Smiling

"Okay, but Uncle Punk can give you a ride too, right?" April still pouting

"Of course, whenever you need one you're invited."

"Really?" April and Lil' Randy eyes wide open

"Anything to keep our lil' April happy." Tickling her stomach

"Thank you, sir."

"No. Thank you for looking after her. Do you need a ride today because I don't see any more buses?" Punk asking looking around

"It is okay sir, I don't live far from school; I can walk home."

"Are you sure? I don't want the men coming back and grabbing you."

"Well... no thanks you, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow April. Thank you for the offer sir." Walking away

"Bye, Randy." April waving bye to Lil' Randy

As Punk sits April down in the back seat, he gets a text.

_So close, we are getting closer. Please watch over your girls. -Unknown_

_Review._


	13. Chapter 13

This is a new chapter. It is suppose to be after Chapter 12. This is the real Chapter 13. The other Chapter 13 is Chapter 14, Chapter 14 is suppose to Chapter 15, and so on...

I will change the order, but for now after everything after Chapter 12 is a chapter ahead.

Sorry for the mix up and confuse.

Enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews, favouriting, and following this story

Chapter Thirteen:

"What!?" Lily yelling while holding onto to April.

"Lily, let me explain it again." Punk emotionally tired

"I just can't understand who would do this. My baby girl almost got kidnapped." Lily kissing her daughter's head

"Mom I'm fine. Randy helped me with the men before Uncle Punk arrived. We need to bake him special 'Thank you' cookies, so I can give it to him tomorrow."

"Thank goodness he was there. He is always looking out for you; I think he likes you." Lily giggling

"Mom, he does not. Plus, I told him I can't date." Moving out of her mother's embrace

"Wait, Lily, you know who this Randy boy is?" Punk in confuse

"Of course, that is why I allowed April to take the bus; they are bus buddies." Smiling

"I even knew that, Punk." AJ entering with snacks

"Well, no one told me. I gave him a cold stare and was angry at him earlier."

"Why?" AJ and Lily both asking

"I saw April in Randy's embrace crying that's why. I guess my fatherly instincts kicked in to a boy I don't know." Punk is looking at all of them "Why didn't you tell me about Randy protecting you earlier, Lily?"

"I thought our Queen April would tell you. If she didn't tell you, I would for sure think AJ would have." Lily defending herself

"Well, no one did." Walking to his and AJ bedroom

"Uncle Punk is mad at me. I should have told him when he picked me up the first time." April snuggling into her mother

"The first time? Sweetheart, I thought this was the first time he picked me up." Lily confuse

"April, he picked you up from school the day you got the treat, right?" Clarifying

"Yes Auntie. When I was walking to the bus, I saw him at the parents pick up area."

"Can someone tell what's going on?' Lily asking

"It's okay April, no one is going to be mad at you. How about you take your mommy to the kitchen to start baking cookies for Randy?" Smiling

"Aren't you going to help to Auntie?"

"I will, but I need to talk to your Uncle Punk. If all goes well, we both will come and help you two in the kitchen."

"Okay."

"Wait, no one goes anywhere until someone tells me what's going on." Lily crossing her arms

"Don't worry mommy. I will tell you when Auntie AJ brings Uncle Punk down to help us." Smiling

"But..."

"Mommy, please let me tell you later. Randy deserves these cookies for all he has done." April dragging her mother into the kitchen

"You heard our Queen, go on Lily." Giggling

"Fine, but no stalling AJ I don't want to wait 2 hours because of you two 'having fun'" AJ putting quotations on having fun

"Like I said before no promises." AJ smiling

Lily is just rolling her eyes as she lets April now guide her to the kitchen

AJ and Punk

"Punk, baby, are you still mad?" AJ opening the door slowly; there is no answer. She is looking around not seeing him anywhere with the shower not running.

"Why could he be?" She looking around moving deeper in the room

AJ finally finding him in April's room looking at the image of April and him together.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"What happen to us AJ? What did I do wrong?" Punk putting the image down

"What do you mean; we are fine? I love you and you love me. You still love me right?" AJ with an eyebrow raise

"Of course I do, but I'm talking about April and I. What happen to our relationship? She used to tell me everything without any hesitations." Sighing

"Punk..." AJ is sitting beside him on the bed. "...There is nothing wrong with your relationship with her. She didn't want you to get mad at her because a boy besides you and John are taking care of her. That is what Randy is doing; today is a great example." Rubbing his arm

"April did look safe and comfortable in his arms. I'm just mad that no one told me. This house is full of women that are important to me and I would do anything to protect them. When I saw her crying and he was the only one there, I freaked out." Punk resting his head on her shoulder

"I know and that is why you'll make an excellent father. Maybe you should call the guys to hang out we will be fine here."

"I would love too, but I can't do that. I can't leave you there alone anywhere." Punk circling his arms around her stomach

"Why not baby? We can handle ourselves because we are three strong, independent women." AJ giggling

"I know that, but I just can't." Getting up

"Punk, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" She is joining him getting up

"Don't worry about it AJ. You three don't need to worry because I'm taking care of it." He walking to the kitchen

"No." Following him and pulling him into their bedroom "You will tell me what's wrong. This is more than us knowing about Randy or her almost being kidnapped."

"AJ, just drop it. There is nothing wrong with me." He is about to leave again to go to the kitchen

"No!" She calls out again. She is pulling him around once again to kiss him

The kiss intensifies to the point that Punk in starting to remove AJ's clothes.

"Nope." She is stopping him. "This body is not available until you tell me what is wrong." Straightening her clothes

Punk just sighs and gives her his phone.

"Punk, I ask for an explanation not a..."

"Check the messages." Punk saying looking down

"Punk..." Confuse

"Just please look at the messages. You will find the answer there." He is now looking at her while sitting again on the bed

"Okay." Looking at the messages "When did..."

"You remember when I called you on where you and Lily were?" AJ is nodding "That is after the first message. I also picked up April from school on that day."

"I know." Sitting next to him. "April, kind of told us that this was the second time you picked her up."

"Oh, I guess Lily is mad at me for not telling her and for the ice cream I bought her." Chuckling

"Actually no, April didn't tell Lily about the ice cream, but she needs an explanation." AJ getting on his lap

"I guess we should go down to give her one." Pecking her

"Not right now. I want to thank my husband for keeping us safe." Kissing him

"What about the texts I've been getting?" Breaking off

"Don't worry after we explain it to Lily we will get the group together to figure it out." Caressing his cheek

"You're so smart. It is better than me handling it myself." Pecking her

"And that is why we make a great team. Now it is time for your thank you." Kissing him

Randy, Mickie, Seth, and Dean

"You three are useless; this was our shot to get April. It was a simple plan and you two couldn't handle two little children." Mickie is furious

"Hey, those two are not just children." Seth saying

"Yeah, one of those is yours. He is the one that kick me in the shin to lose my grip." Dean still feeling the affects

"He wouldn't have to if you both grab April instead of him. Plus, you deserve it by screwing up; maybe out only opportunity."

"What do you mean Mickie?" Seth asking

"She means that April will never take the bus ever again. Punk will not allow it and when Lily finds out there is no chance." Randy explains

"But can't AJ persuade Punk to let her take the bus." Dean asking

"She can if Punk only knows, but Lily not so much. She is stubborn just like Punk, but something happen in her past that won't change, especially with April involved." Randy again explains

"What happen to her?" Seth asking

"She got..." Randy trying to find the right words

"She got raped by someone 2 years ago and got pregnant. She wasn't strong like she is today. Lily is lucky that, that is all that happen. I heard the man knock her unconscious and then raped her. All I say it couldn't have happen to a better person. I wish it was AJ, but Punk's sister is priceless." Mickie giggling

"Wow, don't you think that is harsh. I mean that is horrible for her to experience." Dean is disgusted.

"Hey, we didn't ask your opinion. Now we have to figure out Plan B because you two screw it up." Mickie getting angry again

"How about we call it a day? We will pick it up tomorrow, okay." Randy trying to calm down Mickie

"Whatever, just one question, why isn't Roman part of these meetings?" Seth asking

"Yeah, wasn't he here getting an earful from your girlfriend." Crossing his arms

"Correction my fiancée and he is busy with other things." Randy again explaining

"Why can't we alternate between jobs?" Dean asking

"Dean, can I talk to you? We will be back guys." Mickie asking him

Mickie and Dean:

Bathroom:

"Tone it down a bit, alright." Mickie saying after closing the door

"Why should I, it is unfair?" Dean upset that Roman is getting better treatment than him  
>"You know we don't need you to be on Randy's bad side. Our plan will not work that way. Now, please calm down for me." Mickie pouting<p>

"Okay for you." Pulling her to him

"Now come here." Mickie kissing him

Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Lil' Randy arrives at home, while Mickie and Dean are still in the bathroom.

"Hey mini me, how was school?" Randy giving him a hug

"It's okay." Looking down

"What's wrong?" Putting him on his lap

"I lost my bus buddy today, dad. Her Uncle told her she isn't allowed to take the bus anymore." Lil' Randy jumping off his father's lap "I'm going to get a snack."

"Wait, I want you to meet someone." Waving him back over

"Okay."

"This is Seth." Introducing him

"Hello, Lil' Randy." Extending his hand

"Hello, Uncle Seth; it is nice to meet you." Shaking his head

"Wow, most children your age today aren't polite like you." Surprise

"Thank you, I get it from my father and ex-bus buddy. She likes it when people are polite, so I guess her attitude is rubbing off on me." Shrugging

"Yup, that is why?" Seth chuckling. "Randy, I think your son has a crush on this girl."

"No I don't, besides if I did we couldn't date."

"Why is that?" Randy asking

"Her Uncles and she will beat me up." Holding in a chuckle

"They would actually do that." Seth and Randy both surprise

Lil' Randy is chuckling "No, they wouldn't do that. They would get really mad and plus she said she doesn't want that right now. She knows her mother's past and is learning from her mistakes."

"So, she knows how she is born and what happen?" Randy asking

"Yup, it is so sad. Daddy, she told me the story and she said a word that she tears up at. Can you tell what it means?"

"Sure buddy, what is it?"

"What does rape mean? She explained it to me, but I can't understand through her sniffling."

Randy and Seth are shocked by the question.

"Well, her mother really gave her the story?" Thinking of an explanation

"Yup because they are not just mother and daughter; they are best friends just like we are." Hugging his father

"That's right we are. I don't know to explain it to you buddy. Rape is not a nice thing that can happen to anyone; it is awful and no laughing matter. It is..."

"It is when a man or woman forces another man or woman to do something they don't like." Seth helping Randy out

"So, if I force April, my friend, to eat my broccoli then that is rape?" Clarifying

"No, Randy, wait you're not eating your broccoli."

"Of course I am daddy. My container is always empty every day." His face turning red

"Yeah right, we will talk about later mister." Waving a finger at Lil' Randy "Rape is when...you know how mommy and I made you right?"

"Yup, you showed me with my toys. It is when you or mommy are on top of each other, playing. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, if a person forces another person to play on top of each other than it is rape." Randy sweating

"So, April and I can't wrestle anymore because we need to be on top of each other to win." Lil' Randy confuse on what his father is trying to explain

"You still can wrestle, but the bottom half of each person at least needs to be naked." Clearing his throat

"Gross, why would anybody be naked down there?" Lil' Randy is thinking for a bit "Wait, you mean April's mom was force to have sex."

"Randy, watch your mouth." Randy is covering his mouth shocked that his young son knows that word. "Where did you learn that word?"

"I learned it from mommy. I asked her yesterday because you were with Uncle Roman. She told me it is about that word and told me to ask you."

Randy is now speechless.

"That is actually what it is. April's mom was force to have that word and didn't have a choice." Seth saying

"That is awful, no wonder her Uncle is very protective of her. Thank you for telling me." Hugging Randy and Seth. "I'm going now to get snacks."

"Wow that was an awkward conversation. At least he knows what it is and won't do it when he grows up." Seth lightening up the mood.

"You are probably right, thank you for the help man."

"No problem. I wonder why Dean is taking long in the bathroom." Still no sign of the door opening.

"I don't know, how about you have some snacks with us while you wait for him."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I got my clothes on, the flowers, the reservation booked, and my teeth cleaned. All I need is to pick up the woman I like to start this date." Getting into his car

Roman gets to the household and rings the doorbell. April is opening her little pep hole to see a well-dress man that she remembers from the grocery store.

"Hello, you must be Roman."

"Yes I am miss, where is your Aunt?"

"She is busy right now, but I'll call my mommy." April getting down "Mommy, I think your date is here to pick you up." Calling out

"April, what did I say about your voice?" Lily calling back

"Sorry mommy, don't call out when indoors." Calling out again

April is going back to the door. "I'm sorry, can you wait 2 minutes, I have to get my Uncle or Aunt to open the door."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

April is finding Punk and AJ in the theater room in the same chair

"Gross. Auntie AJ, doesn't Uncle Punk have cooties?" With a gross face

"April, what are you doing here?" Holding AJ tighter.

"Auntie AJ, Roman's at the door while mommy is still getting ready. I can't answer the door by myself, even though I know them."

"But you can answer if you hear our special knocks right?" AJ looking at April smiling

"Right." Smiling back

"Come on, please come with me to open the door. I want to interview him before mommy and he leaves." Pulling their arms

"I guess we should go." Pulling AJ off his lap

"Okay, but you owe me later." AJ pecking him

"No problem. Let's go my queen to interview the suitor for you mom's affection."

"What?" Confuse

"He means to meet your mommy's date." AJ clarifying

"Okay let's go." Grabbing both their hands

"Hi Roman, how have you been?" AJ waving

"Hey AJ, I have been good, how are you today?" Giving her flowers

"I'm good and thank you for these." Smelling the flowers

"You're welcome, is Lily ready to go?"

"Not yet, how about we talk until she is finish?"

"Sure."

"So Roman, what is your favourite ice cream flavour?" April ready with her notepad

"April, please introduce yourself first. Sorry, she wants to interview you first before you two go."

"It is okay, my friend's son is like that. He wanted to come meet Lily to interview her, but his mother wouldn't let him. So, April you were the one who talk to me at the door?"

"That is right. I'm April, she is Auntie AJ." Pointing to her. "And the man that she is sitting on is Uncle Punk."

"Well, please to meet the both of you. Now for your question, I really like the mango flavour, but chocolate chip is my favourite. I'm sorry I didn't bring you a gift, I didn't know Lily had a niece."

"She doesn't have one, April is Lily's daughter." AJ clarifying

"Oh, well now I should have gotten something for you. How about you come with us? I can buy you ice cream."

"Really, that would be great. I will go dress up." About to run up the stairs

"April, don't you think that you should ask you mom first?" Punk saying

"Right, I guess I can't go Roman because this is a special day for my mommy. Maybe next time you can take both of us." Sighing

"Do you know any more questions for me? We won't leave until we answer them all." Smiling at her

"Yup, okay, this is an easy one, how old are you?" Checking the question off her notepad.

"Well, how old do you think I am?"

April is pondering "You are about my mommy's age, so about thirty years old. Am I correct?" Smiling

"Yup, you are correct."

"Yes." April all excited

"Okay, next question." Chuckling

As the questioning continues, Lily is finally ready for their date. She is heading downstairs to see April and Roman laughing and having fun. She doesn't want to ruin their fun, so she stands on the stairs and watches them.

"Okay, final question 'this is for one million dollars.'" April acting like a game show host "Have you ever hit or took advantage of a woman and also what do you think about it?"

"Wow, taking out the big guns, aren't we?" April is smiling at him. "I have hit on women, but not physically hit any women. I certainly haven't taken advantage of the either. I think those men are insecure and should be taught a lesson. Now women should be exposed to that situation."

"Aww... you are so sweet. You have won one million dollars. What are you doing to do with it?"

"Well, I'm going to take your mommy to dinner and then watch a movie and finally to a private water hole that my friends hang out."

"Wow, sounds romantic. Punk, I think you have some competition in that area." Lily joining them

"Nah, I'm still more romantic than him. The date he has planned is level 1 romantic. This romantic: giving my wife her favourite flower, preparing the food myself while setting up a table by the water with candles lighting the sky. She is sitting on my lap while I feed her and tell her she looks beautiful. After that, we dance and play in the water to her favourite song. When she is tried, I will set a blanket on the ground and will snuggle with each other as we watch the stairs." Looking in AJ's eyes

"Aww...that is romantic." All the girls are saying

"Uncle Roman, you need to step it up."

"Uncle Roman?" Eye brow raise.

"She is always like that when you pass the interview. She is also comfortable with you to welcome you to date her mom." AJ explainig

"Well thank you for that April."

"You're welcome, but there is another person's approval you need to get."

"Let me see, it is your Uncle Punk." Looking at him

"You're smart. You have my approval for this date, but you need to step up the dates from now on. My baby sister deserves the best and if you hurt her you will not meet another person to do that again." Being serious

"Okay, thank you for your approval. I will keep that advice in mind. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Oh it is not advice, it is a warning." Smiling

"Thank you Punk for this, I appreciate it." Lily hugging him

"You're welcome. He is a nice guy, but he stills has a long way to go." Whispering back

"I know." Walking back to Roman

"Okay, April you behave yourself with your Uncle and Aunt. Even though I'm not here doesn't mean I won't find out, okay. I'll miss you." Hugging her daughter

"Mom, you're going on a date, not away. I'll be fine like always."

"Don't worry we will take care of her." Punk saying

"Thanks." Walking to the door

"Wait, Uncle Roman, can I talk to you?"

Roman is looking at everyone, and then at April. "Sure."

Roman is kneeling to her level "You better not hurt my mommy or else Uncle Punk will not be your only problem, okay. You two have a great date." Hugging Roman

Roman is in shock at April's revelation and just hugs her back.

"Are you ready Roman?" Lily at the door

"You let's go" Joining her at the door


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"So when are you planning to do the romantic date you said?" AJ sitting on his lap watching a movie with April

"I don't know, maybe for our anniversary. We need to fix the text situation before doing any date or romantic get-away." Kissing her

"Don't worry, we will figure it out." Snuggling more to him

"Do you think Roman could be my new father?" April asking still watching the movie

"Why would you say that, sweetie?" AJ shock at the question

"I don't know. I really like Roman, mommy seems to really like him too. I just have a feeling that something is about to happen. After the situation with Randy, I have the feeling they are going to strike again." Looking at them

"April, come here." Punk patting a seat beside them

Punk is wrapping an arm around her. "No one is going to take you away from us. You, Auntie AJ, and Lily are staying with me safe and sound, okay." April nodding

April is snuggling up to Punk and starts falling asleep.

"What are we going to do?" AJ asking Punk

"We need to find him faster than I thought. Call they guys and tell them we have a meeting tomorrow." Looking down at April

"Okay, we should put her in her own bed."

"Why? She is comfortable here." Bringing April closer.

"I need to take my mind off the current situation." Smiling

"Okay, we will watch a funny movie." Pretending not to get the hint

"I need a distraction and there is only one distraction I approve of." Smirking

"I don't get AJ, how is a funny movie not a distraction." Chuckling

"Really Punk, do I need to spell it out for you." Getting mad

"It wouldn't hurt."

Whispering in his ear. "I want you to take me to a place you only can by your movements. I want you to devour my juices like it is water to you. I want your movements to be harsh and romantic at the same time. I want you to relieve the best night we had and make it even better. I want you in me deeper than you ever been before. That is why I want April sleeping in her bed." Looking at him

"Okay, but I need help to carry her to bed."

"Why is that?" Giggling

"It is because of your words; my legs are aching for the action." Chuckling

"Why don't you stay here while I'll bring her?" Pecking him

"Hurry back, he won't wait for long." Smirking

April is rubbing against him "Oh, I know." Picking up April

"You're so cruel, but I love it." Laying down on the couch slowly

When AJ gets back downstairs, Punk is nowhere to be seen. She starts searching in the kitchen when two arms wrap around her.

"Are you ready for me?" Whispering in her ear

"Definitely, but the real question is, are you ready for pleasing and pleasuring your wife like never before?"

"Well, there is one way to find out." Turning her around

"Bring it on." Kissing him

The kiss starts intensifying as Punk carries AJ along the walls until they reach the guest bedroom.

"Wait sorry, what if April wakes up?" Breaking off with Punk kissing her neck

"Don't worry I put a baby monitor in her room." Pointing it to the other baby monitor

"But..."

"Oh don't worry honey, I found out how to get a one-way transmission. We can hear her, but she can't hear us." Rubbing her sides

"My husband thought of everything." Smiling

"Yes he did. Now can you stop talking for about probably half an hour?" AJ is nodding "That's my girl."

Punk starts kissing on her lips again as he pushes her to each wall to intensify the kiss even more. As they get to the wall by the closet, Punk pulling his pants down as well as AJ to start pumping into her.

"Ooo...Punk, please go deeper."

Punk accepting her request by putting AJ's legs on his shoulder

"How is that my beautiful wife?"

"That is a lot better. I want you that deep all the time. I don't want to see your member unless you're pumping into me."

"Your wish is my command, but it is a two-way street." AJ nodding

Punk starts pumping a bit faster as AJ is screaming out his name. Punk starts slowing down and stops as he is laying her on the bed.

"What are you doing; I am almost there?" Deep breathing

"Oh you are only cuming one time tonight." Smirking. "When you do it will be the biggest and the most beautiful one you will have."

"You are cruel and like you said I love it." AJ bringing him to kiss him

April turns them over where she is on top. She starts grinding her body on him as she feels his member getting harder. She stops when she sees some pre-cum coming out.

"That situation goes for you too mister; only one cum for tonight."

They start kissing again for the fourth time, as AJ is rubbing his member with her hand. Punk is now responding to her movements by inserting a finger inside her juices of her private part. They both pick up the pace as their bodies are yearning to each other to go inside. As they almost reach their peaks, they both stop again.

"I don't think I can stand this one cum for tonight." AJ saying

"Just look at me okay, you can do this. My wife is strong enough to keep it inside. You will know when to release it." Caressing her face

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Punk is inserting himself again slowly as he is pepping AJ with kisses all over her body. He starts to move slowly and so romantically that they are both, in a long while, enjoying the pleasure of each other's body connected. After every few minutes, Punk starts picking up the pace a bit to get a bit deeper.

"Are you enjoying our one time cuming?"

"Oh yes, this is better than all our love makings together." Moaning

Punk is looking at the clock to see it is only nine o'clock.

"We've been doing this for only half an hour. I think we need to keep up the pace a bit."

He is now pumping into her at a faster rate as he is picking her up and putting her on her stomach; he is still in her. AJ is wrapping her legs around his waist as Punk lifts her up to have her back against his stomach. Her arm is wrapping around his head as he is kissing every part of her while pumping faster into her.

"Punk, I can't hold it anymore; it hurts too much." Moaning

"Okay, final stretch baby; hold on for two more minutes."

He is bringing her around to face him as they sway to the music that he is humming. When AJ is calm and relax, he strikes taking the breath out of her. As he thrusting into her in the fastest speed he can produce, while holding on to the drawer next to them. All you hear is hips colliding and moaning from them. AJ is the first person that let's go and feeling a rush of fluid coming out of her soaking his member. The feeling is the best feeling that she has ever experience as she continuing to match the same speed of Punk.

He is feeling the fluid, which is making him go faster and harder for him to feel himself cumming. A few seconds later, he finally lets go shooting his cum straight through AJ's body. The feeling is better than her own feeling that she screams out his name as loud as possible. They continue to pump in each other for a few minutes until they fall on the bed with exhaustion; beside each other.

"My princess...you okay?" Deep breathing

AJ, having a last bit of energy, climbs on top of him.

"This...this is mine, all mine. I love you." Pushing her body to have him inside her again

Chuckling "Yes I am." Kissing her head

They both close their eyes as they rest for the meeting tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Dean is outside and he can hear the banging of furniture.

"Man, they can really make the rest of us look weak."

_Mickie, I need you now. -Dean_

_I can't right now. -Mickie_

_Please, I'm so horny that I might do it myself; it won't be the same. -Dean_

_Really, how much? -Mickie_

_Very much, I can have sex with a tree or worse the next person that walks by. -Dean_

_Okay, I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes; we an do it in the car. Maybe I should wear just a t-shirt. -Mickie_

_Definitely do. -Dean_

Mickie with Dean, without a split second later, goes in and kisses her.

"Nope, not yet; let me drive a bit away from their house."

"Fine, but hurry." Pointing down

"Well look at me." Pointing down to a pool of wetness.

"You love to torture me."

"I do."

Roman and Lily:

Restaurant:

"How does the food taste?" Roman drinking his beer

"Delicious, I didn't know this place serve this kind of food." Taking another spoonful

"Well looks can be deceiving. Do you want another cup of wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, mister?"

"Of course not, I trying to get you wasted, so I can take care of you." Chuckling

"Aww...well thank you, but I can't because my brother will kill me. He is not a fan of alcohol and plus I have to take care of April." Drinking water now

"Yes April, you don't want her seeing you carried into your home and vomiting; she is quite a character."

"She is, she is very passionate, family orientated, and respectful, but has a temper at times. You don't want to get on her bad side."

"I know she gave me an unexpected warning not to hurt you."

"She does that and it scares away my dates. She is just looking out for me because she knows what happen before. She knows why she doesn't have a father." Eating the last bit of her food.

"She does. Well, what happen? Where is he?" Roman moving closer to her

"I don't like to talk about it; only my family knows." Looking down

"Well, if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. How about we go watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie are we watching?"

"What type of movie do you like? We are going to a private drive-in movie. I just have to call them on what movie before we go."

"Really, what didn't you say that back at the house? I know you would have got more romantic points. All of us thought you're taking me to a movie theater."

"That would have impress Punk?"

"Not impress, but a level 3 rating; he is tough to impress in that department."

"Ah, so did you pick a movie?" Walking to the car

"Yup, Fault In My Stars." Seating in the passenger seat

"Ah, a chick flicks." Chuckling

"Yes one of those." Rolling her eyes "I like the message."

"And what is the message?"

"It shows that people with serious illness or conditions can still find love. It shows that those people don't always have to be in the hospital; they can have a normal life. Final, it sends people a message that they are beautiful and you shouldn't judge them."

"Well, I think you're beautiful and smart to see that in a trailer. You haven't actually seen the movie, right?"

Lily nodding "Then we're watching it; I'll call them."

Drive-in theater:

"How did you get his place all to yourself?"

"I have my ways and connections. Now are you comfortable, do you want a blanket?"

"Maybe to sit on and your arms..."

"My arms?"

"Yup, your arms to keep me warm." Smiling

"Are you cold, I can get my jacket for you to wear?"

"Nope, I'm not cold."

"Then why did you say..." Figuring it out "...You are smooth, come here." Extending his arms

Lily giggles "Much better and much warmer, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Halfway through the movie, Roman is trying to stay awake; bouncing his head up and down. He lays his head on Lily's shoulder while bringing her closer. Lily is feeling his movements, so she snuggles into him more while rubbing his arms. By the time the move ends, Lily's head in on Roman's chest as she is watching him sleep. She pecks him on the cheek and he wakes up.

"I'm up, I wasn't sleeping." Shaking his head

"Yah right, how was your nap?"

"It was good, I had this perfect dream." Sitting up

"Oh really, what was it?" Sitting on his lap

"Umm...it is about the future, way in the future." Getting nervous

"Okay, so what did dream about?"

"How about we go to my private water loo?" Changing the subject

"Why won't you tell me?" Pouting

"I can't because it is too fast and I might scare you off." Cupping her face

"What is it, is about us getting married and having more children?"

Roman looking at her with a surprise face "How do you do that?"

"Do what I'm just trying to figure...that was your dream, isn't it? You dreamt that we are married with more children." Roman is nodding "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry I don't know why I dreamt it because this is our first date. I'll take you home or you can the care; I'll walk home. I'll understand if you have to do that." Walking away.

"Wait, you would let me take you car and leave you to walk home?" Roman is again nodding "Why?"

"My place isn't that far and why would I leave you here to walk home when I screwed up; that isn't gentlemen-like."

"I know the situation is weird and I don't see us getting married." Roman starts sulking. "But that doesn't mean I won't in the future. You're right, this is our first date, but it won't be our last. I like you Roman and I don't see you out of my life in the distant future, but it is too fast. I'm not saying it won't happen, but it is a let's see, okay. Neither of us is going home because we are going to the watering hold to have fun. Plus, I brought a bathing suit just for this occasion." Wrapping her arms around him

"You did." Lily is nodding "Well, I can't wait to see it." Bringing her closer

"Let's go."

Watering hole:

"This place is beautiful Roman." Looking around "You and your friends actually come here every weekend."

"We try too, but we have a situation right now that sometimes interferes with that."

"So Mister Roman, am I the first woman you have taken here?"

"Yes and no. You are the first woman I've dated to come here, but not the first woman. I showed by sisters and nieces this place last summer. They love playing and swimming in the water and riding on the slide by the water fall.

"You're so wonderful sharing your private watering hold with your family."

"I love my family and from meeting your family you do too. That is one of the reasons why I was a bit surprise and upset that you had a daughter."

"Why were you surprise and upset?"

"I was surprise because you look very young to have a child."

"It wasn't my choice, but I love April and grateful for her."

Roman is a bit confused, but continues. "I was upset because I didn't get anything for her; I bought AJ flowers and left her out. I was also upset that I will not be your first."

"In my heart you will be." Cupping his face "And it is okay, you didn't know and she knows that. It is better now because you won her over by your personality and not what you give her." Smirking

"Thanks, now how about we swim?" Taking off his shirt

Lily is just staring at his chest mesmerize.

"See something you want to touch." Roman chuckling

Lily is shaking her head "Sorry, I don't mean to stare, but you look so muscular and hot."

"Well thank you, I try my best. Now it is your turn to change."

"Right, turn around please." Smiling

When Lily gives him the clear to turn around, he can't believe his eyes.

"Wow." Moving closer as Lily is giggling

"Do you like it?"

"No l love, I love that it fist you so perfectly. You're making it hard not to kiss you and rub my hands on you."

"Yup, the first date is all about personality. The second date is the beginning of touching each other like that."

"I don't know if I can wait." Moving even closer to her

"Okay, one chance, but you have to catch me." Running away

Roman almost catches her multiple times with her avoiding going into the water, but he is the one that falls. He is completely soaked as Lily is hiding behind a tree. She watches him searching for he when two men come up behind her.

"Hey there sexy lady, who are hiding from?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm playing keep away from my date, can you please me alone?"

"Oh I can definitely keep you away from him." Placing a hand on her waist.

"Let go, I'm not going anywhere with you." Trying to get away.

"Oh yes you are." Wrapping both his arms around her

"No let go of me. Roman, Roman help me."

One guy takes her arms while the other one grabs her legs to carry her to the car. Lily is trying to kick and wiggle out of their grasp, but it in no use.

"Roman, Roman come help me." Yelling out

"No one is going to..." The guy gets hit on the head

"Let go of her." Punching the other guy

Roman picks up Lily and is carrying her back to his car. He doesn't get far and drops her when he gets hit from behind. They start beating up Roman as Lily is trying to stop them.

"Lily get out of her, take my car and leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Trying again

"Lily please go I'll be fine; I don't want you hurt. I can fend them off for you to make it to the car. Lily, please just go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You call me when you get out. I have faith in you to beat them up."

"Aww, how sweet, don't worry about her we'll take care of her." Guys chuckling

"You don't touch her." Roman spearing him to the ground "Lily, go I'll meet you at home." Punching the guy

At home:

Punk and AJ both wake up to hear a knock on the door.

"Who could that be? I'll go answer the door." Kissing AJ's head

"Thank you you're the best." Turning over to go back to sleep

Punk is opening the door chuckling, but he stops when he sees Lily in just her bathing suit without Roman

"Lily, what happen? Where's Roman?" Looking around her

"Punk, you need to save him. You need to save him." Tears rolling down

"Why, what happen? Lily, why are you still in your bathing suit, where's your clothes?"

"Two guys..."

"Come on in and tell me." Covering her with a blanket.

AJ comes downstairs to see Punk guiding Lily to the couch with a blanket on.

"Lily, what happens, where's Roman?"

"AJ, she is going to tell us."

"Two guys came up to me when Roman is trying to find me, so he can out me in the water. They almost took me to their car, but Roman stopped them by beating them up. He told me to take his are and go home. Punk you need to save him. Last time I saw, he was in a sandwich; he was beating one guy, but the other is on top distracting him."

"Okay,I will call the guys to look for him. You are going to stay with AJ and April."

"Please hurry back."

"We will." Doorbell rings "Who is that now?" Getting up with AJ calming Lily down

Punk opens the door to find.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

"Roman." Punk surprise

"Hey Punk, is Lily here? Is she safe?" Huffing while still being shirtless

"Yeah, she is with AJ? Are you okay, you don't seem hurt?"

"She told you about it." Punk nods "Well, I blocked most of the shots being a former bodyguard."

"Well, you better come in Lily is worrying sick of you."

As they enter, AJ spots Roman and tells Lily to look up.

"Roman!" Runs towards him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Checking his body

"Lily I'm fine. I told you that I am going to call or see you tomorrow, but I knew you would sorry anyways, so I came to see you tonight." Cupping her face

"I'm so glad you did. Don't you scare me like that again; next date we are staying home in one of our houses." Hugging him

"Okay, if that will make you feel better." Smiling "So, there will be a second date?" Chuckling

"Of course there is. Why you don't want one, is it because I left you like you ask?" Tearing up

"No, I'm just surprise you wanted one after the situation we had." Rubbing her hair

"Really, well Brooks don't leave when it's tough. We stay and get through it no matter how much hard work we need to put in." Smiling

"She knows what she is talking about because of April." Punk saying

"Thanks. Hmm...if you don't mind, can we finish our date here? I brought the supplies, plus your clothes if it okay with you two." Roman asking while holding to Lily tight

"We do have to sleep for our meeting tomorrow, but I guess it will be okay. You two can use the outdoor pool and don't worry there are walls to protect you. When we are not using it and at night we put the walls, so no one sneaks in." Punk saying

"Thanks Punk, I'll just go get the supplies." Walking, but Lily doesn't want to let go

"Nope, you are staying here with me in this house." Holding tighter

"Lily, how about I go with Roman to get them?" Punk suggesting

"Okay, you are coming back, right?" Pouting

"Of course, five minute I'll be gone." Kissing her forehead

"Come on Lily, let's fix the pool." AJ guiding her

Punk and Roman:

"So, how did you get away from them?"

"It was weird, one moment they were kicking me hard and then they looked at my face and stop."

Punk pauses for a bit and remembers April's situation.

"Really?" Pondering

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

"That situation happened before."

"Really, what happened?"

"April and her friend were almost kidnapped by two men." Roman shock "Yeah, but her friend save her by kicking one guy in the shin. They recovered and got them again, but the friend overheard someone talking to the two men and left. I think the two guys were wearing ear pieces. I saw him comforting April when I picked her up."

"You mean this happen at school." Punk nods "Question: Do you think these are the same for both situations?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Now let's go before Lily thinks something happened to you again."

"Thanks again for letting me go on a date with her and continuing it here."

"I can see how Lily looks at you; she really likes you. I know we all come off as an overprotective family, but there is a reason."

"I guess you wouldn't tell me the reason."

"Lily will tell you when the time is right, but all I can say is she were in a situation that weakens any person's esteem." Opening the door

Lily and AJ get back just in time the men open the door.

"Roman!" Jumps on to him and starts kissing him

Roman deepens the kiss, but a few seconds later, they hear a clearing of the throat. They stop and look at Punk crossing his arms with AJ giggling.

"Sorry, we will be in the outdoor pool area continuing our date."

Roman is taking Lily's hand to guide him to the pool.

"Remember, it is just the first date."

"Punky, don't worry about Lily, she can take of herself." Rubbing his arm

"I don't know. Did you see her face when she looks at him?"

"I do and it is the same way I look at you. Of course we didn't have to be in the same situation they did, but I can see the love they have."

"No, Lily can't be in love with him yet; it is too fast." Moving away

Giggles "Punky, I know you're move overprotective because she was raped, but she has overcome so much. She has built her confidence, not just for April, but for herself. I think it is time for her to have a man other than you to depend on. She is ready to be close to another man without remembering the situation she was in, do you remember the nightmares?" Punk nods "I know this fast, but April is almost 5 she needs to see her mother happy. This is the part of aging where they talk about their parents. She knows why he doesn't have a father, but she needs to know that not everyone outside our little circle of friends is like that. Roman in doing a wonderful job so far with protecting Lily and accepting April as her daughter. They will always have you to look after them but I think it is time to take a step back and possible have Roman take the reins in looking out for them." Wrapping her arms around him "Oh and don't worry if he messes up we will be the one to beat him up and console both April and Lily."

Punk sighs "I guess it is time. I thought it would be longer, but we ignore the pain and push through." Smiling

"That's my husband. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now we can have time for us; you can take me on that romantic date."

"Well, our anniversary is coming up, so you never know."

April:

She wakes up when she hears her mother come in. April will fall asleep when her mother is not in the house, but wakes up when she does come back home. She can sense that her mom is coming in, no matter how she is sleeping for. She goes downstairs to see a light at the pool.

"Mommy, mommy, are you here?"

She only sees blurs with the bright shining down. She can make out Roman and her mother kissing on the inside of the pool.

"Mommy, Uncle Roman, what are you two doing here?" Rubbing her eyes

"April, sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I heard your voice and wonder how was the date; I didn't know it was still going in." April snuggles with his lion "Hi, Uncle Roman."

"Hello April, I'm sorry to wake you."

"It is okay, can I join you." Smiling

"You don't want to go back to sleep." Lily questioning

"I can't go back to sleep knowing you're here."

"Right, if you don't mind Roman." Looking at him

"Nope, I suggested she come at the beginning, but the ending will do." Carrying her "Now, who is this handsome lion over here?"

"That is my king; I'm his Queen." Showing Roman

"Ah, so Punk, AJ and Lily are the prince and princess."

"Nope, mommy is the Queen with me while the rest are the servants." Giggling

"So, what does that make me?" Roman questioning

"You are the prince charming for my mommy." Smiling

"Prince Charming, you think I am one of those?"

"Yup, you make my mommy and me very happy, so you are our Prince Charming." Smiling

"I am honoured to be your Prince Charming." Chuckling

"So, what happen to the watering hole?"

"There were people there and we wanted to be alone. We came here because we though everyone was sleeping." Lily tapping her nose

"Sorry, I'll try to get back to sleep." Crawling out of Roman's lap

"That is not necessary, how about I tell you a story?" April nods "If you fall asleep, I will personal put you to bed. Does that sound good?"

"That would be nice." Climbing and snuggling into his chest

When he gets to the end of the story, April is already snoring a bit.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Roman kissing her head

"Goodnight our Queen." Lily doing the same

"Are you coming to tuck her in?" Roman asking while standing up

"Definitely."

Lily grabs two towels; one to keep her warm and another to keep April warm until they are at her bedroom

Randy and Mickie:

"Morning." Randy waking up

"Morning." Mickie yawning

"You seem really tired, where did you go last night; you came back very late?"

"Something came up with my work, a co-worker needed my help." Looking around

"Okay, maybe you should sleep some more before facing Seth and Dean."

"Maybe I should since again the plan failed, even though you were there to make it perfect."

"I didn't know that Dean wouldn't be there. There was supposed to be three of us because two people didn't work. Plus, the person we were beating up was Roman. Seth didn't want to continue because they are friends."

"I don't care if they are friends, they have to stay focus. I will talk to Dean personally on where he was."

Doorbell rings:

"There they are; what are we going to do about Roman?"

"We are going to us his knowledge to our advantage. Now go answer while I get ready." Smirking

"Hey guys." Opening the door

"Hey Randy, I'm sorry about yesterday." Dean saying

"Where were you? The plan was perfect until you were a no-show. Now Mickie is pissed she is going to talk to you personally."

"Sorry about may part, I can't beat up a friend." Seth inputting

"Don't worry about it, I get the bond; John and I were like that before. You two just brace yourself for another of Mickie's rage episodes, especially you Dean."

"Gentlemen, how was your morning so far because it will get worse? Dean, can I talk to you?"

"Good luck man." Both patting his shoulder

Bathroom:

"I'm sorry Mickie about the..."

Mickie interrupts him with her lips on his "No talking. I'm tired and pissed that they didn't get it done."

"Well in their defense they needed..." Moaning

"I said not talking; now it is not your fault it is theirs. I want you to take me like you did last night." Kissing his neck

"Why, not getting any from Randy?" Stripping her clothes

"I am, but not as satisfying as yours. You're better than John and Randy combined. Now make it a quickie, so I can be in a better mood to deal with them. Oh and after this you have to look distraught like I ripped into you."

"But it was me that rip into you, remember." Smirking

"Oh I do remember." Lining him up to hers

"And don't you forget it." Entering her

After 30 minutes, Dean comes out with his head down and ripped clothes while Mickie is standing proud and more relax.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about I'll be fine." Sitting on the couch

"Now, I have another plan and you guys better not screw it up. Since Roman hasn't seen in person who we are involved, we can use it to our advantage. We can use the information he gives us on the plan for when they are gone. We can find where they are going and when the house is empty. I know for a fact that if Lily and Roman go on another date and don't take April; AJ and Punk are watching her. Now last night was the perfect opportunity to capture April because Punk and AJ were busy making love."

"How do you know that?" Seth asking

"The cameras that Dean put in and a reliable source confirmed it. Anyways, when it does happen again we will capture her."

"Okay, what do we do in the meanwhile?" Randy asking

"You are coming with me for 'us' time while both of you..." Points to Dean and Seth "...are checking on your houses."

As Dean and Seth leave, Dean looking back to see Mickie blowing him a kiss

Household:

"The guys will be here any minute." Punk pacing

"Baby, why are you placing?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just worried about April and Lily."

"Don't worry, Roman drop Lily to work and April to school. Depending on the length of the meeting, he is going to pick them up."

"I know, but remember what April said before she felt something is going to happen again. She said that they will come back and they did with Lily, next it might be you."

"Punk, these texts and situations are making you paranoid; this is not you, it's me. I'm usually the one freaking out. Now please sit down while we wait for our friends, everything will be okay." Guiding him

Doorbell rings:

AJ opens the door to see Colt and Lita.

"Hi guys, long time no see." AJ hugging both of them

"AJ, we have missed you." Lita hugs her "Where's Punk?"

"He is on the couch."

They all meet him when the doorbell rings again.

"Kofi, Layla, how are you two?"

"We are good, just anxious to see everybody again. We haven't hanged out since your welcome back party." Layla saying

"I know it's been awhile."

As aJ is about to close the door, Kaitlyn and Sheamus arrive.

"Wow, closing the door on us I think Punk took away your manners." Giggling

"Kait, how have you been? Of course Sheamus, how are you doing fella?" In her best Irish accent

"You are getting there lass." Hugging her

"Okay, all we are missing is John and Nikki." AJ saying holding Punk's hand

"So, what is this meeting about? If it is anything like out girls' meeting than it is bad."

"I'll explain when..."

"Hello everybody, sorry we are late." John coming in holding onto Nikki

"There is a doorbell John, can't you use it? AJ saying

"Well I like to make an entrance, so what is this meeting about?" Sitting down with Nikki beside her

"First, when are you going to have your baby?" AJ asking

"Anytime soon, but we aren't here for me."

"What are we here for AJ?" John asking

"Well, it is the safety of Lily, April and me."

"What do you mean the safety of you three." Colt asking

"Punk, do you want to tell them?" Nodding

"Well guys, I have been getting texts from an anonymous person. Those texts I have been coming after a type of situation that happens. You see April and Lily have tried to kidnapped by the same two men. Their friend is the only reason they haven't been kidnapped because they have protected each of them. We have called all of you here to help us track down the people who are participating in these situations. I can't find out by myself and still look out for them."

"Okay, where do you want us to start?" John asking


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Roman, Seth, and Dean

"So Roman, where were you yesterday?" Seth asks

"Ya, you missed another Mickie blowout." Dean saying

"I didn't get one you did. Apparently, she got the rage out of her system when she talks to you."

"I definitely got the rage out of her system." Smirking

"Anyways, where were you man?" Seth confuse

"I was just out." Roman in the kitchen to get something to eat

"Out, by yourself, why didn't you call us? I would've gladly joined you than to deal with Mickie." Seth a little hurt

"No I wasn't out by myself and you two wouldn't invited per say."

"What, where did you go that we were…" Dean ponders "… wait you were on a date weren't you?" Smiles at Roman

"No I wasn't." Looks away

"Yes it is. You were on a date and that's why you didn't call us." Seth chuckles

"I don't know what you two are talking about?" Walks to the couch

"Oh I think you do, so who is this mystery lady?"

"You don't know her. She is beautiful and has a beautiful daughter with her." Smiles at the thought of them

"Roman, you are dating a married woman." Both are in shock

"No! The father left her to give birth and to raise her. Wait, why am I telling you these information? No more, the questioning Roman period is over."

"Are you in love with her already, Roman? We both know you fall hard and fast then get hurt. I bet he fell in love with the kid and that is why he is putting up with the mother. The mother might have something wrong with her if the father left her. Maybe she is unappealing both inside and out." Dean nudges Seth

Roman pushes Dean to the wall "Don't you ever speak about her that way again. If you do you will have worse than Mickie to deal with." Letting him go

Seth helps Dean up, both shocked.

"You two got that. I don't what her name coming out of your mouth ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Roman furious

"Of course Roman, no more talking about her, but can I ask a question?" Seth asking quietly

"Sure."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"I don't know."

Roman's phone beeps signaling him he has a text. "I've got to go get ready. I'll see you two later." Goes into his room

"Wow, he really likes her Dean. Maybe we should tell him that we know that he is dating Lily; the Lily that part of the plan." Seth feeling bad that they are using their friend for information

"Nope, this is part of the plan. We need him to tell us where everyone is supposed to be, so we can strike."

"I guess so." Still uneasy

Roman:

Making sure that Dean and Seth aren't listening to him behind the door, he calls Punk.

Hey man, you text me to call you.

Yeah, I need you to pick up Lily and April. Our meeting is almost done, but not in time to pick them up.

No problem, do I just wait in the car for them or go get them.

In a different situation yes, but now please wait in the parent's pick-up area for April and by the door for Lily.

Okay, no problem. I just have to get ready and then I'll be on my way.

What is wrong with your appearance now?

You know I have to look presentable for our Queens right. We have to look like royalty in the presence of both of them. (Chuckling)

You catch on quickly man. Thank you again for dropping them and picking them up. You three can come straight home, so you can meet some of our friends.

You're welcome and why not, it gives me a chance to get to know Lily better.

Okay, we will see you three in a bit. Oh and AJ says hi. She is pulling my arm warning me to not forget. (Chuckling)

(Roman chuckling) Tell her I said hi back and I will see you two in a bit.

Okay, bye man.

Bye.

When Roman exits the bedroom, he sees that Seth and Dean are gone. There is a note on the fridge for him saying:

Hey Roman, Randy called for us to meet them at their house. I guess we are actually doing some action than watching. Oh and don't worry, Randy just said us two I don't know why.

P.S. Congratulations on your date, we are proud of you. Well I am proud of you.

Seth

Roman rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit

"My friends are a bunch of goofballs, maybe I should let them met Lily and all of them. Maybe, not anytime soon because of the situation."

As he heads out of the door, he forgot to do an errand. He grabs another phone and texts someone.

Household:

"Everyone got the plan and their roles." Punk asking

Everyone else nods

"Okay, since the serious stuff is over, how about a game like we did last year?" AJ suggest

"Yeah. How about tug-a-war because you girls cheated last year?" Colt says

"We didn't cheat we were smart to use your urges against you." Layla says

"You got to admit their strategy definitely worked for them." Punk says "Even though, I wanted to win very badly." Hugs AJ

"Right, Punk was hard on us and moped because we didn't win. He really wanted that 'anything you want' stipulation." Kofi says

"And I know why he wanted that so bad, but like a man he waited until the end. I think the prize he got was way better than if you guys won." Looks at John and Sheamus

"Oh is that right?" John questions "He is the man because he waited and we didn't."

"Yup, he is the best man, my man." Kisses Punk

"How about we add a stipulation like we did before?" Layla asking

"I don`t know. I don`t want Punk moping and taking it out on us again."

"Kofi is right; I can't take that kind of torture." John saying while chuckling with Kofi

"Haha very funny you guys. I know a stipulation that we could do. Instead of girls versus boys, we have couples versus couples like we did with the chicken fight."

"Please don't bring the chicken fight up." John shaking his head

"Why, what happened with the chicken fight? That game is supposed to be fun and is my favourite." Nikki confuse

"Damn John, why do you date the women that love chicken fighting." Colt asking

"I don't know. I just hope we never play that game again after the last time."

"Yeah, see ruined our fun with the going against each other by her complaining." Lita saying

"Can someone tell me what you are all talking about? What happen the last time you guys played? Please tell me that it is not to about Mickie?" John nods "What? Then I don't want to hear it. I don't anymore talking about memories with her." Crossing her arms

"Okay beautiful, we won't go through memory lane. You know that I love you and baby, don't you? I will never let anyone hurt the both of you. You do you want to not participate in the game and go home." Rubs her shoulder

"No, I just I though she is out of your system, but you have these memories that you guys like to go back too. I just want her out of our decisions and maybe someday out of your memories." Pulls John's arm around her

"Maybe it is safe for you to stay out of the game because you are almost due. I don't want you to fall over and hurt yourself or the baby. As for her, she is a distant memory and it will take some time to get rid of her completely from my mind. She was a big part of my life, but no matter what memories I have you will always be there to move them out of my mind. You are the one that will help get rid of her memories right out of my mind." Kissing her cheek

"Okay, damn these hormones I shouldn't be this emotional." Nikki looking down

"Don't worry Nikki, I bet when you see your baby you will be so happy that you went through all of this." AJ smiling

"Thanks AJ, so what was the prize before and what is it now?" Nikki wiping her tears

"Well, before it if the guys won they could anything they wanted for us girls. If the girls win then the guys would get something, but with some limitations." Punk answering

"That lap dance from you girls was horrible and pleasurable at the same time. I want and don't want the same treatment after that."

"Don't tell me that you tied the guys' arms behind their back while you girls did it." Nikki giggles

"We did, except for Punk. How did you know that?" Kaitlyn surprise

"I put two together; the lap dance and the horrible and pleasurable at the same time. Why would the guys have a horrible time if they are getting lap dances especially from their girlfriends? So, I figured that they wouldn't allow to the touch you girls while you were executing it." Smiles

"Wow, Nikki that is amazing. John, you can learn a few methods from her about figuring out problems." Punk saying

"Thanks and we have been learning a lot of new things for each other." John smirks

"Oh definitely, I am way more romantic and confident in my body with John's tricks."

"While I am more aware of my surroundings and don't getting fooled by you guys."

"Well that is good. Relationships should be about learning for each other and support each other in anything." Punk saying

"I have the stipulation for this time around. The first couple out has to

"That sounds good." Everyone else says

"Alright, let's start the rematch for the tug-a-war." AJ says

At the school:

April is waiting for Roman, knowing that he is going to pick him because of Punk's text. She got out early because of a practice fire drill. Randy was not at school today and this made April worried on what happen to him. She thought that you could wait until Roman got there, but every minute that passes she would get scared that the men would come and get again.

"It is only 3:27, April. He doesn't know that you had a practice fire drill today, just stay calm and wait." Calming herself down

When she looks back at her watch, she sees that it 3:30.

"Okay it is three-thirty and he still is not here. Where could he be?" Freaking out

As April is pondering on all the situations that could happen if Roman doesn't arrive soon, someone starts calling her name.

"April! April!"

April is frozen stiff and can't look up to see who is calling her.

"April!" person calls to her again "April!" putting their hand on her shoulder

The hand on her shoulder activates her fight and flight mode and starts attacking the person with everything she has.

"April. April, it is me Roman." Protecting himself

April doesn't hear him and keeps attacking.

"April," holding on to her shoulder and tries to look into her eyes "April, look at me, it's me Roman." Tries again to get through to her

April hears him, but it doesn't seem to register in her mind. All she knows is that she fighting a stranger off. After a few seconds of pondering what Roman said, she stops and looks up.

"Roman?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why are out so early, I though you got out of class at 3:30?" hugging her

"Roman, I'm so glad that you are here. I was so scared that you wouldn't come." Holding him tight

"Hey, of course I would come. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself. Now, do you what to tell me why you got out of class early?"

"We had a practice fire drill and got to leave afterwards. I thought I would be fine waiting for you, so that is why I didn't tell Uncle Punk to text you." Looking up at him

"Okay, but where is your friend and former bus buddy? Doesn't he always wait until you get picked to leave?" Questioning because Punk told him what he does to take care of April

"He is not here today. I don't why he isn't because he didn't say anything about missing school today. What if he hurts, what if the men that try to get us before got to her?" Tears in her eyes

"Hey, he is probably sick. He probably ate something wrong last night and is sick today. He will be at school tomorrow and then you can ask him, okay."

April just nods and picks up her backpack.

"Now come on, all of your Uncles and Aunties are at your house waiting for the three of us to get back."

Takes her hand

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if you carry me to the car? I would feel better if you did." Sadly saying

"No problem. How about after we pick up her mother we pick up some ice cream? How does that sound?" smiling

"If it is any other day yes I would, but I just want to go home and be with everybody at home. If that is okay and after we pick mommy of course."

"That is fine, April. You are the queen and take orders from you." Chuckling

April giggles "Thank you. Let's go pick up mommy."

"Your wish is my command."

"So you are a genie now?" giggling

"Oops wrong phrase. I mean yes my queen I will follow your command. How is that?"

"Better."

"You think so or you just trying to make me feel better."

"You will never know." Smirking

"Well then, I can't do anything about it, can I?" April nods her head while giggling

Roman puts her in the car and ponders back to what just happened earlier. He takes out his phone and starts texting someone before he drives off to pick up Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"Oh yeah, we won."

"Man, we can't catch a break." Colt and Kofi says

"How did we lose again? This is so not fair; they have this superpower of connecting their brains together. They are like one person when it comes to being couple versus couple activities." Kofi sitting on the couch sulking

"Yeah it is not our fault that Layla slipped on the wet floor. We told you before we even started that if you guys want to have the match on the grass or on the concrete. It is not our fault if you didn't catch the hint. AJ, being the wonderful women she is, warn you about the water on the floor. Colt, you should know how the concrete is when we finishing using it."

"Yes I know and it causes me the whole challenge." Crossing his arms

"So you, Colt and Lita, you get the challenge of wearing the clothes that we are pick out for both of you for a week. Do you accept, even though you don't have a choice because you two lost?"

"We accept and we will prove that we are the better couple than you two by completing this challenge with flying colours. Isn't that right babe?" Colt pecking her cheek

"That is right," Pecking on his lips "So what is our outfit for today?"

"We haven't come to an agreement yet." Punk saying "AJ suggested to you two go naked… but no one wants to see that instead for you two."

"Plus, the two would stay inside on the whole time, which is not allowed," AJ says

"What!" Lita and Colt both yell

"Oh right we forgot, we agreed that you two had to spend at least 4 hours outside after we tell you the outfits to wear. Oh and it has to during the day not the night." Punk smiling

"AJ, you can't be serious. Tell Punk that, that stipulation is evil." Colt saying

"Actually, that is mine idea not Punk." Giggles

Everyone is in shock. "AJ, what happen to you? You are being more like Punk and we can't take another Punk." John asking

"Hey, I am not changing her to be more of me. She told me after she came up with it. Actually, she told me the consequences for Kaitlyn and Sheamus for breaking the rules. She didn't follow through because she couldn't do that to Kaitlyn, so since Colt lost we can do it to him."

"Wow, thanks Punk." Sarcastically saying

"You're welcome. So, the outfit you two are wearing are…" pondering

"Oh, oh," AJ telling Punk the outfit

"Oh that is good. Do you want to tell them or me? Okay, so we came to a verdict. Your first outfit will be wearing chicken outfits for the whole day; the whole outfit."

Roman, April, and Lily

Roman and April are sitting on the bench, by the front door of her building. Since they were a tad early, they started to play rock, paper, and scissors. Of course, Roman would over react to when April would beat him just to see her smile.

"There is mommy right there." April pointing to her by the front door of her building

"Where I can't see her?" Looking around

"There." Still pointing

"Where?" trying not to chuckle

April grabs his face and points it in the right direction, "Right there, now can you see her?"

"Oh, there, thank you for the direction." Smiling

April starts giggling "You knew she was there the whole time. You only did that to make me laugh."

"Of course, I like to see people around me happy especially my two special girls."

"My mommy is lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

"Well thank you April, I am glad you approved our relationship." Wiping his pretend sweat off "You have no idea how nervous I was."

April giggles "Come on, let us pick her up."

When they get closer, they notice that Lily keeps looking at her phone with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi mommy, we have come to pick you up." April not noticing her state

"Hey baby girl, how was school today? I heard Randy was sick and you had to sit by yourself at lunch." Lily putting on a small smile

"It was a bit boring during lunch, but had lots of fun during my classes. I just worried about him because he usually tells me that if he is not going to school the next day."

April is not going to tell her mother about the fire drill and getting out of class early. She doesn't want her mother to be worried that she might be in the same situation and not having Randy there to protect her.

"Well, I am sure that he just ate something bad at supper time and didn't feel up to it to come to school." Small smile

"I hope you are right, mommy."

"Hey Roman, how are you today? What did you do during the time you drop us till now?" bigger smile

"There nothing much I did besides hang around my apartment with my friends."

He doesn't want to tell her about what happened to April because he can see that something is wrong with Lily not being her happy self.

"How about you, how is work?" Roman holding her right hand to signal her that he is there for her

"It was busy. There were a lot of messages that were interesting. I didn't know where they go and who it is for?" Trying to send messages to Roman without April knowing about what is wrong

"We all get those days. I would offer you a trip to the ice cream shop, but Punk and AJ invited us to go meet your friends at their place. They have finished their meeting and they are hanging around until we get home."

"Well we better get going because April loves seeing her aunties and uncles, especially her Uncle Punk and AJ. She loves teasing John just like Punk does." Whispering the last part

"I do not, well not as much anymore because they are going to have a baby. I am going to be a somewhat older sister to the baby." Excited

"Sweetie, you will get another sibling to play with okay. I don't when, but I know you will okay." Hugging her

"I know, there is no rush is that mommy," Whispers in her ear "There is no rush and no pressure, but I would like the sibling to have Roman as a daddy."

"I try." Whispers back

"Let us go home. With everything that has happen, they might think that something happened to us."

They walk towards to the car with Roman's arm around Lily and Lily holding on to April. When April is seated in the car, Roman gives Lily a worried look.

"I will tell you later, when she is with her aunties and uncles." Lily mouthing

Roman nods and they both get into the car. Before Roman starts the car, he takes Lily's hand and kisses the back of it reassuring her that he is there for her. He looks back at April and smiles while kissing Lily's hand again before pulling out to go home.

Household:

Everyone is sitting around the pool area hanging around.

"So when is Lily and April supposed to be back of school and work?"

"There should be here any moment because someone is picking them up."

"Oh right she has a boyfriend. Are you okay with Punk? I remember you telling us that something happen with her that is awful and you don't want her to date anyone."

"I still don't and I shouldn't be the one to tell you what happen, but she really likes this guy. I told her that if she likes the guy she should fight for him no matter what anyone says. If I listen to everyone telling me that I don't deserve someone like AJ then I wouldn't have my amazing wife with me by my side."

"So he is the one that picked both of them. What about April, she is okay with him too?"

"Yup, she is calling him Uncle Roman and did her interview process for him. She approved him for Lily really quickly, so all Lily is waiting for I think is for him to meet you guys and have the full approval of me."

"Well we can't wait to meet him. If she got the approval from the queen and you guys then he should be a good guy." Kofi saying

Roman pulls up to the household with April sleeping in the backseat.

"She fell asleep. Something is wrong."

"Why do you say that? Maybe she is just tired."

"I don't think so because she is usually fights her tiredness, especially if she knows that everyone is at the house. Roman, did something happen before we you two picked me up? Did she tell you something that happen at school?"

"Umm… I don't know if I should tell you because it is her problem. I don't want to lose her trust by telling you."

"So something did happen, Roman please, tell me what happen to my little girl. After everything that happened I know that she is worried that the guys are going to come back and get her. I know she is scared and so am I that it will happen again to the point that they will succeed." Tears in her eyes

"Lily, as much as I want to tell you I think it is best that she tells you because I know that if I tell her what happen to you that you wouldn't like it."

"I guess you right, but that goes for AJ and Punk. I can't have them worried about me and April just like I am about her. Promise me Roman that you won't tell them, well not until we do. I know it will be hard because you worried about our safety, but we need to do it our way, please tell me you understand."

"I do. I wish that I could be the April's father and to the sibling she is having." Smiling

"You heard that?" surprise

"Yup and I won't rush you for it. I can wait until this whole situation is done and over it to be have that with you and April."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"So, what did you two get out of Roman?" Randy asking

"Nothing really, the only thing we did get is that Lily has a daughter, he doesn't want us to meet her, and she really likes her maybe even love her." Seth saying

"Wait, she is dating Lily. Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Dean a little pissed off

"It is not important for you to know, because you have a thing for her." Randy saying

"I don't have a thing for her; she just made my spying job less boring. Anyways, I am seeing someone right now I was just surprise that's all."

"Wow, I didn't know someone is stubborn enough to deal with you, anyways congrats." Randy chuckling with Seth

"Haha very funny, you should be a comedian and Seth can be your sidekick." Sarcastic and pissed off

"Come one Dean don't be that way. I bet she is a wonderful person and we can't wait to meet her." Randy saying

'You won't be teasing when you find out that I am having sex with you fiancée.' Dean thinking

"Thanks guys, so when are we going to actually capture then and get your revenge." Dean saying

"Not right now, Lil' Randy is sick and I can't leave him." Looking towards Lil' Randy's direction

"Okay, I get it your son is more important now. We can just try to get more information out of Roman until he is better. How is the little man doing, is he doing better than last night?" Seth saying smiling

"He is…"

Mickie interrupts "He is doing just fine. Randy, we can't stop the momentum we have, because of him."

"He is our son Mickie, how can you say that? To me, you and Randy are my entire world. When one of you is sick or hurt then making you feel better is my first priority."

"But you need to know that we are on information away to get our revenge on them. Revenge for all the girls that came to our apartment and did what they did to you. Also, for me and how they ruined our plan."

"Mic, my son, our son is more important and you can go on without me. Do you even want to know what happened to him and why he is sick now?"

"Yes, you keep on telling me that it is food poisoning, because of the food I brought home. I didn't know that it was bad, maybe it went bad in the car."

"Why would it go bad in the car, you just went to get food and went home right?"

Silence for a moment "Of course I did. Fine, we will go on without you. Come on guys let's plan how to kidnap April." Leaving with Dean following her

"Randy…" Seth saying

"It is okay, just go." Smiling

"Tell me or text me if the little man feels better. I want to take him out for some bonding time. He needs to hang out with his favourite, well second favourite next to Roman, uncle when he gets better." Smiling

"No problem, now you better meet up with them before you get yelled at." Preparing a food plate for Lil' Randy

"Yeah." Leaving

What they don't all know is that Lil' Randy was listening to the whole conversation and how him mom doesn't care about him. He is also curious about his Uncle Roman's girlfriend having a daughter. When he hears his daddy almost done, he carefully goes back to his room.

"Randy, buddy are you okay?" Smiling with his food in his hands

Randy places his son's food on the drawer and walks towards his.

"I'm sorry buddy that you're sick. I know you don't like being sick and how you got sick from the food that your mom came home with. She is just preoccupied with something right now." Caressing his hair "I love you buddy and so does your Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman."

"Daddy." Feeling his father close.

"Yeah buddy, I'm here. How are you feeling? I brought you up some food to eat, so you aren't starving." Feeling bad for his son

"Daddy, can I go back to school tomorrow? I don't want to leave April alone again at school." Sitting up

"I don't know buddy you still feel like you have a slight fever. How about you call her and tell her what happened? I bet she is worried about her." Smiling

"Really!" Perking up

"Of course, what is her last name? We can find it in the phonebook."

"It is Brooks." Smiling

Randy is shocked "What did you say her last name is?"

"Brooks, her name is April Brooks. She is named after her Auntie. Why is something wrong daddy?" An eyebrow up

"Oh nothing buddy, I'm just going to get the phone book. I'll be back." Puzzled

"Daddy, can you pass me my food first? I'm hungry, because nothing went inside just outside. Please and thank you." Smiling

"Of course, I won't let my son starve." Passing the tray to him

As Randy is getting the phonebook, he is conflicted with what he should do with the information he just got. Should he use this to help with the revenge plan or keep it for his own information?

"Daddy," Lil' Randy calls out "Daddy, I'm done with my food."

Randy come out of his thoughts and returns back to his son with the phonebook.

"I've got it buddy and why didn't eat your broccoli? I thought you like broccoli because it is gone every time from your lunch." Crossing his arms after putting the phonebook down

"Umm… I don't like when I'm sick." Smiling trying to explain

"Oh I'm sure, but you still need to eat them or maybe I should call April and tell her to come eat your broccoli for you." Chuckling

"Are you implying that she is eating my broccoli every time, because she is not?" Now crossing his arms

"I'm not saying that at all. How about we call her and find out?" Smirking

"No, I'm calling her for me to tell her what happen to me today." Reaching out to his dad

"Let's see Brooks, Brooks. Ah I found it." Pointing to the number

Randy is dialing with Lil' Randy still trying to reaches out for his father

"It's ringing." Smiling moving just a bit more out of Randy's reach

"Daddy, daddy, give me the phone. I want to talk to her first." Almost there

"You can't, because you're sick. We don't want her sick too with the germs you are passing through the phone." Moving a bit farther knowing he is close to him

"That doesn't make any sense. Please daddy, you don't want a sick child to beg, especially your son, do you?" Pouting

"Ah, you are harsh you know that. Fine, but when she gets on the line I'll pass it to you."

"Fine and I'm sorry. Thank you for being my daddy and always taking care of me." Smiling and being so innocent

"Man, do you always have to be adorable when you say that? You are my son and you are my main priority next to your mother." Hugging him

"I love you daddy." Hugging back

"I love you too buddy." Kissing his head

A hello interrupts their hug.

Hello.

Hi, I'm Randy's father, is April there?

I don't know. What is your name, so I can see if she is here?

My name is Randy; April is my son's friend at school.

Randy, I thought your son's name is Randy?

It is, because he is named after me. I call him Lil' Randy, so there is no confusion in our household.

Oh, can I talk to Lil' Randy then for clarification.

I guess. (Passing to Lil' Randy)

Hello, this is Lil' Randy speaking.

Hi, this is April's mom, why are you calling?

Oh well, I didn't come to school today and I want to tell her why. I know she considered, because I usually tell her if I'm not going to school.

Well, you can tell me and I'll pass the message along.

With all due respect miss, I will like to speak to her directly. Please and thank you.

I guess so. (Handing the phone to April)

Randy?

Hey April, how are you? Did I miss anything good at school?

How do I know that this is the real Randy? (Trying to hold in a giggle)

April, it's me, because… (Shooing his father away)

Randy just putting his hands up and chuckling while leaving

You told me what happen to your mother and how you were born, which is horrible. Also, we almost got kidnapped playing obstacle course and you know that I would have won if they didn't show up.

Yeah right, excuses, excuses, so where were you today? I miss someone sitting with me at lunch and the broccoli that I always have to eat. (Giggling)

Hey, no one forces you to eat my broccoli. (Defending)

Whatever, so where were you, you missed the fire drill?

Really, that is today. Man, you know I love having fire drills, because we get to get out early.

Yup too bad, now no more stalling, where were you?

April, I was sick and I'm still a bit now. I had food poisoning yesterday. My mom didn't know the food went bad and she serve it to me. My dad wasn't hungry, so I'm the only one sick.

Well, I'm glad you are better now, are you coming to school tomorrow? (Hoping for a yes)

I can't, my dad says I might have a slight fever. Friday, I will come to school. I want to see you before the weekend. (Big smile)

Well, I'll see you then and I'll bring the cookies that my mom makes to celebrate your recovery.

And I'll bring extra broccoli. I'll see you Friday April.

(Giggling) See you Friday.

Lil' Randy hangs up.

"Aww, that's is such a sweet conversation" Seth saying with Randy

"Uncle Seth you are here." Perking up more

"That's right buddy, I come to check up on you to see if your dad is taking care of you." Chuckling

"Well, he made me eat broccoli, even though I'm sick." Chuckling

"How dare he? Bad, bad dad letting a sick child eat trees." Chuckling

"So, how long are you staying for? " Hoping it is long

"Not that long, but tomorrow it is just you and me. We are celebrating your recovery from food poisoning. Maybe we can invite your girlfriend too." Smirking

"Uncle Dean I don't have one." Blushing a bit

"Really, that girl on the phone wasn't your girlfriend. By the way you were talking on the phone it seems that way. What is your name anyways?"

"It is April."

"Right and what is her last name."

"Uncle Seth,"

"Sorry, I just what to know my favourite lil' boy friends." Smiling

"It is Br…"

"How about we let you rest for tomorrow? Seth needs to come with me to help me with something." Seth looks at his face and complies

"Your dad is right. You don't want to be tired for tomorrow."

"I guess not, okay tomorrow it is." Hugging Seth

Seth hugs Lil' Randy back before he joins Randy at the door.

"Dude, what's wrong, why did you do that?" away from the door.

"Do what? Lil' Randy has to rest for your bonding time tomorrow. Wait, I thought you were with Dean and Mickie?" Changing the subject

Seth looks around trying to think of a reason.

"Mickie…Mickie told to…She told me to…Randy I need to tell you something." Looking down

"What is it Seth? Did something happen with Mickie?"

"Mickie…"


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone,

Here is another chapter for this story. Sorry for the wait for this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-one:

Household:

"I think my daughter has a crush." Lily teasing her when she got off the phone

"Momma, I don't have a crush. I am just considered about my friend." Huffing

"Okay, no more huffing. April, I am proud that you would check-up on a boy that you want to hang out with everyday." Chuckling

"You two are mean. I'm going back to people that treats me like a Queen." Huffing again while walking to the pool

"Wait, come on sweetie. I am just proud that you are at your pass 'boys aren't yucky' stage. Please forgive me." Pouting

"I don't know. You seem happy now that when we picked you up, so okay. I'll forgive you momma, but I don't have a crush." Hugging her

"Okay sweetie." Hugging her back

"How about me, do you forgive me?" Roman asking

"Nope." Lily giggles

"What? But I was just following your momma's lead. It is her plan to tease you not me." Roman shock and trying to defend his actions

"Wow, really you are blaming my mom for the plan. I am surprise at you, Uncle Roman." Lily pretends to disappoint by putting on a disappointing face

"Lily, help me with her she doesn't believe me." Roman goes up to Lily and pouts just like they do

"I don't know. The plan of yours was really mean to her you know how she is. You also know that they are just friends." Lily smirks playing along with her daughter

"Oh come on." Roman throws his hands in the air not believing that they are gaining up on him

"I think you can forgive him, but under some certain circumstances."  
>"No circumstances. April, do you want to know why your momma was upset earlier?"<p>

Roman says playing into the game by turn the tables at them.

"Yes I do." April getting excited by nodding her quickly

"Well, at her work, she..."

Lily covers his mouth with her hand.

"Why don't you go to the pool and tell everyone that we will be there shortly?" Lily smiles with her hand still on Roman's mouth to not tell her secret.

"Okay." April says confuse at their words and actions "Oh don't worry Uncle Roman I don't gave to forgive you because I know it was momma's plan."

Roman is trying to get to remove Lily's hand from his mouth by tickling her, but it doesn't work. Lily just looks at him like a 'seriously, did you forget I'm ticklish' look.

"I think your Auntie AJ is calling for you, you better hurry. You don't want to keep your favourite auntie waiting."

April just giggles at their actions now before skipping to the pool. When Lily sees that April is out of sight and without ear shot, Lily takes her hand out of Roman's mouth.

"You can't tell her. She is going to worry about me and I don't want her too because she should be a kid. I won't let go with anymore drama she has too much for these past years.

"She has a right to know and so does Punk; they are your family. Families are supposed to be there to help you get through these situations. Maybe they actually help figure out who is behind this whole situation."

Roman wraps his arms around her waist to bring her closer. He is looking her in the eye making sure she is getting the full meaning about what he is saying.

"Roman it was just messages. Maybe it wasn't them and I am just overreacting." Lily holds him closer to feel the comfort knowing it is a high chance it is really them who are sending the messages.

"What if they aren't? Lily, you can get hurt and I can't live with myself knowing I can stop it." Roman rubs her arms to comfort her even more.

"I just don't want to ruin today. Everyone is happy, you are getting along with everyone, and April may have her first crush. Everything is good and peaceful, so no I am not going to ruin that." Lily lays her head on his chest.

"I know baby, but you know Punk and John better than anyone, well besides AJ and Nikki, so you know that tomorrow it will not be this way. You know that they won't stop until they know that you two are safe. Do you want to know how I know that?" April shrugs. "I know that by the first interactions with them. You might not like Punk being over protective, but any guy would be stupid to not want that for the girl they love. They know, even though they don't show it that she is protected when he can't be around to do so. Lily, we have to tell them, well at least Punk. I can pass for today, but we have to tell them tomorrow. I am going to talk to April about what she is feeling because you are right. Earlier today is no way for her to think at this age. She should be having fun and not have a care in the world. She shouldn't have to look behind or panic when someone touches her. She shouldn't live that way and I'm doing something about it. You didn't see her face when I picked her up." Roman sighs remembering the situation with April earlier today. "I never want to see that look on her face ever again."

Lily sniffles into his chest, as well as bringing even closer if that is even possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but for today can we just be happy while we hang out with my friends." Lily tries to stop crying.

Roman lifts her chin up to see the tears on her face. "Our friends." As he is wipes the tears when Lily's face.

The pool

"So what do think about Roman?" AJ asks

"He seems like a cool guy." Kofi says

"Yeah, maybe we finally have a guy who can beat Punk in a game." Colt says all excited

"I doubt that. No one will ever beat me specially if I have my wife by my side." Punk pecks her cheek as AJ sticks her tongue at Colt

"He is well built. He can protect Lily when you are not around." John says

"Yeah, that is a big factor when I saw him. Plus, I know he really like Lily the way Lily likes him." Punk says

"So does that mean he gets your full blessings to date Lily?" AJ asks surprise at Punk's words about Roman

"I...maybe he does, but don't..."

"Cannon ball."

April yells out before going into the water. April comes back to the surface and starts to giggle as well as unplugging her nose.

"You do know how to make an entrance just like your uncles." Nikki says noticing how John likes to barge or interrupt everyone, especially Punk.

"Well thank you, so what is going on here? Are you guys behaving yourself?" April acts like the parents of them by accusing them.

"Of course we are my Queen. We have done no funny business." Punk says

"Yah right Uncle Punk I know how you are with Auntie AJ." Crosses her arms

"Oooo...someone got busted. Why didn't we have April versus Punk? We know that April will defeat Punk." Colt says

"We can if it is an individual match, but it was a team event. April, our Queen need a partner."

"Our Queen, do you have a partner to defeat your Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ?" Colt asks knowing this is his chance to have Punk actually lose a competition, hopefully to him.

"I do, but that won't save you from them picking your outfits for the month." April smiles knowing that she is being used just so someone else with win the competitions.

"Ooo...our Queen is on a roll." John says with everyone just chuckles quietly

"Punk, you have to stop teaching April how to back talk it is very rude." Colt huffs knowing he can never win with the Brooks family.

"I'm teaching her not to have people take advantage of her. It is not my fault that is seems rude when she stands up to you."

As they are talking, Roman and Lily enter the pool.

"Hey guys, everyone having fun?" Lily says with Roman's arms around her waist coming from behind.

"Yeah, we are having... Lily what is wrong?"

"What do you mean AJ?" Lily nervous by rubbing Roman's arms

"You look like you were crying. Roman, what's wrong with Lily?'

"What! Roman, did you hurt my baby sister?" Punk immediately gets out of the pool to run and comfort his baby sister

"No Punk. It is okay Roman is comforting me already. He did nothing wrong, I'm okay."

Punk just looks at them to see if they are lying. After a few seconds, he sees that she is telling the truth. "Okay, but you can tell me if he hurts you even if it is a little bit. You can also tell anything to tell AJ, do you that?" Punk says still consider for her.

"Of course I do. Please, don't worry too much about it." Smiles

"Okay." Punk takes one more look at them before walking back to the pool.

"See overprotective. Every man wants his girl to be protected when he is not around." Roman bends down to whisper it to Lily's ear

"Thanks, but I feel bad that I'm kind of lying to him, to everyone."

"Well, you could tell him now." Roman is having one chance to persuade her to tell them the truth.

"No way, tomorrow I will tell them. You can't change my mind, but nice try baby." Lily crosses her arms to stand her ground.

"Okay, but you do look cut when you are angry." Chuckles

"Thanks, I try to be cute just for you." Lily flips her hair

"So who was on the phone Lily?" AJ asks with Punk behind her in the pool

"Oh, it is the father of April's friend, Randy is his name."

"The father is name Randy as well as his son?"

The guys snickering thinking it is very unique name to give to their son.

"Hey, it is an honour to have your son named after his father." Kaitlyn says

"Oh it could be just laziness." John says

"Well, I guess calling our baby after John is out of the question. Maybe I should name our baby after my ex-boyfriend Justin." Nikki ponders "Right I should, what do you think ladies?"

"Oh definitely, we should all name our baby boys after our ex-boyfriends' name." Lita says

"I totally agree with that, because Phil Brooks is too plain." AJ says before she giggles

"I think Phil Brooks Jr. is a strong name and will protect his family no matter what." Punk says standing up for his name, even though only a few people call him his legal name.

"Nah, I agree with AJ about not naming your baby boy after him, but ours I accept." John says coming around to have their baby boy named after him.

"Whatever John, Nikki I hope you want your baby to wear rainbow like colours because that is what John always wears."

"Joking aside, naming your son after his father is quite an honour. The father must have done something deserving to have his name around again. I would like to have a son who is just like Punk."

"I don't think we can handle that nor do we want one." Colt says while making a face

"Well too bad so sad it is going to happen."

"That's right." Punk says holding on to AJ

"So what did he want?" AJ asks getting back to the topic in hand

"He just wanted to talk to April about why he wasn't at school today. Their conversation was so cute."

"Mom!" April blushes.

"Sorry, no more. My lips are zipped and locked." Lily acts the actions.

"So, you just call him Randy, not Jr?" Punk asks April

"Yup, but his father calls him Lil' Randy so there is no confuse at home." April smiles

"So what is his last name also, do you like him?" John asks very intrigue at the boy in question.

"John boy, you can't just ask that type of question like that."

"Thank you Uncle Punk."

"Seriously, do you like him?"

"Punk stop, you're embarrassing her." AJ hits him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry." Punk looks down like a child that just got in trouble by his parents.

"Okay fine, but no teasing me, any of you. You have to promise me that."

"We promise." Everyone says with their right hand over their hearts.

"Yes I do have a bit of a crush. He is just a great person to hang out with also we have a lot in common." April smiles big at her friendship with Randy.

"Okay, what is his last name?"

"It is Orton. His full name is Randy Orton Jr."

Everyone is in shocked and speechless.

"Sorry sweetie, can you repeat that?" Nikki says not want to realize that Randy is again back into their lives.

"His name is Randy Orton Jr."

Review


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone,

Here is another chapter for this story.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Enjoy.

"Emma, his name is Randy Orton Jr?" AJ asks still in shock that Randy is a part of their lives once against

"Yup, he is named after his father Randy?"

"April, this is an important question, what is his mother's name?" John asks having a bit of hope that it is not their Randy.

"I don't know Uncle John; he only calls her mommy and not her name. I never ask him what his mom's name is. I only know his father's name because he told me he is name after his father."

"And did you say you are named after me sweetie?" AJ tries not to freak out as well looking up at Punk

"Yup I did after he told me that I told him we are the same, but I named after my aunt. Why? What is going on, why are all of you asking questions about his family? Do you know them?" April puzzled with all the questions she has been asked.

"Yeah, why are you guys asking so many questions?" Lily asks going now standing beside her daughter

"Lily, you might want to sit down for this. I think we know who is putting you and April in the past situations." Punk looks at everyone as they nod their heads.

"April sweetie, maybe you should take Roman upstairs to show him your room." AJ kneels down to her level

"Why, I want to know who is behind the scary situations?" April holds on to her mother to prevent them for taking her away to her bedroom

"April, how about you show Roman your room and I will tell you later." Lily rubs April's back while speaking in a soft tone.

"You won't forget, right?" April looks up at her mother with a sad face

"Of course not, I tell you everything, even though it is bad. You are the most important person in my life and plus we are co-queens." Lily giggles a bit "Your uncles and aunties just need to talk to me first, okay."

"Okay mommy, I love you." Lily kneels down to hug her daughter.

"I love you too, okay call Roman. Oh and don't show him anything else, but your valuables missy." Lily warns her daughter knowing that she can be a bit of a trouble maker like his uncles.

"Darn, fine I will be a good tourist."

"Uncle Roman, let's go to mommy and I's room. Uncle Roman?"

Roman is in a thinking trance consume in his thoughts.

"Uncle Roman, Uncle Roman, Uncle Roman!" April waves a hand in front of his face to take them out of his trance

"What, what, oh sorry April you said something about your room?" Roman shakes his hand and looks down to April.

"What's wrong Roman, you seemed distracted?" AJ asks with anyone looking at Roman to find out the answer.

"Oh it is nothing. I'm honoured to see the co-Queens room." Roman says while acting all touched by having a hand on his heart.

"You are so funny Uncle Roman, come on." Lily extends her hand for Roman to take her hand

"Nope, you deserve a special ride." Roman kneels down with his back facing her

"You want to give me a piggyback ride?" April looks at him weird about the suggestion

"Yup, why you aren't allowed?" Roman looks at Lily and then back at April.

"Of course she is, she just needs to ask me first because she sometimes jumps his Uncle's back on purpose. She knows that it is wrong and she gets in trouble for it."

"Well, how about just a smile carrying to her room." Roman turns around to face April while extending his hands.

"Mommy, please can I have a piggyback ride? You know that it is my favourite way to travel when I'm tired. Oh and plus he offered, please mommy." April looks to her mother with a pouty face.

"Oh okay, you know you get that from your Auntie AJ, right?"

"Definitely, thank you mommy." April goes to her mother to hug her again.

"You're welcome."

"Just like her aunt always wanting a piggyback ride; from the back and the front." Punk whispers in AJ's ear while hugging her from behind

"Behave." AJ says after lightly hitting Punk in the arm

"Okay, Uncle Roman let's go." April wraps her arm around his neck after Roman turns around again as well as wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Be careful April; hold on tight, but not too tight." Punk says always protective of his girls.

"Yes Uncle Punk I won't hurt him."

As Roman and April disappear into the house, up the stairs to the hallway, the rest of them sigh.

They all get out of the pool to sit on the chairs near the pool.

"Okay, who do you think is behind it?"

"John, do you want to do the honours?"

"Okay." John sits beside Lily with Nikki beside John. "Well, do you remember the guy that I use to hang out with; the skinny muscular guy?"

"Do you mean the one that Punk isn't fond of and followed you as a wingman?"

"Yup, that is him. Well, do you remember his name?"

"Yup it is Randy. He was the one that liked Mickie before you did. He was in love with her, but it wasn't reciprocal.

"Wow, I knew they had a one-night stand, but I didn't know Randy was in love with her."

"Yup, he was so why is that any importance?"

"Do you remember his last name too?"

"Yup it is Randy Or... OMG you think he is behind this whole thing." Lily covers her mouth at the revelation.

"Well, not by himself you know that a broke up with Mickie and I'm currently dating Miss beautiful of here."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me why I thought you two were deeply in love with each other." Lily confuse of this whole conversation.

"We were, but I found out that she had a secret; she was cheating on me. She was never going to tell me either."

"Wow, don't tell me she cheated with Randy?" They all nod "Well, but I still don't get how he is behind the situations."

"Well, we got even with Randy and let's just say that he enjoyed, but Mickie was pissed when she found out. I guess she wants to get revenge by kidnapping you two."

"But they were more than two trying to kidnap me that time with Roman."

"Yeah, we are trying to figure out who the others are." Punk says

"Okay, let's think on who can help them with this."

Roman and April

"This is mommy and me room. It is half decorated by me and the other by mommy."

"Nice, who knew your mommy, had good taste." Roman chuckles

"I know right, sometimes she can be so her age." April sarcastically says as they both giggle

April starts showing Roman her paintings and drawings as he is trying to make sense of all that had been said downstairs. As April shows him her collection of dolls, Roman speaks up.

"April?"

"Yes Uncle Roman." April looks at her dolls to figure out which one she is going to show Roman next.

"If I show you a picture of someone, can you identify the person for me?"

"I guess, there is no harm in trying, right?" April now intrigued

"Right." Roman takes out his wallet to take out the picture.

"So, why did you ask me to identify the person? Uncle Punk and Uncle John are the best with that." April says jumping up on her bed.

"Well, I ask you because you might know him." Roman smiles at the picture before showing it to her

"I might know him, is it a boy?"

"Yup, here he is." Roman gives April the picture of him.

April takes the picture in her hands and is in shocked. She looks at Roman and back at the picture.

"This is Randy, how do you know him?"

"Well, his father is my friend. He is becoming, well is like a nephew to me. Do you remember when I couldn't stay long to drop you off to school?" Roman joins her sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I was pretty upset because I wanted you to see my classroom. I was so excited, but you had to go somewhere else." April still looking at the picture

"Yeah, I am sorry about that April, but I had a reason for that. Well, since you now know that Randy is sick. I went to visit him at that time."

"Oh really, I would have told you a get well message. I would have made a card at school so you can give it to him when you see him again." April is a bit mad at him because he didn't tell her.

"Well, I didn't know you were friends with him. Randy is a very popular name you know and plus I didn't know that the girl he likes is you." Roman smiles hoping that would get him off the hook.

"He said that, he really like me." April perks up a bit.

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Roman chuckles

"Uncle Roman, you're the worst." April pushes him lightly as she pouts

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're cute when you pout. You look just like your mom when you do." Roman says to again try to get off the hook

"Nope, you aren't going to use compliments to make me forgive you." Turns her back to him with the picture still her hands.

"Aww, too bad I was going to Randy's house today to see if he is better. Oh well, I'll just go by myself." Roman says knowing her well enough that she is joking.

"You're mean maybe I don't approve of you dating my mommy. I'm going to tell them that their queen disapproves." April gets down from the bed to start walking with her arms crossed and head held high

Roman starts chuckling to see her act all mad at him

"What, I'm really going to do it." April turns around knowing that Roman caught on to her actions

"Sorry, it is just that you now remind me of Randy. He did that when I didn't give him dessert before dinner. It is just cute that you did it the exact some way." Roman is still chuckling.

"But I did it better right?" April looks at Roman with a face saying that he better have the right answer.

"Of course, you are number one." Roman smiles knows that if he said no she would be upset.

"Thank you."

After a few seconds, April runs to Roman. Roman catches her for a hug.

"You're great. Uncle Roman?" April says her face behind him

"Yeah."

"Do you think Randy's father is part of the situations that happen to mommy and I?"

"I don't think so, why do you think that?" Roman a bit nervous

"It is just the vibe I felt when I said Randy's name and told them about his father. It is the same vibe I have every time I'm alone after the incident." April lays her head on his shoulder

"Is that what happen when I came to pick you up earlier today? " April nods "Sweetie, I know Lil' Randy, that's what we call him, that he would not let what happen before to happen again. He is very protective and passionate on protecting his friends and family."

"So you think he isn't using our friendship to get information?"

"No April I don't." Roman rubs her back to comfort her.

"What about his father or his mother, do you think that they are a part of it?"

"April, you shouldn't think like that; that's an adults job. Your only job is to be a kid; to go to school, have friends, play and have fun. You don't deal with the difficult problems leave those questions for your mommy, uncles and aunties."

"Okay, so you want to see my mommy's clothes?" April says changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"I don't think your mother would approve that."

"I guess not. Can you help me with my homework?"

"That I can do, what are we doing math or writing?"

"Nope gym."

"What, you have homework for gym? They are making homework for everything now."

"Nope just kidding it is for writing." April giggles "I have to write a story about my family I have run out of ideas."

"Well let's take a look." Roman puts her down to get her homework

April runs to her backpack to get her notebook beside the closet. "Here you go." She hands Roman the notebook.

"This is good, but you are missing something." Roman taps his mouth as he is reading it

"What?" April tip toes to see her paper

"You forgot that something happen in your life just recently. There is something that made you two very happy."

"Oh I forgot Uncle John and Auntie Nikki's baby; it's coming soon. I can put that I'm excited to be a big sister to her." April goes to her backpack to get her pencil case to write it down

"Oh right, that is really exciting." Roman a bit hurt while handing her paper back

April starts writing a bit and then looks at Roman.

"What's wrong Uncle Roman this is good." April thinks a bit "OMG, I forgot about mommy's King." April lightly smacks her forehead.

"King, I think you mean ring." Roman confused and still a bit hurt.

"No her King I forget the guy that we both enjoy having our life. I can't believe I forgot him."

April starts writing again with Roman trying to figure out who it is.

"Who is it? April, who is it?"

"Wait please Uncle Roman, I don't want to lose my train of thought." After a couple of moments later "Done, here you go Uncle Roman take a look." April gives her notebook back to him again

Roman starts reading it and is touch by it.

"Oh April, this is very sweet of you. Thank you for saying all of those words.

"You make mommy very happy. You are a big part of this family, because of that. It is not done yet, but don't worry I will show the finish project after my teacher grades it."

"Aww, I have to wait that long." Roman pouts just she usually does.

April giggles "I need to put that you are always know how to make us laugh."

"April, Roman." Lily calls out to them from downstairs "Can you two come back downstairs, please?"

"I guess they are done. No what type of transportation would you like to have?"

"I carry me transportation, please." April giggles

"Okay." Roman picks up April in his arms.

"Mommy, we are coming down now." April calls back to her mommy.  
>When they get downstairs, they see only Lily, AJ, and Punk are in the living room.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" April questions still in Roman's arms

"Sweetie, do you want to sit on my lap, so I can tell you what we talk about while you two were upstairs?"

"Okay, is everything okay?" Roman puts April down as she goes to her mother to sit on her lap.

Lily breathes in and out. "Well...

Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, here is another chapter for you guys.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Well sweetie...I think it is better that..." Lily looks at both AJ and Punk as she tries to the get the strength to say what she needs to say.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" April consider for her mother. April knows that she is usually like this when she had bad news to give.

"April, you might not like what I'm about to say, but it is for the best." Lily breathes in and out trying to still find the strength that is diminishing every second.

"What is it and why won't like it? If you're telling me that I should stay home because it is safer, I'm totally okay about that." April giggles

Lily with AJ and Punk smiles and laughs a bit, but it doesn't last when Roman's phone rings.

"Sorry, excuse me." Roman walks to the kitchen with his phone still ringing

"So, what did you want to tell me?" April turns back to her mommy

'You figured it out. I was going to ask you to be home-schooled until we resolved the problem we have." Lily gives her daughter a small smile.

"Oh!" This confuses April because she knows by her mom's expression that there is more to tell.

"But we thought that we can't do that. We know that you love your teachers and can't leave Randy behind, so we won't do that." Lily still tries to get the strength to tell her the truth

"Phew, I thought you thought I was serious about staying home."

April wipes her forehead after she gets off her mom's lap.

"Well, if that's done, can we go eat something I'm hungry." April asks as she rubs her stomach

"Yeah, why don't you see if Roman is done with his phone call and we'll follow afterwards?" They all smile at her

April just nods at them before she skips to the kitchen. When she gets there she sees Roman as he hangs up his phone. He doesn't see April as he throws his phone while he puts his head down.

Living Room:

"Sorry Punk I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't just tell her that the one person she can trust outside our circle is involve with these situations. Plus, we don't know that he is included because he is part of Randy's life."

"Lily, I thought we came to an understanding. I don't want him around her. He could be using both of you or one of you to get to us. Do you want to get captured or both of you to feel Mickie's wrath because I don't want you too?" Punk raises his voice, but tries not to let his angry get the best of him in this situation.

"Punk, calm down." AJ says as she rubs his arm as she knows that it almost always works.

"No! I don't want to execute the plan we have." Punk starts to pace around

"It is a good plan. You have protective me before we both left home and also when I re-enter your lives with April. Now, please let me do this let me this time protect you." Lily says as she follows his big brother with her eyes

Punk leans with his forearm on his forehead on the wall as he tries to figure out what to do.

"Okay, maybe we can do this plan. Everyone knows their roles already, but one mistake being made could get you caught.

"I know, but if we do this successfully than I can finally forget what happened. I can show him that he didn't break me while I give him the guilt that he has a daughter he will never know." Lily says as she feels confident that the plan will work

"I did raise you to be a tough, independent woman. Now, I need to step back a bit to let my handy work be reckon to deal with." Punk turns to them as he smiles at her baby sister all grown up

"That's right; you raised and picked two women that will take the world by storm. No one gets away with hurting the people we care about."

Lily says as she feels more confident as she stands tall as AJ joins her.

As Punk has a smile on her face because he knows that his life turns out to be the one that he always wants. He takes both of the women in his life's hands to kiss the back of it.

"They will regret taking their revenge on the Brooks clan." Punk says as he brings AJ closer to him

"Now I know that my brother found the one when I look at you two right now. My brother has found his better half in every way that includes both physical, mentally, and emotionally."  
>"Thanks sis, I don't know what I would do without her in my life." Punk looks down into AJ's eyes as he thinks that she is the most beautiful person in the world. Also, that he is lucky to have her in his life.<p>

"You would be a very bored person as you sit on the couch to watch your recorded shows." AJ says as she looks back into his eyes while she holds his cheek

The current moment's atmosphere stays as Lily admires her brother's relationship, until they hear a loud scream.

John and Nikki

"I can't believe that they can still be in our lives. I thought we past that part of our life. Maybe I should have waited a bit more time or have our relationship a secret."

Nikki with her arms around John's arms as they walk to their house.

"Nikki, we did nothing wrong. I want to be with you only and she can't accept that. She would eventually figure out, so we would be in the same situation just later in life. I just feel bad for Lily and April; they are involved with her plans."

"Do you think, this is a wild accusation, but do you think that one of the three guys could have been the man?" Nikki looks at John's face into his eyes.

"You know the man that raped Lily?"

"I don't think so beautiful, but I'm not thinking about that. I'm like to think about our baby boy that is going to be born in a few days."

"Excuse me, you heard what our queen said; it is a girl." Nikki looks at John again with an 'are you kidding me' face

"Oh right, our little..."

John gets interrupted by a splash of water by a car that passes them.

"Hey!"

John runs after the car, but stops when he hears Nikki scream. He sees Nikki as she is taken away by two men. Nikki tries to scream again, but one of the men has his hand over her mouth.

"Hey stop, you let her go!"

John runs back as he doesn't have that far to run back; he immediately tries to shake off the men. During the quarrel, Nikki feels something wet go down her leg.

"John! John!" Nikki tries to say through the man's hand. She bites his hand as she goes through a contradiction

They all stop when they hear a blood screeching scream. They all look at Nikki on the sidewalk as she tries to pass through another of her contradictions.

"Nikki, beautiful hang on I'm calling Punk and AJ."

With the situation that is currently is happening, they don't know that the men have left as they notice that they almost failed again.

Household

All the girls are in shock while Punk tries to wake up Roman.

"Hey man wake up, come on man." Punk lightly slaps his face

April is crying into her mother's stomach as she can't believe what she just witness. After a few minutes later, the phone rings. With all of the women still in shock, Punk gets up to answer it.

"Hello." Punk a little out of breath as he tries to keep calm

"Hey man, do you mind if you can pick us up; we are just a few minutes from your house?"

"Why would I..."

Punk hears through the phone Nikki as she screams in the background.

"Man, Nikki is in labour, isn't she?" Punk puts a hand down his face. He thinks how these events can turn so bad so quick.

"Yeah and I can't leave her to get the car, so can you?"

"I can't man, Roman is unconscious on the kitchen floor he is also bleeding a bit. I have an ambulance coming here you can use that. John, wave your arms and take it. I can take a car to drive Roman to the hospital; they should be there any moment."

When Punk just finishes that word, an ambulance stops by Nikki and John. They load Nikki into the back with John as he gets into the back. He forgets that he was on the phone with Punk.

Punk hears the EMT ask John questions to signal him that they are in and on their way, so he hangs up.

"New plan the ambulance isn't coming."

Lily out of her shock moment "What? What do you mean they aren't; I thought you called them here? How is Roman going to get to the hospital?"

"Hold up baby sister John and Nikki has the ambulance. Nikki's water broke just a few minutes ago. I told him he can take it, so you two women need to help me get Roman in the car. I am going to take Roman to the hospital myself. April..."

Punk kneels down to April's level to give specific instructions to help them complete the mission.

"Okay baby girl, I need you to be strong right now for Uncle Punk and Uncle Roman, okay." April nods "We need you to get one of my shirts and open the doors for us. Also, I need you to get the bag that we pack for the baby since John doesn't have his. Do you remember what bag I'm talking about?" April nods again. "Good girl, now one more thing sweetie I need you to be strong for your mommy and Auntie AJ. You need to comfort them while you call everyone else about the baby coming. Here is my phone, you call when you finish everything I said before okay. Can you do that for me sweetie?" April nods again

"I need a verbal answer this time April."

"Yes Uncle Punk, I can do it I won't let you down." April says with a small smile

"Great." Punk says as he kisses her head

April starts to complete her tasks, as Punk, AJ and Lily tries to figure out a way to carry Roman to the car. They get Roman into the car as Lily holds Punk's shirt to his head. AJ is on the other end as she gives her sister in law all the support she can give. As Punk starts the car, she sees April in the house to make sure she got everything. She closes the lights and locks the door before she joins them in the car. She gets into the passenger seat a pillow just underneath her. She starts to breathe in and out with her eyes close.

"I'm proud of you sweetie."

Punk smiles at April and she smiles.

They all head to the hospital as fast as they can with just silence overloading all the way there.

Review


	24. Chapter 24

Hello,

Thank you for the patience for this new chapter. I also want to thank you for the reviews for the story.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-four:

It has been an hour since they arrived at the hospital. Roman got looked after right way thanks to John who gave a heads up to the paramedics in the ambulance. April is in Punk's arms all tired out from the crying at the scene she saw. All of the strength in her came out in cries when they took Roman. She tried to tell them what happen, but every time she starts she cries even more. Neither one of them wants her to be in that state, so after the third try they stop her. Lily and AJ are in a seat right in front of Punk. AJ holds on to Lily as Lily mumbles 'who would do this?' They are all worry about Roman, but they are also glad that Nikki is giving birth. Punk was warned by April that is she falls asleep to wake her up on any news about either of them. Another hour pass. April is now in her mother's arm sleeping. The angel like state that she is in calms most of their nerves down. Punk this time paces up and down the aisle where they sit.

"Punk, why don't you seat down?" AJ ask as shivers at the sudden coldness of the room.

"I can't AJ. We have been here two hours and no information on either of them." Punk keeps up his pace

"I know, but can you stop for a bit to warm me up; all of a sudden I feel really cold." AJ rubs her arms up and down.

"I think the adrenaline died down now. I will get a jacket from the car. Tell me if there's any news about either one of them." Punk is about to go when AJ stops him.

"No, I just need your body to keep me warm, please." AJ smiles for the first time since the incident as she feels another shiver through her body.

Punk can't say no to his wife, so he lifts her up from her chair. He then sits beside his sister with AJ in her lap. AJ rests her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her to keep her warm. AJ's legs are off to the side as she feels the comfort, softness, and warmth of her husband. She falls asleep in his arms. As Punk rubs her hair, he starts to nod off himself. When he finally closes his eyes, the doctor enters through the doors.

"Friends and/or family of Roman." The doctor calls out as he looks around.

"That is us doctor." Punk waves his hand to signal the doctor. He tries to get AJ up to put her back down, so he can greet the doctor, but she holds on to him tighter every time he tries.

"So, how is my friend doctor?" Punk ask as he tightens his grip on AJ.

"He is in the recovery room now. We found some internal bleeding in his brain; that's why we haven't give you an update till now. We found the bleeding by him being unconscious. Being unconscious is the way the body works when it can't the stress anymore. You can go visit him now if you want, but only 2 at a time for now. Also caution, he might not recognized you at first, but that is normal for his condition."

"Thank you doctor. May I ask something?" Punk thought he can ask how John and Nikki are doing with their baby.

"Sure." The doctor answers with a smile.

"My other friends came here by ambulance a bit before we did. One of them is pregnant and about to give birth, do you have any updates on them?" Punk ask as he continues to rub AJ's back.

"What are you friends' names? I can ask the nurse to check if they are still in the labour room or in recovery."

"Their names are John Cena and Nikki. I don't know her last name."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I will let the nurse know to check on that. She will also come to take all of you to Roman's room after she informs you on your two other friends."

"Thank you doctor for both updates." Punk smiles at the doctor.

"You're welcome sir." The doctor shakes his hand.

Punk wakes up AJ first, but she just shoos away his arm.

"Princess, we got news on Roman." Punk whispers in her ear as he rubs her cheek.

"Yeah." She whispers back. She then realizes what Punk said to her as she opens her eyes wide. She lifts her head to face him in a panic mood.

"So, what did the doctor say? Is he fine? What about John and Nikki? Did you ask about them too? Did they have the baby already?"

"Princess calm down, I'll tell you. I just need to wake Lily and April, so I don't have to repeat myself." He chuckles a bit at her panic.

_She has such a great big heart. _

Punk kisses her forehead.

"Okay." AJ calms down as she puts her head back on his chest.

"Umm, sweetheart, can you get off my lap for a minute. I can't really wake them up with you attach to me."

"Fine, but I know you can." She swings her legs to the floor to stand up.

Punk follows her as he stands up too. He kneels back down in front of both Lily and April to rub their shoulders.

"April, Lily wake up please." He says in a calm, peaceful voice.

"I'm still sleeping Uncle Punk." April says as she cuddles more to her mother.

"Okay, but I have news on Uncle Roman. You said to wake you up when we have any information."

April opens one eye and turns her head to see her uncle on the floor. She then opens the other eye to see her auntie stand beside him.

"Is it good news? Please don't wake me up if it is bad news." April closes both her eyes again

"It is good news. Please open your eyes, so I can tell you." Punk says as he carries her out of her mother's arms and into his. He sits back down beside Lily. She opens her eyes to see her auntie with a pout look.

"What's wrong Auntie AJ, I thought it is good news?" She is confuse as she rubs her eyes to see clearly.

"It is, but you took my spot. I'm supposed to be in your position when he told us." AJ pretends to throw a fit.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple." She smiles. "How about you sit beside us while he holds your hand?" She compromise with a big smile, but a little bit in an 'I am not moving' tone.

"I guess so." AJ sits beside him as she wraps her arm around his before they interlock their hand. She knows by her tone that she won't give up her spot.

In all of this commotion, Lily wakes up to see April not on her lap. She starts to panic, but stops when she sees her daughter on her brother's lap.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Punk says as April giggles.

"Hey, any update on Roman, John and Nikki?" She rubs her eyes and stretches a bit.

"Yup, they said that he is in the recovery room now. We just have to wait for the nurse to come by to tell us news about John and Nikki. Also, when we visit Roman, he might not notice us at first because of the internal bleeding he has in his brain."

"Oh no." Lily tries to hold back her tears.

"It is okay mommy, he is better now. I know when he sees your face that he will light up like a Christmas tree." She rubs her mother's hand with a cutest smile.

"Thank you sweetie, you are always the strong one." She wipes her eyes as she smiles at her

"Okay, let's go visit Uncle Roman." April jumps off Punk's lap.

"We have to wait for the nurse to come first. The nurse will tell us about John and Nikki's baby and the room number for the both of them.

"Sorry to interrupt up, but were you the one that ask for John Cena and Nikki?"

"Yup that is me." Punk replies as they all look at her.

"Well, they are in the recovery room. They just arrive in their room a few minutes ago with their babies."

"Babies." April says a bit confuse

"Yup, the couple gave birth to identical twins." The nurse said excite, she love to give messages like these.

Lily still sees her daughter's face still confuse.

"Identical twins means they look the same." She explains to her daughter. They all she her face as it lights a light bulb in her head.

"Oh that's wonderful. Who care we going to visit first?" She asks as she gets excited while she claps her hands together.

"We will visit see Roman first. Afterwards, AJ and I will visit John and Nikki while you two catch up with him. You three can have some time with each other alone." He says as he stands with his hand still entwine with AJ's.

The nurse takes all of them to Roman's room as another group of people enter the hospital.

"Hi, we are looking for Roman Reigns." The person ask the nurse.

"May I know who is requesting?" The Unit Clerk at the desk ask

"It is Randy, Randy Orton; we are his friends."

"Daddy, is Uncle Roman alright?" Lil' Randy tugs on his shirt.

"I don't know yet buddy."

"Okay." Lil' Randy looks down as he twiddles his thumbs

"Please take a seat I will page the doctor to meet you." Unit Clerk tells them

"Thank you." Randy looks down at his son. "We have to wait for the doctor, okay buddy."

Lil' Randy nods as he takes his father's hand to sit down in the chairs AJ, Punk, Lily, and April just occupied.

Review.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone,

Thank you for the reviews and favouriting my story.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

At Roman's room:

They are at the door while the nurse walks back to her station after the nurse tells them the room number of John and Nikki.

"Okay, I think it is better if you two enter first." Punk says with a smile.

"Okay." Lily is nervous to see him. She is nervous that he won't remember her and their relationship. April puts her hand into her mother's as she smiles bright. She is having the same fear that he won't recognize them.

"You will do great." AJ says as she also smiles

Lily takes a big breath while she opens the door. She looks around to notice that he is in his own room. His bed is close to the window with him connected to some wires. They move closer to see that he is sleeping.

"Mommy, maybe we should go visit John and Nikki first. I don't want to wake him up; he has been through a lot." April gets on her tip toes to see what her mother is seeing.

"If you want to go with your Uncle Punk and Auntie you can. I want to wait until he is awake. If he does remember then he will be glad that we are here. If he doesn't then he will be glad that someone is here." Lily says while she rubbing his cheek.

"No it is okay mommy. If you want to stay until he is awake we can. I am just going to tell Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ that he is sleeping and go visit the babies first.

Lily doesn't say anything as she lets go of her hand to sit down on a chair near his bed. She holds onto his hand as she kisses it.

"I hope you remember us." She puts his hand on her cheek.

April comes out to see AJ and Punk in each other's arms. Punk is rubbing AJ's back as he turns his head to see who came out.

"Uncle Punk, what is wrong?"

"Your aunt is just worried that Roman won't recognize you two because we haven't hear him say anything.

"Oh, I came to say that he is sleeping now. Mommy and I are going to stay with him until he wakes up. You two can go visit the twins and come back. I don't know when he is going to wake up."

"Are you sure you two will be okay by yourself in his room." Punk consider for his niece and sister that the situation will happen with them again.

"Don't worry about us Uncle Punk. Uncle Roman will wake up soon. I don't think that they will pull anything here because of the cameras here; hospitals are full of cameras."

"How do you know that sweetheart?" Punk chuckles at his niece's confidence. After this whole situation she just witness she can make lighten of any situation.

"I am very smart Uncle Punk." April giggles.

"You certainly are. Okay, we won't be with the babies more than an hour and then will come back to visit Roman."

"I know it will be a bit longer than that. Everyone loves new babies. I bet you two won't want to leave them. This will help be the push for you two to have your own baby." April winks at her Uncle.

"It could be a start. I just want at least one baby with your Uncle." AJ says as she takes her head out to look at both Punk and April.

"See it is working already. Say hi for me to Uncle John, Auntie Nikki, and the babies. Tell then I can't wait to meet the both of them."

"We will. You two be safe and keep you guard up sweetie. I know I ask this enough of you for today, but be strong your mommy needs it." Punk says as he is now holding onto AJ's hand.

"Okay Uncle, but I expect a big present at the end of this. I totally deserve it." April throws her hair back as she giggles again.

They are both stun, but laugh a second later.

"Okay, see you later our Queen." AJ says as she kisses her head.

When April sees them turn the corner, she goes back inside the room to see her mother in Roman's bed. Roman is awake with his arms around Lily on the right side.

"Uncle Roman, you're awake." April runs to them all happy.

"Yup I am, who are you?" Roman ask as he tries not to laugh.

"Oh you don't recognize me. Well, I'm April. I'm the daughter of the woman you are holding." April is all sad that her soon to be father, well she hopes doesn't recognize her.

"You know her baby don't lie to her. She is the one that help Punk, AJ, and I to take you to the hospital.

"Right, how can I forget your daughter that ask me questions before our first date?" Roman slaps his head tightly.

A light bulb goes off in April's head. "Wait, you two are just playing with me." April crossing her arms

"Playing, what's playing? We are just tricking you that I have forgot about you." Roman looks at Lily confuse.

April smiles as she uses the chair, which her mother sat on, to climb on the other side of Roman.

"How can I forget the two most important girls in my life?" Roman hugs both of them tight.

"So, where are Punk and AJ? I thought they will be with you two."

"I didn't know you would wake up so soon, so I told them to visit Uncle John, Auntie Nikki and the babies. Plus, you're only allow 2 visitors at a time." April says bringing his arm closer to her

Roman notices this, so he gives her another tight hug. "I'm sorry about what you saw April."

"I'm just glad you are safe and back with us. Please don't scare us like that again. I want my mommy to marry you, so you can be my daddy. You two can have more children to be my brothers and sisters." April lays her head on his shoulder.

"That is quite a future you plan for us. April, I am not going anywhere, but marriage is too much right now. We have to make sure that you two are protected from whoever is trying to get you two. I will become your daddy in the future you can count on that." He brings them even closer to his body for another family hug.

"I love my two girls." He kissing the top of both of their heads

Waiting room:

"You page." The doctor who spoke to Punk ask the Unit Clerk

"Yeah, more of Roman's friends came in." The Unit Clerk pointing to them

The doctor walks up to them with a confuse face.

"Hi, I'm the doctor of Roman. I didn't know that more of his friend were coming in." He extends his hand to Randy.

"That is okay doctor, we found out from one of his friends that are here already. I'm Randy and this is Randy Jr.; he is like a nephew to Roman." Randy shakes the doctor's hand.

"Well that's great. I will tell you what I told them. Roman had an internal bleeding in his brain. Good thing he was unconscious, so the swelling went down a bit for us to see. We went straight to the OR for surgery; it took about 2 hours. He is in recovery right now. You can visit him, but you might have a long wait ahead of you. Two of them must be part of his family and he can only have two visitors at a time."

"Thank you, may I ask who brought him here? I want to thank them for helping my Uncle." Lil' Randy ask even more worrying about his Uncle after what the doctor said.

"Well, you have raised a polite little boy. One of them was a man covered with tattoos, there was a woman that look like a teenager, and another woman with a girl about your age." The doctor points to Lil' Randy. "The little girl was also carrying a bag with her. I don't know their names I never asked." The doctor said.

Everyone except Lil' Randy knew who the doctor was talking about. Mickie smirked along with Dean as Randy was concerned that Lil' Randy might get caught in their plan. When the doctor told then description of who brought Roman in, he can see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Thank you doctor, do you have any news about a woman named Nikki who came in who is in labour? She should be accompanied by a man." Mickie ask so she can proceed with the plan that she thought of.

"Yes, the nurse told me that they are in recovery too. She gave birth to identical twins. I can call the nurse that took your friends to come take you both of them."

"Thank you doctor. We appreciate it." Mickie says all sincere.

"Daddy, will we get to see Uncle Roman?" Lil' Randy ask his father knowing they have to wait awhile.

"I don't know buddy. You remember Uncle Roman saying he had a girlfriend, right." Lil' Randy nods. "Well, she is with him now and I don't know how long she will be."

"But we are his family; he is one of my closes Uncles, besides Uncle Seth." Lil' Randy throws a little fit, but the consideration in his eyes tell that he is just scared for Roman.

"Hey buddy, how about you two and your father go first to meet him? The rest of us will stay down here until you two come back." Seth sees him upset. He doesn't want him upset anymore. He saw his face before when Randy call Lil' Randy to tell him that his favourite Uncle is in the hospital. He never wanted to see that crushed face of his again. He knows that he is secondary to Roman, even though Lil' Randy doesn't say, but he accepts it.

"Are you sure?" Lil' Randy looks at his mother. He wants to see if his mother cares about him anymore with what he overheard before.

"Yeah, whatever." Mickie just waves off what Seth and her son said.

Lil' Randy insides feels hurt, but doesn't show it. "Daddy, can we?" He now looks at his father.

"Of course." Randy is a mix of sad and anger that Mickie is treating their son that way. He feels his son hug him tight as he hugs back; he mouths thank you Seth as he just smiles.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. I'm been doing that a lot today, but are you ready for me to take you to your friend's room."

"Absolutely." Lil' Randy perks up. He holds his father's hand for them to follow the nurse.

"Okay, since they are gone I will tell you the plan. You two better not screw this up. This is the situation we have been waiting for. Since John is going to be busy with Nikki and the newborn babies, we are going after Lily and April."

"What about Punk and AJ? Seth ask still unsure about what he saw before between Dean and Mickie.

"Seth, the doctor said that only two people can visit him at a time. Of course Punk and AJ will let Lily and April visit Roman first. So that means that Punk and AJ will be with John and Nikki.

"What about Randy and Lil' Randy, won't they be there too? They will see us take them." Seth trying to take Mickie out the plan he thought of. He is starting to think that they should have got involved with Randy and Mickie. He also thinks that if it wasn't for meeting them that he wouldn't have met Lil' Randy, who he is cares for a lot.

"You're full of questions today Seth. There is where you come in. You will distract them while Dean and I will go get them."

"Okay." He finally gives up and doesn't know if he take anymore of Mickie rude attitude. Plus, the secret he is keeping is the helping.

"You are the key part of this plan. You better not screw this up." Mickie pokes his chest repeatly.

Randy and Lil' Randy with the nurse arrive at Roman's room. The nurse ask them to take a seat to check on Roman and his visitors.

"Hi Roman." The nurse enters the room and immediately closes the door. "You know you shouldn't have visitors on your bed." The nurse pretends to be mad for a bit, but giggles at the scene in front of her.

"But you won't tell anyone, right nurse." Roman ask with a wink to her.

"I don't know…" The nurse ponders a bit, but she sees the pout from April. The pout that he is famous for to get anything she wants.

"Does she always do that?" The nurse points to April's expression.

Lily and Roman both look at her as they both chuckle a bit. "She only does that when she really cares about the person." Lily explains to the nurse.

"Well, Roman there are two more of your friends here to visit you. Do you want me to tell them to come back tomorrow?"

"Who are they?" Roman asks as he knows that Punk and AJ are still with John and Nikki.

"Well, one has tattoos on both of his arms and the other is a cute little boy; I think it is his son."

"Umm…" He is a hard place. He wants his girls to stay with him until he gets to go home, but he wants to see his little nephew, his little buddy Randy.

"Roman, it is okay. They can visit you while we go visit John and Nikki. I know April wants to see the babies." Lily says as she rubs his cheek that she did when they first entered.

"You two will be back right. You won't stay there to play with the babies and then forget about me." Roman pouts just like April did at the nurse.

"Well, we might." April looks at Roman's face. "Just kidding, we will never forgot you Uncle Roman. You are part of this family. You're just important as Uncle Punk and Uncle John." April says with smile.

"That is quite an honour to be categorize with those two. Thank you my queen. Nurse, can you tell them to wait I will see them?"

"Okay Roman. Will I have to not see that little boy on your bed too?" The nurse says.

"Probably, thank you for that." Roman smiles by her gratitude.

"You're welcome." The nurse exits to tell them.

"I see you two back here soon. Bring Punk and AJ with you, I want to thank them for helping."

"Okay Uncle Roman we will." April says as she kisses his cheek.

"We will be back soon keep my spot warm for me." Roman nods. "I love you." She kisses him deep, but short.

"I love you too and you too my queen." He kisses April's head.

"Come on sweetie, let us visit some babies." Lily gets off the bed and picks her daughter up. She gives him one more kiss before they exit.

"Are you excited to see John, Nikki, and the twins?" She ask her daughter as they walk to the door.

"I am mommy; they are going to be so cute. Plus, we have to give them their baby bag. I can't believe they haven't ask for it yet."

"Well sweetie, they were busy." Lily opens the door, but they both don't see Randy and Lil' Randy.

"Okay, you need to walk like a big girl to their room." She puts her down. April doesn't want to walk so he holds on to her mother tight.

"I don't…"

April gets cut off when she hears her name.

"April." She hears again. She lets go of her mother and turns around to see Lil' Randy.

"Randy. Randy, what are you doing here?"

Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everybody,

Here is another chapter for this story.

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Enjoy

"Randy. Randy, what are you doing here?" April ask confuse and worrying that something is wrong with him.

Lil' Randy gets up and hugs April. Lily and Randy see there interaction, but acknowledge each other. They don't want to make a scene when their children are around.

"I can ask you the same question." Lil' Randy replied. Just like April he is worrying if something is wrong with her.

"I am here with my mom, Uncle, and Aunt. We brought my mom's boyfriend to the hospital and plus my Uncle John and Auntie Nikki had their babies." April is still a bit sad, but at the last part she perks up about the babies. "Is that your dad with you?" She waves hi and smiles at Randy.

"That's sad and wonderful at the same time. Tell your Aunt and Uncle congratulations. Also, tell your mom's boyfriend to get well. Yup, that is my daddy, is that your mom?" He waves hi and smiles to Lily.

Lil' Randy knows that April's family means the world to her. He also know how close her mom's boyfriend is to her. She talks about him like he is already her dad.

Randy seeing their conversation is a bit shock that his son knows so much about April's family. This gives him more pressure on if he should tell the others. Every time he looks at Lily it all comes back to him; all the humiliation her brother and friends did. On the other had, he sees how much her daughter makes his son happy. He sees his face when Mickie just waves him off like nothing; it makes him angry. He now thinks for a bit that there is more to the story with his former friends and Mickie. He is just going to play it cool for his son sake.

"Thank you Randy. I will tell them and yup that is my mom. Why are you here?" April questions again as she looks around to see his father still sitting.

"My Uncle is in the hospital. My mom told my dad and he is told me."

April covers her mouth as she gasps. "I'm sorry Randy, tell him to get better when you see him."

"I will. I'm just about see him, do you want to come? I always wanted you to meet him. He is also excited to meet my friend I always talk to him about." Lil' Randy blush a bit, but stands confident

April giggles a bit as she also blushes a bit. "Thanks Randy, but I can't right now. Mommy and I are going to visit my Uncle and Auntie's babies; they are twins."

"See I told you she will have twins. You owe me cookies." Lil' Randy chuckles with a big smile on his face.

"Damn, oh well, a deal is a deal. I will give you them tomorrow. You will be at school, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing you or to get my cookies that I hope with be homemade."

"Rats, I thought I could get away with store bought." April snapping her fingers will giggling.

"If you finish visiting the twins before I leave, I can introduce you to him." Lil' Randy smiles and hopes that she will come back so Roman can meet her.

"Thanks I will try." She smiles big at him.

"Hey buddy, Roman is waiting for us to visit him. He is excited that you are her to see him." Randy now calls out from Roman's door.

"I'm coming daddy. I'll see you later, if not definitely tomorrow."

"Definitely tomorrow. Go have fun with your Uncle." April hugs him bye, so he can visit Roman.

"I will. Bye April. Bye Ms. Brooks. I hope your boyfriend gets better." He hugs April back and then shakes Lily's hand.

"Thank you, Randy. It goes the same with your Uncle."

"Thank you." Lil' Randy smiles. He walks towards his father as he takes his hand to enter the room.

What everyone besides April, Roman and soon to be Lily doesn't know that Roman is Randy's friend and the Uncle to Lil' Randy.

As Lily and April start to walk towards John and Nikki's room, they don't know that Mickie and Dean are around the corner ready to kidnap them. Mickie and Dean saw the whole thing. She is furious that her son is friends with the enemy. When she saw that Lily and April came out to let her family in, she needed to make a few changes to her plan. She told Seth to make sure that Randy and Lil' Randy don't come out soon. She is determine to make sure that this plan will work.

April and Lily

"So sweetie, that is Randy. That is the guy that you have eaten all his broccoli and save you from the kidnappers." Lily ask trying to figure out if her Roman is the same Roman that Randy called out.

"Yup, the man that called out for him is his father, Randy. Also, the Uncle they are visiting is Uncle Roman. I know you are pondering if Uncle Roman is the same person they are visiting; he is. Uncle Roman is a friend of Roman's father. He has become an Uncle to Randy with Randy becoming a nephew to him."

"How do you know that? How did you do that I was pondering that?" Lily is taken back by on how her daughter figure her out right away.

"Mommy, I know your face when you try to figure out something. Plus Roman showed me a picture with him and Randy together. He told me he is like a Uncle to Randy."

"That's good sweetie." Now Lily is in the same position as Randy with should she tell this information to her brother and John. "April?"

"Yes mommy, what is it?" April sees her mom's face. She sees her worried and have a bit hurt in her eyes. "Mommy, are you okay?" She puts her hand into her mom's hand.

"How long have you..."

"Well, if it isn't Punk's daughter and his niece." Dean steps out in front of them.

Lily puts April behind her as April holds on to her mother tight. "Who are you and what do you what?"

It is making sense that this is one of the guys that tried to kidnap her and April. Lily thinks as sad as it might be that Roman is apart of this whole situation.

"Well, I'm Dean. I am one of your boyfriend's friends. I just want to meet the girl that Roman has no stop talking about these few weeks." Dean is eyeing her up. This is the first time he has seen her up close.

"Please to meet you, I'm Lily." She extends her hand to Dean.

"Yeah, I know your names. You two, your brother and your friends has cause a bit of trouble with my girlfriend and her fiancee. I am hear to make sure that she gets the revenge she wants."

"Who is your girlfriend?" Lily ask to figure out if they are all connected.

"You don't need to know. So, we can do this the hard way or the easy way; your choice. It doesn't matter to me because it will be fun either way."

"Mommy, I'm scared." April frightened as she holds her mom tight.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he will not hurt us." She looks down as she tries not to show fear.

"Actually it depends, either way is a bit painful, but that is just me."

"Can you just visit Uncle Roman and leave us alone?" April says with confidence who is behind her mother's back.

"Wow, you raised a tough little girl, but not very smart. Tell your daughter to keep her mouth shut or she will be in trouble."

"Don't threaten my daughter. We are not going anywhere with you."

"Final answer." Lily nods not backing down even though on the inside. "Okay, Mickie are you ready?"

"What?"

Before Lily says anything else, Dean grabs Lily as Mickie grabs April. April holds on to her mother as tight as possible. Mickie without a care removes her grip one finger at a time. She finally gets both hands off Lily's grip. Out of her mother's grasp, April tries to kick and squirm but Mickie holds on to her tight. Lily does the same actions as she hits Dean's groin. He lets go as he kneels to the ground in pain. Lily runs to her daughter, but Mickie takes out a plastic knife. Mickie puts it at her neck.

"You step one more step and I will slit a vein in her neck. This may be plastic, but with enough force it will cut through skin." Lily moves back a step. "Good, now you two will come with us."

Dean comes back from the ground to get a hold of Lily.

"If you so much as scream or signal someone for help, your daughter will not see her next birthday."

Lily follows Mickie's orders as she sees her daughter with fear and tears in her eyes. They start walking out of the hospital.

Seth is pacing by Roman's room as she is suppose to keep guard. He is pondering if he should tell Randy what Mickie did. He hears a threat coming out Mickie's voice which is not part of the plan. He has had enough, so he barges into Roman's room.

"Seth." Roman and Roman both say

Lil' Randy is on Roman's bed sleeping in his arms. He tried to stay awake the whole time, but still a bit weak from his sickness.

"What are you doing here? I thought you, Mickie, and Dean are going to wait for us downstairs."

"Randy, Roman I need to tell you both something."

Review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everybody,

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

John and Nikki's room:

"They are just the cutest babies I have ever seen." AJ says holding one of my twins while she makes baby noises and tickling her.

"I know, but don't worry princess our babies will be cuter than John's." Punk says while he cradles the other twin.

"Oh it will be if they inherit AJ's genes not yours. If they inherit yours we are in trouble." John jokes. He is hugging Nikki on her bed as they watch their friends take care of their babies for awhile. Nikki cuddles more into John as she brings his arm tighter around her.

"You did great beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I know that it is not what we planned for." John says looking into your eyes as he kisses her hand.

"It is not what we planned for, but it is what I always wanted. I wanted a boyfriend that loves me, children, and friends that care. I have everything I ever wanted thanks to you. Thank you for walking into my bar that night; it changed my life." Nikki says kissing his hand back

"There is only one situation that will make this life perfect."

"Oh and what is it?" Nikki ask confuse as she looks at AJ; she shrugs not knowing what he is implying.

John looks at Punk as he nods. They agreed that the situation now doesn't derail what is happening in their lives. They discuss that John wanted to marry Nikki after the babies are born, but don't know if it is the right time.

"That you have a husband that loves you." John replies with another kiss to her hand.

"My, my, John Cena, are you proposing to me in front of our babies?" Nikki says with a hand over her heart.

"Maybe, it depends if you says yes. If you say no then we never had this conversation." John looks at Punk and AJ. "AN no one will speak of this moment again."

"No problem John. I can keep a secret when needed. Plus, I don't think your cute babies will say anything."

"The babies won't but your husband might. Or he might tease me non-stop." John explains as he is glaring at Punk.

"Oh trust me I will do that. I can't believe you don't know that by now. I thought we were soul mates; AJ hold me." Punk fakes being sad.

"You are lucky you are holding my son or else I would throw at pillow at you." John jokes knowing that the teasing begins.

"Well thank you little buddy. I appreciate you using your cuteness on your daddy. You two are going be spoiled by your Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ." He says at the baby boy in a sweet, baby voice.

"Oh no, you are not turning my kids against me. They are going to be on my team against you." John says with a smirk. "It will be a three on one tease game."

"Enough of you two bickering like a couple. Are you sure you're proposing to the right person John?" AJ giggles.

"Yes John, is there something you want to ask me?" Punk chuckles along with his wife.

"I am not...AJ...how... you guys suck." John stumbles as he hangs his head down.

All of then except John are now laughing at his embarrassment.

"Well, Punk you can't have him because he is mine. Since there is a lot of trouble for my Cutie if I say no then I have to say yes. I don't want my future husband to get picked on by his other man." Nikki giggles at her saying 'his other man'.

"You don't have to be pressured to say yes Nikki. He can handle a rejection; he is a big boy." Punk takes another stab to already angry John.

"AJ, would you mine taking my son from Punk?" John says through his teeth.

"Why?" She says while she is cradling his daughter.

"I don't want him in danger when I kick Punk's ass." He is about to get out of the bed.

Punk covers the baby boy's ears. "Woah, John there are babies in the room and you talk like that. I am disappoint, very disappoint at you." He shakes his head as he smiles a bit.

"Ok, ok, that is enough Punk. We are fortunate enough for them they are allowing us to hold their babies. Plus John didn't hear Nikki's reply to his proposal." AJ nudges Punk because he can't hit him like she always do with a baby in her arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry John for teasing you, but babies' minds are sponges; they absorb everything. I'm just looking out for them like I do with April, Lily, and especially my princess." He kisses AJ's cheek.

"Aww." Nikki replies to the situation.

"Punk quit that." John says madder as Punk once again using his smooth words to get out of trouble.

"Sorry man, I can't just turn it off." Punk chuckles

"Anyways, what I said before is I accept your proposal. I want to be Mrs. Cena now and forever." Nikki brings his face to kiss him.

"Thank you. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." Nikki kisses him again.

They continue to kiss as Punk is about to stop them for the babies' sake, but AJ stops them.

"Leave them alone, I don't want you to have John's rep of being a cock-blocker. You are much better than that. Plus, we can hang out with the babies more." AJ looks down at John and Nikki's daughter.

"Oh no, I can see it in your eyes. We are not going to kidnap her. They belong to John and Nikki." Punk jokes as she looks at her face. He sees how much she wants to hold the baby girl and never let go.

"Don't worry, we will have our own children. When we do you can hold them all you want."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that. We are going to have the perfect, sweetness, adorable children ever. They are going to have your eyes, my hair, your figure, and our personalities all into one. We are going to have a baby boy, who is a mommy's boy with being a mini you. After we are going to have a baby girl, who will be our princess as well as daddy's special girl. Our son will protect his little sister just you would with us. We will love them and give them everything we didn't have. They will know they always have two parents that will do anything for them. They won't be afraid to tell us anything because we will support them through anything." AJ speaks out as she cradles the baby girl back and forth so gently.

"That sounds perfect princess. Wait, do we even know the names of the babies we are holding?" Punk questions.

"No we just came inside to go directly to the babies. Of course we said hi to John and Nikki and ask for permission first." AJ still in her trance.

Punk sees this, so he puts down the baby boy down as he walks up to AJ and the daughter. He sees the names in front of their beds.

"Princess, I think you need some sleep or rest because you feel awfully cold." He says when he touches her arm. We can put Millie in his bed now as you take a rest."

"Millie?" AJ looks up to Punk with a smile.

"Yeah, on their beds; they have their names in front of their beds. Matthew is the baby's boy name; he is already in his bed."

Nikki and John just watch the transaction between their friends. They both smile as John rubs Nikki's arm.

"Punk it is okay. AJ can hold on to Millie as long as she wants. Actually do you mind watching them for a while, John and I are going to rest."

"Sure no problem. Take your rest. Also, Roman is fine he is with Lily and April. I know we just came here and just start cradling your babies. So, he is fine and Lily and April will probably come later to visit you two and the babies while we visit him."

"No problem, just tell us if you are going." Nikki yawns as she cuddles more into John so they can rest for a bit.

"Okay have a good rest."

"Punky?" AJ says as she shiver a bit

"Yes sweetheart." Punk looks her way to see again a beautiful moment in front of him.

"Can I sit in your lap as we hold Millie? I need your warmth again. I don't know if it is the hospital temperature because it is usually warm, but I am getting cold." She shiver again.

"Anything for my princess."

Punk takes off the blanket that is on the love seat near the window as he spreads it out. AJ sits on his lap carefully as to not wake up Millie. Punk takes the blanket and puts it over top of their stomach and legs.

"I will give you what you want. We are going to be just like John and Nikki." He kisses AJ's cheek as he rubs Millie's cheek.

"I know we will." After a few moments "Oh baby, April still has the baby bag. John and Nikki's needs it when they wake up."

"We will get it when we visit Roman. Now just sit and enjoy the bundle of joy in your arms. I will not say this out loud to anyone, but Nikki and John have born one of the cutest babies I've ever seen."

John hears Punk say that as he is not completely sleeping yet; he smiles at the compliment.

"I love you." AJ says looking at Millie as she fixes her bonnet and blanket.

"Were you saying it her or to me?" He chuckles, but he just wants to make sure.

"To you. I love you and I'm glad you are mind forever." She looks up to her husband.

"I love you too. No one will be more perfect for me than you are." He holds her a bit tighter, but still mindful of Millie.

Review.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everybody,

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Roman's room:

"They what?" Roman calls out but not as loud as he wanted to be because of Lil' Randy.

"Mickie and Seth took Lily and April." Seth says scared with the look in his eyes.

"Why did they take them?" Roman trying to stay calm to get the answers he needed.

"Well..." Seth starts, but he looks over to Randy, who has some regret in his eyes. "Roman, you know the families we have been watching." Roman nods "And how they were the ex-friends of Randy and Mickie."

"Can we get to the point please? My patience is going thin right now." Roman still trying to stay calm.

"Well, Lily and April are the sister and niece of Punk.

"Yeah I know." Roman doesn't like how this is going.

"Well, Punk is married to AJ, who is like a sister to John, who the girlfriend of Nikki. She is the one who Mickie said took John from her." Seth says careful with his words to not set off Roman.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with the kidnapping?"

"Well..." Seth starts again getting more nervous while his mouth is getting drier every second.

"Roman, you know the friends that I wanted to get revenge on." Randy continues. Roman nods as he now knows where this now heading. "They all were my friends, well mostly John was my friend, but they were Mickie's friends because of John. They humiliate me and Mickie with the help of their other friends."

"I know I ask about his before, but you never reply. So, what did they do that was so bad?"

"That is a long story, but in my apartment they, they got me naked in my room. They, well the men tied my legs and arms to the bed posts and then put a sign that said 'Take me I'm ready.' Well that is what told me it said, but there was a sign."

Seth and Roman try not to laugh at the situation he was in.

"It is not funny guys; it was humiliating."

"Really, you had maybe tons of women come to your room to give you anything from a blow job to having sex..."

"My body wasn't for them it was only for Mickie." Randy raises his voice to clarify while crossing his arms

Roman feels Lil' Randy stir, but he just turns on his side with his face towards the window.

"Keep it down, your son is trying to sleep." Roman says quietly while rubbing his nephew's arm.

"Well if you took my memory seriously than I wouldn't have to raise my voice."

"Is that it? They just did that one situation, which is not that bad because you were single that time weren't you. You didn't actually make Mickie your girlfriend yet?" Roman questions

"Not yet, but I didn't wan to push it because she just broke up with John. He hurt her feelings by dating Nikki, which is the woman that is suppose to be with me."

"Wait, you and Nikki were dating. So John just took her from you while he was still with Mickie?" Roman shocked that John would do that; he seems like a nice guy when he meet him.

"No, we never dated, but I almost got to third base with her." Randy now thinking about back at that situation. It was a bad moment on his part.

"So, he technically didn't steal her from you, but she wants revenge for Nikki taking John from her." Seth trying to figure out how it is all connecting. He didn't know it went this deep and this complicated.

"Yeah, but Nikki is suppose to be with me. I had my eye on her for months, but John just comes in once and bam they are a couple."

"I think someone is jealous and using that as an excuse for revenge." Roman says "Wait..." He figures out why John and Mickie names sound familiar. "Wasn't John and Mickie a couple back in College?"

"Yeah." Randy replies.

"They were the couple that we all thought, well I thought would get married one day."

"Wait, you know Mickie." Roman nods. "From where?" Randy surprise that they figure out that his Mickie is the same one that dated John. They both thought that their different appearance will not them notice.

"The party that John invite me to. Seth I think you were there, so was Dean. We lived near John and he invited us. He introduce Mickie to us as his girlfriend."

"Hold on, if they had a love like that, why did they break up. Why did John leave to date Nikki if their love was that deep. There is something missing." Seth pondering of what the missing link is.

"It has to be something big to destroy a relationship like that."

Randy panics that they are close to figuring out that he is the one that broke them up.

"One of them cheated." Roman says thinking that must be the only reason that John would leave Mickie. He knew John by the way he was with Mickie and how he talk about her that he was deeply in love with her.

"What?" Randy and Seth both say loud again, but Lil' Randy didn't stir.

Randy plays off that, that reason is the possible.

"One of them cheated. Either Mickie found out that John cheated on her with Nikki or..."

"Yup that is the answer." Randy trying not let Roman go any further.

"But why would they tie you up naked and let women do sexually events on you?" Roman still questions if that situation is the answer.

"Unless, John found out that Mickie cheated on him and he broke it up before dating Nikki. Mickie couldn't take that he left her, so she wants revenge." Seth catching up to the thought process of Roman.

"But who did she cheat with to make John dump her. he really loved her back then."

Roman and Seth both start to ponder.

Roman had a light bulb click in his mind. He looks at Randy with a stern look. Randy's face is white as he looks to Roman. He knows that he has figured it out.

"You cheating person. I can't believe you would do that to your friend at the time. You disgust me, I'm glad that Lil' Randy is not awake to hear this.

What they don't know is Lil' Randy is awake and is hearing their whole conversation.

"Roman, what's up? What did you call Randy a cheater?" Seth still not there yet; thought wise.

"John dump Mickie because he found out she was cheating on him with Randy. Isn't that true?" He looks at Randy as he keeps on panicking that Seth will found out.

"What, you are the one that broke them up." Seth is on the same page with the both of them. He amazed that he would actually be the person that does that.

"Yup, I wanted Mickie first, but John once again got to her first. When she told me that her and John had troubles, it was my way to show that I'm the one for her. We actually had sex at that party you were talking about Roman. We would continue the affair especially when the girls did the no sex for 25 days challenge to my former friends. John didn't want to break the rules with being a brother-like person to AJ, so she came to me."

"Well, then I have to say that you two deserve what they did to you both. Whatever they did to Mickie."

"What?" Randy is shock that they would take their side.

"You are jealous of John. Did you ever tell him that you had those deep feelings for either one of them?" Randy shakes his head. "Of course not, so you just slept with his long time girlfriend."

"But I love her first and he took her, some way with Nikki." Randy getting angry that without John's presence that he is going to lose more friends.

"No, you had your chance and you blew them. John just happen to be in the right time or he was actually nice to them. You deserve everything done to you, but maybe when I tell what I know you will get it." Seth is taken back at himself is about to say.

"What do you mean? Tell me what?"

Seth takes a deep breath. It is time to tell him what he saw between Mickie and Dean. He hopes that he will not kill the messenger and puts some light on why they are on John's side.

"Randy, do you remember when you took me away when Lil' Randy was sick?" Randy nods "I had to tell what I saw with Dean and Mickie."

"Yeah, what did you what to tell me? We got interrupted by Mickie calling you."

"Randy, I saw Dean and Mickie making out. Mickie is cheating on you with Dean. They were throwing their clothes everywhere. I left before they were both naked."

"What? That can't be possible." Randy is angry and hurt that Mickie would do that. He really loves her and she thought she loves him back; more than John."

"OMG, Randy I'm sorry man." Roman feels the sympathy of what it must be feeling when someone cheats on you. He has seen it from his other friends, but doesn't know the true feeling. or the rage someone can go through.

"Randy, many now you know how John felt. He loved Mickie just like you love her, but she cheats. She is a cheater Randy and she will always be one. I'm sorry Randy."

"No, no this can't be happening. It is not true." Randy shakes his head trying to remove the thoughts of Dean and Mickie together. "My poor son, how can she do this to our family?" He goes to his son and rubs his head.

Lil' Randy closes his eyes just at his father comes to him. Randy sees his son peacefully sleeping not knowing all the drama that surrounds him. "I can't believe that I have to tell my son that his mom cheated when we leave her." He turns to Roman "I'm sorry Roman. We will get Lily and April back from them."

"Thanks, but you have a few other people you need to speak to first. You need to at least apologize to them for what you have done."

"I can't. They hate me because what I have done to them. I'm sure Punk will kill me after we tell him this if AJ doesn't kill me first."

"What?" Seth and Roman are shocked that AJ would actually do that. She is to innocent for that.

"Trust me, from my years of when AJ and John became friends you don't want to mess with her."

"Well, you have to brace yourself because you have to..."

"Roman, where and who did April and Lily go with?" Punk and AJ enter thinking there were no guests in his room.

"Hi guys, what do you mean? They should be with you." Roman sincerely says

"No the nurse said..." Punk looks around "Whats going on?" He sees people near the window with their back against them.

Randy and Seth beside Roman. Randy takes his son in his arms while he looks at AJ and Punk.

"Randy..."

Review.


	29. Chapter 29

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Punk screams out to them.

"Punky, calm down. There is a child trying to sleep." AJ holds him arm as well as points to Lil' Randy.

He calms down a bit. "Sorry, but I need some answers. The nurse said that my sister and niece went off somewhere with two people I don't know. I know it couldn't be the other guys because they would have told us first. Roman, who took my sister and niece?" Punk fires up again as he glares at Roman.

"Punk, AJ, Randy needs to tell you something. Seth, can you take Lil' Randy."

Seth nods turning towards Rand, but he hold his son away from Seth's arms.

"Come on Randy you need to tell them." Seth trying to reason with Randy. "Think about how it would be if Lil' Randy was in this situation. They deserve to know." Seth continues to reason with Randy so he can take Lil' Randy from his arms.

Randy reluctantly lessen his grip so Seth can take his son. Seth with Lil' Randy walks towards AJ and Punk with a sad look.

"I'm sorry." He says as he walks pass them. All of them not knowing that Lil' Randy is awake; he holds on to AJ's arm when they pass by.

AJ looks to Lil' Randy to have tears and worry in his eyes.

"Hi buddy, you're awake." Randy calls out sweetly to his son. He steps closer to his son, but he let's go of AJ's arm and snuggles into Seth more. "What's wrong buddy? It is me, your daddy." Randy is confuse on why his son is acting this way.

"Buddy, what's wrong? Your daddy is calling you." Seth lifts his head and sees more tears in his eyes.

Lil' Randy whispers something in Seth's ear. Seth nods throughout the whole conversation.

"Umm, Randy. He said that he is not going to talk to you until your bring April and her mother back." Seth explains to him while he holds Lil' Randy tighter.

"What? Randy John Orton Jr. don't you tell me what to do? You don't threaten me like that. You let go of your Uncle Seth and come here." Randy moves closer as he gets furious by his son's actions.

"Stop Randy. This is your son you are talking to. As long as I'm around you will not raise your voice at any child especially your son." AJ steps in front of Seth and Lil' Randy.

"Oh bug off AJ, you don't have rank to tell how to raise my son. I know that your body won't handle it or that it wouldn't be Punk's. Also, I doubt that Punk has any swimmers to get you pregnant. You know his reputation with women. He just married you so no one can."

AJ slaps Randy as hard as she can. "How dare you say these statements about us. You know nothing about our relationship. You say Punk has an reputation, but so do you. You're the man that help Mickie cheat on John. You are the man that almost raped Nikki outside the bar. You are also the one that beat up my friends, Kofi and Sheamus, because they had evidence on your affair." AJ all worked up with her chest moving up and down. Seth and Roman are taken by AJ's tone with Punk having a smile; he is proud of his wife.

"I'm sorry about Kofi and Sheamus, but Mickie..." Randy tries to clarify that he didn't want to hurt them, but he was in Mickie power, but he gets interrupted.

"You don't see it do you? Mickie uses people. She might have loved John all these years, but it wasn't enough for her. She had a great relationship, but she ruined it by having an affair with you. Do you think that she is different now?"

"Yeah because our son..."

"Your son, Lil' Randy is a great boy because the good in you taught him how to respect people around him. I remember when April told me about a boy in her school that she stood up for. They were bullying him because he ran his mouth too much. Do you know who that boy was?" Randy shakes his head. "It was your son, Randy." Everyone is in shock instead of Lil' Randy and AJ. "That is how April and your son met. Lil' Randy protects my niece and changes his attitude to please her."

"Is this true son? Were you bullied and April help you out?" Randy is shock, but moves closer to his on. He is more calm now. He can't believe that his son has kept this from him.

Lil' Randy whispers again in Seth's ear. "It is true Randy. There is a whole part that you don't know about him."

"Why didn't you tell me son?' Randy now hurt with the shock wearing off. He thought they are best friends; they tell each other everything.

"Lil' Randy said that you were busy with mommy to pay attention to him. The reason how we became closer than just father and son is the advice that April told him. The advice was 'Being patient with anyone you can get to see the wonderful and harsh reality of them.'"

AJ smiles a bit as well as Punk. She looks at Punk as they smile again at each other with their niece's advice.

Seth continues "He also says that this the harsh reality of you, but before the situation with Roman he has seen the wonderful father you are without mommy. So I will not be talking to you until April and her mother are back with April's Uncle and Aunt."

Randy holds on to the bed. He is trying to contemplate all the information he has received today. From what Seth told him about Mickie to his son's secret.

"AJ?" Seth now turns to her.

"Yes."

"Lil' Randy wants to talk to you outside in private." Seth says as AJ looks at Lil' Randy that has a pout and still some tears.

"Well, I can't say no to that cute, sad face, can I?" AJ tickles his stomach.

Lil' Randy giggles while he stretches his arms to AJ. Seth helps him into AJ's arms. They about to go outside when Punk steps in front of them.

"No, no one goes outside. What if you disappear like April and Lily did? What if something happens to you?" Punk consider and still wants the answers. He is not knowing if this a plan they came with to lure AJ away from him by using Lil' Randy.

"Punk it will be okay. We will just be outside. He needs to discuss something with me. I won't be too long." AJ assures him with a smile.

Punk still doesn't like it, but he feels a hand on his arm; it is Lil' Randy's hand. Punk sees his face that has the cutest smile like April's. Lil' Randy reaches to him so he can whisper something into his ear. Punk carries him as he whispers in his ear. Punk smiles at the end of the conversation.

"You are a brave, smart boy. I'm glad that April has you to protect her where we can't." He hugs Lil' Randy before he gives him back to AJ.

"What did he tell you?" AJ ask her husband with how caring he is, even though he is Randy's son. She didn't know that he will be this happy to him.

"I will tell you later. Now go on us guys need to talk through some things." Punk smiles at her

"Behave baby." AJ kisses his lips.

"I will don't worry." Punk kisses back and smirks.

Punk walks AJ with Lil' Randy to the door to open the door for them.

"Remember behave." AJ says again before pecking him again.

"Yah, yah, yah, I will." Punk waves it off.

Lil' Randy holds Punk's arm with a smile, but you can see the worry on his face.

"I'll behave." Punk kisses his head.

Punk closes the door and then turns to the rest of them. He glares at Randy first, but softens at Seth and then pulls out a disappointed shake at Roman.

"I want some answers now.I want to know where my sister and niece are. What did your son say about bringing Lily and April back?" He is back to his angry tone.

"Punk just let me explain the whole situation before you react. If you keep to interrupt I won't tell you."

"If you don't tell me you will in Roman's spot." Punk not liking what Randy is going to say.

"Alright, well Mickie and Dean have Lily and April." Randy starts

"What, a cheater and a stranger has two of the most important people in my life."

"Punk let him continue." Roman says.

"Don't Roman. I trusted you with my sister and niece. I gave you my blessing against my judgments because she loves you so much, so does April. When we get them back you will not go near them. You are not welcomed in our house." Punk not thinking clearly with what could be happening with Lily and April.

"But..." Roman tries to plead his case.

"No! I don't care if they fight and argue with me. You will not be allowed in our lives anymore." Punk standing his ground.

Roman bows his head in defeat. He is hurt, sad, and now angry at Randy. "Look what you did. You cost me my family just so you and Mickie can get revenge on them. I was the one that defended you from Dean and Seth." Randy looks at Seth as he nods. "I regret doing that now. You and Mickie's jealous attitudes cost me the one good think that I have now. I had a family with a girl I was going to marry with her child I cared enough to be called my daughter. I have more friends then just Seth because now I know Dean is not my friend anymore and so are you, Randy. You're not part of my life anymore. Lil' Randy will be upset, but he has you to blame for that. After this conversation, I don't want to see you until you bring Lily and April back." Roman folds his arms and faces his head towards Punk.

Randy is in shock for a second time today. In this whole revenge plan, he has lost his son, his fiancee, and his good friend.

After the shock wore off. "May I continue?" He looks back at Punk.

"You better." Punk almost like a threat in his voice.

"Well like Roman said we wanted to get revenge on you guys. Mickie wanted revenge for John leaving her for Nikki also for AJ." Randy pauses to see the look on Punk's face.

Randy knows, even though he hasn't officially met all of them, that saying or doing anything about or to AJ, you have to deal with Punk.

"She told me that she ruined her relationship with John. She acts like the damsel in distress and the baby sister too well. John always sticks up and protect her whenever you are not there,Punk. Please don't get mad at me these are all her words."

"What is your revenge? Is it because we trick you, tied you up, Kaitlyn speared you, and left you naked and vulnerable"

"Yes." Randy not liking to relieve the moment.

"Well too bad. You helped cheated on John and we retaliated, even though John said good things about you before. He said that you were a good friend to him in College. He was lucky to have you with Mickie when he is not around because she will be protected. I don't understand why because you will develop feelings for her."

"And John didn't develop feelings for AJ?" Randy questions trying to get heat off of him for a bit.

"I know he won't because we have talks about our relationship with our girls." Randy knows that it didn't work. "We know that we can talk to each other about that. We trust each other with our girls, but you didn't discuss that with John did you? No, because having an affair with Mickie was better, it was easier. You didn't hear the speech that John gave when he came to our house on cheat day. It was so heartfelt that when we knew that Mickie cheated on John; we felt bad. John pour his heart out to AJ about Mickie not knowing what Mickie did. That is the kind of friendship they have. Let me repeat that, John and AJ have a friendship that is strong enough to an untrained eye seems like a relationship."

"I will bring April and Lily back. Seth, do you know where they might have taken them?" Randy feels more and more guilty.

"Not actually, but Mickie told me to call her when you two were finish visiting Roman."

"Good, call her to tell you where and what they are going to do with them."

"Okay." Seth dials Dean's number knowing that Mickie might be occupied; there's no answer. He dials Mickie's number, but still no answer.

AJ and Lil' Randy:

"I'm sorry about this Auntie AJ. I didn't know about this until a few hours ago. I didn't know that both my parents are cheaters." He snuggles and hugs her.

"Hey, how do you know this? Did your father or Uncles tell you?"

"When they thought I was sleeping, I wasn't I just close my eyes and pretended."

"Wow, you have your parents sneaking ways, but don't worry. In our little family we don't give up on anyone. If you mess with us you get it twice as hard from all angles."

"I just don't want my dad to go away. I can't lose both my parents I've already lost my mom I don't want to lose him too." He tears up again.

"Hey, I know that he didn't know about the kidnap. If that does happen you are welcome to stay with us. I know April will be happy for you to stay." AJ says as she rubs his back to soothe him.

"Really." Lil' Randy perks up.

"Yeah..." AJ gets interrupted when her cell phone starts ringing; the number is unknown. "Excuse me Lil' Randy."

Lil' Randy sit back down in his seat quietly as AJ takes the call.

"Hello." AJ says in a confuse tone.

"Hi AJ, remember me." The person on the other line says.

AJ pauses in shock. "Mickie?"

"That's right. How are you? I hope you are doing bad, but it is about to get worst."

"What do you want Mickie?" Pissed off that she called her out of the blue.

"I just want to inform you that April and Lily say hi."Mickie says in a cocky tone.

"What? What do you mean they say hi?"AJ is angry that she knows about her sister-in-law and niece.

"Oh this is revenge. We kidnap your sister in law and niece. If you want them back we will be in touch."

"You don't touch them, do you hear me? I swear when we find you that you will..."

"What? You will yell at me some more and plus your friends won't hurt a girl." Mickie chuckles at the threat.

"You will pay for this Mickie." She says with venom in her voice.

"Yeah right." Mickie laughs and the waves the threat off again.

Before AJ says anything, Mickie hangs up still laughing like she did when she left AJ's house.

"I'm sorry Auntie AJ." Lil' Randy says after the whole conversation ended. He tries not to listen, but when he hears his mom name and he couldn't resist.

"That is okay sweetie. Come on let's go join the guys."

Lil' Randy spreads his arms as AJ smiles when she picks him up.

"We are going to take my mommy down." Lil' Randy with a determination tone.

"That's right." AJ giggles a bit to the confidence of this little boy. She takes him in her arms and they head back into the room.

When AJ opens the door, they can't believe what they see.

Review.


	30. Chapter 30

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty:

"What's going on?" AJ saying confuse as she opens the door with Lil' Randy still in her arms.

They see Randy in Punk's arms. It looks like Randy has been crying as Roman and Seth are in shock.

"Daddy, daddy, what's wrong? Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman, what's wrong with daddy?" Lil' Randy still mad at his father, but is still consider.

"Hey buddy, do you mind to start walking on your own? I need to talk to AJ for a bit." Punk asking Lil' Randy still holding onto Randy

He looks at AJ as she nods. She bends down so Lil' Randy can climb down, but still holds on to her hand.

"Please come here buddy. Your daddy needs your help right now. I know you're still mad at him, but he needs his son right now." Punk holding out his hand, so Lil' Randy can grab it.

"Go on sweetie. I will be right here." AJ encouraging him

Lil' Randy lets go of Aj's hand to start walking to Punk's hand. He moves Lil' Randy a bit closer to his father gently while Punk having Randy stand on his own. Lil' Randy hesitant a bit before he touches his father's hand. Randy feels his touch as he looks down at his son's touch. Lil' Randy doesn't look up, but he now lets go of Punk's hand to hug his father. Now Randy having the strength and pride back that his son his back in his presence.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm sorry for everything. I promise that everything will be okay." He rubs his son's back and kisses his head.

"Randy you need to tell him everything. He should know what is going on." Punk suggests as he stands beside AJ

"Yeah, he does. He will be stronger and wiser afterwards." Randy says just enjoying his son back in his arms.

"He is already a smart boy. He needs his father to be with him, for him to not blame himself. Seth, AJ, and I will be in the hall. Since Roman can't leave his bed, he will stay here." Punk saying as he puts an arm around AJ as they start leaving.

"Wait Punk, AJ." Randy calls out as he is still rubbing his son's back. "Thank you for taking care of him for a bit. I appreciate it." Randy smiles "You two will make great parents."

"You're welcome and thanks." AJ replies

Seth, Punk, AJ all head out the door to give them privacy.

In the hall:

"So you can't get a hold of either one of them." Punk asking Seth when he closes the door

"No. I know it is on and working because it is ringing. Every time I call them it rings forever and goes to voice mail." Seth explains

"Baby, I think it is time for the plan." AJ looks at punk as she twiddles her thumbs.

"I don't think everyone is ready. Nikki just gave birth and their babies needs their parents."

"We could ask them. If John can't come come we can ask Seth to fill in or Randy." AJ ask because she is scared for Lily and April's lives.

They don't know how far Mickie's revenge plan goes as well as what this Dean person is compatible to do.

"We can try Seth, but they won't work with Randy knowing he is a part of this."

"What are you two talking about? What plan?" Seth confuse not knowing that they have prepared a plan already.

"Well, we knew that Randy and Mickie were behind the failed kidnapping of both April and Lily. So, we came up with a plan to put a stop to this, but we had to figure out who else were helping them. After today, we go the answers. May I ask why would you guys would join in getting revenge on us?" Punk ask Seth

"Well, we wanted to get revenge of our own against our boss. You see we just showed up late on the wrong day and got fired. The three of us were talking about getting revenge when Randy interrupted. He told us that he would help get our revenge, since we didn't know how, if we help with their revenge. The funny think is Dean was the one that shot it down that they wouldn't help us." Seth chuckles at the situation now.

"Did he shot down the plan or just Randy?" AJ ask thinking this was Mickie's plan since the beginning. She just use these two guys for her own sick revenge.

"Now that you mention it, he would bad mouth Randy a lot. He said we can't trust him, that the situation doesn't fit the revenge and he would bail on us when their revenge were done. Wow, Dean is such a hypocrite." Seth figuring out.

"Not just a hypocrite; a jealous hypocrite. He was jealous that Randy was with Mickie when he was suppose to be. Does that sound familiar?" AJ questions both Seth and Punk

"That is the same situation with John and Randy. She ruins friendship by making them cheat with her." Seth having it clicking in his mind. "You have one smart wife there Punk." He smiles

"Yup, she has beauty, brains, and brawn; she is the complete package." Punk pecks her lips

"I hope I get that kind of relationship again. My ex-girlfriend just came to break it off. She says that she meet another guy." Seth sulks.

"I'm sorry, but loves comes unexpectedly. I great example is John; he wasn't looking for a girl. Now he has a girlfriend that he is in love with and two cute twins. You will find someone and we will help in anyway we can." AJ smiles with one hand on Punk's chest and the other one behind him.

"Of course you have to prove yourself to the group. This little stunt will not go lightly with the group." Punk says with a smirk and no joke in his tone. "We have to do some punishments to you and Randy so you are accepted; maybe a challenge. My wife loves to come up with challenges along with her lady friends." He smirks again as he looks at AJ.

"He is kidding right. They weren't hurt me and Roman because we technically didn't do anything." Seth pleading his case as well as acting naive.

"If it was just up to me you have to just apologize, but you don't have to impress me. You have to earn the trust of everyone else, especially Punk and John. You probably have a hard time with Lily and April. You tried to kidnap both of them, so good luck." AJ smiles

"At least I wouldn't be doing this alone." Seth thinking about the positive side.

"Actually since Roman was already in our group, April and Lily just have to say the word. As for Randy, that is John's business, but Lil' Randy is welcomed anytime. He is innocent in all of this because you can't choose your parents, but you can pick the people that surround you." Punk explains

"So we are doing the plan. I will call everyone." AJ takes out her phone

"Wait I don't know. Maybe we should wait until Mickie calls Dean before we rally the guys." Punk stops AJ before she speed dials Kaitlyn.

"I guess. I just thought when she called me that we would execute the plan." AJ pouts as she sits down in one of the chairs

"What, this is not good." Seth starts pacing back and forth

"AJ, Mickie called you. When, where, why didn't you tell me?" Punk ignores Seth as he kneels in front of his wife.

"It was today." She cups Punk's cheek. "I was with Lil' Randy when she called; she used an unknown number. She has April and Lily, Punk." She tears up of the situation that are playing in her mind.

"Did she say what she is going to do with them?" Punk asks sweetly as he rubs her legs

"She said if you want them back she will be in touch. Oh and I sort of threaten her that she will pay." Wiping her tears

"Hey, no crying. We will get them back I promise. Is this why you wanted to execute the plan right away." AJ nods "Oh baby, don't worry we will try, but there are variables we didn't think of." He sits beside her and hugs her

"This is not good. This is not good at all." Seth keeps saying still pacing in front of them.

"What's wrong Seth?" Punk asks now seeing him pacing

"Mickie calling AJ is not good. It means that she knows that I told Randy and Roman what happen. If not that, she is more suspicious than before."

"You don't make sense Seth, why would she be suspicious?" They are both confuse at Seth's actions.

"When Mickie told Dean and I the plan, I kept on questioning everything. I guess that trigger something in her that I'm not trustworthy. That is probably why they won't answer my calls. I screwed up and ask too many questions. I'm sorry guys." Seth stops to kneel down and cover his face

"Seth." AJ calls out to him. He looks up to her as she smiles at him. "It is okay. We don't know that for sure, but just act like you don't know when we do execute the plan. This is your first challenge to earning the trust of the group." AJ feeling bad for him. He not knowing what Mickie is about; he was tricked to go along by Dean and Mickie.

"Thanks AJ. I won't let you guys down." Seth gets up to give her a hug.

Punk clears his throat. Seth lets go of her. "I'm sorry."

"I know my wife is kind and sweet, but you don't have clearance or permission to touch her." He warns Seth

"Stop." She hits Punk lightly. "Sorry Seth, he can be very jealous and territorial. It is one of the things I love about him. It shows he cares, but I don't like to be touch by people I don't fully trust yet."

"Gotcha. I'm sorry again." Seth moves back to give them more space.

"We should inform the others about the plan." AJ looks up to Punk.

"Yeah we should."

Mickie and Dean:

Dean is laying beside Mickie naked as they just finish their love making.

"Damn you feel so good. You are better than Randy and John." She brings his arms closer around him.

"And don't you forget it. I am your one and only. i can do things to you that you couldn't imagine." Dean kisses her shoulder

"And I love it." She snuggles more into his body.

"So, what are we actually going to do with Lily and April." Dean a bit consider for their safety.

"We are going to wait for the Brooks clan to rescue their family like they always will." Mickie replies

"How do they know where we are? You didn't give them our location." Dean confuse not liking what she might be thinking.

"Oh they will know the location after we set up a little message." Mickie smirks

Dean is consider that he would actually have to force Lily and April by using hurtful actions.

"Come on, get change. We need to get our visitors ready." Mickie taking off the covers and getting out of bed.

Lily and April:

"Mommy, where are we?" April ask holding on to her mother for comfort.

"I don't know sweetie." Lily looking around their surroundings

They are in a small room with a small bed. They are no windows and the door is higher than Lily can reach. The only way out is a ladder that Mickie and Dean brings in and out of the room.

"Mommy I'm scared. Why isn't Uncle Punk here yet?" April now with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if he knows we are missing sweetie. Remember they told us to not make a scene. Don't worry, knowing him they will find us. I know your scared and you can be scared for me, but not in front of them. Everything you have learned from your Uncles and Roman will help you okay."

April nods. "Mommy, who are these people? Why do they want to kidnap us? We've always been respectful to everyone." April trying to get answers.

She knows this is what the feeling she had before. She knew that they would come after them again. She played it of cool knowing that they would be safe in a hospital.

"April listen to me. I know you probably not going to like what I'm about to say, but you need to hear it."

"What is it mommy?" She is giving her mother her full attention.

"Your friend Randy." April nods. "His father is behind all of this. The family and his friends have plan all of this; that may include his son."

April shakes her head. "No, he couldn't be behind this; he is my friend."

"You're lying mommy, Randy wouldn't do this. Maybe it is a different Randy; it is a popular name." April covering her ears.

"Honey, listen to me." Lily trying to uncover her daughter's ears

"No, he can't be part of this. He is my only best friend at school. He can't just use me to have me kidnapped; he can't. Mommy, I like him. I want him to be my long lasting friend, so when the time is right he can be more than friends. This can't be happening." April calls out as she is crying while hitting her mother in the chest. All the sadness, worry, and painful memories from the last few days have finally surface. She couldn't be strong anymore. She can't take anymore bad news.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I said he might. You have to hang on to that. He might have no clue that his parents are like that. You hold on to that hope and that your Uncle Punk will come and rescue us." She is holding on to her daughter while trying to give her the positive aspects of their situation.

"But Roman...Uncle Roman..." April saying "He is part of this to. He is a friend of Randy's father. He used us too, well maybe right." April trying to calm down.

"I don't know sweetie, when we get out of here we are going to have a long conversation with him." Lily angry coming to surface that he might have also string her along; the both of them.

"How about you sleep for a bit?" Lily cradling her

"No, what if I awake and you're not here?" Scared that they might decide to separate them.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Kissing her daughter's head. "Go to sleep."

April complies with her mother as she gets comfortable in her arms. After a few minutes, Lily hears the door open. She sees the bottom of the ladder hit the floor, so someone can enter. She sees Dean climbing down the ladder.

"Hello Lily, are you hungry?" Dean approach them.

"No." She calls out with a harsh tone. In reality, she is very hungry. They both haven't had anything to eat since before the incident with Roman.

"I bet you two are. I'll bring something down after your little message to your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Mickie wants you to be all bruise up and half naked holding a sign; the both of you." He having a bit of consider for April doing this.

"No, you can't do that to her. I will do it. Beat me up and strip me. I don't care what you do just leave her alone." She holds April tighter.

"Do you think I would beat a child?" Dean surprise that someone would think of that.

"I know you would do very awful actions, so yes I would think that."

"Lily, you don't..."

"Stop! Just beat me up, strip me, and give me the sign." Says in an angry tone

"Here." He throwing a bag the size of a cosmetic bag beside her on the bed

"What is this?" She looks at the bag than back to Dean.

"You need to use it for the message." He walks back to the ladder.

"But I thought you are going to..."

"Just open the bag." He climbs up the ladder.

Lily opens the bag to find make-up. She looks up at Dean as he is pulling the ladder as he smiles. Lily is confuse and looks back down at the make-up to see a note on it.

_'Use these to make both of you look like you were beaten. I'm sorry about that day.'_

Lily just holds on to the note as she re-reads it several times. She looks up to the door where Dean is smiling at her. She has a small smile herself.

Review


	31. Chapter 31

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-One:

AJ, Punk, and Seth opening the door with Randy consoling his son.

"What's wrong?" Seth ask consider for Lil' Randy.

"The whole thing got him upset." Roman says on his bed.

"He thinks that April thinks that he betrayed her." Randy says still rubbing his back.

"It's true." Lil' Randy says through the tears. "If she knows that daddy is behind all of this then she will think that tricked her. I didn't know until now. Plus, I'm mad at you Uncle Seth." He says as he glares at Seth.

"Me, why me?" Seth shock.

"You tried to kidnap both of us at school. It was either you or Un- Dean that held me so you can kidnap her." He wipes his tears; he is more mad than sad now.

"Well, it was before I met you. I was just following orders from your mommy and daddy. We were instructed to kidnap April, but there was a debate on how to do that with you there." Seth trying to plead his case.

"What do you mean debate?" Lil' Randy ask. His father told him that he and his mother planned this whole revenge together. He didn't say anything about a debate or disagreements with the plan.

"You see your daddy didn't want you involve in this, but your mommy didn't care. She just wanted to kidnap April right in front of you." Lil' Randy looks at his daddy as he nods.

"So mommy, doesn't care about me. She just puts up with me because of her love for daddy." Lil' Randy says out loud.

"You know the answer to that. You know now what your mommy did with Dean. You know everything now." Randy says as he sees the hurt on his son's face. All he wants is to make him feel better and know everything so there is no secrets between them.

"Well not everything." Roman says as he looks at Seth to signal him that he is going to say it.

"We can't Roman, not right now." Seth motions that it is not the right time.

"Why not? They think Dean is just like Randy, no offensive, but he is not." Roman says to Seth. "They need to know."

"What are you two talking about? Dean is with my wife right now, they are probably in bed right now." Randy ask not knowing what they are talking about.

"You don't know." Punk ask Randy just as confuse as he is. He thought that they all are on the same page.

"No, I do I'm just asking for clarification." He rolls his eyes as he acts sarcastically.

"Don't test me Randy." Punk getting mad, but AJ is there to rub his arm to calm him down.

"Sorry guys, but it is not the right time. If you guys know it might ruin the whole thing. We will tell you when it is time." Seth says as he looks at Roman; he doesn't agree with his decision, but accepts it. "So anyways, when April was only at the play structure we took our chance to get her, but she is a fighter."

"You bet she is. She is a fighter like her mother and Uncle." Punk says proud with AJ nodding in agreement.

"She sure is, so that gave Randy time to get there. Now that I look back at it, it was funny. He kick Dean in the shin, but as orders I came out to grab her." Seth laughs a bit at the memory.

"So I kicked Dean in the shin." Lil' Randy ask.

"Yeah." Seth says.

Lil' Randy gets off the bed as he kicks Seth in the shin. He bites his lip to stop him for screaming out in pain. He glares at Randy as he just shrugs.

"Little man, what did I tell you on that day." Punk helps to remind him of what he said that day he and April got kidnapped.

"Oh right." Lil' Randy smiles. He now kicks Seth in the jewels. Seth falls to his knees with the pain still in his shin.

"Randy Orton no!" Randy, the father, goes up to him to grab his son. "You never kick any man in the jewels." He waves his finger at him.

"But Uncle Punk told me to not go for the shin, but for the jewels." He says with a pout as he acts all innocent.

"You. You told my son that he can hit men in the jewels." Randy puts his son on the bed as he marches to Punk and AJ.

"I did, but that was when he told me about the shin kicking; he should have kicked him in the jewels. Plus, Seth kind of deserved it for almost kidnapping April." Punk stands his ground and advice.

"Well that is poor advice. A man shouldn't take the easy way out, he should fight like a man." Randy stares at Punk.

"Newsflash Randy, your son is a boy he is not a man yet. He needs to know ways to quickly dodge someone." Punk says as he gets closer to Randy's face, but AJ pulls him back.

"Well, if your niece knows how to protect herself, Randy wouldn't have to know. You should have been teaching her than giving my son advice." Randy is now nose to nose with Punk.

"Hey!" Lil' Randy jumps down from the bed again a bit angry. Seth is still on the ground as he moves a bit away before he gets hit again. "Daddy, didn't you tell me that it is the man's job to protect their girl friends or wives or any girl?" He ask his father as he crosses his arms.

"Yes I did, but..." Randy starts, but gets cut off.

"So, that is what I did. I protected April from two men that I thought were strangers." He looks at Seth who looks away.

"But girls or women need to also learn how defend themselves when in situations like she was in." Randy explains to his son.

"What about situations that you put Uncle John's girlfriend in?" Lil' Randy crosses his arms as he waits for his father's answer.

"How do you know about that, sweetie?" AJ shock that Randy actually told me that. She knows that he knows everything now, but still that is still weird for her.

"Daddy told me, he told absolutely everything. He also told me what you two did to him, but I get that it was for revenge for Uncle John. When she was trying to defend herself, you didn't stop until her boss came. She learned how to defend herself, but it was ineffective. We all need someone to look after each other." Lil' Randy said as everyone just smiles at him.

"Well okay, but you never kick a guy in the jewels unless you're defending yourself or someone else's." Randy kneels down to get a hug from his son. He will never get tired of his son's hugs.

Lil' Randy looks up and he can't stay mad at his father. "Okay daddy, I won't do that." He hugs his father.

"You need to apologize to Seth for doing that." Randy rubs his son's hair as he points to him.

"But.." Lil' Randy tries to retaliate.

"Nope, go say sorry." He stands his ground.

"Fine." He sighs and he walks to Seth. "I'm sorry Uncle Seth for hitting you in the jewels you didn't deserve that one." He says with a smile.

"Thanks buddy, but I guess I deserve the one in the shin." Lil' Randy nods. Seth looks to Randy for help with the shin apologize, but again Randy looks away. "Oh well, give me a hug. I need some comfort to deal with my sore shin." He outstretches his arms. Just like Randy he loves his hugs. Lil' Randy goes to his arms as they hug. "I love you buddy. I'm sorry for everything."

"I love you too Uncle Seth." Lil' Randy lays his head on Seth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to break up the Uncle-Nephew moment, but we have a plan to get Lily and April back." AJ says as she smiles at the tender moment.

"Oh really." Randy rolls his eyes.

"If you want the same fate Seth had keep doing what you are doing. And trust me you will have tears in your eyes or be in Roman's bed afterwards." AJ warns as Punk just chuckles.

Randy just looks down like he is in trouble by his parents.

"Anyways, what is the plan?" Roman ask still chuckling.

"Seth already knows some of it, but we need your help Randy along with Seth. Since John will be with Nikki, we are down two for the plan." AJ explains

"But I think we can continue the plan that can include both of them." Punk says with a smile. He has a plan that includes everyone besides Lil' Randy and the twins.

"How? John and Nikki need to be with the twins." AJ ask

"Roman, would you be okay to watch the twins." Punk ask with a smile.

"I would, but I want to be the one to save Lily and April. I know that it is selfish, but I have to prove that I didn't abandoned them. Lily probably hate me, so I need this." Roman explains. He doesn't want to lose them because of his job.

"Okay, maybe we can get one of my sisters to take care of them for the day. We need all of us in this plan for it to work."

"Okay, but will John and Nikki let that even happen. Will they even agree to even be the plan with Randy?" AJ ask that Randy is the factor in if the others will join the plan. Plus, Nikki might want to leave her newborn babies. If Nikki isn't on board, John won't be because he wants to be by Nikki's side.

"We will ask them while we tell them the plan, but first we need to finalize it." He turns to Randy. "Do you remembered what you said to us when you were tied up in your apartment?"

"I...I don't remember." He looks down embarrassed. He knows what he said, but is ashamed of it now. In that time, he was furious that John took suppose girl and they all trick him. If he knew what he knows now, he wouldn't say what he said.

"I remember. Daddy said that he would..." Lil' Randy starts but his father covers his mouth.

He sighs "I said that I would get out of the ropes and have sex with your girls in front of you guys. You will also be tied up."

"Well you are actually going to do that, well not the sex part." Punk says with everyone not following.

"Punky, I don't think everyone will be comfortable with that." AJ holds onto Punk tighter as she is consider that Randy will turn his backs on us.

"Just listen before you judge the plan. Randy you will pretend to knock all of us men out with the help of Seth and Roman. You will take all of us to where Dean and Mickie are.

"How do we know where they are?" Roman ask still not up with the plan. He doesn't want to see her friends hurt. As Punk and AJ, he doesn't trust Randy right now.

"Randy, you will call Mickie. Tell her that you have news that you three got us. I hope she will tell you the same place Lily and April are in. Okay." Randy nods. "Then we will go with you three at that location and we will look like you beat us up with our girls looking scared." He then looks at AJ for confirmation. She nods, but is still consider if everything will go has plan. "It will be okay, Randy won't do anything to you girls, isn't that right Randy?" He glares at Randy to say yes and he nods. " See he won't. I won't anybody do anything to you. This will work I know it." He pecks AJ's lips as she smiles. "Okay, so I hope that part of the plan is in a room, but if not we will make do. With the help of you three and maybe Dean will tie us up in front of our girls. Whatever Mickie says you do, we don't want Mickie suspect anything. Seth and Roman, after that you have to get Mickie and Dean out of the room so how." He sees Randy with his head down. He is not 100% sure that he can do this without actually hurting them. "Hey." Randy shoots his head up to look at Punk. "You will untie us and we will help our girls change. I know that they won't be naked, but most likely half naked if I know Mickie. Then Roman and I will go find Lily and April while you keep on making noises for appearances. When we do find them, we get out fast and leave Mickie and Dean. Everyone got it."

They all nod, but still all worried about actually completing it, including Punk. There is a bit of silence until AJ's phone rings. She looks at the number and it is the same number that Mickie called from.

"It's Mickie." She shows it to Punk.

"Everyone quiet. She doesn't know you two are here with us." He warns Randy and Seth.

AJ answers the phone as she tries to control her worries.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi AJ, did you miss me?" _

_"What, what do you want Mickie?" Her confidence and angry is overcoming her worries._

_"I just want to share a message that Lily and April did for you guys. Punk is there with you too, right? I really need him along with you to see this." _

_"What message? What did you do to them?" AJ back to worry for them; she thinks the worst not knowing this Dean guy._

_"Is Punk there?" Mickie ignores her questions._

AJ hands the phone to Punk. "She wants to talk to you." Punk takes the phone in surprise. _"Mickie, what are doing with my niece and sister?" He says in a harsh tone not bother with the pleasantries._

_"Don't worry, I personally didn't do anything, but Dean might have. Let me just show you his hand work, oh I mean the message." Mickie texts them the message as they watch while still on the phone with her._

_Video Message:_

_It shows Lily and April on the bed with just their underwear on. Punk and AJ sees what is suppose to be bruises everywhere on their body. April is crying, but she tries to stay strong. They have white cards on their lap. AJ and Punk think that the cards are part of the message and they are right. Lily holds up one card that says 'Hello, if you want to save us you have to all come.' April holds another card that says 'You have to come to the place John and Mickie first met.' Another cards is brought by Lily 'John will know where it is.' There is nothing after Lily puts down the last card. The video ends with Dean going up to Lily and April in just his boxers as Mickie says and waves by as she laughs._

Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Lily and April are still in their underwear with their fake bruises. Mickie and Dean, still in his boxers, is still with them.

"That was so perfect. They will be here by tonight." Mickie smirks. "Oh I'm so happy that my plan is working. I don't need John and Randy; I never needed them." She is so happy that she is going to get her revenge.

"Mickie, don't you mean our plan." Dean ask a bit angry, but knows her attitude.

"Oh right 'our plan'." She says rolling her eyes.

"Can we get dressed now, my daughter is cold?" Lily ask as she is rubbing her arms.

"Whatever. I don't care about you two anymore I got what I needed. Dean, they are your problem now." She looks to him and then back to Lily and April as she starts smiling. "Have fun."

He smirks. "Oh I will, but first I need to get something to eat."

As Mickie and Dean leave with the use of the ladder, Lily and April get dressed.

"Mommy, when is Uncle Punk coming?" She didn't hear Mickie with her focus on being cold.

"Tonight sweetie, he is coming tonight with everyone. Are you hungry, sweetie?" She ask.

"Mommy I am, can I have another gum?" April says as she grabs the thin blanket on the bed after she changed; she is still cold. They have been chewing gum since Lily found a pack of gum in her pocket.

"This is my last one make it last until Uncle Punk comes, okay." She tells her daughter as she hands it to her. She wraps her arms around her to keep her warmer.

"What abou you? What are you going to eat?" April ask consider that her nother hasn't eaten for awhile like her.

"Don't worry about me. I just want you to not worry about anything, okay. I will always put you first." She kisses her head. "Just chewing the piece of gum."

"Thank you, I love you mommy." She takes the gum wrapper of to put it into her mouth.

"I love you too sweetie."

After a few minutes, Dean comes down with a bag with him.

"Hello Lily." Dean says with a smile.

"What do you want Dean?" Lily says harshly.

"I brought some snacks down just like I said before." He puts down the bag in front of them.

April perks up as she goes to look inside the bag "April no!" Lily calls out as April retreats back to her spot beside her mom.

"Come on Lily you can't let her survive on gum until Punk arrives. She needs some nurishment." He pushes the bag closer to April.

"Yeah and you know what is best for her." She almost yells out to him, but she doesn't. She doesn't Mickie to come down here.

"No and I shouldn't but please just take it." He says about to lose his patience like before.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Aprils says to her mother with pleading eyes. She rubs her stomach to emphasize that she is hungry.

"Sweetie, this is the man that tried to kidnap you and Randy. You don't trust him because you don't know what is in there." She explains to her daughter why she is acting this way.

"Mommy please." She continues with her pleading eyes. "At least let's see what he brought." She now pouting at her mother.

"April Hailey Brooks, you know I can't resist when you pout like that." She pretends to be mad at her. April replacing the pleading eyes with doggy eyes to seal the deal.

"Fine, but you are in trouble if you complain missy." She waves her finger at her jokingly.

April giggles at her mother with her actions. "Okay, no complaining until we go home." She puts her right hand over her heart and raises her left hand. "I promise."

They both giggle as Dean just stand theere to watch. He can't believe that April's middle name is Hailey. He smiles a bit at their giggles.

"Dean. Dean!" Lily calls out to him.

"What?" He comes out of his thought process not knowing they are now speaking to him.

"What did you bring to eat?" Lily aks still having her guard up.

"Well, I went to the store yesterday because we, Mickie and I, have been here awhile. I bought some fruits, crackers and fruit snacks. I also brought some sour patch, which are my favourites." Dean says as he smiles.

"Really, sour patches are my favourite too." This brightens up her day that she gets to have sour patches.

"I haven't done anything to them. I also picke the freshest and best ones." He says as he knows what Lily is about to ask. He opens the bag up first to grab two red apples for the both of them. "Here." He tries to hand at least one to April, but she refuses.

"Sorry, but I like my apples cut. It just hurts my gums if I eat it whole." April says as she looks at her mother giving her the shake of her head.

"I'll just ahve the fruit snaks and sour patch." He takes them out of the bag to pass them to her.

"Thank you." She smiles at her when she takes it.

"Lily please eat something, even if it just one cracker. Trust me there isn't anything wrong with it." He hands the same to her.

Lily looks at her daughter as she is enjoying her food. "Okay, thank you." She takes the fruit snack and sour patch.

Dean goes to the door to leave, but he just gets a small knife on the ledge of the door. Lily is now scared that he is going to kill them. He walks back as he takes the red apples; he starts to cut them. Lily rests easy, but still aware until the knife is gone.

As Dean finishes cutting the two apples, he lays them on the napkin that is in the bag.

"There you two go two cut applies; enjoy your food." He wipes the knige with another napkin. Afterwards, he actually leaves them alone.

"Mommy." April speaks up "Do you know him from before this situation?" She eats one of her sour patch.

"What? Why would you aks that?" Lily unsettled with the question.

"You seem nervous everytime he comes in here. More when he talks to me. He tries to be nice, but you always shoot him down. I was just asking if you do." She looks up at her mom to see tears in here eyes. Lily has flashbacks to a certain situation in her life. "No, sorry mommy you don't have to tell me. I trust you. If you don't like him then I don't like him." She smiles as she hugs her mom.

"Thanks angel, are you enjoying your food?" April nods.

John and Nikki's room:

Everyone besides Roman, who is talking to the doctor to let him out of the hospital, is there. First, John and Nikki are skeptical on Randy being there, but Punk and AJ reassures them he is fine. Lil' Randy is at the twins basket as he makes faces to make the babies laugh; it seems to be working.

"Nikki, can he hold one of them? I will be there to watch him the whole time." AJ ask as she sees how good he is with them.

"I guess so." Nikki says, but a bit uneasy with being Randy's son. AJ holds Matthew into her arms as he tells Lil' Randy to seat in the chair. He does as AJ lays Matthew in his arms.

"Okay, we are going to go ahead with the plan. There are a few changes, but we have to do this today." Punk says

"Now, Nikki just ahd a baby a day ago. She is not physically able to do it. If she is not doing it, I'm not leaving her side. Plus, don't tell me these two are now part of the plan." John ask as he looks at Punk; he nods.

"John listen, Lily and April are kidnapped by Mickie and her new boy toy Dean. We have to do the plan today. Mickie called and send us a message about Lily and April, you need to see this. She send it has a text to AJ's phone." Punk walks to AJ, so she can hand it to her; she does.

"All of us in here has already seen it, but you two and the others. You need to pay attention closely; especially you John." Punk warns.

John nods, but Nikki is looking at Lil' Randy holding her son. It is like she doesn't trust him with him even though he seems okay; he is making her son laugh." Nikki, are you listening to me?" Punk ask. He repeats again, but there is no answer from her.

"Nikki, beautiful, do you understand?" John wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"What?" She takes her eyes off Lil' Randy to John.

"We have to pay attention to this video that Mickie text them." John repeats what Punk said.

"Sure." She starts to look at first, but gets suck back to look at AJ and Lil' Randy.

Punk looks up to see Nikki not paying attention. "John she is not paying attention."

"I'm sorry, but I want my son in my arms." Nikki replies to Punk, but still has her eyes on her son.

"Okay, princess, Nikki wants to hold Matthew." Punk says with a smile, but feels a little bad that Lil' Randy is having fun with Matthew.

"Sure. Randy we need to take him back to Auntie Nikki." AJ says sweetly as she rubs his head.

"Okay." He stands up slowly to walk to John's side since he can't reach Nikki. "Here you go Uncle John he is a cute baby." He smiles.

"Thank you Randy." John says nicely before he pass it to Nikki.

"Buddy, tell him your full name." Randy says as he rubs his hair.

"It is Randy John Orton Jr. Daddy said that my middle came from someone he met in College." Lil' Randy explains.

John looks at Randy a bit shock that he used his name in his son's name.

"You met a lot to me back in College. I should't been mad at you, but there is something that told me to put your name there when he was born." Randy says with a smile.

"Thanks Randy. I guess we need to talk about everything." John says as he rubs his neck.

"Yeah we do." Randy is a bit happy that they have a chance to put this behind them. They can be like they were in High School and the first year of College.

"Okay, sorry but can you two see the video?" Punk ask nicely, but he is losing patience. He just wants to get her sister and niece back now.

"Sorry Punk, of course. Beautiful, pay attention." John says to Nikki. Nikki, now with Matthew her arms, pay attention the the video.

After they see the video, they are mad and shock, but mostly John is.

"John, do you know where that is?" Punk as as he hopes he remembers for Lily and April's sake.

"Yeah, it is behind the College we both went to. Mickie and I use to go there with a ladder to have some alone time. You are right Punk we need to get there now." John turns red with anger.

"John, what about the kids and me? The doctor won't let me out yet." Nikki ask a bit consider that she would be left alone in her room with their babies.

"The doctor will let you out and the twins can be with my sister and Lil' Randy." Punk ask with a smile hoping they agree.

"No! We should stay here with the twins, the both of us." Nikki holds on to Matthew tight, but not too tight.

John picks up Millie. "Beautiful, we have to save Lily and April. Remember how great Punk's sisters are with the twins. We will only be there for the day, maybe less." He looks into her eyes as he speak. It shows that everything will be okay.

"Okay, but after that no more leaving them until when we get married." Nikki says in a serious tone.

"Absolutely." She kisses her lips. "So Punk, what are the changes to the plan?" John wants to know the changes, especially Randy's and Seth's.

Punk tells them about the new evolve plan. John and Nikki don't like most of it, but Punk and AJ both reassure them that it is okay. Randy also tells them that the past is the past and won'd do anything with Nikki. Before they agree again to join, Roman enters the room; he is discharge already.

Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello readers,

Here is another chapter for you.

Kofi, Layla, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Colt, and Lita are know as the group is this chapter. It is shorter than typing their names over again.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Three:

John and Nikki agreed with the plan after the doctor signed Nikki's discharge papers. Before they all left the hospital, AJ speed dials Kaitlyn, which in turns she calls everyone else, to meet them at the household in twenty minutes. She also says for them to bring make-up.

Household:

Everyone is now there. The group have death stares at Randy as he stands beside Seth and Roman. Lil' Randy is by his side holding on to his left leg; he doesn't like the death stares.

"What is he doing here?" Kaitlyn ask to AJ.

"Yeah and who is the guy beside him?" Lita also ask AJ.

AJ sighs as she looks to Punk. He holds her tight as she whispers in her ear. She turns around to face Randy and Lil' Randy with a smile.

"Hey buddy, don't be scared. They are just upset with your father on what he did, okay." Lil' Randy nods. "How about you two go to the kitchen while we talk to them?" She ask him sweetly.

Lil' Randy looks up to his father as he looks at Punk, who nods, and then looks at the death stares. "Yeah I think it would be best." Randy says as he does the same as his son. He picks up his son in the process. "Do you mind us having something to drink while we wait?" He ask just in case it the conversation takes long.

"Sure. There are some chocolate and cookies for you-" She pokes Lil' Randy stomach as he chuckles. "For you too eat if daddy allows." AJ replies Lil' Randy pouts at his father to signal that he actually wants them. Randy tries to resist, but he finally gives in. "Fine, you had a hard day today you get one cookie." He chuckles

"One cookie. Hmph!" Lil' Randy crosses his arms.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a bit at his cuteness.

"Okay, five cookies, but no more for the rest of the week. You know how you get Mister Cookie Monster." He tickles him.

He chuckles. "Yeah!" He raises his arms up in the air. "Thank you Auntie AJ." He outstretches his arms to give her a hug.

"You're very welcome." She puts her arms around him as they hug.

"Umm...you don't really needs us for the explanation, right?" Nikki ask as she holds Matthew with John holding Millie. She is seeing how Lil' Randy is not like his father, so she is going to give him a test if she is right.

"Umm...not really, why?" Punk ask a bit surprise. He thought she would want to stay with them and not alone with Randy.

"Since Randy was so good with Matthew at the hospital, would you mind if we join them in the kitchen? Randy can hold and play with the twins while I rest in the guest room." She explains as everyone is also surprise. By the way she acted before they thought it wouldn't happen again.

"Sure." Punk speaks out. "John, are you joining them?"

John shakes his head to take away the shock before he nods. He smiles at Nikki as she smiles back. Lil' Randy has a bigger smile on his face because he gets to Matthew again along with getting cookies.

"If it all the same to you two, I will like to join them." Roman says feeling a bit awkward now. He thinks that they won't like him after their conversation.

"Me too." Seth calls out. He doesn't want to stay in the room by himself.

"Roman you can go, but Seth we need you to stay for awhile." Punk says with a smile.

Seth is now nervous and scared on why. He looks around to everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Well we better head onto the kitchen." Randy says as he tries to have a straight face. He doesn't want to signal Seth what he got himself into.

"Yeah, umm...good luck buddy." Roman pats his shoulder. he remembers his time meeting the group. The first moments was the most uncomfortable, nerve racking think he has done.

"Thanks." Seth puts on a fake smile, but his eyes are glaring at him.

"Don't worry Seth, we need to just introduce you to the group. They know everyone here but you." Punk says with an arm around him.

"What about Lil' Randy?" He ask more nervous than before. He doesn't want to meet the group alone. He knows he will get Randy's death stares at him.

"They know about him already through April, so suck it up man. This will be the hardest challenge for you. I would let Roman stay with you, but my beautiful wife thinks that you have to do this alone." Punk says as AJ smiles evilly at him. "I told you this will be tough" He reminds him.

Seth hangs his head in defeat. He didn't expect this from AJ because of her sweet attitude towards him so far. He can feel the smirks and glares already just from them assuming he is with Randy.

"Hey guys, long time no see." AJ starts off all cheerfully.

"No problem chica, what's up?" Layla says in her cheerful tone.

"The plan, we need to execute it now, tonight." AJ explains. "Lily and April were kidnap earlier today."

"What?" They all say. April just called them about Nikki's birth, well it felt like she just called them.

"Tell me this a sick joke Punk." Colt knows that they are not joking, but he can't believe it.

"Colt, you know I'm not." Punk replies. "Now you all know who is it." He takes a moment for them to catch up.

"Mickie?" They all say quietly as their hated for Mickie grows deeper.

"Yeah and like before she cheated. This time with a guy named Dean on Randy." He continues with a disgusted tone.

"So, it serves him right. He now knows what it feels like to be cheated on; everything that John went through. It doesn't excuse what he did and why he's here." Kaitlyn is mad that they just excuse him just because he got what he deserve.

"No one said anything about excusing or forgiving him, Kait. He is an important part of the revise plan along with this man." AJ raises her voice as Seth with caution steps beside her.

"And who is this man exactly?" Kofi speaks up as he can feel the tension in the room. He wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. For all they know he could be someone that AJ and Punk brought to help with the plan.

"Before we tell you anything, I don't want any interruptions until the end." Punk warns.

"Yes, we don't have time for them, are we clear?" AJ emphasizes the warning, so they know not to do it.

Everyone nods yes. They know if both of them warns them they are serious.

"Okay." AJ starts. "This is Seth. He is a buddy of Roman, who is ex-buddies of Randy; the older one." She wants to clarify that she not talking about Lil' Randy." He along with Roman were tricked by Randy, who got orders from Mickie to help get revenge on us."

Seth can now see the full-blown glares at him like he suspected.

"He with Dean and Randy with a possibility of Roman are the ones that were trying to kidnap Lily and April." AJ continues. Colt tried to speak up, but AJ looked at him with crazy eyes. He just sat back with Lita rubbing his arm. "Anyways, when Seth saw that Mickie is cheating on Randy with Dean, he began to think if he should tell Randy, isn't that right?" She looks at Seth as he nods. "When Roman got injured, all of them came to the hospital to check on them especially Lil' Randy, who is like an Uncle to him. When we left John and Nikki's room with Lily and April with Roman, we ask the nurse if they were still there. She said that they went with two people. When we ask Roman who did they go with, Randy and Seth with Lil' Randy were there. They told us that Mickie and Dean took them without Randy having know knowledge of it. Seth knew about it, but when he found out Randy's past with John, he regrets everything he did in the revenge plan. He is willingly to be part of the plan. He is willingly to do any challenge to be a part of this group." AJ says with a wicked smile to the girls. She signals that they have one of their girl meetings.

"Great, but before we agree what are changes?" Kaitlyn ask not completely convince that him and Randy will not turn on them.

"Can I go to the kitchen now?" Seth ask nervously. He wants to get away from the stares of the men and the wicked smiles of the ladies.

"I don't know, what do you say princess? Do you think he pass this challenge?" Punk ask AJ as they both look at Seth.

"I think so, but I think he needs to hug everyone here." AJ says smiling.

"Okay." Seth nervously walks to the group. He knows he doesn't have a choice if he wants some of this weight lifted from his shoulders. Kofi is the first person he stands in front of tohug. Seth is about to ask for a hug, but AJ stops him.

"Seth stop you don't have to hug them." AJ giggles.

"But you said." Seth confuse with the situation.

"It was a test to see if you would do it and you passed. Us knowing that you would is big points in my book. You can go to the kitchen now." She says with a smile.

Seth lets out a relief breath. He really thought he had to hug all of them. "Punk, you have an evil wife." He says as he walks to them.

"Well thank you. That is one of the many traits I love about her." He pecks her on the lips.

Seth briskly walks to the kitchen before AJ has any more ideas.

"You had too much fun with him." Punk says with his arms around AJ.

"Not as much fun you will have when this is over." AJ replies back as she rubs his arms.

"Umm excuse me the plan." Kaitlyn calls out to ruin their moment.

"Ah, Ms. Buzz Kill at it again." Punk chuckles as Kaitlyn just crosses her arms. "Okay, here are the changes to the plan."

AJ and Punk start to them. As per John and Nikki did, they don't like to take part in it. They don't trust Randy and Seth that they won't turn on them. Even with AJ and Punk re-assurance, they don't want to take part of the plan. AJ calls John and Nikki, which they woke up from her nap, to help change their minds, but that fails.

"I'm sorry chicka, but we can't if Randy is part of it." Layla says with Kofi behind her.

"He beat me up AJ. I don't think it is right to go through with the plan." Kofi says as she helps Layla with her jacket.

"Sorry short-stuff." Lita says as she gives a hug to Punk and AJ.

"Are you sure about this man?" Colt ask still a bit unsure about joining or not joining.

"I'm sure that it will work if we are all there." Punk replies disappointed at their friends.

"Well then I hope it works out for you without us." He says positively as he joins Lily, Kofi, and Layla at the door.

"Kait, just so go with them if you don't approve." AJ tears up when Kaitlyn stands in front of her.

"AJ, Randy beat up Sheamus and threaten me. I don't feel comfortable that he will not turn on us." Kaitlyn tries to explain her reason.

"Just go, we will think of something." AJ looks away from her. If she does, then her tears will fall. She is just wants to her best friend there to support her. She knows that Randy might turn on them, but she knows that she will fight through anything with her best friend and husband by her side.

"AJ please..." She doesn't want to see AJ hurt, but that is how she feels. She knows there is a possibility that Randy will not turn on them, but she doesn't want to take that chance. She knows that April and Lily lives are in danger, but she can't get herself to help.

"Kaitlyn, it is okay just go with everyone else. We will be okay. We will get Lily and April ourselves." Punk rubs AJ's back as he hugs her.

"Come on lass they are waiting for us." Sheamus puts an arm around her shoulder to bring her in to his embrace.

As all of them are about to leave, they hear a voice call out.

"Wait." Lil' Randy calls out with Matthew in his arms. Randy and Roman behind him with Seth behind them. "I need to say something to all of you before you all go."

"Buddy, I don't think that it will help." Punk says to him as he still rubs AJ's back.

"I have to try Uncle Punk. I don't want to see Auntie AJ upset because of my family. If my family cause this, then I will try to fix it." He says confidently.

"Okay buddy." Punk now turns to the group. "Guys just listen to him before you go."

"If you don't want to join afterwards you can go." Lil' Randy says.

The group looks at each other; they all nod. Lil' Randy starts to get nervous when they all head back to their seats.

"I'm proud of you son." Randy rubs his hair.

"Thanks dad." He looks up to his father with a smile. He hands Matthew over to Nikki as he takes a seat on the love seat.

Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Four:

"Okay, I'm done. If you still don't want to join then you can go." Lil' Randy concluding with a pout to everyone.

The group looking at Punk and AJ and then at Randy, and finally back to Lil' Randy. They are seeing the pout that reminding them of April; the pout that she always having to get her way.

"Umm... can we talk about this in private?" Kaitlyn wanting to know what everyone's opinions are on the situation.

"Sure." AJ saying with a smile. She knowing that they have a chance for them on accepting the plan. She is thinking that Lil' Randy has persuade their friends.

"Thanks, we will be done in twenty minutes." Kaitlyn replying with a smile.

The group are waiting until they all leave before they themselves have a discussion.

In the Kitchen:

"That was a great speech buddy. I'm sure they are going to join now." Punk handing him another cookie for a great job; this is his sixth cookie.

He is taking the cookie quickly before his dad objects. "Thanks Uncle Punk. What about you Auntie AJ, are you okay?" He is asking consider for her because he doesn't like when people are sad.

"I'm good sweetie, thank you." AJ kissing his cheek.

"Eww." Lil' Randy wiping his cheek. "Auntie AJ you gave me cooties." He continue chuckling while still wiping his cheek.

"Oh really, when we get Lily and April back, I will tell April that you don't want any hugs anymore." She is saying sarcastically.

"What, why?" Lil' Randy confuse.

"You don't want cooties and April has cooties, so you don't want to hug her. It is going to break her heart, but I will speak to her." She pretending to feel down.

He starts looking at his Uncles as they are nodding in agreement.

"Sorry buddy that is the rule. If you don't want cooties, than no touching girls, including April." Randy clarifying while he is putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I want her cooties." He speaks out, but covering his mouth afterwards.

"Well." She is pretending to be offensive. "I guess April has some special cooties. Hers are probably fresh, new and beautiful while mine is just old and attractive to one man." AJ saying looking at Punk sweetly.

"Really, Uncle Punk you have Auntie AJ's cooties?" He is saying in a surprise tone.

"That's right buddy. When you get married you share everything, that includes cooties. But when that happens her cooties are only activated when I'm around. So, when she kisses you on the cheek and I'm around the cooties are there, but won't do anything." Punk chuckling while holding on to AJ tight.

"Wow, so if a girl like maybe April kisses me on the cheek her cooties will do what?" Lil' Randy intrigue on the cootie advice. He thinking that it was a joke they have in school.

"It depends on the two people. You just have to wait until that happens." He as well as everyone there knowing that he has a crush on April. Roman, AJ, and Punk knowing that April has a crush on Lil' Randy.

"Okay thanks Uncle Punk."

"You're welcome buddy."

There a brief silence then Seth starts speaking out. "So, you want April's cooties, don't you?" He is teasing him with him chuckling.

"What? No, I don't want her cooties or any cooties." He is saying defensively to not admit with her Uncle and Aunt in the room.

"Lil' Randy, what did I say about lying?" Randy asking him so he can admit he likes April.

"You should never do it because it will get bigger. You will lie until you have tell the truth, which will get you into trouble." He sighs as he knows that he has to tell them.

"So, what are you doing now?" Randy tapping his foot as he is waiting for an answer.

"Lying, but..." Randy is now crossing his arms to signal to take him serious. "Okay, I do like April, but I don't want her full cooties, well not yet I think. Daddy, you know what I said about her." Lil' Randy saying with blushed cheeks.

"I do. you said that she said that she doesn't want to date right now, even if you have feelings for her. Her Uncles and her will beat you up if they found out." He is chuckling at how distraught his son is.

"I said that as a joke, daddy." Lil' Randy chuckling as he jokingly punches his father.

"Right. Afterwards you said that she knows her mother's past and is learning from them." Randy concluding as he rubs his shoulder pretending that his son's punch hurt.

"Yeah and that is when I ask you and Uncle Seth what rape was." He is saying casually.

"You know, all of you know." Punk asking with a deep tone.

"All except Roman, but I didn't know that Lil' Randy knew April. Remember, I wasn't the one that was watching your house." Seth explaining to him.

"Right, but you knew. Do you know who did it, was it you?" Punk already out of AJ's embrace to being face to face with Randy.

"I don't know who did it. I just got the fact from Mickie. She told me that she heard that the man knock her unconscious and raped her." Randy clarifying because he knows that lying to either one of them with get you in big trouble.

Roman stands by listening to them talking about Lily being rape. He feels more guilty that he was part of this revenge plan. He starts thinking that he doesn't deserve Lily and April.

"Baby, he doesn't know. After we get Lily and April back we will try to piece together who did it, okay." She walks up to them rubbing his arms to soothe him.

"Okay, but you better not be lying to me. If you are you won't like what will happen to you." Punk promises forgetting that Lil' Randy is still there in the room.

"Punk stop you are scaring Lil' Randy; he is all he has left as a parent." AJ explaining as she is guiding him back to their seat.

Punk looking into her eyes. He now calming down before he looks at Lil' Randy; he is holding his father tight.

"Lil' Randy, I'm..." Punk starting with a calming tone.

"Don't take my daddy away. He doesn't know anything. He is my only parent I have because mommy betrayed us. Please don't hurt him Uncle Punk." Lil' Randy saying with fear in his eyes as he is continuing to hold his father tight.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I get very protective of Lily and April. I don't want them to be hurt or sad. I just want to find him and show what he did is wrong. I want to prove to him that she didn't break her; she is stronger now. I want to also thank him." Everyone is in shock faces as they are looking towards him. "I want to thank him for April. I want to thank him for bringing my beautiful niece into this world. So, if he said he doesn't know then you have nothing to be afraid of." Punk is saying peacefully to him.

"Okay. Daddy..." He is looking at his father. "You promise you don't know who it is." He wanting some reassurance that he doesn't really know who it is.

"I promise buddy that I don't know." He is looking into his son's eyes while saying it.

"I believe him Uncle Punk." Lil' Randy saying at him with a smile.

"Okay buddy." He is smiling back to him.

"Punk and AJ, can you come back here? We have made our decision." Kaitlyn calling out. They all taking a deep breath before they all are heading to the living room.

Living Room:

"Okay, we all talked it over. We separate the pros and cons of joining, but there was one pro we couldn't ignore." They are all smiling at them. "The pro was you son, Randy. He is a cute pro and he is the reason, along with others, but he is the main reason we will join. He was very passionate on why we should take a chance on you; to give you another chance. If John, Nikki, Punk and AJ, can give you a chance, we can too." Kaitlyn explaining.

"Thank you Kaitlyn. Thank you to all of you." Randy is saying while rubbing his son's shoulders.

"But if you turn on us you will not get another chance. Your son or anything will not save you next time." Kaitlyn concluding their reasoning.

"You have my word." Randy saying seriously.

"So that is a yes on the plan." Punk clarifying, but he knows that they have accepted. All he wanting to do is to push Kaitlyn's buttons.

"Yes you jerk we join the plan." She throws a pillow at him.

"Okay, no need to be hostile Ms. Buzz Kill." He putting his hands up.

Kaitlyn crossing her arms while she starts glaring at him.

"Anyways." He is now looking anywhere but Kaitlyn's path. "First phase, Randy call Mickie." Punk turning to face Randy.

On the phone:

"Hello Mic." Randy trying to be lovingly as possible with the knowledge he has.

"Hello Randy, how is Roman?" Mickie saying surprise; she forget to tell Randy what she had done.

"He is good; he got discharged today. Anyways, I have exciting news." He is trying to sound excited, but he is feeling guilty.

"What is it?" She sounds like she cares, but she really isn't; she already has what she wants.

"Seth and I with a bit of help from Roman beat up John, Punk, Colt, Kofi, and Sheamus. WE have them in a van with their ladies." Punk giving him a thumbs up. It seems like Mickie is buying their story.

"I can finally get my revenge I promised. Remember when I said about having sex with their girls in front of them." Randy trying not to feel sick after saying that.

"That's great baby." Randy again trying to throw up at her calling him her baby. "I have news too; I have Lily and April." She is saying now getting exciting.

"Yeah, now we can do our revenge together." Randy saying a happy tone, but with a disgusting expression.

"Absolutely. I am in a small building behind the College we went to. I'll be waiting for you. Oh and I will call Dean to help you." Mickie doesn't want him knowing that Dean is there. She doesn't want her secret to be out yet.

"Whatever. I will see you soon." He is even madder that she is still hiding Dean from him.

"Yup and maybe we can have some alone time after this is all over." Mickie is saying in a sexy tone.

"Whatever you say. Goodbye for now." He tries to sound excited, but is starts rolling his eyes.

"See you soon." She is happier that everything is falling into place.

Mickie hanging up before Randy is saying 'Yeah see you soon you little-'. Randy looking around to see his son and the twins in the room. "Done, what is next?" Randy asking after hanging up.

"Now, you girls have to make us look like the three of you beat us up. Afterwards, we are going to drop Lil' Randy and the twins to my sisters.

"You will be careful, right daddy?" Lil' Randy saying in a concern tone.

"Absolutely, I will be back in no time." Randy kissing his head.

Lil' Randy now hugging his father. He doesn't want to let go until they have to leave.

"Okay, girls take your man and make him look beaten up." Layla calling out.

Review.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Also, for the authors who favourite/ following this story.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Punk's sister's place:

"Daddy, why can't I go with you? I want to take down mommy too." Lil' Randy asking with tears in his eyes.

They are at the doorway of the house with Randy saying bye to his son for the day. Punk is briefly explaining what is happening.

"You can't buddy. I won't let you be apart of this anymore." He is wiping his son's tears away. "When I come back, we are going to get a new house to start a new chapter in our life without mommy. It will be near your school and hopefully near April's house. You two can ride together to school." He promises because they will not live in their house anymore. It is also to give Lil' Randy something else to think about while away from him. "You can think about that while I'm gone." Now Lil' Randy wipes his own tears. "Now you have to behave in this house; this is Uncle's Punk's sister's houses. The twins will will be with you, so you won't be alone, okay." Lil' Randy nods. "I love you son." He pulls his son into a hug.

"I love you two daddy." He chokes out with tears still falling.

"I will be back soon." He kisses his son's head.

One of Punk's sisters guides him inside the house. Punk just finish explaining to his another sister as they enter. "Hey buddy, don't worry I have his back. I will make sure that he will come back." He is saying while seeing the tears on his face.

"Thank you Uncle Punk. All of you be careful too; I want all of you to come back safe." Lil' Randy saying.

"We will be. I won't let my niece's crush down." He is saying casually.

"Crush, she has a crush on me." Lil' Randy in a surprising tone.

"Oops." He is chuckling. "Don't tell her I told you she will be mad at me. She will actually kick my butt or kick me in the jewels, either way I'll be in trouble."

"You're funny Uncle Punk. Don't worry I won't say anything, but one thing." He is pretending to ponder.

"What is that?"

"Can I have a hug before you go?" He is says smiling.

"Of course, come here." He extending his arms to Lil' Randy.

"Oh, can you give this to Auntie AJ too?" He kisses Punk's cheek.

"Absolutely, but I might miss the cheek if that is okay." Punk chuckling as Lil' Randy chuckles also.

"It is okay."

Inside the van:

"Hey, sorry about blaming you for the kidnapping of Lily and April. They are just very important to me; I love them. I want to marry Lily and have April my daughter." Roman, who is in the passenger seat, explaining to Randy, who is in the driving seat. Seth is going to be in the back with the others.

"Don't worry about it Roman. I get it because love let you do crazy things. I was in love with Mickie and look where it got me. She made me say and do things that I now regret. In a way, I will always love Mickie because of Randy, but she will not be our lives after this. Maybe I will follow in John's footsteps and find the girl for me; we can be just like you and Lily." Randy smiles at the thought.

"I don't know if Lily wants me back. If or when she knows, she won't want to be with me. She would probably don't want to see me again after this. Plus, I don't deserve them. I think it would be better for them after everything they have been through." Roman bows his head.

"How long have you thought about this?" He ask consider for his friend, well ex-friend he thinks. He really cares for them and their revenge could break the whole thing. He now feels like now more than ever to make this plan work. He won't let Roman use his family as he like to call them because of this.

"Since you guys were talking about her being raped earlier." Roman says quietly with his head still down.

"She never told you?" Roman shaking his head. "Roman, she will understand and you will be together forever with April. I will make sure it will happen." He says with confidence in his tone.

"Thanks Randy."

"Afterwards, we can get Seth a new girl. I will get a woman that both Lil' Randy and I approve and we will live happily ever after." Randy tries not to laugh.

"A little corny don't you think." Roman lifting his head as he starts chuckling.

"I thought so, but we will be happy at the end of it; I just know it." He is smiling.

Back of the Van:

"Thank you for reconsidering Kait." AJ saying as they enter the van.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about before, but it is how I felt." Kaitlyn explaining.

"I get it. I don't trust him either, but it is our best bet to get Lily and April back."

"Absolutely and I get that, but sometimes I can't see that clearly with what happen in the past. He beat up-" Kaitlyn getting interrupted by Punk pecking AJ's cheek. "Excuse me we were in a conversation." Kaitlyn is now annoyed.

"Now you know how it feels Ms. Buzz Kill." Punk shoots back.

"Enough! Now it is not like I don't like your kisses, but we were in a conversation." AJ looking at her husband.

"It was from Lil' Randy; he said to give it to after he gave me a hug. I was aiming for lips, but the cheek is good enough." Punk explaining.

"Really, you're going to use Randy's son to kiss AJ. That is low Punk, even for you." Kaitlyn shaking her head in disappointment.

"It is the truth. Princess, you believe me don't you?" He is pouting like she does.

"Yes I do, but if I find out you are lying I will leave you alone with Kait. I won't be responsible for what will happen to you." She is warning him as Kaitlyn smirking.

Punk gulping. "Never, I am telling the truth." He pecking her lips before he exits the van.

"He is so easy to get the truth from." Kaitlyn giggling with AJ's power over Punk.

"Yeah, but it goes the same way around. We both know when each other is lying and he wasn't Kait."

"Damn, I was looking forward to it." She snapping her fingers.

"Like I would let you alone to hurt him. I would be in the room too of course." AJ smirking, which makes Kaitlyn start smirking.

"Yes chickbusters for life."

"Absolutely." They high-five each other.

After a few minutes, everyone gets into the van. They will have the men on the floor of the van with the girls scared when they get closer to the building.

At the building:

Randy parking the van next to Mickie's car. He is getting out of the van along with Roman and Seth. Randy calling Mickie to tell her they are here. Mickie and Dean coming out the building after a few minutes of the phone call.

"So where are they?" Mickie asking with Dean right beside her.

"In the back, where do you want them?" Randy asking.

"I want you three." She is pointing to Roman, Seth, and Dean "I want you to take them to the second room when you go in; Dean will show you the way." She starts rubbing Randy's chest. He wanting to push her away, but it will ruin their plans.

"What about Randy?" Seth asking to keep up his appearances.

"We are going to have some fun before he gets his revenge." Mickie replying. "Come on baby, I have a surprise for you." She is guiding him to the building.

First, do you want to show me where Lily and April are?" Randy asking for him to know if they are there and fine.

"Absolutely." She is excited to show him.

Mickie guiding him to the room as she is opening the door. Randy seeing them on the bed sleeping. Lily having her arm tightly around April with the think blanket over them.

"Come on." Mickie setting the ladder down to get inside the room. Randy following as they are now on the floor of the room. He starts going towards the bed to see bruises on their faces. He looks even closer to see that they are fake bruises; they look the ones the ladies did on the guys; this confuse him. Why wouldn't Dean hit them like he assume Mickie told him to. He starts stepping back to Mickie as he keeps this a secret from her, but is going to tell the others.

Mickie and Randy start talking which wakes up Lily. She opens her eyes to see Mickie and person she recognizes, but can't figure out.

"What do you want Mickie?" Lily saying in a groggy tone

"Oh I want you to meet someone. He is going be your entertainment for today." Mickie saying with a smirk.

Randy wanting to refuse, but he remembers what Punk said 'Do whatever Mickie says'.

"That's right. Hello I'm Randy, Mickie's fiancee." This gives Randy a bad taste in his mouth, but he keeps it professional.

"I leave you to it while we get the others ready."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Randy fake smiling.

"Yes you will for your revenge." She is pecking his lips as she pretends to smile.

When Mickie leaving to leave with the ladder still there for Randy to leave, he turns around to wipe the taste off his lips.

"Are you ready, Lily?" Randy smirks.

Review.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews, favouriting, and following this story; I appreciate them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Six:

"What are you going to do?" Lily scared, on the inside, but acts tough to Randy.

"Nothing." Randy saying still with a smirk.

"What?" Lily confuse like she was with Dean's actions.

"I'm not going do anything. I'm here with your brother, Punk." Randy telling her to ease her fear.

"Yeah right. If he is here, where is he?" She is snapping back disgusted with him. He would actually use his brother for hope.

"Lily, he is here with the others. This is part of the plan, but first how did you get the fake bruises on the both of you?" He asking as he is examining them again.

"Dean gave us a make-up bag. He said to use it for a message to my brother and sister-in-law. Wait, how do you know these are fake?" She is surprise that he has quickly identified them.

Randy now is figuring it out, well the bruises part of the video. Dean wanted Mickie to think he beaten them up, but why? He is still doesn't understand why he did it.

"Excuse me, are you even listening to me?" She is getting inpatient with Randy.

"Sorry, those just look like the bruises the ladies did on the men. Part of the plan was to make Mickie to think that me, Roman, and Seth beat them up." Randy explaining, but still pondering why Dean did it.

"Roman is here, but how? He should be in a hospital bed still." She is excited, scared, and relieve all at the same time.

"Yeah they are all here to bring you home. Your brother wanted to leave the twins and my son with him, but he refuse. He personally wants to find you guys. He really cares for the both of you. You both shouldn't blame him for everything." Randy trying to ease the angry that she might have on Roman.

"But he lied to use about not knowing who tried to kidnap us." She is put this problem lower on her list, so she can focus on being strong for her daughter. All this talk is just bringing it up big time.

"That is the thing, he doesn't know what we did or tried to do. He was the one who was with me the whole time. Plus, remember we tried to kidnap you when you are with hi." He is trying to explain, so she won't me mad at Roman, but he is failing.

"He could be a part of it. He could have just pretended to like us, so I could lower my guard. He knew I like him because of our looks at the grocery store." She is wanting to believe Randy, but she can't put off the fact that he was part of the whole revenge plan.

"Wait, you were the girl Seth told me that Roman fell for." He starts smiling. Seth told him that Roman had the love at first sight look on his face when he saw her.

"Fell for, what? Roman fell in love with me at the grocery store." She is blushing at the thought; her anger is decreasing as they continue to talk.

"I don't know if he was in love, but he does love you now. Seth and Dean would make fun of him because of it. He doesn't know that you are part of this revenge, so please give him a chance." He is smiling to see that Lily is more willingly than before to forgive Roman.

"Maybe. We have to talk about his when this whole situation is done. I have to hear what his explanation is."

"Okay, but he told me on the way here that he doesn't deserve you two." Lily having a shock expression. "He thinks that when you find out that you would leave him. He calls you his family. He wants to marry you and be a father to April, so give him a chance to be that to both of you." He is sighing as he did his best for Roman." Anyways, I need you to wait here until Roman and Punk come get the both of you. I have to get to the other to continue the plan." He starts walking to the ladder, but Lily is speaking up.

"Wait." She first checking if April is still sleeping before she starts walking to Randy. "He really wants to adopt April as his own after everything." She is happy with the thought to be actual Mrs. Lily Reigns; to have a family she always wants.

Randy smiling. "Yeah he is. Oh and if Mickie comes down try to look like I 'entertain' you, so she doesn't get suspicious, okay." He is telling her to keep Mickie in the dark.

"Okay, thanks." Lily is saying as she is heading back to her daughter.

Randy is taking a look at them as he is smiling. Roman is a lucky man to have them as his family. He is hoping to have that in the future with his son. He is thinking before exiting the room.

The Others:

Roman and Seth gently wake up the guys as Dean goes to get rope and chairs.

"Okay, phrase two: tricking Mickie that Randy will get his revenge." Punk saying as they all dust the dust off of them." Remember you two have to get Mickie and Dean out before Randy does anything sexually to the girls."

"We got it." Roman and Seth both saying.

"Are you sure she will buy this?" AJ asking as she holding onto Punk.

"Princess, don't worry he won't do anything to you girls." Punk reassuring her. He is kissing her head while bringing her close.

When Dean comes back, Roman and Seth turning back to bad guys. They are pushing and yelling at them to keep up appearances. Dean setting up the chairs close to the wall where there are chains for each one of the guys. Seth and Roman are pushing them to the chair, but mouthing sorry behind Dean's back. He giving them the ropes to tie them up. "Okay, Mickie wants you to tie both legs and arms; the arms are behind their backs. Afterwards, she wants the rope tied onto the chain above them. It will be reassurance if they untie their feet and arms." He is explaining what Mickie wants.

"No problem Dean, what about the ladies?" Seth asking as he is smiling at them.

"Mickie told me to let Randy handle them; she said he knows what to do." Dean replying as he tries up Kofi.

Roman and Seth nodding as they are tying up the rest of them. When Roman is tying up Punk, being stubborn as he is, he is trying to resist. He is in shock for a moment, but is getting that it is for appearances. As they are about done, Mickie starts walking in.

"Hello everyone, long time no see." Mickie smirking.

"What are you going to do with us?" AJ speaking up with a harsh tone.

"Oh AJ, AJ, AJ. You thought you got rid of me after that event at cheat day, when you didn't. I told you I would be back, but you just laugh it off. Wait that was me." She is laughing evilly.

"Where is Randy, Mickie?" Punk asking as he struggles to get the ropes off. He is wondering whey he is not with them to continue the plan.

"Oh Punk, you shouldn't worry about Randy. You should be worried about your sister and niece." Mickie smirking. Everyone is scared on what she told Randy to do with them. They are also consider if Randy will actually do it.

"What do you mean? What is he doing to them?" Punk again trying to shake the ropes loose.

"Let's just say that he is 'entertaining' them like he will in a few moments." Mickie smirking.

Punk's eyes are opening wide as they girls are gasping. Mickie told Randy to do what Lily has already fully gotten over. "You slut. You can't do that to them, April is just a child." Punk now fully furious that his baby sister and niece are going to be rape.

"Oh, I thought Lily would be use to it since she has been though it before." Mickie chuckling.

AJ can't take it anymore, so she goes to Mickie and slapping her. "How dare you do that to my niece and sister?" She is breathing heavily.

Mickie putting her hand on her cheek as she is smiling evilly. "Roman, Seth hold back AJ I am going to have some fun." She starts walking over to Punk as she starts caressing his hair. Punk can't do anything but move his head from her touch.

"What are you doing Mickie?" Dean asking a bit jealous that she would touch a man that way.

"Don't worry Dean, I am just going to show Mr. Punk what a real woman can do." She is now sitting on his lap with her legs onto one side.

AJ is trying to get out of Roman and Seth grip, but they reassure her that is part of the plan; their plan.

"Wow, Punk you feel so big and your muscles are so firm. I bet you can give me a good time." Mickie rubbing her hands on his arms. He again trying to shake her hands off him.

"Get off of me Mickie I don't want slut germs on me." He is calling out.

"Oh I'm a slut, when your wife over there always wants the attention from John. I bet they were screwing around behind your back before Nikki came into the picture. John is just using Nikki as a deploy to their secret." Mickie saying closely to his ear, but loud enough to be heard by everyone. Afterwards, she starts kissing his neck.

"Nothing happen between AJ and I. I am not like Randy or you that sleeps with my friends' girlfriends." John calling out.

"Yeah right John. I finally figured it out why you always come to AJ's defense; you're screwing around with her. You developed feelings, but AJ only wanted Punk. The only way AJ would ever feel for you the way you did is the stick up for her."

"That is a lie Mickie and you know it is. You are just jealous that you can't keep your man." Punk calling out.

"Shut up Punk." She is slapping him as AJ starts charging again, but is still getting restraint by Seth and Roman.

"Enough talk I'm going to show you want a real woman is." She is ripping Punk's shirt to start rubbing her hands over it. Punk is looking at AJ to apologize for what Mickie is doing. He is wanting her to know that he only wants her in this position. Mickie now unbuttoning his jeans as she is now fully straddling him. Just as she is about to put her hand down his boxers, Randy starts walking in. He was waiting for the perfect time to catch Mickie in the act.

"What is happening here?" Randy saying mad, but in the inside is disgusted with Mickie.

Mickie is looking at Randy innocently before getting off Punk. Seth and Roman let go of AJ to start running to Punk. She is checking if he is okay and starts kissing him passionately. She is now rubbing his cheek while they look at each other lovingly. She also buttoning back up his jeans before she is resting her head on his chest.

"Enough of that. Seth, Roman take AJ off of Punk and take her back to the other ladies. AJ refusing, but Punk whispering her ear to reassure her that it is okay.

Mickie starts whispering in Randy's ear. "Okay, ladies I want you to strip for me. I want to see those gorgeous bodies." They hesitate. "Now!" Randy yelling out. Mickie and Randy smiling at them while the guys are furious. Dean is also furious to how Mickie is holding Randy.

"Okay line up in front of your man. I want them to take a final look before I have sex with you." Randy calling out orders.

The ladies, in their bra and panties, start lining up in front of their men with fear and tears in their eyes. Their men using their eyes to signal that it will be okay.

"Since you gave my fiancee a hard time, AJ will get it first following by Nikki. I can't wait to put my hands on what is mine again." Randy licking his lips at Nikki.

Randy start walking to AJ. As he is about to touch her, he is speaking back to Mickie. "I don't think you want to see this honey; you might feel jealous and I don't want that. I need to focus on giving these girls the best night of their lives." He is trying to get Mickie out of the room.

"No it is okay I want to see the looks on all their faces, especially AJ's." Mickie saying with a smirk.

Roman and Seth nodding to Dean for him to start walking behind Mickie. "You will be jealous, why don't we have fun in our room. I will show and do what you love for me to do. I will rock your world like no man can." He is whispering in her ear before he gently bites it. Randy pretending he doesn't notice it, so he can't react to it.

"Randy, sweetheart you are right I will be jealous. I am going to go and Dean is going to keep me company, is that alright?"

"Whatever you want." Randy now turning around to smile to her.

"Okay, have fun but not too much fun." She is winking at her with Randy winking back. "Don't worry." He starts turning back to AJ.

The last thing that Mickie is seeing is him kissing AJ's neck.

Review.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello readers,

Thank you the reviews. Thank you the favourting and following this story. I appreciate all of them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Mickie and Dean:

"So, what are we going to do after Randy finishes his revenge?" Dean asking as they enter their room.

"We are going to have a little threesome; I always wanted a threesome." Mickie saying as she is taking off her clothes.

"Do you really think he will be okay with that?" He is asking not fully comfortable with it.

"Of course. After I tell him that it is what I want, he will do it because just like every man they want to make their girl happy." She is now kissing his neck.

"So you are not going to tell him about us?" He is asking still fully cloth. He is just wasting time with questions he knows the answer to.

"Maybe after my threesome I will tell him. If he gets mad at least I got something out of it. Now, you are wearing too much clothes." She is saying while biting one of her fingers.

"It is because I want you to strip me. It's your day today, we are going to celebrate. Before your threesome, I'm going to rock your world." He is whispering in her ear.

Mickie starts moaning at Dean's voice. She starts stripping his clothes; starting with his jeans while working her way up.

The Others:

"Are they gone?" Randy asking still lightly kissing AJ's neck just in case.

"Yup, they are gone." Roman, with caution, opening the door to look around to see if they have fully gone away." Seth starts untying the men starting with Punk.

When Roman said that, Randy immediately let's go of AJ. He starts apologizing to both AJ and Punk. AJ again going to Punk to hug him.

"Randy it is okay, you did what you had to do. Now, next phrase of the plan, Randy you have to keep up appearance that you are still getting your revenge." He nods. "Roman, are you ready to get Lily and April?"

Roman doesn't look too sure that they want him to rescue them. He is feeling a hand on his shoulder, which is Randy's.

"Go save them Roman, she is waiting for you." He is saying with a smile. It is giving Roman some reassurance that they will work out.

"Roman, are you coming?" Punk asking again. He is a bit confuse on the slight hesitation on Roman's answer. He said he wanted to rescue them himself that is why he came.

"Yes I'm coming, definitely." Roman saying with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, where are they Randy? Mickie told us that you were 'entertaining' them." Punk in a harsh tone because Randy could have raped them.

"I didn't do anything to them. Mickie told me, but I didn't do it. I only told them that you guys are here; that you and Roman will come and rescue them." Randy starts explaining before they all resume the wrong events.

"Okay, so where are they?" Punk asking again a bit relieve that they are safe.

"They are next door, but you need a ladder to get inside. It is the room that John said Mickie and him was in before." He is replying.

"Okay, all of you stay here until we come back with them." Punk instructing. He is kissing AJ after he is helping her with her clothes. "I'll be back soon." He now is kissing her forehead.

"Also." Punk and Roman stopping in their tracks. "Dean didn't beat them up." Randy quietly saying. He is expecting a bit of yelling to come towards him.

"What?" Punk with venom in his voice. "Of course Dean beat them we saw the bruises in the video." He is furious that Randy would aide Dean on this.

"He didn't. The bruises were Lily applying make-up to them to seem like they had bruises. When I say them closer up in the room, they look like the ones the girls did on you guys. When I ask her how she did them, she said Dean gave her a make-up bag." Randy telling them still confuse on why he did it.

"Why would Dean do that?" Punk not believing his story for a second.

"I don't know. I'm still confuse on that part." He is looking at all of them with Seth and Roman are the only ones without disbelieving looks. "I'm telling the truth." Randy calling out.

"Yeah whatever, just do your part. We will be back soon with Lily and April; they will tell me if you're truthful." Punk still mad that he is aiding Dean.

Randy sighing as he is looking at the other guys. "Okay, to make this believable I need to actually pleasure myself. Guys, can you take your girls and hold them tight away from looking at me." The girls get on their men's lap, who are all untied. to lay their heads on their chest. AJ, on the other hand, talks to Seth; he is going to distract her from Randy.

"I also want to apologize in advance for anything I might say." He is starting with unbuttoning his jeans. Then he starts saying "You like that don't you your man can't give you this." He now removing his boxers as he is starting to stroke himself. "Are you ready Punk? I'm going to have sex with AJ in front of you." He is saying to pretend that he is going to enter her. He is starting to moan as he continuing to stroke his member. "That's right moan for me, show Punk why I'm the best you ever had." Randy pretending to climax into AJ, but he is just continuing to stroke himself faster until he climaxes on the floor. Now he is pretending to look towards Nikki. "Now it is my girl's turn; the one John stole from me." He waiting for his member to be soft before stroking it again. "Nikki get on your knees I want you to suck me to get me ready." Randy stroking like she is actually giving him a blow job. After a few minutes of moaning, he pretending to pull Nikki up. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done before your boss came." He moving his hand faster to stimulate him going in and out of her. This will go on and on until Punk and Roman come back.

Until then, the girls could feel their men turn on by what Randy is saying, with the exception of AJ and Seth. They could see their eyes close as they focus on them actually doing it to their girls. All the girls smirk at each other; they have come up with a plan. They are starting to move slowly on their guys lap to get them harder; they succeed. The guys open their eyes to be face with a passionate kiss.

Punk and Roman:

"Do you think Lily and April will forgive me for being part of the revenge plan?" Roman asking as they are heading to the room. They are looking out at each corner to see if Mickie and Dean are around.

"Of course. You might have a tough and long conversation after this, but I see you three being a family forever." Punk replying a bit confuse again at his question. "Why?"

"Oh it is just I feel like I don't deserve them. After hearing that she got raped, I feel unworthy of their love. She gave me her love, even though it was hard to rust men again. She gave me it and I blew it when she knows I'm part of it." Roman sulking.

Punk sighing as he is looking at Roman. "Roman, yeah she has been through that, but it made her stronger. She is now wiser on choosing men. I'm going to give you something you don't know. April was the one that push Lily to come find you." Punk saying standing in front of the door that has Lily and April in it.

"What do you mean find me?" He is thinking it he can't be talking about Lily and him at the grocery store.

"You are the guy from the grocery store. April approved you before meeting you. She wanted a King for Lily because they are Queens, she was referring to you. So, Lily took AJ guy hunting to find you and she did." Punk about to open the door.

"So, what are you saying?" Roman touch by April picking him to be the King for Lily.

"I'm saying that Lily maybe stubborn like me. She might say that she doesn't want you, but she will come around. It might be ruff for a few days, but she will realize that she loves you. Most importantly that April loves you and wants you to be her daddy." He now starts looking for the ladder, as he is remembering he needs on to get inside the room.

Roman smiling to what Punk is saying about his hopefully still family.

"Now help me find a ladder to get inside." Punk taking Roman out of his happy thoughts of his family.

"Right. Maybe it is still inside the room, Roman must have not taken it out." He is looking around to not see a ladder in sight.

"Good thinking man." He starts opening the door to see the ladder there. "There is one here. Come on let's go down and close the door so we don't get caught." He instructing Roman.

They start climbing down the ladder with him closing the door. When he does, they are not knowing that the doorknob is turning from Mickie and Dean's room.

In the Room:

Punk and Roman are now getting on the floor to see Lily and April there sleeping. Lily was sleeping, but when she heard someone opening the door she awoken. She is scared that Mickie is back to check to see the damages that Randy as suppose to do. She is hearing whispering coming closer to them, so she scrunches up her fist. When they wake them up, they are going to get a knuckle sandwich. She is not going to stand by anymore; not knowing it is her brother and boyfriend.

They are suspecting the bed to see a bag with crackers in it. They are thinking that they have only been eating crackers this whole time.

"We need to stop by a restaurant before we head home." Roman telling Punk assuming they are hungry.

"Good idea." Punk on Lily's side while Roman is on April's side. As they about to wake them, Roman starts speaking up.

"I have a feeling I should wake up Lily. April probably will be more excited to see your face than mine." Roman requesting.

"Roman it is okay." Punk explaining. He is thinking that Roman is just nervous of how they are going to react. He is taking a look at Roman and is changing his mind. "Fine, you can wake up Lily." Punk already around the bed. "Okay on 3; 1...2...3. They lightly wake up them.

Lily punches Roman straight in the jaw as April starts screaming out. Roman is now on the floor with Punk holding on to April's face for her to look at him.

"Queen, April, it is me Uncle Punk stop screaming." He is talking loud, but in a calm tone, so she can hear him through the screaming.

It is taking a moment for April to register what he said, which is stopping her from screaming. "Uncle Punk, is that you?" She is saying softly. "Is that really you?" April saying calmly.

"It is baby girl. Uncle Punk is here to rescue you with Uncle Roman." Punk saying with his calm tone.

April starts looking up to his face as she has tears in her eyes. She is relief that her Uncle is here to take them back home. "Uncle Punk you're here; you are really here." She is jumping into his arms.

"Yup I'm here. You don't have to be scared anymore." He rubbing her back as he is feeling tears on his shoulder.

"Punk." Lily speaking up not waiting to ruin the Uncle-Niece moment.

"Hey sis, where's Roman." He is taking a look around the room to not see him anywhere.

"Oh I thought it was Mickie and Dean that came down, so a sucker punch him in the mouth." Lily trying not to giggle.

"It must have been quite a punch if he still is on the ground." Punk chuckling.

Roman getting up as he dusting himself off. "It was, but I'm just to embarrass to get up. I guess I was right, Punk. I will let you rescue them. I will meet you back at the room." Roman walking off while stretching his jaw. It is now broken, but it very painful.

"Wait." Lily calling out as Roman stops "What is he talking about?" She is now turning to her brother confuse of why Roman is leaving now.

"Sis, he thinks that you won't want him anymore because of his involvement in the plan. After everything you have been through, he thinks that he doesn't deserve you." Punk explaining still rubbing April's back.

"After everything I've been though... he knows about me being raped." Punk nodding "I been over it for awhile now thanks to you and AJ."

"He doesn't know that because you never told him. He thinks that you gave him your love, but all he has done is ruin it by being involved in the revenge plan." He starts explaining further.

"But yeah I'm mad that he is involve, but we do love him. We, well mostly me, is confuse because I don't know the whole story." She now turning to Roman. "Roman, I love you but we need to have a long discussion before we move pass this." Roman nodding. "And you have to be truthful with everything, no lying. "Roman nodding again. "Okay, come here I miss you." She opening her arms with a smile still sitting.

Roman starts walking over to Lily, who is now standing, to be pick up by Roman for a big hug. "I love you too Lily. I don't want to lose you two; you're my family." Roman kissing her.

"Okay enough, I don't want to see my little sister making out." Punk pretending to be disgusted as he is looking away, but he is happy for them.

They both laugh a bit. "Are you ready to go home?" Roman asking her with his hands on her hips.

"Yup, I just have to get this make-up off us." She is saying while taking a napkin from the bag. She is using her saliva to start taking it off.

"Wait, those bruises aren't real." Punk surprise that Randy was right.

"Yup, Dean gave us a make-up bag to pretend we had bruises." Lily continuing to take of the fake bruises.

"Why would he do that." They are both still confuse.

"Punk, Roman you better sit down for this." Lily putting the napkin down.

"What is it?" Punk asking as April had now fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I know who raped me." Lily starting.

Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello readers.

Thank you the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

_"What is it?" Punk asking as April, who is now fallen asleep on his shoulder._

_"I know you raped me." Lily starting._

* * *

><p>Roman and Punk are in shock. They both are sitting down as Lily suggested before. Lily is trying to get April out from Punk's embrace, but she if refusing.<p>

"Sweetie, I have to tell Uncle Punk something. You need to wake up and sit on the bed away from them." She is worrying about the reaction Punk and Roman might have when she is telling them. She doesn't them to accidentally hurt her.

April waking up to look at her mother. "No! I want to stay in Uncle Punk's embrace. If I let go then this could be a dream, he will go away." She is snuggling more into him.

"Sweetie, it is not a dream Uncle Punk and Uncle Roman are both here to rescue us." Lily saying softly as she is rubbing her hair.

"Uncle Roman, daddy is here?" April waking up to look around to see him beside her. She is getting out of Punk's embrace quickly to hug him. He is taking her in his arms holding her tight. He thought he would never have her in his arms again.

"Wow, I feel like a rebound to Roman. I am just here until he arrived." Punk acting hurtful, but knowing how much April has grown to love Roman.

"You shouldn't, you will always have a special place in her heart." She is saying with an arm around her brother's shoulders as they watch the moment in front of them.

"I know. She is really happy to see him, but I fear what she will think when she knows everything." Punk considering of their relationship afterwards.

"She knows more than you think." She is thinking about all the details she told her.

"Oh really like what?" Punk surprise. He thought April is all innocent in this having no knowledge.

"So, about the person that rape me?" She is changing the subject while walking to the head of the bed.

Punk knowing what she is doing, so he starts chuckling. Roman and April are still in their moment until Lily starts clearing her throat.

"What's up mommy?" April asking while she is sitting on Roman's lap facing her mom.

"I am going to tell you who your daddy is." She is saying with a smile still enjoying their moment.

"What are you talking about, daddy is right here?" She is taking his arms to wrap it around her.

"Of course." She is smiling at the thought of Roman being her father. "I am talking about your biological daddy; the father that help me make you." Lily trying to explain this to her daughter. By the looks of it, she is understanding.

"Oh I know who that is." April saying casually.

They all look at her in shock. "How do you know, sweetheart?" Punk turning his head to look at her niece with a smile on her face.

"Oh that is easy." She is crawling to her mother to stand next to her. "I will let mommy tell you and then I will tell you how I know." She is smiling to her mother as she is waiting for her to start.

"Okay." She is still confuse on how her daughter knows. "Well, it is someone you all know, well heard about before during this whole situation." Lily starting as she is looking at Roman and Punk's faces. April feeling her mother is nervous, so she is holding her hand in support.

"Damn, he was in my vision and I never did anything." Punk furious

"Actually, Punk you have only seem him recently. Roman, you have been friends with him for a while." Lily continuing.

"If I only met him recently then it has to be earlier Seth or Dean." He is more furious that he gave Seth a chance. He thought he was the one that got played, but he played them.

"Punk, please calm down. When I tell you, you can't barge out of here and attack him." She is explaining with a little fear in her eyes. She knows how her brother is from when she told him she was raped.

"Oh and why not?" He is not liking her actually saving this guy from a beating of a lifetime.

"You are in the middle of a plan. It will go along as plan and will not have any delays. Plus, April will be upset that you didn't wait for her to explain how she knows." Lily hoping that it works knowing that nothing will change his mine when he is like this.

"That's right Uncle Punk, I will be very upset." April crossing her arms.

Punk looking to his sister and then to his niece, then back again; he sighs.

"Fine, I won't leave until after your story." He is wiping his hand down his face in frustration. Roman is chuckling lightly to see how easy Punk cared. "I hope you thought of something funny because I'm not in the mood." Punk in a dangerous tone. Roman just looking down as he continuing to wait for Lily to tell them.

"My brother is right it is either Seth or Dean. Well, he is already a bad person according to everyone else. He is probably with Mickie right now." Roman and Seth knowing who it is, but is waiting for the exact name. "It is..."

* * *

><p>Dean and Mickie come out of their room all lovely-dovey. Dean is kissing her neck as Mickie is rubbing his chest; they are fully cloth.<p>

"Are you going to check on Randy; he is probably done now?" Dean saying as he is guiding them to the room where the others are.

"Oh he isn't done. He has been waiting for this for a long time. He wants to break the spirit of the guys. He wants them to feel everything he felt. We should check on our hostages." Mickie moaning at Dean's kisses.

They are about to open the door when they hear a loud scream from the other room.

"What was that?" Dean asking a bit worried that Randy is actually having sex with the girls.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Mickie is angry that Randy is having too much fun with his revenge. She is going to put a stop to this no matter how far Randy has gotten.

What they don't know is, it is a combination of voices that are mixed together with Randy being the loudest. All of his climaxes have been getting louder and louder. Mickie and Dean open the door to see Randy once again about to stroke his member with the guys untied. The girls are still on their laps as they are rubbing their guys' member through their boxers. Of course this is an exception for AJ and Seth.

"What is going on here?" Mickie furious to see she was played. Dean, on the other hand, is smirking at their handy work; their plan was genius.

They all stop when they hear Mickie's voice. They are scared that she will punish all of them and worst of all notice that Punk and Roman are not there.

Randy standing up straight; still with his boxers down. " Honey, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that I need to concentrate." He is acting all innocently pulling up his boxers and jeans to start walking to her.

"Well I thought you would be done by now." She is using Dean's words from before as Dean is rolling his eyes, a bit pissed off. "What is going on here? I thought you wanted revenge." She now trying to play the hurt card.

"I am getting revenge." Randy saying truthfully.

"Then why are you stroking yourself? Why are the guys untied and the girls on them?" She is having fake tears in her eyes.

"Umm... I wanted to give them a small time with their men before I have sex with them again." He is trying to explain so she doesn't suspect anything. He is using his sweet charm in hoping it will convince her.

"Okay then, why are they untied? Are you going to tie them again afterwards?" Mickie almost buying this. Something about his charm is making her believe him.

"Of course, this is just a break, a little hope from them before I crush them." He is explaining.

"Okay, when you are done, meet us in our bedroom I have a surprise for you. You might not like it, but I will." Mickie pecking him on the lips.

"I can't wait." He is acting sweet to save the plan.

Dean and Mickie are about to leave when she is noticing something. She starts turning around to not see Punk and Roman in sight.

"Where are Punk and Roman?" She is asking with a harsh questioning tone. They all gulp. They are wondering how they are going to get out of this one.

"Well, Roman went to get some towels to cover the girls' mouth. They are such screamers when they enjoy themselves." He is chuckling as the rest are rolling their eyes.

"And Punk. He, besides John, is the reason that I let you do this. This is the ultimate revenge for all AJ's has done to me." She is now not in the slightest convince with Randy's explanation.

"Well, he is..." He can't think of a story for him.

"I'm waiting." She is tapping her foot impatiently.

"Umm..." Randy looking around the room for help, but they all shrug.

Mickie is looking towards the room that holds Lily and April. She is starting to ponder where the ladder is. "Randy, did you take the ladder out of the room." She is looking back at him.

"No, why am I suppose to?" He is acting innocently with a smile.

Mickie is pondering again to have her angry come back; she is now seething. "Roman and Punk are down there right now, aren't they?" Mickie yelling out.

"What are you talking about?" He is standing his ground. "They don't know that Lily and April are even here." Randy calling back.

"Oh they do know because Seth probably told them they are with us; isn't that right Seth?" Mickie sending a fiery glare at him. Seth looking away from her is respond.

"But he doesn't know where they are in this building." Randy calling out in a loud voice.

"I bet after Dean and I left you untie him so they can search for them. Or you told them where they are?" Mickie hoping for the first one. She can't think on why it would be the latter.

"And what if I did? Right now they are better company then you." He is yelling out not caring anymore about being sweet to Mickie.

"Well, say goodbye to your company. When I get down there, you will regret your decision." Mickie and Dean walking, but Randy is grabbing her arm. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh yeah, what's going to stop me?" Mickie pulling out a knife from her pocket.

Randy lets go of her arm before backing away. "You better hope that they aren't there before I stab them. I might bring them for you guys to watch if you stay in here." She is smirking while everyone gasps.

"You just have one knife while there is four of them, they will get away." He is in shock with her actions, but he stands his ground.

"They won't get away if there is a gun aim at them." Dean, who is at the door cocks a rifle.

They all are in fear for their friends.

"Now stay here and wait for us to bring them here." Mickie smirking as they leave the room.

When they leave, the girls are hugging their guys. Seth is trying to comfort AJ while Randy is full of guilt. AJ is the most scared of all of them because she has the most to lose; her husband, her niece, and her sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry guys. I let you guys down." He is saying as he is falling to their knees. He should have control it better, but all his angry towards her came out.

They all consume in their grief and fear that they don't notice people have walked in.

Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

_They all are consume in their grief and fear that they don't notice people have walked in._

_"__Auntie AJ, why are you so sad?" April is asking with Lily holding her shoulders. Roman and Punk are behind them with Punk pacing back and forth furious. The rest of them stop their worrying when they hear her voice._

_"__April!" AJ is saying as she is running to her. April is running to her aunt as they both met halfway. "April, you are here alive without Mickie and Dean." She is hugging her relieve to see her niece. April hugging her aunt back tight with her face in her shoulders to feel her embrace. She thought she won't have it for awhile._

_"__What about me was kidnapped too?" Lily pretending to throw a fit_

_"__Lily! You are both here." AJ is carrying April to meet up with her. They all hug tight being glad to see each other again._

_"__How did you guys escape Mickie and Dean?" Seth is asking still in his same spot. When Punk heard Dean's name, he stop pacing and glares at Seth._

_"__He is not here." He is saying with venom in his voice. Everyone is confuse on the now death stare he has on Seth along with the venom in his voice. _

_No one is answering in fear that they will set off Punk even more._

_"__Sorry, he just found out that Dean was the one who raped me?" Lily explaining when her brother's demeanour is like that right now_

_"__What?" All of them calling out_

_"__That good for nothing jerk defiled my baby sister, where is he?" Punk even more furious in every second he doesn't see Dean._

_"__We thought you were in the room with you guys. Mickie found out Randy didn't do the revenge. She wonders where you two were, but we couldn't come up with a reason why Punk wasn't here. Then she look towards your room to figure out that they were with you. Randy tried to stop her, but she pulled out a knife." AJ is starting to tear up. Lily is taking April from her knowing Punk will come to comfort her in a second. Punk hearing her voice chance, so he stops to look at her. He is seeing her eyes full up with tears, so he is walking over to her to comfort her; his mood turn from furious to concern. AJ putting her head on his chest as she is feeling his embrace. She thought she was going to lose him; she was going to lose all of them._

_"__It is okay princess, I'm here. Don't be sad anymore everyone is here, we are going to leave this behind us." He is stroking her hair._

_"__But she said that she was going to stab all of you." AJ continuing through her tears while trying to calm down. Punk is wanting to react, but making his wife feel better is his main priority._

_"__What?" Roman is saying while bringing his family close. April is now in Roman's arms while he has an arm around Lily. _

_"__Randy… again tried… to… stop her, but Dean pulled out a rifle." AJ is now taking deep breaths._

_"__Okay, okay enough talking just starting breathing with me." He is starting to inhale and exhale with her. She starts falling back into her husband's embrace as she continues to breathe. "We are fine and no one is going to hurt any of us." He is starts reassuring his wife. _

_"__So, they are in the room now?" Punk is asking while being in plan mode._

_"__Maybe, they left a few minutes ago." John is saying while holding on to Nikki._

_"__Okay, we have to leave now before they get back." Punk is ordering them because Mickie will come and keep her word._

_"__But how did all of you get back here without them seeing you?" Colt a bit confuse on they escaped their sights _

_"__We will tell you guys later let's go." He is having urgency in his voice._

_Just as the ladies get off their men's lap and they stand up, Mickie is entering more furious than before with Dean behind her. All of them bundle together as a group, across from Mickie and Dean, with Roman, Punk, and John in front of everyone else. Seth along with Randy are standing back to help comfort the ladies._

_"__Well, well, I guess you have found Lily and April." Mickie starts twirling around her knife. "You know this better." She starts smirking. "This way we don't have to hurt them anymore then we have to, even though I would enjoy it. I would enjoy hitting Punk for protecting her sister and niece, but it would be more satisfying to see AJ's face as I do it." She now is chuckling._

_Punk is about to start running over to them, but he is remembering that Dean has a gun._

_"__What no rude, tough comments, Punk?" She is seeing the rage building up in him, but she is knowing that he won't do anything. He won't risk being hurt to be away from AJ._

_"__You're not worth it." Punk is saying with venom in his tone._

_"__Oh I am, but other than you I keep my word. I said I'm going to stab you four and I'm going to do it." She is moving closer to them with Dean behind her with his rifle at his side._

_Punk is seething and frustrated that Dean is right there, but he can't deal with him right now. He is needed now to be protecting his family and friends from Mickie._

_"__You are doing nothing." Randy is speaking out from behind Punk, Roman, and John. _

_"__Oh is that right baby. What are you going to do to stop me?" Mickie smirking again_

_"__I heard that you want a threesome with your boy toy over there." He is starting to walk towards her as he is smirking._

_"__That's right." She is a bit taken back, but is standing tough. She is hoping that he doesn't know about Dean._

_"__Well, it was my surprise and you know I love surprises, right?" Randy smiling as he now walking around her; he is close enough for her to feel his breath on her._

_"__Yeah I know." She is choking out as she is turned on by his breath on her._

_"__Well I accept, do you have time for my surprise right now?" He is now whispering in her ear with a soft tone._

_"__I'm kind of busy right now." She starts moaning while Randy is now rubbing his hands all over her body._

_"__Oh well, I guess I'll go back to the room to pleasure myself. I was really hoping that you will help me." He is turning her around to almost kiss her. "But you're busy right now I get it." He starts walking over to Dean to signal him that he has a plan._

_"__Wait. Dean, can you stay here for a few minutes for us to get settle before our threesome." She already turn on by his advancements that she wants him now._

_Randy is winking at Dean before turning around. "I don't know. He is ready to have this threesome now." _

_"__Yup, I am so turn on by your confidence towards them. I like when you order people around." Dean now saying is a sexy tone to continue the plan._

_"__Well then, you stay here for a few minutes until I'm done with him. Do you get that?" There is no answer from Dean. "If you come early you will get it hard." She is ordering._

_"__Is that an order?" Dean smirking_

_"__You damn right it is." Mickie is sounding like domes_

_"__Fine, but all this waiting to release this tension will make this threesome more pleasurable." Dean is saying 'pleasurable' in a smooth, long, and in pleasurable tone. This almost is making Mickie fall to her knees._

_"__Alright, I think my fiancée is ready for our alone time." He starts picking her up to put her over his shoulder. She is giggling as she likes his dominance. When they pass Dean, he lightly slaps her butt. _

_When Dean is now seeing them enter the room, he is looking back at them. He is smiling excited to tell them their plan, but he is getting death stares from all of them. "What's going on?" He is now confused on why they are hostile to him. He thought Roman and Seth would have told them already. "Seth, Roman, what is going on man?" There is no answer._

_Punk starts walking up to him to give him a right hook to his jaw. Dean falling to the floor, but before Punk jumps on him to start punching his lights out, Roman is stopping him. "Not now Punk we need him for the rest of the plan." He is explaining as he knows along with Seth what Randy and Dean are planning._

_"__What rest of the plan? We are done with it." Punk saying as he is trying to get to Dean. _

_Seth is now beside him as he is checking up on him. "Hey, are you okay man?" He is asking while he is helping Dean up._

_"__Yeah, but why did he sucker punch me? Didn't you tell them about our plan?" Dean is moving his jaw to see if it isn't broken; it isn't._

_"__We didn't tell them. We were waiting for you and Randy to bring Mickie back." Seth explaining still half and half with the concern he has for him. "But that isn't the reason why he wants to beat the daylight out of you." He starts sighing still can't believing he did that to Lily. _

_"__What do you mean?" Dean is hoping that they don't know that he is the one who raped Lily._

_"__He knows what you did to Lily. He knows that you raped her and that you are the biological father of April." Seth is now looking Dean's eyes that have horror and fear in them. _

_"__Does Roman know?" He is in a bigger world of hurt if they both know. Seth starts nodding. "He knows, we all know. We may stop him now, but he won't after this is done." Seth is warning his friend._

_"__I don't expect them to, but I want to explain to them why?"_

_"__I don't know, but you can ask them. April might give you shot because you are her father, which let's everyone else to give you a shot. That could be your only shot." Seth is advising him for he knows that April will persuade everyone else to give him a chance._

_"__Thanks." They both get up, but Seth leaving to go back to the others._

_"__Umm…I know I deserve that and much more, but I am asking for me to explain everything." Dean is asking as he hoping that he gets one._

_"__Really, you don't get to ask for anything. The only reason I'm not there to beat you up until you're in the hospital is the plan. We need you to give Mickie what she deserves." Punk is replying in a harsh tone almost devilish._

_"__I thank you for that, but after this please give me a chance. When I am done, you can beat me up without any defensive from me." He is hoping this time it will help to give him a chance._

_Punk is pondering a bit and when he is about to release his decision, April is tugging his hand. He is looking at his niece to see hope in her eyes. Even though Dean did this horrible thing to her mother, he is still her biological father. "Are you sure my Queen?" He is asking while knowing she wants to give him a chance as she is nodding in reply. "Okay, go on tell him the news." She always wants to give people second chances. She is raised to always see the good in people like her Auntie AJ does._

_April is starting to walk to Dean, which triggers Roman and Lily to go after her. Punk is stopping them as he is shaking his head. She is now looking at his biological father, which signals him to kneel to her level. She now is putting her hand on his cheek. "Dean, you are my bio-logcal father, so you get one chance." She is just saying._

_"__Thank you April." He is putting his hand on hers. For the first time, he is getting to feel his daughter's touch. When he does that, April is letting go to run to Punk's arms._

_"__Now go to the room to continue the plan, Roman and Seth will fill us in." Punk, with April in his arms, is ordering in still a harsh tone._

_"__Okay." He is taking one look at her daughter before walking out of the room to join Mickie and Randy._

_Review._


	40. Chapter 40

Hello readers,

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it.

The deep room is what I called the room Lily and April were in.

Enjoy

Chapter Fourty:

When Dean enter the room, Mickie is on top of Randy. Randy is seeing him as he is rolling them over with him covering Mickie.

"Randy, start moving." Micke lifting her hips up and down.

"Look who is here baby?" He is lifting himself up to let her see Dean.

"Hey Dean, are you ready?" She is more excited that she now to can have her threesome.

"The real question is if you are ready for us?" Dean smirking

"Definitely, but I'm so close Randy move now." She is grabbing his hips to force him to start.

"Do you mind?" Randy asking "She is getting so impatient." He is chuckling.

"No problem. I'll get everything ready." Dean is smiling at him as he is now taking off his clothes.

"Hold on baby." He is saying before he starts thrusting into her rough and deep.

"That's great baby just like that." She is scratching up his back as he is thrusting in deeper. As he is feeling her almost climax, he is lifting her legs over his shoulder to start thrusting in even deeper and faster.

"Almost there." When she said, she is letting out a loud, explosive moan.

"If you think that was amazing, you are in for a treat." He kisses her forehead before pulling out of her.

Mickie is whimpering from the lost heat. "Don't worry you don't have to wait too long, Dean are you ready?" Randy is calling out.

Dean is coming out of the bathroom in his naked glory with a smirk. "You bet I am, but Mickie would you mind giving me a blow job to get me ready? I want to be ready for you before I enter you." He is start walking over to them.

Mickie is looking at Randy. "It is okay baby, enjoy." He is now rubbing her cheek.

She excitedly climbs off the bed to be right in front of Dean's member. "Okay, not touching just sucking. I want only your mouth only on my member." Dean ordering to make sure their plan works.

"Why not?" She is pouting while licking her lips. She is ready to give him the best blow job ever.

"Because this is about you and not us, so no touching." He is warning again.

"Fine, now let's start." She is saying excitedly. Dean is putting his member inside her mouth when she is opening her mouth; he is the one that is in control of the speed.

"Mmm…you taste like cherries." She is now sucking him hungrily. "You know I love cherries."

She is about to touch his hips to make him go deeper and faster, but he is slapping them away. "What did I say not touching." He starts smirking before grabbing her head for her to go faster on his member.

She is moaning with the intensity and taste of cherries. "Oh so good, I want more." She is now sucking so hungrily that she feeling her get sleepy. After awhile, Dean is feeling her less hungrily her sucking gets weaker. He is seeing her just let him do whatever he wants.

"She is ready." Dean is now looking at Randy as he continuing to thrust into her mouth.

"Excellent."

Dean is now taking her to the bed with her facing him. "Are you ready for your threesome?" Mickie getting sleepier and sleepier, but she is nodding her head. He is now holding her up as Randy is entering her from behind; she is moaning with the pleasure. "Okay my turn." He is feeling her core with her dripping with want. "You are so wet for us." He is now saying in her ear all soft and dream like. This makes her more sleepily, almost passing out, but she is trying to keep her eyes open. The last thing she is feeling is Dean entering her as they both move.

"Is she out?" Randy is whispering just in case Mickie is still alert.

Dean is letting go of Mickie to have her falling on his chest. "Yup, she is definitely out." He starts smirking with Randy smirking as well.

"Okay let's start." They are both coming out of Mickie to get change. "Dean, you did a good thing here I hope you notice that." Randy now putting his shirt on

"I do, but it doesn't erase what I did in the past." Dean is sighing

"Yeah it doesn't. You just have to tell them the truth and hope that they give you a chance. April is called the Queen for a reason she has everyone around her finger." Randy is getting all the supplies they are going to need to continue.

"I've notice that." He is now getting an idea. If he can convince her, she can convince everyone else.

"But she is also smart too. She may give you a chance like AJ, but she is a Brooks, which means betrayal is not taken lightly. You and I are on the same boat, but I have John to deal with too." He knows he has a long and tough road ahead of him.

"Of course, but when she held my cheek that is the first time I felt her touch. I don't want to go back to not seeing her again." Dean starts sighing. "When we plan this and I found out she… had her, it made this more personal for me." He is now blinking his eyes quickly to pretend the tears from forming.

"I know. Let us just get through this and then we can both deal without conversations with the group." Randy is now picking up Mickie to put her over her shoulder like before.

"How was it to have them as friends?" Dean is curious if it is worth it to be part of April's life. He wanting to be in her life, but everyone is going to shut him out then he is walking away from them.

"They are the best friends I had. John may have used me as a wingman, but he always looked after me. I ruined that because my attracting for Mickie. I saw the love for her as something to stick it to John, but she wanted someone to further her own plan. John was the man back then; he got away with everything. She thought if she dated him that she would flow through College, but she didn't know how strong the friendship he had with AJ; their friendship pissed her off. When AJ started dating Punk, she thought it would ruin it because John didn't like Punk, but it didn't. John accepted Punk because he saw the love AJ had for Punk; he saw how happy Punk made her. AJ accepted Mickie because she knew how much it meant to him. So, she thought that being with me behind his back will help her get revenge on AJ. As a person in love with her at the time, I accepted because I was glad that I was better than John in something. My suppose love for her clouded that she was using me just for revenge. When I look back at it, I would have still dated Mickie, but I would have told John my feelings first. I lost all of them for her on the grounds that I was blinded. If you are part of the inner circle, then you don't have just friends you have a family. They look after each other no matter what." He is getting a sheet to cover Mickie's naked body as they walk back to the room.

"I know what you mean, feeling wise. I got deep into this thinking I had feelings for her, but she was using me like she used you two guys. Now, I just want to focus on my daughter. To be there if they allow me to be there." Dean is the one carrying the supplies they need.

"You know that Roman is going to marry Lily and be the official father of April." Dean sighing, but is nodding in agreement. "She might at best let you see her with someone there and never alone, right."

"I know, but seeing her for awhile is better than not seeing her, right?" Dean asking as they pass the deep room.

"Right."

They enter through the doors where the others are to see them all looking at them.

"Is everything ready?" Seth is asking while putting a chair underneath the middle chain.

"Yup, we just have to wait an hour." Randy is placing Mickie down on the chair with the sheet covering her. "Guys-" He is now looking towards the group. "Do you mind turning around for this part? I don't think your girls want you to see her like this." He is saying as he is taking out the supplies from the bag.

They all start turning around with only Dean and Randy finishing this part of the plan. After a few minutes, Randy is clapping his hands. "Okay we are done." He is covering her body back up. "We just have to wait an hour for her to wake up."

An hour later:

Mickie is waking up to see that she is not in the bedroom; she is the room with the others. She is trying to get up, but she is tied up just like the guys were before.

"What the-"She is looking down to see that she is still naked; the sheet on the floor as the result of her trying to get up.

"Oh look who is finally awake." Randy is saying as everyone turns to Mickie's direction. He starts walking to her to put the sheet back on her naked body.

"Baby, why am I tied up?" She is pretending to act scared.

"Save it Mickie, I'm not your baby anymore." She is now looking at Dean with a pout.

"Forget Mickie you can't use me anymore." He is beside Roman, who are beside his family.

Mickie's face is now turning red with anger. "Fine, what am I doing tied up? I thought I was having a threesome with you two." She is saying a harsh tone.

"You don't remember do you?" Randy smirking to know that their plan fully worked

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is you two inside me." She is again struggling to get out of the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want our guest to see what is underneath." Dean is smirking this time.

"What guests? No one but all of us know we are here." She is still trying to escape from the ropes.

"Oh, I invited some people over if you don't mind." John now speaking out with an arm around Nikki

"Anyways-"Randy is continuing. "Are you sure we were inside of you?"

"Yes, I felt you both thrusting into me." She is clarifying while getting inpatient. She badly wants to slap each one of them.

"Do you remember you becoming sleepily. Dean is now asking.

"Yeah, after I gave you the best blow job you ever had I felt sleepily." She is now remembering what I happen before her blackout.

"So, how do you know you weren't dreaming?" Randy taking over while standing in front of her just out of her biting reach. Mickie doesn't response as she is trying to recall if she fell asleep. "You see-"He is now walking away. "You fell asleep before we even started. Yes we both entered you and thrust into for a bit, but you feel asleep." Randy concluding

"Okay, so why am I tied to a chair like the guys before." She is trying to stay calm by clenching her teeth.

"Since you didn't have a threesome with us, we all thought you would at least have one. You said you always wanted one right?" Dean is now speaking.

"We can still have one you just have to untie me." Mickie negotiating for them to let her go

"Oh no that time as past with what I told Randy. I told him about and me and now he doesn't want one. So, we ask John to call up some of his College friends to see if they want to have a threesome. Man did they ever accept fast." Dean chuckling

"Who are the friends that John called?" She is now a bit scared of who John called. She knows that John knows a lot of different kinds of people back then from being the mad back then.

"I think you might recognize them." He calling them out for them to join

These two fit, nice built men come in with a smile on their faces. One of them has a nice, beautiful face while also tall dressing quite fancy. It seems like he just came from a highly catered party. The other one is quite a bit shorter as well as the quite as fancy. He looks like a worker, but an office worker with just a dress shirt and jeans.

When Mickie is seeing them enter, she gulps. These two men were part of John's tight group along with Randy back in College. They had the hit them and quit them motto. They were the real players back then, even though he would call John a player, they were the ones the help John be that way. They didn't care that you were taken by anyone, if they wanted you they got you whenever they wanted. The ladies that were single back then wanted to be with them. She now knows that she is in big trouble.

"Hey John, what's up?" The taller one, who seems to be the boss, is saying while he is giving a bro-hug. The shorter one is more reserve and quiet than the tall one. He is more action than words. He just nodding his head to John before paying attention to Mickie.

"Nothing much, my girlfriend just gave birth to twins." He is hugging Nikki tighter.

"Wow, Johnny has grown up from last time we meet up; being a father." He pretending to wipe a tear

"Shut up man." John is lightly pushing him. The tall looks at Nikki with John noticing him. John knowing what he is thinking speaks up. "She is off the market. All of these girls, except one is off the market." He is warning his two friends.

The tall one is backing off with hands in the air. "Okay man we won't."

"Make sure you don't; these people are my family. If I get a whiff that you or anyone of your group does anything you know what will happen. I might now be in since College, but I still have connections." John warning the both of them

"You have my word no one will touch them. Now who is this one girl we can, I heard she wants a threesome."

"It is-"John starting

"Wait, she is the one in the chair tied up, right?"

"Yup, she had been a bad girl; can you teach her a lesson?" John smirking

"Definitely, it is our speciality. Plus, we owe you one from before." He is looking at Mickie to see her scared. They love it when there is fear in their eyes. To them girls like that are more willingly to give them what they want.

"This is not like that, I just want her to feel want you two can offer." He is winking to signal to do their best. "She is also a cheater which I know you both love."

"Damn, she is going to get it good." Knowing that Mickie is also a cheater is excellent for them. They know that she won't care about what they do as long as it satisfies her needs. "Did you have her prepared already?" The tall one asking to feel her pants tightening. They don't mind them not prepared, but it would go faster if they were.

"Dean and Randy got it covered, but that was an hour ago. I don't if she is still prepared for you guys." John signalling Randy to double check

"I've got it covered." Randy starts walking over to her. "Enjoy your threesome." He starts feeling down her sensitive parts. Mickie is moaning as Randy starts rubbing it a bit. "You can't leave me with them. You know what they did in College; they are going to rip into me." Mickie now officially terrified that they are actually going through with this.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on all of us. You know how John is when he is betrayed with how he is protected of his friends, especially AJ and now Nikki. Damn-"He is now changing the subject. "How are you still so wet it has been more than an hour." He is seeing his finger soak with him barely touching her.

"I thought I was having a threesome, so my mind was on that until I woke up." Mickie explaining and so turned on by Randy's minimally touching.

"Good, it would be worst if you aren't ready. Enjoy and remember you ask for this." Randy rubbing his now fully soaked fingers off on the sheet

"Yo Randy, is she ready?" The shorter one, who was watching the whole interaction, is asking while being patiently ready to start.

"Yup, she is definitely ready." He is replying before walking back to the group.

"Enjoy your time guys. Oh and there is no time limit or restraints for this one, but I advise you to keep her tied up." John suggesting to them

"May I ask why?" The tall man asking; they prefer them free to scratch up their bodies.

"Trust me she is feisty and do more than scratch your body. You can untie her legs to put her in different position, but always keep them tied." John warning, so the plan goes perfect.

"No problem will make due." He is saying while he signals the shorter one to get ready mentally.

"Okay everyone out they are about to start." John calling out to his friends

"Wait. I want to watch the beginning. I want to see the fear in her eyes as they enter her. She tried to make my life bad, so I want to watch her pay." AJ asking with a smirk

"Ummm…" John is starting to ponder. "Punk if that is okay for you I can stay while you guys can go." John is suggesting as he is not willingly to leave her with them. He knows they won't hurt her, but they can get out of hand when like this.

"I'm staying with my wife. I'm not leaving until she's leaving." Punk is saying with his arms around her from behind.

"Okay", everyone else leave I will stay with Punk and AJ." John again calling out

"Me too." Nikki is pouting. She wants to also see Mickie squirm. With all the things she has done to John and her friends.

"But I don't think-"Nikki is now pecking his lips as well as rubbing his chest. "Fine, but only for the beginning you can watch." She is nodding in acceptance with a pecking of his lips again.

John nodding to them as they both starts walking to Mickie. "Hope you enjoy yourself, sweetheart. This will be the best threesome you will ever have." The both start unbuckling their belts. They then pull the ropes off the chairs, so they can move it away for the mean while. The rope attach to the chain is attach to Mickie's tied hands. They are feeling that she is beyond ready, so they take off their pants with no underwear underneath.

"Okay, since you are ready and we are not, you have to suck us." The tall man is ordering. "Both of us at the same time."

Mickie is sucking one while alternating between them. Both of them are taking turns to put their whole member in her mouth. The person that is not is rubbing her sensitive spots to entice her even more than she is already is. Mickie starts moaning while taking both of their members inside at once. She so badly wants to touch them that her wrists are burning from trying. When they are fully ready, they lift her up to place her over the chair that is brought back. The tall man is behind her with the short one is in front of her face. The tall man enters her rough from behind while the other thrust his member inside her mouth once again. Mickie tries to scream out in pain by the cause of the pain in her butt, but she can't. She wasn't prepared at all to have someone enter her from behind. You see the pain in her eyes as they both move.

"Okay let's go." John saying tapping AJ's arms

The last thing they see is Mickie upright with them switching places; the tall one in front while the shorter one behind her. They both enter her with the pain in her butt more painfully with the member being bigger this time. AJ seeing the pain in her eyes as she smiles.

Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello readers,

Another chapter for you.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fourty-One:

In the Van:

"Okay, what are we still doing here?" Punk is asking "Everyone is in the car. Let's get out of this place." He is anxious to finally leave this whole situation behind them.

Randy is looking at Roman as he puts the keys down in the cup holder. "We need to wait until they are done." He is turning around to look around at their faces.

"What do you mean?" AJ is asking a bit confuse on why. They told them that this was the end of the plan.

"We need to bring Mickie back with us." Roman clarifying

"What?" Everyone besides them and Seth are shouting out.

"Please tell me what you are saying is a joke." John saying with the guys mad. "We all won't Mickie out of our lives."

"It is not." Seth is speaking out. "We need to take Mickie back to our placer. She needs to be questioned by our boss." He is now explaining.

"Your boss. Who's your boss?" Punk is asking confuse with everything.

"Vince." Dean is saying outside the van.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Punk is saying still willingly to give him a beating of a lifetime.

"I'm here to give information to my co-workers." He is giving a hard glare at Punk.

"Co-workers?" They all are saying.

"Well, I can't right now call them my friends, so yeah co-workers."

"So, what did Vince say?" Roman said through the front open window.

"He said to bring her to our apartment quickly after they finish. He will be waiting for us. Oh and he wants to meet everyone." Dean replying

Everyone has confused faces. They thought they were fired from their job by Vince.

"I think it is time for the revelation." Seth chuckling at their faces

"You have to do that later because John your friends are done." Randy is looking out the windshield to see the two men come out.

"Okay. Roman and Seth stay back to arrange them, so we can put Mickie too. We will get Mickie plus all the evidence." Randy is ordering them.

"Gotcha." Roman and Seth are both saying.

"What is going here?" Punk is again asking as he does not like all the secrets coming out on their time. "You guys lied to us."

"In some parts we did, but when we get back we will explain all of it." Seth is saying.

"So all of this is a lie, it is just part of the plan. You fell in love with me and April was part of the plan." Lily is tearing up with April asleep on her lap.

"No, that wasn't part of it; that was all true." Roman clarifying

"No! I want you to drop us home. This is the second time you lied to us and stupid me I believed you, but no more. I don't want to see you." She is trying to stay strong. She can't believe that he is lying to her again. She thought this was over. They were going to talk and move on.

"But Lily I…"

"Roman, I think it is best for you and her to let it go for now. Take a walk outside I've got it." Seth is rubbing his back. They don't have time to sort this out right now.

"Yeah you may be right." Roman is looking at them as he is exiting the van, but Lily doesn't look back. When he exits, Lily just is holding April tighter with a few tears down her face.

"What is going on? Were we part of the plan?" Did you just use us for something?" AJ, the one most calm in this situation, is asking once again to get the answer they are wanting.

"No, we told you guys everything we needed to tell you at the hospital. When we get to the apartment, we will explain everything. Just wait until them please." Seth is replying almost done with the arrangement.

"Okay, but it better be a good explanation or you will get it. What you did to Mickie will be child's play to what we are going to do with you four guys." AJ is warning with a finger in his face.

Seth is nodding with a scared expression on AJ's threat. They need to get to their apartment fast before they lose their patience. After a few moments, Dean and Randy are knocking on the back door. They have a full clothe Mickie in their arms. She can't walk properly with the pain she has gone through.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Randy is in the driver seat while Dean and Seth have Mickie in the back.

"We have to wait for Roman. He needed to take a breather." Seth consider for his friend. This has put a toll on him the hardest.

"Okay, I'll fetch home so we head out." Randy is getting out of the car to see Roman on a log besides the building. "Roman, come on Vince is waiting for us." Now standing beside him

"She is not going to give me time to explain. They all think that we lied to them. She doesn't want to see me ever again. What is the point anymore? Just take them to meet Vince I'll be here to find another way home." He starts sulking even more. He is feeling like nothing is worth it anymore. If Lily doesn't want to see him then he can walk home.

"No you are not. You are coming with us and we will fix this for everyone. You will have Lily and April back to be a family. Dean will get visits to see April. Seth and I will get women that actually love us. We will be part of the group as a result of them forgiving us. This will happen, but it is going to take time. You didn't think that if we did this that we won't have any consequences. This plan was risky, but so worth it." He is smiling at Roman to comfort his friend.

"I knew there would be consequences, but I didn't plan on falling in love during it. Now I regret joining it if the result is causing me Lily and April." He is picking up a rock to throw at the trees.

"But if you didn't join then you wouldn't know any of this. They might have you stay with Lil' Randy and the twins."

"I met her outside the plan, so it wouldn't make a difference I suppose." Roman now knows that he shouldn't blame anyone besides himself.

"But you would have seen us and what would you do? Would you have stopped us to piss off Vince? Would you have let it go, which in terms be the bad guy by not telling them? What would you have done?" Randy is trying to explain the options he would have had.

"I guess I was screwed either way, wouldn't I?" Randy starts nodding. "Okay, let's get this over with." He starts getting up with Randy patting his back as they start walking to the van.

As they enter the van, they hear Lily comforting April. April has woken up, when Randy left to get Roman, to see everyone besides Roman there. She wants to see him, but everyone told her that it isn't a good idea right now. April is insisting on seeing him while blaming her mother that she pushed him away.

"Oh good thing you're back, April wants to see you." AJ is quickly saying to Roman when she sees them.

"Why, what is wrong?" Roman consider for her. He wants to go back there and hug her, but right now is not the time.

"She needs to see you. She is thinks that Lily pushed you away and that you left without saying anything to her." AJ is looking towards April, who is almost calmed down.

"It seems like Lily got it covered, so just tell April I'm here and we are going back home." He is saying with a smile.

She is nodding before facing April. "Hey sweetie, our Queen, Roman is here don't be sad. He says we can go home now." She starts rubbing her cheek.

"I want to see him." April is now just sniffling. "I want to see him for myself that he didn't leave me." She is wiping her eyes.

Roman is hearing this to have it hurt him inside. He can't believe that he won't hear her voice after this. He is looking towards Randy, who tries to look away, to find see that he is also touched by her will to see him.

"He is right there beside Randy." AJ is pointing to the front. "Roman, why don't you show our Queen you are here." She is smiling to hope that he will turn around.

Roman is sighing before he is turning around to face them. He is putting a brave face to signal April that everything is fine.

"Roman." He is nodding as well as blinking his eyes to prevent tears from forming. "Daddy!" April is going out of her mother's embrace to get to Roman quickly as possible. AJ and Punk are helping her get there safely. "Where did you go?" She is now by his side looking into his eyes.

"I just went out for a walk. I needed it to clear my mind." Roman wanting to hug her, but he thinks once again that he doesn't have the right anymore.

"I thought you left us. I thought you left me." She is now looking down.

"Hey." He is lifting her chin to see her face. "I would never leave you or your mother, but I think that we all need space." April starts tearing up again. "This situation was hard on the both of you. I think it is best that you are around your family, which includes Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ, Uncle John, Auntie Nikki, the twins and your mommy. They are good for you now."

"But you are part of that too." She starts sniffling.

"Not in that deep, but don't worry I'll be still here whenever you need me. I just think that we should slow down after this situation is over. After a few days, I'll be back okay. Plus, you have your real daddy to get to know." He is smiling to Dean.

"You are my real daddy." She is wiping the tears that have fallen down.

"Thank you, but I think this is for the best." He starts rubbing her cheek.

"Okay, but can I sit on your lap on the way there?" She starts pouting with the saddest eyes ever. She is still upset that she won't get to see him every day after this.

Roman is looking at Lily, asking for permission, as she is nodding. "Okay, but not in the front, we are going to sit beside Punk and AJ for your safety." He is now looking at Seth. "You mind sitting with Randy up front?"

"No problem." Seth is smiling before transferring to the front.

Roman is sitting down beside AJ and Punk while April gets comfy on his lap. She curls up into his lap with her head on his chest. She is wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you comfortable sweetie?" Punk is feeling sad for the three of them. This is exactly what he feared and she doesn't know the whole situation.

"Absolutely." In a more joyful tone

Lily is sitting behind them as she is hearing the joyful tone that she has. She really loves Roman, which in turns is taking her back to the conversation she had with Punk. _She is the judge and jury with the final verdict. _She is replaying those exact words in her mind to make her sway her to forgive him, but something is pulling her back. It is the unknown on who Roman really is. She has all of these questions that need answers before she is concluding that they are fully okay.

"Roman is a good man you should give another chance." Dean is speaking out with Mickie beside him.

"What?" She is a bit confuse that Dean would speak to her right now.

"Roman isn't the one you should freeze out, it is me? I'm the one that did the awful stuff not him. I should be the one that goes away not Roman. You should go get married and have more children with him. This whole situation is about revenge, but the consequences are severe, especially for him. When we found out that he is in love with you, we knew that he would be hurt the hardest. So, you might need the answers to your questions, but what would it be if you lose your heart in the process. When April touched me, I regret everything I have done to you and everyone else. I miss her as a baby; her first walk and talk just because I couldn't deal with it. Since I couldn't deal with it, someone else did. You have someone that has a heart that couldn't wait to be part of your family. He might be part of this plan, but nothing fake about the feelings that he still has for the both of you. So, for me the questions and answers are irrelevant to this situation. The love I see in this van wouldn't be bothered with questions and answers, but understanding. Understanding of the love each other has." Dean is sighing before looking out the window.

She is surprise at Dean's words. This is not the person that raped her all those years ago; he seems sweet and genuine. Maybe, she should let love guide her to see where her heart takes her fully before her finally decision.

The Condo:

When they pull up, they see a limo in front of the building.

"Vince is here we better hurry up." Seth calling out

"Why?" AJ, as well as the other is curious on whom this Vince guy is.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Seth replying before getting out of the van

* * *

><p>They all start walking down the hallway to their condo, which is on the ninth floor. Seth and Randy are leading them with Dean having Mickie on her shoulder; she is once again asleep. Roman is next with April in his arms. She doesn't want to leave his arms until her needing to. AJ is beside Punk, who has an arm around his sister, for comfort while the others follow behind.<p>

"Okay, we will call you when to enter." Seth is explaining. "I think if we all enter that it will confuse the guards he has with him."

Roman is trying to hand April over to Lily, but she is holding onto his neck tightly. "Just take her with you, she won't budge." She is saying with tears in her eyes. She still not 100% sure if she should give Roman another chance. It will break April's heart if she can't see Roman everyday with her attachment to him.

"Okay." He starts following the guys inside.

Review.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello readers,**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all of them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Two

They entering their condo to see Vince sitting on their couch; two bodyguards are standing next to him.

"Seth, Roman, Dean, Randy, how is it going?" Vince standing up to walk to them

"We finish the plan Vince. Mickie is sleeping now, but she got what she deserved." Seth is explaining to him.

"Good now, who is this cutie in Roman's arms?" He is smiling. "Don't tell me that you have a daughter I don't know."

"This is Lily's daughter I've a romantic relationship with her during the plan." Roman explaining

"Well at least something came good out of this plan besides Mickie's lesson. I wish the happiness on the both of you." Vince smirking

"Thanks, so what about Mickie?" Roman asking with Dean stepping in front

"We will handle her. We will teach her how her cheating ways has effect the people she did it to. If she responds quickly then she will recover quickly, but if not then we know what to do." Vince is smirking. The bodyguard now are taking Mickie to the couch to start their process.

"Now, can we meet the families involve?" Vince is clapping his hands. "This has been my favourite assignment so far."

In the hallway during the conversation inside:

When the guys enter their condo, Lily is turning to her brother. "What do I do Punk? Do I forgive him to let my heart win or use my mind for answer for my questions?" She is looking at him for the answers.

"I think that you should use both of them. You should get your answers, but use your heart to understand why he did it. You use all the feelings and knowledge you have through this whole situation to help you. And you also have to look towards the future, what it would be like for you and April if he is not around." He starts sighing as he knows this is very complex for her right now. "Whatever you decision is should be your decision not matter what we feel." He is concluding.

"Just ask one question: Will my life and of course April's life be better with or without Roman? Like what Punk said, whatever decision you make we support you." AJ now in Punk's arms giving her sister-in-law advice.

"Thanks. Tell me when they call us because I will be pacing up and down the hallway." Lily smiling at them as she starts pacing

"No problem, I wouldn't leave my sister in the hallway by herself." Punk replying back

As Lily is pacing, Punk is turning to his wife. "So was that your knowledge on if you wanted to date me?" He is curious if that was her thought process.

"It had a big impact, but that wasn't the only strategy I had."

"Oh and what was the others?" Punk smirking

"It was that you made my whole life better, even though you didn't like certain people. Plus, you are so hot that no one should have you, but me." She is trying not to giggle at the last part.

"Oh really, you use me for my body. You were jealous that this body would be someone else's to make do as they please." He is wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Absolutely." She starts giggling. "This is my body." She is bringing him closer. "I can only be the one that gets to do as I please with it." She is rubbing his arms.

"Well I wouldn't argue that because you were already each other's. You came up to me first just so the other girls wouldn't." He starts chuckling at the thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She is flipping part of her hair back.

"Yes you do, but it wouldn't matter because I was looking at you. I fell for you the moment I saw you. My body was already yours to see use just by the way you talk to me. I imagine how perfect our bodies would fit when I get you alone in my room. Even when you didn't know if you have me in spite of John and Kaitlyn's input, I knew I loved you all of you." Punk whispering the last part in her ear

"We are in the hallway with your sister and friends." AJ starts giggling at Punk's naughtiness

"But if they weren't, would you?" He starts smirking while knowing this was bad for them if someone overheard them.

"Nope in result of not having anyone else see my husband like I do. But I wouldn't mind being taken by the front door from the inside. I would love you to take me to have a threesome." AJ saying as she is rubbing his chest

"I know I wouldn't happy to have another man naked with us." Punk disgusted with the thought.

"We wouldn't need another man. We just need you, me, and your talented fingers. You would be behind me while you use your fingers in front to pleasure both sides of me." She is whispering into his ear.

"That I can definitely do, if that is what my princess wants?" He is pecking her as she starts nodding.

"So, do you think Lily will accept Roman back?" She is changing the subject to cool herself down. This conversation has got her hot and ready.

"Absolutely, no matter what you do I will always love you. They have the looks like we did in the beginning which to my knowledge turns out well." He continuing to peck her

"Yup, it was and always will be the best decision I will ever make." She starts kissing him.

"Oh yeah." He is saying through the kiss.

"Definitely."

They continue to kiss until the door is opening.

"Damn Punk, really right here in the hallway." Roman jokingly saying as he is stepping out with April still in his arms awake.

"Daddy, let them be." She is pouting at Roman to save her favourite Uncle and Aunt

"Fine, you got lucky Punk, but she can't save you all the time." Roman pretending to be mad at them

"Whoosh." He is wiping his forehead. "We dodge a bullet there." Punk is saying as they both start giggling.

"Guys, Vince is ready to meet you."

Everyone is entering to face Vince and his guards. The girls, except Lily are holding hands with their men and hiding a bit behind them. Roman is seeing Lily left out, so he is putting his hand in hers. She is looking up to see Roman with a smile on his face; April is still in his other arm.

"Hello, I'm Vince McMahon as you might already know. I'm the Chairman of a business that take care of cheaters; serial cheaters to be exact. Now it is not like we actually look for cheaters, but once a month we have workers randomly sit to see if we can catch one. If they don't, they don't and it's okay for us. Most of our jobs are people who call us because they know someone they know who've dealt with us." Vince explaining who he is and his company

"So, what are going to do with Mickie?" Punk asking intrigue with their profession

"It depends on the situation. In this case, Mickie will get it worst than a person who cheated once." Vince is clarifying that they treat each situation differently.

"So, what are you going to do with her actually?" AJ asking also intrigue on what they do."

"Are you expecting me to tell you that we are going to restrain and hit her until she stops?" He is saying in much intimated tone.

"No sir I was just wondering on your profession. How you get them to stop cheating anymore?' AJ moving even more behind Punk

"I'm sorry. I know you two have questions, but it has been a long day. One of our jobs didn't go as plan and she got released." He is now rubbing his temples.

"Don't tell me that Meg got released again." Dean is asking all distraught. He can never put this behind him.

"I'm sorry Dean, but she did." He is now shaking his head in disappointment.

"Who's Meg?" Lily asking a bit confuse on how distraught Dean is about her.

"She was Dean's ex girlfriend which led to the night that he raped you, Lily." Vince, the one that knows the full story about Dean and Meg, replying

Dean is sighing "It all started when I went to a party that I was invite to. There was a girl, which was Meg, which I would start dating for a few months. During those months, she had cheated on me a few times, which I didn't know until the last month we were together.

"Was this before or after you work for Vince?" Punk asking to get all the facts

"It was before." Dean is replying before starting again "So, when I caught her cheating, I went to the bar."

"It was the same bar that Lily was at." Punk asking again

"Correct." He is continuing once again. "So I was heartbroken and mad in the result of me drinking a lot, which got me drunk. I'm a mean drunk so it wasn't a good situation. After the bartender cut me off, I turn to see a bachelorette party. I thought there must be a lot of hot, single ladies taking part." Punk is tensing up knowing where he is going with this part. AJ is feeling him tense up, so she starts rubbing his arm to calm him down.

"When I walked up to them, they were all drunk while singing karaoke. Well everyone except Lily, which made me mad for some reason that she wouldn't join the others. My logic was off at the point on. When I was about to ask the other women why she is not participating, you left. That in turn got me madder, so I followed her. She was standing by the side of the building taking deep breaths."

"She doesn't drink." Punk calling out in a harsh tone not wanting to hear this

"I didn't know at that time, so in a harsh tone of my own I accuse her of ruining the party. She tried I think to say she doesn't drink, but it couldn't register in my mind at that point. Every time she tried to escape it got madder, which in turn made me back slap her to the face. I was going to leave her unconscious, but something told me to teach her a lesson. After agreeing, I took her back to my apartment and raped her.

"Her friends didn't notice she was gone." Punk is now seething. Now, more than ever, wants to beat the daylight out on him.

"I told them that I was going to hang out with her and bring her home afterwards." Dean explaining

"But you didn't." Punk is about to jump him to give that beating.

Dean shakes his head in shame. Roman giving April to Lily to out of nowhere sucker punches him.

"Roman!" Vince calling out

"Sorry Vince, but he deserves it." He is now shaking his hand in pain.

"I know, but you can't do that in front of his biological daughter." Vince already figured out that when Roman told him that Lily had a daughter.

"It is okay Vince. April might be my biological daughter, but he is her daddy, well soon to be." Dean feeling blood from his lip

"Oh really, you didn't tell me." Vince excited for them.

"Nothing is official yet." Roman explaining while looking back at Lily and April who both smile

"Well, if you figure it out tell me. I would love to see one of my best workers get married."

"Will do Vince." Roman chuckling

"Anyways, the part I forgot to tell you is that before I went to the girls someone sat beside to hand me a card. The card just had a number with the word Revenge on the other side. I didn't think twice about it until the morning after. I looked beside me and I was disgusted with myself. I got mad at Meg for everything I did, but I know I was the one in the wrong. Then did I realize was I wanted revenge against Meg. After I found out where Lily lived through her driver's license in her purse, I dropped her home before calling the number; the number was Vince's business. He helped me get revenge on her, but she got released by pretending that she wasn't going to do it again. The second time, Vince called me to help with getting her back for another guy. We got her in and she played the guy in charge of releasing people. Then this time, is when Vince hired me to be part of the business. This is actually my first official job." Dean rubbing his neck

"So the whole sleeping with Mickie was or wasn't part of it?" Randy is asking. He knows about this business from being with him for awhile, but he wasn't supposed to have sex with the client.

"No, I fell for her which makes me wanted to have sex with her." Dean taking the blame on that part

"Wait, Randy you were in on this." John asking surprise as well as the others

"Yup, the whole time they started the plan."

"How, when?" John is now asking. They didn't know that this whole plan goes deeper than they expected.

"May I Vince?" Randy asking for permission knowing that he would like to explain the job

"You guys tell your stories. If you leave anything out I will fill them in. That also goes for questions." Vince saying now sitting down

"Maybe you should all sit down." Randy requesting

Everyone is sitting down on a couch on the left side to hear Randy's part. The girls are on their men's lap, now including Lily and Roman with April beside them.

"Okay, it starts at the party you threw me John." Randy starting

**What is Randy's story? Turn in for the next chapter.**

**Review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello readers, **

**Here is another chapter for this story. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of AJPunk, but there will be. I just want to get this part of the story out of the way first. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Three:

_"Okay, it starts at the party you threw me, John." Randy starting _

* * *

><p>"Do you mean the party that I threw for you for your birthday?" John asking surprise that this plan went on for that long<p>

"Yup, that is the one. The one I first slept with Mickie." He is sighing. "As Dean, I was in love with Mickie plus was jealous of you." He is pointing to John

"With me, why are jealous of me?" John looking at Nikki and then back at Randy confuse

"I thought you didn't care about me. I thought you were using me as only a wingman to get girls and Mickie." He starts explaining

"It is not true, who said that to you? We were always my best friend since High School." John a bit shock that Randy felt that way. He never said anything to him. If he knew, then he wouldn't have put him through so much heartache.

"I know that now more clearly then back then. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I had done something better than you did. Mickie would tell me that I was better than you in bed. That you wouldn't satisfy her needs, so she came to me. Since I was the one collecting the information about her, I thought she deserve someone like me instead of you." Randy now pausing as he is putting what he now knows into perceptive

"What didn't you tell me then? We could have both fought for her love back then, but you cheated with her instead." John telling him hurt that Randy didn't trust him to tell his true feelings.

"Actually, the telling of Mickie that she cheated on you was part of the plan. During the whole trying to get Mickie to like you, one of Vince's workers was watching us. Apparently, she has been a serial cheater since before you, John. They have been on her case since a year before we saw her in College."

"Who was the worker?" Punk is asking. He is very intrigue on the planning and executing of their plan.

"It was me." Roman is speaking out. Everyone is looking at him in surprise. "I was the one that was watching you two. I was also the one that gave Randy the card when he left the party."

"It's true. At the party, you invited Roman, right John?" John starts nodding not really sure where this is going. "He informed Vince, which informed Seth and Dean to go to the party." Randy agreeing with Roman being the worker

"Our first plan was to have Dean tried to persuade Mickie to have sex with him, but she didn't like him drunk." Vince includes.

"Since, Dean didn't get the job done we thought we should call Vince to think of another way; the other way was Randy. He would sleep with Mickie, but Mickie would initiate it. When we each met Mickie we would plant doubts of her relationship with John. Sorry Punk, but one of the things we said was that John was cheating on her with AJ. We knew that Mickie didn't like their friendship already, so we use that to our advantage. We would say that no friendship could be like that without romantic feelings. I'm sorry again Punk." Roman is closing his eyes to wait for the hurt he is going to receive.

A moment later, he is opening his eyes to see Punk still on the other side of the couch with AJ still on his lap. They have death stares at him. When Roman had is eyes closed, Lily and April gave Punk a pout to not him.

"The only reason you aren't hurt is because of those two ladies on your lap. Family is very important to me, so when they say not to I don't. That also includes this woman on my lap." Punk is speaking in a harsh tone, but gently pecking AJ on the cheek.

"Thanks." He is saying to both Punk and his two girls.

"I can't save you the entire time daddy." April is saying while rubbing his arm

"That goes for me too." Lily saying

"Anyways-" Randy is continuing. "When I came back after having sex with Mickie and thought everyone was passed out, Roman gave me the card that Dean got. As Dean, I didn't care about it until John forgave Mickie about how she cheated with me."

"But she didn't tell me until the girls figured it out." John is explaining a bit confuse that she was suppose to tell him

"I didn't know that at the time. Our agreement afterwards was that she was going to tell you so we can be together. After figuring that out, I called the number which led me to Vince. He gave me information on Mickie that I would never find. I was shock and concern for you on the information that they gave me. I was going to tell you, but Vince advice me to go with their plan to get Mickie. I was laying low for awhile until the perfect moment to be with Mickie, but leave some hints for the girls to find. The perfect moment was when Mickie stayed home and John you went to Punk and AJ's house. I don't know, but Vince sense that something would happen, which it did."

"That was the night we started the challenge, well plan the challenge." AJ is surprise on how Vince would sense that.

"Correct." Vince is smiling at AJ.

"So when I went to see Mickie and flirted with her she cheated again with me. When AJ called her to join the challenge, I was inside her but didn't go all the way."

John is remembering that exact situation happened to him at the hotel they were at. He is feeling more upset at Mickie and glad that she is out of their lives.

"She was pissed off that AJ ask her to join the challenge for some reason. When we finished, AJ this time text her to call John to tell him the end treat for the challenge. She would be looking at me while saying it like she was planning to us to do it."

"But you weren't there when I came home." John is asking. "There wasn't any trace to you."

"Yup, I convince Mickie to take a shower with me while the house was clean from my scent. Dean and Roman came inside to do that. After that, John and Mickie stayed in a hotel room so Mickie told me that it would be difficult for me to come there to continue. That lasted until Mickie had a meeting with AJ. I guess they found out evidence that she was cheating with me. He made me attack Kofi and Sheamus, scare Kaitlyn to get this suppose evidence. She didn't want to lose John because of this. In the end, she did with hints I gave about leaving my phone at Sheamus and Kaitlyn's house. When I attack Kofi and said her name, to not checking the floor board and smashing the back door open of Colt and Lita's house. I also made sure that John saw me when John and Mickie were made love on the couch in their house. I knew AJ would eventually have to tell John about Mickie after knowing that she is still doing it. What we didn't expect was John finding out for himself and him meeting Nikki. The times John would come to my apartment, I try to fuel his anger without actually saying I was the one just to continue the plan. We also except for Vince didn't expect that you would retaliate on me for cheating with her.

"So we showing up at your door were a real surprise. You didn't expect it at all." AJ is asking while having it hard to believe.

"I guess having Mickie all to me kind of clouded that. She came to me in tears that John implied to break up, but I did enjoy the dance you girls performed. After that whole having girls take me when I was naked, Mickie told me what she saw; I tied up with the sign. That was a nice sign by the way, do you mind if I can use it one day because I still have it?" They are shaking their heads no.

"I told Mickie about Vince's Revenge business, but the whole truth. She wanted the revenge, so I called Vince that she is in and we came up with the plan. Our plan was to get Mickie to cheat on Dean while Mickie was pre-occupied with her revenge. We went along with the plan just for appearance. We were never going to actually kidnap Lily and April. We were stalling until Punk came the first time and Seth recognized it was Roman. Also, I know that my son has a crush on April so he wouldn't let April get kidnap also. He has a crush on April so he wouldn't let April get kidnapped also." He is chuckling at his son crush on their Queen."Dean his job, but again another guy fell for her manipulating ways and they took April and Lily without us knowing. Vince was piss, but when Seth told him you guys had a plan he cooled down. He told us to follow whatever you told us." Randy concluding

"But I don't get how you knew everything about us." AJ confuse on how they knew when to strike.

"Dean put in the cameras for this part of the plan. Plus, with Randy handy in computers we could see everything going on. When Randy connected all the cameras to Mickie's computer before, he sends it to my computer as well." Vince is explaining as they blush a bit that they actually saw certain types of situation

"Oh and our condo looks like a normal condo, but when you press or lift a certain object it turns into our office. We have all the latest technology that can search up anyone for our plan." Seth explains that part.

"But don't worry we didn't see anything we wouldn't suppose to." Vince smiling

"So that was you in the house?" Punk is furious at Dean once again. Dean is nodding while sighing that he is a world of more hurt; first his sister and now AJ.

"Vince, do you mine us taking care of Dean for his wrong doings?" Punk asking

"I don't want to, but since you ask I would allow it." Dean is having wide eyes. "I'm sorry Dean. As I said before this is my favourite job so far." He is smiling at them

"So you were on Mickie's case the whole time." Vince is nodding. "You use us as bait for you to capture Mickie." Punk is asking while getting up.

"Not really." Vince staying calm

"You couldn't have informed us that this was the plan. My wife has been sad through the challenge because Mickie cheated on John, Kofi and Sheamus got hurt and everything else. This could have been avoided if you included us." Punk now walking towards Vince

"It wouldn't work. It had to be real on your end. I'm sorry that AJ was sad, but has you and her friends to help her through it. Plus, Mickie is one of the smartest cheaters we have. She would have known when it would be staged." Vince in Punk's face

"Baby, it is okay we got Lily and April back and they got Mickie. This whole situation with her can be finally behind us. We don't need any more problems." AJ is trying to pull Punk away. They don't need to start problems with Vince.

"Come on Punk, Lily and April probably want to go home now." John is now on the other side of Punk to help out AJ.

"Okay, she won't be release anytime soon, will she?" Punk is asking. He is now backing up to where the others are.

"Nope and I might have a plan to get Meg back to."

"Really how?"

"You don't know this, but Meg is a big fan of Mickie. If she knows that she is with us she might come to rescue her."

"I'll call her." Dean is leaving the room to call her.

"Do you need us?" AJ asking in hopes they don't. She just wants to go home and curl up with her husband.

"Nope, but I would need my workers." Vince suggesting

"No, I just want to go home with daddy." April is hugging Roman tight afraid he won't come back if she does.

He is looking at her as he is rubbing her back. He is now looking up at Vince. "I'm sorry Vince, but little girl needs right now."

"No problem. Seth, Randy, are you two in?"

"Yeah we are in."

"You all can leave now. I want to thank you for helping us get Mickie." Vince with a smile to them

AJ is walking back to Vince. "Thank you for letting this Mickie situation to be resolved. I know my husband is a bit, let's say passionate about my feelings, but he is a good man. I hope this doesn't cause friction between the two of you." AJ is smiling while shaking his hand.

"It wasn't AJ. I'm glad that there are men still out there like him. You and your friends have a great bond, so don't let anyone come in between that. I've seem cheaters destroy people's friendship and families."

"Thanks, but it won't happen with us. We brought in new friends which we can make us stronger." AJ is looking around to her old and new friends.

"You guys have a wonderful life and if you ever need me just tell one of your new friends to give me a call. I will personally accept the job." Vince smiling

"Vince-"Dean is re-entering the room. "She is coming."

"That is our cue to exit. Dean, Seth, and Randy we will see you three back at the house."

"Baby, it is too late for them to come over. We will deal with them in the morning. I just want to go home and rest." AJ is looking into his eyes as she is rubbing his chest.

"Umm sorry, but can you pick up Lil' Randy from your sisters too. Tell him that I will be home late." Randy asking as he knows that they are still going to pick up the twins.

"Randy, if you have to go it is okay." Vince is saying concern for Lil' Randy that he won't see his father until early in the morning. He knows how much he loves his son and he is all he has right now.

"Are you sure?" Randy just being politely, but he really wants to put this behind him to move on with his son. Vince is nodding in approval as Randy's face is lighting up. "Thank you Vince." He is saying a happy tone.

**Review. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello readers,**

**Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-four:

Punk's sister's house:

Lil' Randy is just poking at his food while the twins are sleeping; it is around dinner time. The oldes sister is with him while the others are upstairs.

"Randy, are you not hungry?" The oldest sister is asking concern for him.

"I'm worried for daddy and the others." He is still poking his food.

"They will be just fine. Now, can you eat something so Punk or your father won't get mad at us for not feeding you?" She is continuing to eat her own food.

"Okay, I'll eat an orange first." He is putting a slice of orange in his mouth. "I don't think I'm sad anymore." He is now looking away to fix the slice in his mouth.

"And why not?" She is saying to play along. She knows that he is going to have an orange smile.

"I shouldn't be sad that I have an orange peel smile." He is smiling his orange smile.

"And what I beautiful smile it is." She starts giggling

He is taking it out. "The twins always love that one." He is putting it back on his plate. "Now I can eat." He is taking one bite before the doorbell rings. He is swallowing quickly before calling out. "They're here." He is running to the door to open to see his father by himself with the sister behind him. "Daddy!" He is jumping into his arms to hug him tight.

"Oh my son, how are you?" He is kissing his head a she is hugging him back.

"I'm good, Punk's sisters kept me occupied." He is looking at her.

"Did you behave?" He is giving him a look that if he didn't he will be in trouble.

"I don't know." He is trying not to chuckle

"Randy?" Randy knows he is joking.

"Of course I was." He is looking around to see he is alone. "Where are the others?" Randy is looking down to not meet his face. "What's wrong? What happen?" Lil' Randy concerns that something bad happen to them. "Daddy, tell me." He is saying in an urgent voice. Randy is still looking down. "Daddy, please tell me."

Randy is looking at his son. "You aren't wearing socks, do you know how cold it is outside. You little man, are in big trouble." Randy is smirking and then smiling.

Lil' Randy is hitting his chest lightly. "Daddy, that is not funny." He is huffing while crossing his arms. "Where are the others?"

"They are in the van; do you want to see them?" Before Lil' Randy starts answering "Of course you do. You want to see your crush, right?"

"Daddy, don't say that out loud you might get me in trouble." Lil' Randy is having wide eyes as he is covering his father's mouth.

"Oops sorry." He is chuckling through his son's hands.

After taking his son's hands away from his mouth, he is opening the door to have April standing there with her arms crossed. They are both taken back by April's posture.

"Hello April." Lil' Randy is saying with caution.

"Hello Randy, did you forget that I didn't want a relationship right now." She is tapping her foot.

"I do remember. I would never ask you to be my girlfriend if you weren't ready." He is taken back by her sentence hoping she didn't hear his father.

"Then why did your father say you have a crush on me? Hmm, was he lying?" She is giving him a glare. Randy and the others are trying not to laugh at the situation.

"He just…I…daddy, I told you to…" He is looking at his dad almost about to laugh. "Wait a minute." He is looking back at April.

She is smiling. "Well, I have to accept it because I sort of have a crush on you too." Lil' Randy is smiling as Randy is setting him down on his feet. April with Lily's and Randy's is helping to get off the van. April and Lil' Randy are hugging tight happy that they get to see each other again. Everyone awws and is clapping.

"Are you okay with this?" AJ is asking Punk as they keep on clapping.

"Okay with that?" Punk is looking at their happy moment. He is happy that April has a good friend and a possible future boyfriend.

"Are you okay with your two girls growing up to not needing you so much? It seems like they don't need your full protection anymore. Lily has Roman and April and April has Roman and Lil' Randy." AJ is looking at him.

"You know I really am. They both have found men or little boys to look out for them. I will always be in their lives, but it is time to step back. It is time to focus on my beautiful wife. I'm sorry I have not been very romantic to you for awhile. It is time for us to reconnect the love we did before this whole situation happen." He is pulling her closer to him with his arms around her.

"Our love will never fade. You don't have to be sorry because I know that family is very important to you. You haven't had time to actually plan anything romantic since April was almost kidnapped. Now that this is finally behind us, you don't have an excuse. After we deal with Dean and help pick Seth and Roman their consequences, we can finally have that romantic date you want to plan for us." AJ is rubbing his arms that are around her.

"Very soon like maybe this weekend. We are going to disappear for a day or two, so you are all mine to do as I please." He is whispering in her ear.

"I can't wait." AJ is replying.

"Okay, are we set to get some food I'm hungry." Punk is calling out as he is looking at his friends. Everyone is looking towards them as they start nodding. "Okay, Randy can you call my sisters, so they can come to?"

Randy is nodding. In a few minutes, he is coming out with them. They all are greeting Punk's sisters as they are heading to a restaurant that can reserve all of them. A little driving around and calling, they settle at St. Lucia Pizza. Once there, they are still waiting for the waiters to finish their table, which compiles of 19 people including the children. Punk and AJ are left, right corner with April and Randy beside them. Lily and Roman are beside them with John and Nikki beside them. The twins are on their high chairs with one of Punk's sister beside them. On the other side, Randy and the oldest sister is across from Punk and AJ. Colt and Lita are beside them with Kofi and Layla beside them. Kaitlyn and Sheamus are cross from the twins and Punk's sister.

After getting full on having 3 slices each, except for the twins, they, not in full detail, tell Punk's sisters and Lil' Randy what happen.

"So, Mickie is the bad person, not Randy and the rest?" They are all nodding. "So, it would be okay if…"

"…If you can pay for all of us, absolutely?" AJ interrupting her

"AJ, why did you stop me?" She is asking.

"Come here, we need to talk." AJ is taking her hand.

Punk is looking at AJ as she is smiling. He is stopping her by holding her other hand. "What's going on, where are going?" Punk is asking concern.

"We are going to the restroom, we won't be too long." AJ is telling him with a smile, so he won't notice anything.

"Are you sure?" AJ is nodding along with his sister. "Okay, hurry back because I will miss you." He is pecking her hand.

"I will you just entertain our guests." She is pecking his lips. They are heading towards the restroom before Punk is turning around with a smile. He is noticing that everyone is looking at with their own smile.

"What?" He is a bit freaked out with their smiles.

"You are such a nice guy I don't give you enough credit." Randy is telling him.

"And why is that Randy?"

"You are willingly to pay for our meals; all of our meals." Randy is smiling even bigger.

"Oh that is what you think when AJ said 'entertain our guests'?" Randy starts nodding. "Well it isn't, everyone except for the children has to pay for their meals." Punk is explaining.

"Well, I'm paying for Lily and April's along with my meals." Roman is implying.

"I've got John and I's." Nikki is including.

The rest of them agree that they are going to pay for their significant other. Punk is about to be speak about paying for AJ, his and his sister's when his sister start speaking up.

"I can pay for myself brother." She is saying.

"Well-"He is smiling at Randy. "That leaves me with just paying for AJ and I's meal." Punk is concluding on who is paying for who.

Randy is looking at his son having fun with April; he is making her laugh with funny stories and faces. He starts smiling to see his son fully happy and having no worries. "I guess I don't have a choice I will pay for my son and mine meals." He is pretending to be defeated.

After that whole situation, Lil' Randy stops talking to April to ask his father a question. "Daddy, can we have dessert?"

"Mommy, daddy, can we?" She is pouting at them. Lil' Randy is seeing the pout, so he is pouting as well.

"I don't know it is getting late. I don't want you up all night." Lily is looking up at Roman with her leaning on his chest.

"You did have a rough week, but if it okay with your Uncle Punk then you can." Roman is telling her. He knows if he said no and Lily is saying yes he would look like the bad guy; it isn't a good outcome either way. He thought he can put the situation on Punk's shoulder.

Punk is giving Roman a glare knowing how the situation is; it is not a win situation for him.

"So Uncle Punk, can I have dessert?" She is pouting again this time at him while standing next to him.

"Umm…" He is trying to buy time to wait for AJ to get back. If she is getting back soon, he can turn this on her.

"I'm waiting Uncle Punk." She is pulling his shirt lightly.

"I will allow it on two conditions." April is nodding to accept that she will listen. He is bringing her to his lap. "First, you get only one dessert. Second, if you can't fall asleep to be up all night. You tell your parents that it is not my fault. They didn't want to take responsibility on choosing, so they will suffer the consequences." He is telling his niece. As April is pondering, Punk is smirking at Lily and Roman; he just turned the tables back at them.

"We made a mistake, didn't we baby?" Roman is whispering at Lily as they see the smirk.

"Yup we did." Lily is replying as she should have known to not pull one over on her brother.

"I think that is a deal Uncle Punk." She is smiling while hugging him.

"Okay, go back to your seat." He is kissing her forehead.

"Are you getting dessert?" April is asking Lil' Randy as he is shaking his head sad.

"Don't worry, you can share mine." She is smiling, which in turn is making Lil' Randy smile. "Thank you."

When the dessert came, AJ and the oldest sister are back.

"So, what did I miss?" AJ is asking as she is looking around the table. She is seeing April eating a medium size bowl of ice cream with Lil' Randy.

Punk is seeing her expression knowing he is not making the mistake again. He is waving the waiter to give her, her dessert.

"Punk, why didn't-"She is interrupted when she is seeing a banana split in front of her. She is turning her head to look at her husband with a surprise expression. She is smiling big before kissing him sweetly on his lips.

"You didn't think I would make the same mistake again, did you?" Punk is asking after they break off from the kiss.

"I didn't at first, but when I saw that is no dessert on my plate I got worried." AJ is still having her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you. I love you AJ." Punk is pecking her lips.

"I love you too Punk." He is responding also with a peck back. "Do you want to share this with me?" She is picking up the dessert spoon.

"Yup, now come here." He is picking her up to be on his lap. He then is putting the banana split in front of them. "Comfy baby." He is asking.

"Absolutely."

They start feeding each other as they other watch. Colt and John both are pretending to gag at the romance, but Nikki and Lita lightly punch them to stop.

"Damn, I thought John was the top man in the group I guess I was wrong." Randy joking

"Like I said before, but now I can say it for real to a woman I love forever and ever, I'm still man, but I'm Nikki's man." He is pecking her on the lips.

The oldest sister is looking at the couples and April and Lil' Randy, to have a feeling like it is time. She is looking now at AJ for permission, which AJ does look back. She is seeing what the sister is seeing and is nodding for permission. Randy is shaking his head as he chuckles to see his son sharing ice cream with April, but he looks happy so he leaves it alone.

"Randy, would you mind if we talk privately for a few minutes." She is asking. Randy is looking at AJ and Punk; AJ is nodding in permission for them to go talk. He starts smiling before getting up to pull her chair out like a gentleman. They start walking towards the restroom to have privacy.

"Finally." Punk is saying taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"You know." AJ is asking surprise.

"Absolutely, now eat your dessert." Punk is getting another spoonful to feed her.

**Review**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everybody,**

**Here is another chapter for this story. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I wanted to finish one of my stories first before continuing the others.**

**Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten for this story. I appreciate it. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Five:

Next day:

Everyone is back at their houses. They need to rest for their conversations that need to happen before putting this whole situation behind them. Roman slept with Lily and April in their room with some resistance from Punk. April didn't want her daddy out of her embrace. Punk gave up after three attempts of pulling her off him.

Roman is up first to make breakfast for his family, including Punk and AJ. He gently gets out of bed, so not to wake up his, hopefully, two girls. After he gets out, he watches April snuggles up to her mother; this puts a smile on his face. As he heads down to the kitchen, Punk comes out of his bedroom.

"Morning." Roman greets.

"Morning, you are up early?" Punk greets back, a bit surprise to find him up.

"I can say the same for you." He replies playfully.

"I am usually the first person awake to make breakfast for everyone." Punk explains as they both head to the kitchen.

"Well, I had the same idea, do you mind me making the breakfast today?" He inquires.

"Sure I can teach you the tricks on how to make Lily and April's breakfast perfect." He tells him as they enter the kitchen.

"Tricks, what tricks?" He is confused not knowing they have a specific routine.

"Oh, they just have a specific way to arrange their food, especially April. Lily taught me how to since she has been doing it since April can eat solid foods." Punk informs him of their breakfast tradition.

"Okay, teach away. I learn anything to make my girls happy." He sits on a stool to listen.

"First, you need to make sure you get April's correct place mat; she has a specific one for each event. There's one for a regular day, a special event like a birthday, and holidays. We keep them in a drawer behind you." He points to the drawer beside the fridge. "She is going to have the special event one, can you get it? It is the one with the different events on it."

"Sure." He is a bit uneasy not knowing how to remember everything.

"Don't worry Roman you will catch on to the routine. It took me a few weeks to get use to it. Remembering everything to become second nature takes about a year." He warns him with him now being the top man to his sister and niece.

"What if I get it wrong, I don't want to disappoint them?"

"You won't unless you don't try. April knows you are still new, so she will help you along with Lily. Now back to the food, April likes scramble eggs, not to runny and soft. Lily, on the other hand, will have any type of eggs, but I just give her whatever April has to make it easier. She usually also has four pieces of bacon along with two sausages. She drinks apple juice with a straw and some fruits in a bowl. You provide her with all the utensils just in case. Depending on the company, she will eat everything with her hands except for her eggs. With that in mind, make sure she washes her hands before because she tends to forget; just remind her.

"Okay…"He is a bit blown away with the details for her breakfast. "…Anything else for her breakfast." He now tries to recall what Punk just explained to him.

"Yes, she sits across from the window to see outside. There is a bird's nest on the branch that she loves to watch. Those are the basics for the food, but there is more with her being sick or special occasions." Punk adds while cooking the food exactly as his three girls like it.

"Sure, this information should be good for now." He says with a smile.

"I know it is a lot, but just repeat it to yourself or write it down so you remember it." Punk advises.

"Thank Punk." He takes some scrap paper from beside the phone to write it all down.

"No problem. Now for the final arrangement, April likes to have a smiley face on her plate. The eggs with a tomato in the middle of each one are the eyes, one sausage for the nose, and two bacons are the mouth. The rest of the food is extra for her to make do. She also has a special straw that no one uses but her unless she agrees to; this also goes for the cups. She is not called the Queen for nothing, along with everyone always ready to protect her." He looks at Roman trying to write everything done to not forget any of it. "I can do it today and you can watch how it is done." He tells him easing the pressure off.

"Thanks." He smiles a bit scared for Lily's breakfast. If this April's, he doesn't think he wants to know Lily's.

Punk does April's plate first making sure everything is perfect before moving to Lily's. "Lily's is just scramble eggs, four bacons, and one sausage with coffee; 2 cream. It is quite simple compared to April's. Just remember one thing-"

"What is that?"

"Smile at them when they come down. They can fix it if it is wrong, but seeing a smile is the best think you can do." He smiles to ease again his worry.

"Thanks Punk, again for the routine. I probably say that again a few more times." He is still a bit nervous on actually doing the work.

"Don't worry about it." He finishes the set up on Lily's plate. "Can you get some fruits for April? She likes any fruits, but mostly she loves grapes and apples." He informs him as he cooks AJ's breakfast.

"Gotcha, always have grapes and apples ready." He gives himself a special mental note.

"Now my baby loves a sunny side egg with bacon, some toast with jam, and a coffee." Punk speaks to himself.

As Roman is washing the fruits, he watches him to see how to prepare all of this everyday for his girls to be happy. He hopes that he can be like that him one day with Lily and April.

"Everything is finish, except for the fruit." Roman hands him the fruit. "Thanks." He puts it on the other side of the plate. "It takes a lot a work, but I do enjoy their faces when they see it." He rest on a stool.

"Punk, what about our breakfast." He looks to see only three plates.

"Oh, we don't eat we wait until lunch." He smiles trying not to chuckle.

"You don't mean that do you?" He is again shocked that this is what happens.

"Of course not. We each get toast, some bacon, and coffee." He confesses to him chuckling at his expression.

"Good, I knew that." He waves it off as he tries to pretend that he knows it was a joke.

After a few minutes, their girls come down. April is in Lily's arms rubbing her eyes. "Daddy, did you help cook breakfast?" She just notices that he wasn't in bed.

"Actually, I just did the fruits and coffee. Your Uncle Punk here cooked the food as he explains the routine to me." He clarifies it to her.

"That's good." She smiles her sweet smile.

Lily puts her down on her seat to see the perfect placement of her food. "Thank you Uncle Punk." Once again she smiles now at Punk.

"You're welcome my Queen." He bows.

"Daddy, sit next to me." She waves him over.

"I'll be honoured to sit next to such royalty." He sits next to her with Lily beside him. This makes April giggles before Lily leans forward. "You are forgiven, but we still need to have the conversation." Lily whispers in his ear.

"Maybe after that we can celebrate being officially together again." He whispers back.

"Oh, I will love that."

* * *

><p>"So you taught Roman the ropes for April and Lily?" AJ on Punk's lap like she usual is.<p>

"Yup, I taught him the basic routine. He just needs to know the special occasion and sick routine. It will help with making more time for you. I don't have to get up too early to cook them breakfast. I'll just cook for my beautiful wife who deserves all my attention. I can continue to cuddle and sleep with my hot wife." He pecks her cheek.

"I will love that. We can actually prolong our night activities and get some rest." She makes known to him on the result of his information giving.

"This weekend we are prolonging our night activities to both day and night." He now kisses her neck.

"Ahem!" Lily speaks up. "No lovely dovey at the breakfast table."

"You can do this with Roman we won't mind." Punk gives them permission.

"Well then, come here Lily." He kisses her passionately.

Punk and AJ both whistle as April just eats her breakfast. For most kids it will bother them, but not for her. She loves the mushy, romantic actions of couples, especially for her mom who has been through a lot.

"I guess you have forgiven him for everything." Punk observes happy that they are on the same page.

"Of course, now I know fully that I will love him no matter what." She responds as Roman pulls his stool closer to her to place his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks again Punk for the advice. I owe you one." He confesses to him.

"You're welcome. Speaking of you owing me one, I actually need to cash it in now. AJ and I haven't been by ourselves for a long while, so we are hoping that you two can give us that time." Punk asks innocently.

"Punk, come on big brother, you don't have to ask of course we will take of the house and everything. When are you planning to have this romantic date or outing?"

"We are hoping for this weekend. I'm going to give my wife an overdue, lone waiting, very sexy, romantic weekend to forget this whole situation. She deserves to have anything she wants all day long, any time she wants." He hugs her tight.

"Damn, you having a way with words are not a joke you are the master." Roman again surprise on how smooth he said that.

"Thank you, so after we deal with Seth, Randy, and Dean we will be on our way." He informs them.

"Mommy, I'm done, can I go watch TV?" April questions.

"Did you clean our room? Everyone is coming today for settling this situation." Lily wonders.

"No, I will do it." She sulks putting her breakfast in the sink before heading upstairs.

"Wait-"Roman calls out. "I will help you since we all slept in the same bed." He smirks at her.

"Oh no you don't, you will not be our daughter's hero I'm going to be." She puts her plate in the sink before going with April.

"Oh no I'm going." He rushes upstairs with Lily right behind him. April, along with Punk and AJ, look at them fight to get to their room.

"I guess you don't have to clean your room." AJ observes.

"Yup, do you need help with the dishes?" April questions knowing her plan worked.

"I thought you are going to watch TV." Punk looks at his niece's face to see this is her own plan. "You are very sneaky. You knew at least he would come to help you to get out of it." He is proud of her handy work.

"Actually that is part of the plan. I mostly want them to be alone so they can be a couple again. I don't want them fighting with each other." She smiles proud of herself on full execution her plan.

"Aww, princess come here. They will fight, but I know that they love each other. They are going to get married and give you a brother or sister, okay. You never doubt their love for each other or for you." She kisses her head.

"Thanks Auntie AJ."

* * *

><p>Later In the Day:<p>

Everyone has arrived for the conversations. Lil' Randy and April are outside playing in the backyard as the group splits in the conversation groups. Dean is with Lily and Roman to get her permission to visit his daughter. Randy is with John and Nikki to get his forgiveness while Seth is with the group, Punk, and AJ to get his challenge. These groups are just part one of their quest to be part of the group. At the end, all three have to face the group to either get added consequences and/ or less likely take away a consequence.

Seth and the group:

"Okay first thing first, did you get Meg back?" AJ asks him wondering if their plan worked.

"We did. She tried to escape, but we caught her to bring her back to the company. There are two of our co-workers with them at all times. They all know to call Vince with anything they ask, so the past won't repeat itself.

"Great, now for your challenge you will be given." AJ continues. "As I've said before it is not up to me it is up to all of us, so I will let Kait take the reins." She sits beside Punk.

"Thank you AJ. Seth, since you did help us your first your challenge is not too bad. However, you did try to capture our Queen, so as a group we decided you have to hug each one of us as well as each guy will sucker punch on you. Also, AJ informs us that we will help you find a girlfriend, so when you do you can't have sex with her for two months." Kaitlyn concludes.

"What? Come on that's not fair. How about a month like you guys did?" Seth tries to plead his case.

"We had obstacles with that, do you want that? A fair warning it won't be the same obstacles in case you want to review our challenge." She warns

"Fine two months." He gives up knowing he won't win and make it even harder for him.

Randy, Nikki, and John:

"So Randy, what do you think your challenge or consequence should be?" John gives him a chance.

"Umm…I guess no lying to anyone. I should get beaten by the guys, especially Sheamus and Kofi. I should get someone to dance around me with my hands tied behind my back. I can't flirt with any of the girls even if I'm joking, especially with Nikki."

"Okay that is good, but no one is dancing around you. I know you will enjoy that." John knows Randy too well.

"Rats, you caught on to that, huh?" John nods. "Okay, I can accept that."

"So that is it until the final grouping." He knows that Punk has more stipulations for him.

Dean, Roman, and Lily:

"So, what is my challenge or punishment?" Dean questions.

"I came up with not seeing April for a year or more-"Dean shocked and sad to not see her for that long. "But April wants to get to know you so you can see her once every two weeks for a few hours supervised; this will last for six months or when April is ready to let you in." Lily concludes.

"I also got an idea of letting us punch you in the face, but I don't want that for April and the others to see." Right now this is not his friend, but someone who raped his girl. Dean wipes his brow noting that his biological daughter got him out of trouble once again. "So I suggest that you have every girl dance around you, especially Lily along with a special girl with your hands tied at your back."

"Who is this special girl?" He sees Roman's grin signalling this is not good for him.

"Oh you know her from the bar we always go to; the waitress you always eye up. She agreed to go with the plan." He informs him.

"No Roman, you can't do that. You know how much I like her. If I didn't fall for Mickie, I would go for her." He is now more shock for him to suggest that. He is also the only person he told with less likely for teasing.

"Sorry man, this is how Lily will sort of feel when you raped her. You will somewhat will feel the no control you put her in."

"Fine." Dean crosses his arms knowing it a fair punishment.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later:<p>

Everyone is back in the living with Lil' Randy and April back from playing.

"Okay, the three of you tell us your punishment or challenge. If anyone has anything to add they can." AJ informs everyone.

Dean is first: "Roman and Lily gave me supervise visit with April once every two weeks for a few hours for six months. Also, I have to have you girls with a special girl dance around me. The special girl will do all the work with my hands tied behind me." Dean concludes.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Punk questions

"What outfit will our girls be wearing?" Colt doesn't want it to be the same clothes as before.

"They will be in normal clothes, Lily will dress more sexy, but the special girl will dress like a stripper, but more tasteful. As Dean said, the special girl will do all of the touching." Roman clarifies even more.

"Good." Colt nods along with the rest of the guys.

Randy is next: "I get everyone to beat me up especially Kofi and Sheamus. I can't flirt with anyone even though I'm joking, especially with Nikki."

"That seems light." Punk interrupts. "I'm going to add to that." Punk smirks which Randy doesn't like because he trust Punk's mind sometimes. "I know you and my sister like each other's company. I know she has always likes you for odd reason, so you can't flirt with her either. You also can't date her until next year. Also, you have to drop and pick up both your son and April from school for six months." Punk concludes.

"I guess that is fine." He sighs not liking it, but has to accept it. Lil' Randy tugs his shirt to give his father a smile; he is proud of his father taking his consequence in the right mind.

"I have a date with her tomorrow, do you want me cancel that?" Randy ask at least having this date to hold on to.

"Nope." AJ answers. "We both have a special gift for you, well she does." She smirks giving Randy uneasy feeling. This could be very bad and very good date at the same time.

Finally Seth is next: "Actually, we have all agreed to not add anything to yours, so you are done." AJ informs everyone.

Seth wipes his brow thinking he would get the words of the three. "Thanks you guys."

"There you go you three. After you have completed those consequences you will have two months of probation. After those two months, you will be officially in the group."

**Review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello readers, **

**Here is another chapter for you. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them**

**This is an mostly an AJPunk chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Six:

In the evening:

Punk and AJ are packing for their weekend away.

"Are you really going to need all of these clothes?" Punk asks as AJ is putting the rest of their valuables into their suitcases.

"Of course, are you expecting me to walk around naked when we go out?" AJ responds as she gets their toiletries; toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and etc.

"Outside yes, inside our room no you are naked. All you need is about three shirts, a dress, shorts, your bathing suit, and underwear." Punk informs her of the clothes that she will need.

"So in our room you want me naked all the time." He nods. "Well, that goes for you too mister. If you get to see me I get to see you."

"Definitely, you will wish that we stayed in our room all the time after I'm done." He brings her closer to him.

"Oh really someone is too cocky." AJ wraps his arms around her.

"Oh my cocky attitude will make you scream out in pleasure all weekend." Punk grins.

"Stop." She hits his chest playfully.

"Why? I love it when you blush at my flirty language." His lips are almost touching her lips.

"If you continue we won't make it to our weekend getaway. It would be a shame because I have some big, naked plans for us. I also did a lot of cardio and yoga to keep my stamina and flexibility in top shape." She pulls away to finish packing.

"You are so cruel look at me." He turns around to show her the handy work of her words.

"Oh my man is so big I love it." She walks back to him to press her body to his. "Punk… Go tell your sister we are going now." She smirks.

"You will get it. You will get it hard." He starts to walk to tell his sister they are leaving soon.

"Oh like you are now." She smiles innocently.

"Damn it." He briskly walks to her to capture her lips hard. They claw at each other trying to make it deeper with all the sexual tension they have created.

"We have to go. We will miss our flight." She pulls away to see the hungry in his eyes for her.

"I'll get another flight for us." He tries to continue, but keeps getting blocked.

"No, we will get this one. Come on I'll be right in front of you until you become soft." She pecks his lips before stepping back a bit.

He sighs in disappointment. "Fine, but you are mine when we get there."

"I won't have it any other way. As soon as we enter our suite you can have me. My body is fully yours to do anything you like with it." She whispers.

"You are not helping." He grunts trying to calm down so no one sees him like this.

"Sorry."

When they get downstairs, April is by the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand. "What do you have there, sweetie?" AJ questions her.

"It is a bunch of romantic activities for you two to do and visit. I know Uncle Punk doesn't need help in that department, but I thought it will help you to not forget about me." She says quietly.

"We will never forget about you. I know this is the first real time we have gone away without, but we will be back in a few days." Punk tells his niece.

"What if you like it there better then here? I just got a daddy I can't lose an Uncle and an Aunt?" She tears up in never having so many people that love her; she can be a bit attached to them.

"Listen to me princess." He kneels down to her level. "Auntie AJ and I are always here for you no matter what. We might have to go away for something, but we always come back. Remember when we went for our honeymoon and came back." She nods. "I know you didn't know us like you do now, but we always come back. We just need time alone by ourselves. I need her alone to create a baby with her Auntie AJ." She whispers the last part as it puts a smile on her face.

"Okay." She wipes her own tears. "You will take a lot of pictures for me, right?" She sniffles knowing now that no one is leaving her ever.

"Absolutely, you will feel like you were there with us." He tells his niece.

"I love you Uncle Punk." She hugs him tight.

"I love you too April." He hugs her back just as tight feeling bad to leave her now.

"Let's see the list." Punk let's go so she can give the paper. "I think we can visit most of these. If we don't it will give us a reason to visit them with my favourite niece." He smiles hoping that will ease some of the sadness from her.

It works as she perks up a lot. "You really mean that Uncle Punk. In the future, we will all go as a family." She is so excited for him to agree.

"Of course, you, Auntie AJ, Lily, Roman, and I will all go as a family."

"Thanks Uncle Punk." She hugs him tight again.

"Okay princess, Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ need to go to the airport to catch their flight." Lily cautiously tells her not like that she interrupted their moment.

"No problem mommy. I will see you when you get back in a few days." April let's go to move to AJ. "I'm sorry I left you out. You are special to me too, Auntie AJ. I love you not because I am name after you, but you are always there for me when mommy can't. I will miss you too and will see you when you get back also." She hugs her tight as well with her being like a second mommy to her.

"I love you too my queen. Just know that we will never leave you for anything. We can't leave our favourite niece to deal with everything by herself. I mean you are running a family kingdom you are bound to need help." She gives her a big smile.

She giggles at her reasoning. "Thank you."

"Okay let's go before you two are late." Roman calls out.

As AJ and Punk are in the car, April, in Lily's arms, waves a see you later wave to them.

"My strong, brave big girl." Lily pecks her cheek.

* * *

><p>England:<p>

AJ and Punk enter their suite in Brighton. They are in one of the romantic places April has on the list. When they search into the hotel, it is perfect for their reason for a romantic getaway. The hotel is a complete couple hotel to deepen their romantic desires for each other. Since they have gotten in early in the morning, they are going to take a nap.

"Can we rest first before we explore?" He questions laying on the king-size bed, which is way far enough for them. They could just have a couch and it would be good for them.

"Sure we can rest." She walks over to the window to close the curtains. "We don't want any light to wake us up." She grins.

"But now I can't see anything." He sits up to see nothing but darkness. With the curtains open the light from the moon came them a little light to see.

"Well open the lights." She tells her husband as she sets up a surprise for him.

He opens the lamps above the bed before becoming speechless to see his wife completely naked. "Umm…" He gulps having a dry mouth. "…Baby, why are you naked?" He is now please that she closed the curtains.

"No clothes when are inside our suite, so lose them." She points to his clothes. This clicks in his brain that he suggested the idea.

"I kind of doubted that you would not follow through with that proposal." Punk informs her honestly.

"Well I will show you why to never doubt me, ever." She climbs into his lap to passionately kiss him. He guides his hands down her back to her butt to squeeze it. This action makes AJ moan in want for her husband. They break the kiss just long enough for Punk to take off his shirt. She gets mesmerize by his tattoos loving how it fits so perfectly on his body.

"My wife like?" She nods as she bites her finger. "Well, it is all yours forever." He brings her closer to suck on her neck.

"Punk, keep going." She lifts her head up for more access while trying to grind on him. After a few minutes, her hand travels to his through his shorts to rub his member.

"Oh that feels so good." He stops his sucking on her neck to feel her chest.

"Don't stop, however I want you inside me now. I am way pas ready for you." She let's go to grind herself harder on him.

"Just hold on for one more moment." He takes his domain hand to rub her clit.

"Oh! Punk, keep on going I'm almost there." She moves her hips in sync with his fingers. That makes him speed up the pace while adding another finger. "Faster baby, almost there." She throws her head back as she squeezes his fingers to cum a few seconds later. Afterwards, she lays her head on his shoulder to come down from her high.

"Is my wife happy?" She responds by pushing him down onto the bed. Her eyes having the animal instinct to catch her prey; her prey is returning the favour to her husband. "What have I done?" He chuckles knowing he unleashed the animal inside her.

"Shh." She covers his lips with her finger. "Let me pleasure you." She moves down to remove the rest of his clothes. After licking her lips to see how big he is, she goes to town on his member. She provides slow and fast movement which makes Punk moan loud.

"That's it baby, keep on going you are doing great." He holds on to her hair tight. AJ complies as she deep throats him in which almost pushes him over the edge. "AJ, stop I can't hold it anymore." She gives him one more lick before he shoots his cum in her mouth.

After consuming everything, she wipes her mouth along with licking her fingers like she just had ribs. "You taste so, baby."

"A bet you taste even better, but no time for that." He turns her over before he rubs his member again to get hard again. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

He pushes into her as AJ automatically wraps her legs and arms around him to go in deeper. "Someone is anxious to start." He chuckles very proud to keep his wife pleasured.

"Just move." She kisses him hard to make him start moving inside her. He goes painfully slow at first before gradually going faster and deeper. The intensive pain on his back from AJ's nails determines how fast and deep he goes; the hard it is the faster and deeper he goes. You would think afterwards an animal attack him, although it could be true with his cute, sweet, hot lioness.

After thirty minutes, AJ's legs are now on his shoulders for the final stretch. Just a few more thrusts more for them to climax at the same time; Punk's second to AJ's third.

"I love you Punk." She goes on top of him to lie on his chest.

"I love you AJ." He rubs her hair while wiping strands from her face.

"We better get some rest for some sightseeing." She pecks him.

"Yeah, but I love how you fit perfectly inside me. I can stay in you forever if I could." He squeezes her butt.

"I wish we could." She lifts herself up out of him to snuggle beside him.

"Have a good sleep my lioness." He grabs a sheet to cover them.

"You also have a good sleep my lion." She holds him tight.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later:<p>

Punk and AJ are changing for some sightseeing.

"Is my wife ready?" He puts on his jacket.

"Yup, how do I look?" She shows off her outfit; it is a t-shirt that is just covering her stomach with a pair of jean shorts.

"It is just enough to make us stay here to explore your body." He stares loving anything his wife wears.

"Good that is what I was going for." She picks up her jacket and phone.

"Again you are cruel." He kisses her loving that he cocky just like him.

"But you love it." He nods before giving her one more peck. "So, what is the next place on April's list?" She questions loving this idea she had.

"It reads to ride a gondola around England. It also reads that you have to make out with me during it." He informs her casually hoping that it will trick her.

"Nice try." She catches on to his trick.

"Rats." He snaps his fingers. "Nothing can pass my princess." He smiles hoping this can help his case. AJ just shakes his head no.

* * *

><p>They get into the gondola as AJ lies back on Punk's chest. He wraps his arms around her as they watch the scenery pass by. Also during the ride, they feed each other cheese squares making sure that none go into the water. After their thirty minute gondola ride, they go to the next destination which is a 360 degrees champagne view of Birmingham.<p>

She walks out of the elevator to see the city of Birmingham. "Wow, it is so beautiful to look out; this is truly breathtaking."

"It is beautiful just like you." He kisses her head. "Nothing will be more beautiful then you were in your wedding dress. You giving birth to our future children is a close second." He places his head on hers as they look out to a bright, sunny day.

"Aww thank you. You are, even though you won't admit it out loud, is a handsome, perfect gentlemen to me and one not man without a shirt." She rubs his arms that are around her.

"Thanks for that." They walk around the floor to see the full 360 degrees view of Birmingham.

Next, they are off to the Colchester Zoo in Colchester, Essex. After their romantic morning, Punk wanted to take AJ to a zoo to see the lions. They wanted to take a picture of a lion and a lioness to symbolize their bed moments. Punk also found out that she could feed the elephants and giraffes.

"Is this really on the list?" She is amaze on all the different types of animals. The zoos are different from the ones in the States.

"Yup, but I think it would be good to come back to visit, after this one, with April." Punk suggests.

"She would love seeing all the different types of animals. She can bring her King to compare him the ones here."

They start to walk, hand in hand, following the map to see the lions. Along the way, they pass the elephant where AJ gets to feed it some small plants.

"That is so cool it is like feeding nacho, but bigger." She is very amaze to experience this.

"Much bigger." He chuckles before he wraps an arm around her to continue on their path.

They pass the giraffes where of course AJ wants to feed them; she gave them some leaves. The giraffe bend down to her hand to take the leaves right from her hand.

"Baby, you need to try this." Again she is amaze on what she experience.

"No, you just have fun." He just stand back loving watching her all happy with a big smile on his face.

Once again they head towards the lions. They finally get there to see a lion couple with their cubs playing around them. The lion is just resting with the lioness beside her snuggled into him. "That will be us one day." He confesses to her.

"We are going to transform into lions." She titters already knowing what he means.

"No, we are going to rest with you on my lap as we watch our children plan. We are going to be just like the lion and lioness." He pecks her cheek.

"I can't wait for that." She imagines just sitting on their deck outside watch their children run around in their big backyard.

* * *

><p>As day turns into evening, they head back to dress nice for their dinner date. AJ wears a medium-length red dress with the back open of course her converse. Punk puts on dress pants and dress shirt with a blazer, but no tie.<p>

"Damn, someone is on fire." He touches her to get his finger pretend burnt.

"Damn yourself, I can't wait to take all of it off to expose you." She bites her finger while checking him out.

"Come on Mrs. Brooks, we have a reservation." He offers her his arm to where she obvious takes it.

At the restaurant:

They are seated by the window to see the beautiful river they rode on with the beautiful stars in the sky.

"This is very romantic, Punk." She looks at the set up of the table that has two candles in the middle

"I know our niece has good ideas. I'm just worried about when her and Lil' Randy finally do date. If she can put a list like this for us, what would be for her?" His thought process of her dating doesn't bother him as much now, but he is still always there to protect her.

"It will be fine just like Lily is with Roman. You stop worrying and focus on us." She looks at the menu loving her husband's protective side.

"You are right I need to romance my wife first and always." He kisses her hand. "Let's order."

After they finish dinner, they sat out on their balcony to look up to the stars. "This has been a great, beautiful, romantic day." She snuggles into him.

"It has." Punk agrees.

**Review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone,**

**The next few chapters will about the guys consequences. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Seven:

Few Days Later:

AJ and Punk are both back home from their getaway. They arrived home while everyone is at school or work.

"No one is home." AJ observes listening to silence. They know if April was home she would run up to them to hug them.

"Perfect." He grins hoping that this situation will happen.

"What do you mean perfect?" AJ a bit confuse hoping that they get home when everyone is home.

"It is a perfect time to continue our romantic weekend for a few more hours." He locks the door.

"You plan this, didn't you? You made sure our flight arrived just after everyone left." He nods. "I married a smart man." She brings his lips crashing to hers.

Punk moans a bit loving that her lioness instinct is back so quickly. He picks her up to head to their bedroom leaving their stuff by the door.

"I can never get enough of you." AJ tells him as they are by the bed.

"That goes double for me princess. No matter what you look like or act you will always turn me on. I just have to picture you and I'm ready." He takes off both of their shirts.

"No more talking it is action time." AJ brings him down onto the bed.

He removes her bra as AJ, with her feet, pulls down his shorts. Being the smart man he is, he knows to wear simple shorts rather than jeans for easy access. AJ didn't get the memo as she wears her jean shorts. He struggles with them because she is rubbing his member.

"Having trouble?" AJ giggles.

"No, but it would be helpful if you wore a skirt or a dress." He finally is getting the jeans shorts and underwear down her legs.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the memo. If I knew I would have wore a simple dress with no underwear and bra." She grinds her body on his.

"Keeping secrets from you to surprise you never work in my favour." He rubs her clit.

"It serves you right for keeping me in the dark." She informs him.

"Oh yeah." He inserts a finger in her already we core. She moans loud always loving his magical fingers.

"You just give me surprise because you love me. No matter how it begins I know it ends with both of us satisfied." She starts to scratch his back with him pumping his finger in and out.

"That will never change." He adds a second one to prepare her for a ride of a lifetime.

After ten minutes of teasing each other, AJ is on top looking down at a beautiful sight; her husband's face. "I love you." She says romantically.

"I love you too." He rubs her sides.

She lifts herself up to have him enter her. They both moan loud at finally after so much teasing be back to be as one. "Your pace, princess." He puts his arms over his head to watch his wife ride him.

Him watching somewhat doesn't feel right to her to see him just watch, so she comes up with a plan. She goes up and down a few times and then quickly leans forward and back. This causes him to grab the pillow underneath his head. She loves his reaction so she continues to do just that as both are moaning to the pleasure. Punk has had enough that he sits up to face her. They kiss passionately while moving their hips in sync. Remembering AJ's favourite position on the bed, he guides her down as well as laying both of her legs, at the knees, on his shoulder. This gives him more power to go faster, harder, and deeper, which AJ loves.

"We haven't done this position in awhile." AJ quickly informs him.

"It is because my baby gets it special anytime I want to. I know your weakness and you will get both today." He pumps into her slowly for conversation. She is in lust mode after hearing him giving her both of her favourite positions.

He bends to kiss her once again while delivering hard, long, deep thrusts into her. These actions signal AJ to grab his hair to make the kiss even deeper where they are devouring each others' mouth. They both climax when Punk changes his thrusts to quick, short, fast, hard thrusts. AJ can't take it anymore and completely let go. He tries hard to hold himself up to not land completely on his wife.

"More please." AJ whispers after coming down from her high. This puts a smirk on his face as he picks her up, once again, to lay her on the wall. When he is about to go again, the doorbell rings. "No." He says in a deep tone.

"She's here." AJ whispers a bit disappointed as well.

"Uncle Punk Auntie AJ, are you home?" April calls out.

Punk lowers his head in disappointment. The disappointment is not of his niece's arrival, but of that they didn't finish. "April, queen, we are in our bedroom be right down." He pulls out of AJ as she whimpers.

"Tonight we will finish what we started in the theatre room." He grins which jogs her memory from the challenge days. She almost falls down at the memory, but Punk holds her up.

* * *

><p>April is downstairs as she waits with Lil' Randy and Randy for Punk and AJ to come down. As told by Punk, Randy will pick up and drop both of them to and from school. He has stand by it for now, but there is still a long way to go. He doesn't mind it at first, but the two children start to play different car games that annoy him a bit.<p>

"Hello Uncle Punk. Hello Auntie AJ." Lil' Randy greets when they join them in the living room.

"Hello Lil' Randy, keeping my niece safe are we?" Punk greets back.

"Absolutely, I will never leave April alone, even in the bathroom." Everyone is in shock that he follows her into the bathroom. "Just kidding." Both he and April laugh at their faces.

"Good one." Punk laughs it off being mad if it was true.

"So April told me you went on a trip, how was it?" Lil' Randy asks.

"It was good. We went to almost all the places on April's list." AJ informs him.

"So you did give them the list." Lil' Randy whispers to April.

"How do you know about the list?" Punk questions hearing part of the sentence.

"April and I both made it. She needed more ideas, so I provided some."

"That's perfect. Thank you for that." AJ thanks him before Punk goes back on how April is on dating Lil' Randy.

"You're welcome. So since you are here now, we better get going. April I will see you tomorrow." He grabs his book bag to head to the door.

"Wait up buddy I need to ask them something." Randy stops his son.

"Of course Lil' Randy can stay here while you go on your date." AJ notifies Randy before he even asks them.

"How did you know it is today?" Randy is surprise and worried. He never told them the date of his date with Punk's sister.

"Remember I said there is a special gift she will give you." He nods. "I need to set it up. Around 6pm, you will pick both of us here as well as drop your son. I will get back home by Punk, who will pick me up after twenty minutes." She looks at her husband for clarifications; he nods. Then, she will give you the instructions to start the gift.

"Okay, are you okay with that buddy?" He asks him already with a smile.

"Who are you dating, daddy?" He questions happy he gets to stay with April. However, consider for his daddy because he doesn't want him to go too fast and get hurt again.

"Do you remember the woman beside me at the restaurant?" Lil' Randy nods. "That is one."

"Oh, she's pretty." His smile is bigger as well as nodding in approval.

"Well thank you Lil' Randy." Punk smiles at him.

* * *

><p>Around 6 pm, the doorbell rings. April checks who it is to see Lil' Randy with a well-dress Randy behind him.<p>

"Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ, they are here."April calls out waiting for one of them to come to the door.

Punk opens the door and greets them. "Hello."

"Hey Punk, are they ready?" He is nervous on the events about to happen.

"Almost, oh and don't worry you'll be fine." He notices his nervousness.

"Daddy, have fun on your date." He hugs his father.

"I will try. You behave yourself no trouble making." He knows the trouble Seth and his son can get into.

"Don't worry this is completely different then Uncle Seth's." He smiles before running towards April to go play.

"What happens at Seth's place?" Punk questions consider on what is going happen with the two children.

"He gets dirty; the kitchen is a mess with them eating junk food for dinner. It is not pretty when I can't get him to bed." Randy explains hoping that his son will be tired out playing with April.

"I know what you mean. I will keep an eye on them."

"Thanks."

"We're ready." AJ and Punk's oldest sister, Kimberely joins them. They are both in jeans and a t-shirt with bags on their back.

"Great, let's go." Randy walks out the door with Kimberely following afterwards.

"Twenty minutes baby, I will come to pick you up." He pecks his wife.

"Twenty minutes, I'll be waiting." She pecks back.

"Bye Kimberely, have fun." He waves to her already beside Randy in the car.

* * *

><p>Randy's House:<p>

He opens the door for both of them as they follow inside his house.

"Nice place you have here Randy." AJ compliments. When Randy and Mickie got engaged they move into a house downtown. Since Mickie is with Vince, Randy didn't want to move just yet. He has been looking at houses, but none are by April which Lil' Randy wants. For all he put his son through he is going to give him that.

"Thank you, do you want a tour?" He offers.

"No thank you. I'm just here for set up, where is your bedroom?" AJ focus on her task at hand.

"It is upstairs and the third door on your right." Randy responds.

"Thank you." She heads to the room.

"Where is the bathroom, I need to change?" Kimberely asks him.

"It is down the hall and to the left; it will say bathroom on it." He puts signs on his son's bedroom and the bathroom so Lil' Randy can know where it is when they moved in. They have a lot of doors which led to some confusion, on Lil' Randy's part, which door is which.

"Thank you I will be back." She kisses him.

He cups her cheek before letting go. "You taste good." He licks his lips.

"I do just for you." She winks before heading to the bathroom. He smiles just watching her walk away to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later:<p>

Both AJ and Kimberely are back to join Randy in the living room. Kimberely is now in a trench coat with bare legs. Randy is once again nervous on the gift he will be receiving.

"Okay, everything is set up. I put all the supplies needed on the bed along with extras if you need. Remember only for as long as the CD is no longer, missy." AJ warns.

"Fine." She huffs knowing his brother told her to warn her.

"He is giving you a favour which is hard to come by with him. Please don't push it because you know how he is." AJ acknowledge.

"Yes AJ, no longer than the CD." She rolls her eyes, although she is just looking out for her.

"Okay have fun." She gives her a hug just before Punk honks his horn.

"Bye AJ."

"Bye, Bye Randy." She waves.

"Bye AJ. Thank you for looking after Lil' Randy." He waves back.

When they see them leave, Kimberely guides him to his bedroom.

"Can you warn me if this is a bad or good thing?" He gets more nervous by the second.

"It all depends on you." She responds.

They get to the room to see a chair beside the bed. "Sit on the chair please." She directs. He sits on the chair to see a rope next to him on the bed.

'This can't be good.' Randy thinks. She puts the chair a bit farther from the bed before tying his hands together. "Aww, not again." He recalls when the girls tied him before waking up naked.

"Trust me this will be different." She whispers in his ear. She stands in front of him as she unties her trench coat. What he sees underneath makes him sweat. He sees her in a small bikini that has his face on the covered areas. "Now your faces are the parts that you have to hit on the standee of me." She takes out a standee from the bed. "You can only use your mouth to throw the objects. Every time you hit one you get a treat. If you get twenty points you will get a special gift from me. My breasts, either one, are two points, and my lower part is five points. The supplies on the bed are the items you will throw; there are four to ten items on the bed. If you don't get twenty points with the items on the bed, you get on final short to get the special gift." She concludes.

The first object is a golf ball. He aims it at her lower region and hits it. She gives him a peck on the cheek. Every time he hits a part the kiss deepens. He tries to aim for the lower area mostly, but can't so he aims for the breasts. After fifteen minutes, he has two items left and needs five points to reach twenty. The second last item is a pair of socks rolled up. He aims it at the five points and hits it.

"Great, it is now time for your special gift." She removes his shirt and unbuckles his jeans. "Ready."

"Definitely." He likes where this is going.

"Hold on I need to take a shower; a long, hot, wet shower naked. I will be done when this CD ends. You can join me when you can untie your hands. If you can't I will be back to make out." She struts to the shower while taking off her clothes as he struggles to remove the rope from his hands.

Eventually, he gets out after calming down to notices she didn't tie it properly. The rope slips off after moving his hands a bit. He runs to the shower to see her wait there for him.

"It took you awhile."

"Until the CD is over." He smirks.

"That's right." Randy picks her up to enter the shower. He knows he wasted a quarter of the CD time.

**Review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everybody,**

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Thanks you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-eight:

Household:

Punk and AJ get back home to hear Lily and Roman in the kitchen. "Hey sis, how-"Punk stops to see his sister and Roman making out on one of the stools. He looks towards AJ to see her giggle at the situation. "Ahem." He clears his throat. "Lily Brooks."

Lily, who has her back to them, stops. She pulls back a bit to see Roman's eyes close not wanting to see Punk's face. After a quick breath, she turns to face them with a smile on her face. "Hello big brother." She says innocently.

"Hmph, what is happening here?" Punk questions trying to look at Roman in the eye, but his eyes are still close.

"Umm, we were making out in the kitchen." She tells him the truth knowing that lying to him will make it worst.

"Yes I can see that. Why did you sue the kitchen for this activity?" He crosses his arms to wait for an answer.

"Well, the children wanted something to drink when we came home. We gave them both Nestea before they went back outside." She explains.

"Why didn't you got with them to make out on the patio chairs?" He still in his stance firing questions to get answers.

"We didn't want them to see us act like teenagers." She shrugs not able to think of a reason.

"You know you could of-"

"AJ help us." Lily pleads not enjoying his brother's interrogation.

"Honey, come on remember when we were like that. Give your sister some credit, she didn't want the children to see them making out. You know if it is anything like us you wouldn't want your niece to see it." AJ calms him down.

"I guess not." He breathes in and out to calm him down more.

"Also if they did see it, how will it affect when April and Lil' Randy do date? They could have taken that as an example to kiss like that all the time." Punk shakes his head at the thought not fully ready for it to happen yet.

"No I don't want that." He sighs knowing he is being a bit harsh on her.

"Now say sorry to her and Roman." She pecks his cheek.

"Why do I have to apologize to Roman?" He thinks that he hasn't done anything towards him.

"You interrupted his special time with her. If someone interrupted our time, wouldn't you want an apology too?" She crosses her arms to signal she is serious for him to apologize to both Roman and Lily.

"Fine." He looks to both of them with Roman's eyes now open. "I'm sorry for overreacting to the situation. I shouldn't have interrogated you like an officer does a criminal. I'm sorry Roman for interrupting your time with my baby sister." He tries to say it nicely.

"Punk, it is my fault. We shouldn't be making out in the kitchen in your house. We will do it in Lily's bedroom or at my Condo from now on. Does that sound fair?" He offers his hand for Punk to shake.

"It does, but are you planning to get your own house because my sister deserves one? You are living in the Condo with Dean and Seth and that doesn't cut it for her." He advises.

"Actually we are going to go house/ apartment hunting tomorrow after work. We are going to bring April with us. We plan to do it today, but Lil' Randy is here with her." She informs them.

"Well that's great. The reason Lil' Randy is here is because Randy has a date with Kimberely." Punk jogs her memory.

"Right, there is nice of you brother." She knows the basic of what the gift is that her sister is giving to Randy.

"You know it doesn't come too often, so you don't expect more of it." He warns.

"Yes I know." She nods.

Lil' Randy and April both come in all soaked.

"What happen to you two?" AJ start to walk up to them with paper towels in hand to dry them for now.

"Randy found some water balloons in the shed." April tells her not going any further with them already know what happened afterwards.

AJ stares at Punk who just casually walks out to get towels. She thought he empty those water balloons out after their challenge was over.

"But you did have fun?" Roman asks with Lily and him turning to face them.

"Absolutely, Uncle Roman I won. I hit her with the most water balloons." Lil' Randy smiles a bit, being proud of himself.

"Is this true sweetie?" Lily questions seeing the disappointed look on her daughter's face

"It is I got soaked, but I did get him with the hose." She perks up.

"That's my girl." Lily is proud of her daughter for standing up for herself.

"And you just took it, buddy?" Roman is in a bit of a shock that he didn't fight back to April's action.

"Yup, like a man." He stands up taller to look buff.

"Awesome." He is proud of his nephew.

Punk comes back with two big towels to dry and cover them up. "I know I didn't do it." He tells AJ as they dry the children off.

"Come on children let us get you changed before Randy gets back from his date." She guides them to the bathroom as Punk follows.

* * *

><p>They all come back down from upstairs to join Lily and Roman, now on the couch, to hear the doorbell ring.<p>

"That's daddy." Lil' Randy runs to the door to open it. When he does, he sees Kimberely in his father's arms. "Daddy!" He screams out.

"Hey buddy, did you behave for Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ?" Randy questions knowing he probably didn't with the change outfit. He is wearing one of Punk's shirts, the smallest one he had, along with April's unisex shorts.

"Well, April and I got into a balloon fight that had water in them." He rubs his neck nervous on what his father is going to do.

"Okay, did you have fun?" He shrugs it off like it is a normal child activity.

"Yeah I did, so you are not mad?" He casually questions a bit consider that he didn't raise his voice at him.

"Nope, you had fun and that is what matters. Now I want you to meet someone, my date Kimberely." He pecks her cheek.

"Hello." She extends her hand. "I'm Kimberely."

"Hello." He takes her hand to shake it. "I'm Randy, but people call me Lil' Randy."

"Nice to meet you, you are even cuter than your father, but don't tell him that." She giggles.

"Okay, I won't tell him." He chuckles liking her already.

"I'm right here." Randy is a bit offended at the interaction between Kimberely and his son, but inside he is happy that they are getting along.

"Hi Auntie Kimberely." April waves her from the couch.

"Hi sweetie." She waves back.

"Okay, do you have all your supplies and your wet clothes?" Randy asks his son so they can go home.

"Yup, I'm already." He walks over to Punk and AJ, in which Punk hands him his bag. "Thank you for taking care of me and for the dry clothes." He hugs them both hoping that he gets to have two parents again.

"You're welcome you are also welcomed back here anytime." AJ notifies him and Randy; he nods in acceptance.

"Bye April, I will see you tomorrow at school." He hugs her as she hugs back. The hug last a bit too long for a friendly hug.

"Ahem." Punk clears his throat.

"I better get going." He kisses her forehead which makes April blush a bit.

"Randy, remember after today you can't flirt or date my sister for a year." Punk reminds him.

"Yes Punk I know. Thank you for the reminder." He smiles almost getting out of it as they are about to leave.

"You're welcome." He smirks knowing he was close to not reminding him.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Today is the first day Dean gets to know her daughter. Lily couldn't sleep that well last night with that situation. It also didn't help that Roman slept back at his house this time. He wanted the day to be about Dean getting to know April and not them as a family with Dean in the background.

"Mommy, when do I have to get up?" She rubs her eyes a bit sleepy with her not also having a good night sleep. She is so excite and nervous for her first day with her biological father.

"Not for another hour and a half, my Queen. I will wake you up when you need to wake up." She tells her before April snuggles back into her mother's embrace. She just watches her daughter sleep while rubbing her back to think about what could happen today. 'I hope he doesn't hurt her like he did to me.' She ponders.

As routine, Punk is downstairs cooking for his family.

"My husband looks hot cooking for his family." AJ lays her head on his back in one of his shirts.

"Good morning to you too." He chuckles cooking the bacon.

"Remember Dean is coming for his first supervise visit." She reminds him.

"Yup I know. Since that is today, do you want to go out? We can walk around the park or shop for baby supplies." He casually requested.

"I am not pregnant Punk." She is a bit off guard with the baby talk.

"I know that I'm just planning for the future. We are definitely going to have children, so I want to shop for generic baby supplies if you want." Punk advises always wanting to be prepared.

"Of course we are going to have children. We agreed when Nikki gave birth to twins that we are going to be the best parents. So, I guess it is a wise decision." She hugs him.

"Then it is settled, when Dean gets here we will tell them we are going out for a walk." He plans put what they are going to say without alarming them.

"Wait, one problem will Lily be okay to be alone with Dean?" AJ wonders, that it be an awkward for Dean, who raped her, to be alone with them.

"That's right, maybe tomorrow we will go and stay with Lily now for security." He turns off the stove to set up the plates.

"It sounds like a plan." She sits in her spot as well as help with the set up.

* * *

><p>Around 4 pm there is a doorbell.<p>

"That's Dean, are you both ready?" Punk questions his sister and niece. They are in the living room watching a Disney movie.

April looks up to her mother with a smile. "Yup, we are ready."

He opens the door to see Dean with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. "Hello Dean."

"Hello Punk. Hello AJ." He greets the both of them. "Are Lily and April here?" He questions not noticing them in the living room.

"Yup they are, they are in the living room watching a movie. Come on in." AJ offers.

Dean follows them to the living room where Lily and April are both waiting for him. The TV along with the movie is off.

"Hello Lily and April." He speaks in a nice, soft tone.

"Hello Dean." Lily greets back.

"Hello Biodaddy, Dean." April also greets back with a smile.

"Biodaddy, April?" He questions a bit confuse on the name.

"You are still my daddy, but you are my biological daddy. I'm not comfortable calling you just daddy and to be honest I don't know if I will ever be." Dean sighs. "However, I can still call you Biodaddy, which still respects you for being a daddy, but still stays true to who you are." April explains.

"Well thank you for that. This is for you." He hands the teddy bear over to her.

"Thank you." He hugs it.

"Someone has a new king." Punk whispers to AJ.

"Of course not Uncle Punk, he is a prince. He is Prince Arthur." She informs him.

Punk, caught off guard, just smiles bright. "Yes your Queen. All hail Prince Arthur."

"That's right." She sits back down beside her mother.

"And these are for you." He hands the bouquet to Lily. "I know it is cliché to give you lilies since your name is Lily, but I got them anyways."

"Thank you Dean." She smells them.

"Okay Dean, here is how it goes. Lily will be with you all the time as you get to know your daughter. You don't you try any funny stuff because we will be watching over all of you for security. Each visit will be longer depending on April. Right now, you have about an hour and a half. We cut it short because of your other consequence."

"That is going to be tonight." He gulps.

"Yup, Roman is with your special girl now to go over the details. We will all meet around 8-9 pm." He makes it know to Dean.

"Sure." Now he is not just nervous of his time with April, but with tonight too.

First thing April showed Dean is her King and then her doll collection. "You have a royal family already." Dean jokes.

"Yup, I am the Queen, my lion is the King, and my new teddy bear is the Prince. Good observation Biodaddy, Dean."

"Thank you."

"So April, tell me your favourites." He stands not feeling comfortable to sit down anywhere.

"Well-"She sits on her bed. "My favourite colour is blue. My favourite food is potatoes. My favourite Disney movie is Mulan. Umm… my favourite-" She tries to think of more categories.

"That is good enough. Um, how old were you when Lily told you that she was in the situation?" Dean rubs his neck as he asks the question.

"I was about three years old. I would hear the other children in Pre-K talk about their parents. It made me wonder where my dad is, even if I had a daddy. I would also see two people kiss when we finish Pre-K for the day to pick their children up. So, one day I asked mommy if I do have a daddy. She nods with tears forming in her eyes. She doesn't know who it was and with that she told me the story. She paused quite a few times to wipe her eyes, but got through it. I felt really bad for her and said we don't need him. We can conquer anything together."

"Was this after or before you stayed with Punk and AJ."

"Actually I was a baby when we stayed with them, so it was after." April tells them.

"How old are you now?" Dean wants to know how many years he missed.

"I'm five years old now, my birthday is in July."

"Well Happy Birthday for those past five years." He greets.

"Thank you."

"So she never tried to find out who it is."

"Actually before we came to stay here she tried, but failed. She didn't want to continue when she told Uncle Punk for the safety of you. She knew that if Uncle Punk knew the person they would be in trouble." April makes him notice that she saved him from a beating.

"Oh, well then." He is surprise that she would protect someone who put her in this situation.

"You really hurt my mommy, how can you do that?" April questions now getting the chance to get answers.

"April, that night I was not in the right mind. I was drunk, sad, and angry which is not a good combination. I regret it the day afterwards. When I took the job with Vince, which is the first time I saw you two. I felt like I saw Lily before however I didn't know where. When I figured it out and knew that I had a daughter it became personal for me. I knew that there was a slim chance of them letting me in your life, but you gave me that chance. Thank you."

"You still have to prove yourself to everyone that we can trust you. It will not be easy I know that." She warns him.

"I know-"

"Guys, time is up we need to go to the bar." Lily interrupts.

"Okay." Dean walks towards the door.

"Wait, I need a picture with my Biodaddy." This makes Dean stop to turn back to his daughter. "Mommy, can you take the picture?" Lily takes the picture of Dean carrying April with both of them having smiles; Dean having the biggest smile.

* * *

><p>At the bar:<p>

Dean is on a chair with his hands tied behind them.

"Okay Dean it is out of our control now. Your special girl will take over as long as she wants to. She knows why she is asked to do this, so she knows what to do. We can't stop it, only she can." Punk lets him know what will happen.

Dean nods as all the girls besides the special girl enter. Lily is in a short skirt with a shirt that shows off her stomach. Roman just stares at her loving her outfit.

"Roman, focus on the task." Punk snaps his fingers.

The special girl comes out in sexy lingerie; it makes Dean sweat. 'Here we go.' He says to himself.

"Hello Dean." She seductively walks to him.

"Hi."

"I hope you enjoy."

She starts to dance around him just like a dancer in the strip clubs. She touches him at well as she teases by opening his pants and shirt. Dean gets harder by the minute with his wrist burning from trying to get out of the ropes. The special girl keeps going as she teases him with him in pain because there is no relief. After a couple of minutes, Dean climaxes in his pants. She gives him a deep kiss before going back to her job. "Come find me tomorrow." She whispers slipping her phone number into his hand.

"How was that?" Roman asks Dean.

"Torture." He is still in pain from no relief with his hands still tied.

"You have to stay like that until tomorrow, no showering. Lily had to live with the guilt, so you have to feel how disgusting she felt from not changing your pants. So no showering until tomorrow, you got that?" Roman tells him.

"Yes I've got it." They untie him as they have to help him get home. Seth and Roman watch him at their Condo to make sure he doesn't shower.

**Review. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourity-Nine:

Roman and Seth both help Dean on the couch in their Condo.

"How are you feeling bud?" Seth asks his friend.

"Exhausted and disgusted; I am sitting in my own cum." Dean lays his head back.

"Just imagine Lily feeling that dirtiness on her. At least you will eventually wash it off, but you can't wash off emotional disgust." Roman informs him not caring right now that his friend is suffering.

"Yes I've gotten the speech that I have gotten only a small taste of what Lily might have felt. I was helpless to not touch the girl I want to be with now." Dean calls out not liking Roman's attitude.

"Dean, you don't know how it feels, neither to any of us, but at can least we do scenarios to help you imagine how it was. Nothing will fully let you experience how she felt than actually getting rape." All his emotions are target at Dean as he thinks it will get through to him.

"Don't you think I know that?" He yells out now standing up. "Don't you think I know how one night can put someone in emotional and physical pain? How I took Lily's virginity that she would have saved for you? How April could have been your daughter if that night didn't happen? Yes I know I won't fully know how she felt, but I'm trying to make it right." He tries to get Roman to see that he is trying. "I just sitting in my own cum from the lap dance of my special girl was part of it. The disgust I have I know doesn't compare to the disgust she had for herself trying to wash the feeling off. I also know that it is even worse that she was unconscious during it. She didn't know what was going now until the morning. I really feel bad that morning on what I have done." Dean sulks his head down as he walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth consider for his friend.

"I am going out to feel what Lily felt that night." He wants this blame game to be done now.

"Come on man." He stops him. "No one should every go through that. I know it hurts, but the past is the past you can't change it." Seth tries to keep him from making a mistake.

"I can't change it, but I can fix it by having girls use me as a sex toy." He tries to get pass Seth to be on his way.

"No, that is not the answer. What would your daughter think about this?" Seth tries to make him to think about April.

"She is not my daughter, she is Roman's daughter." Dean recalls the information to him.

"She is still your daughter, biological. You have a duty to be there in any shape or form they allow you. I know, we know you to be a nice guy not a rapist, so stop acting like this." He tries to get through to him.

"Sorry Seth, this is my way to deal with all of this?" He passes him to open the door.

"Dean, wait." Roman calls out.

"What is it Roman?" His tone deep and a bit pissed off. He doesn't want another speech about how he doesn't know how Lily felt.

"I want to show you something." He takes out his phone.

"What is it?" He is intrigue a bit on what it is.

"Come sit down on the couch." He guides him back to the couch. "This is a collage of everyone that is important in April's life." He shows him a picture he took.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" Dean still looks at the picture.

"Well, since the situation finished, she needed to update it. She met some new people that she needed to add." Roman wipes to the next picture. "This is the newly fixed collage that Lily texted me."

Dean takes the phone to see the picture that Lily took of them on it. "That is us from yesterday. She wanted to take a picture with me." He smiles that his daughter did this.

"I want you to read the text that April told Lily to type." Roman goes back to his messages to show him.

It reads: 'Daddy, I'm done with my collage. Mommy took a picture, can you please show it to Biodaddy. I want him to know that without him I wouldn't be born. Thank you.'

"Aww, you two have quite an amazing daughter." Seth observes.

"We sure do." Dean is so lucky to be part of his daughter's life.

"Oh, you can't call or date your special girl until six months later." Roman informs him getting a text from Punk after Lily text him April's collage.

"What? I just got her number and now I can't use it." Dean upset that he has a new consequence.

"Yup, I'm sorry man Punk texted me it." Roman pats his back. "What I can do is, I will call her to explain the situation." Roman suggests.

"What if she doesn't want to wait? I will lose her because of the consequences I have to face." He is considered not liking this added new consequence.

"Trust me she will wait. I talked you up yesterday and she likes you back. I will explain that you two can hang out, but no date actions."

"Fine, but let me listen to the conversation." He knows that if it is bad news they will soften the conversation for him.

Later in the day:

Seth is back at the household. The past few days, Seth everyday have gotten a sucker punch. Colt was first, followed by Kofi, to Sheamus, and today it is John's turn. They would catch him off guard while attempting to do it.

"So Seth, what do you look for in a woman?" Kaitlyn questions him. The girls are in the process of finding the right girl for him.

"Well, someone that is cute, around my height, funny, smart, but not too smart, loves animals, sweet, not to clingy, and that cares about friends and family." He responds a bit nervous on when the sucker punch will come from. Every day he tries to look out and catch it, but he has failed.

"Good, well let us start girls. Should we start at the mall? We can just sit on a bench and Seth can pick a woman that he likes." AJ questions the girls.

"I think that is a good start. Seth, are you up for it?" Nikki asks with Millie in her arms. Matthew is with John, who is with the other guys in the backyard. "Dean." She calls out louder to him while he is staring at the other guys.

"What sorry, I'm a bit distracted." Dean focuses back on the girls.

"Don't worry, they won't sucker punch you during our meeting." AJ smiles a bit mischievously.

"Oh good, now what did you say Nikki?" He is relieved to not always having to look around all the time.

"We agreed to work the mall scene to show us what your type is." Nikki restates.

"Sure, I'm up for the task."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that after the meeting it is free reign." AJ makes it know to him.

"Really?" He turns around to see John behind him. "Hey John, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just letting you guys know that the steaks are ready now." He extends his hand to his shoulder.

"Okay, we will just finish the meeting then we will be right out." Seth informs John.

"Oh we are done. Tomorrow or the next day we will go to the mall to find you a lady friend." Nikki tells him.

"Well that settles that, come on Seth let us join the guys." He wraps his right arm on the his shoulders.

"Sure." He says a bit uneasy.

"Relax Seth, just enjoy life." He advises to him.

"Thanks John."

Backyard:

Everyone is there eating the steak cooked by the guys along with vegetables.

"Daddy, do I have to eat this?" Lil' Randy pokes his peas.

"Yes you do buddy, you have to eat your peas they are good for you." Randy instructs his son while a gulp of his beer.

"Auntie Kimberely, I don't want them I wanted corn." He pouts at her.

"Aww okay, you can have corn with broccoli too. You get double vegetables because you don't want the peas. I will eat your peas if you get corn and broccoli." She smiles sweetly to him.

"What, I have to eat more vegetables?" He is in shock as Kimberely nods. "You will definitely eat my peas if I do." She nods again.

"You have a deal." He accepts her deal.

"Good, sweetheart can you pass me the corn?" She orders Randy.

"Here you go." He puts the bowl beside her.

Kimberely puts three spoonfuls of corn on Lil' Randy's plate after putting the peas on her plate. Afterwards, she puts a spoonful of broccoli, which is in front of April. "Now, you are going to eat all of that, right?"

"Yes Auntie Kimberely." He takes a spoonful of corn to eat.

"Thank you." Randy whispers to her.

"You're welcome." She whispers back.

Lil' Randy did eat all his food including the vegetables. After waiting about thirty minutes, the children start to play again; the men start to play flag football. One team consist of John, Randy, Roman and Dean with Sheamus, Kofi, Colt, and Seth on the other. Punk, being the less experience one in football is the referee; he just calls touchdowns and when the flag is detached. The girls watch with Millie still in Nikki's arms and Matthew is in AJ's arms now; they are the cheer quad. Each girl cheers for their man and the team he is on.

"That's daddy." Nikki points out to John the first time he catches the ball to rush it down to the goal line.

After thirty minutes, the score is seven to twenty-one in favour of John's team.

"All right men, you know the plan, break." John instructs his team in the huddle.

"Seth, I want you to stop John. I know they will try to give him the ball, okay." Colt explains to him in their huddle.

"I've got it covered." He doesn't think that this could be a set up plan on him.

It is John's team with the ball; Randy is the quarterback throwing the ball to John. He throws the football towards John with Seth close by to intercept it. The pass is not long enough to reach John, so he sucker punches Seth to get closer. He scores a touchdown as Nikki cheers.

"Ref, ref come on that is unnecessary violence." Seth holds his stomach. Punk didn't see the play because he is by AJ making Matthew laugh. "Come on." He sees where he is during the play. "Punk!" He tries to get his attention.

"What? Oh John's team scored." He blows the whistle. "John's team win." He announces.

"Punk, he sucker punched me for me to not get the ball. I want a penalty for unwanted violence." Seth pissed.

"Seth, what is your punishment?"

"To be sucker punch by every guy and don't have sex with my girlfriend when the girls find me one." Seth rephrases in his own words.

"And what did John do?"

"He…" He now knows why there is no penalty. "He sucker punched me." He sighs in disappointment not believing he didn't see it coming.

"Exactly, on the bright side you only have one more person to sucker punch you." Punk grins.

"No." He knows who it is.

"That's right, be prepared and afraid." Punk smirks.

* * *

><p>The girls minus AJ are at the mall with Seth. AJ felt sick the morning of and didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with her husband eating soup.<p>

"How are you feeling, princess?" Punk enters the room with her second bowl of Mushroom soup.

"I'm a bit better, but not enough to get out of bed." She coughs as she groans by her headache. Every time she sneezes or coughs her head hurts.

"Okay, you just sit there to eat your soup and rest." He feels bad that his energetic wife is sick in bed.

"What are you going do?" AJ inquires wanting him to snuggle up with.

"I'm going to the store to buy some more juice and Tylenol for you. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He kisses her lips,

"Okay, hurry back." She coughs and groans.

At the mall:

The girls with Seth are on the bench in the middle of the mall. Half of the girls take one side as the others take the other side. Seth looks on both sides to find a girl that well at least physically fits his type.

"What about that girl over there, Uncle Seth?" April points to a woman that is fit, dark brown hair, glasses and long legs with a purse on her shoulder.

"Maybe, I'll go talk to her." He walks up to her to notice that she has an engagement ring on. He walks back with his head down. "She's engaged." He sits back down.

"I'm sorry Uncle Seth." She pats his back.

"That's okay, April."

After a few more minutes of looking, one of Nikki's friends from the bar greets her. "Hi, Nikki."

"Hi, Sydney, how are you?" Nikki gets up to hug her.

"Good, I'm enjoying single life. How about you, how is John and the twins?"

"They are good; John is the perfect father to them. Do you want to see them?" She pulls out her phone.

"Absolutely." She shows the picture of them in their cribs. "They are gorgeous." Sydney squeals.

As Sydney is looking at the pictures of them with the twins, Nikki looks towards Seth and gets an idea. "Umm, Sydney you are not looking for a guy, are you?"

"I am not really, why?" She knows her friend is up to something.

"I want you to meet someone." She guides her to Seth. "Seth, this is my friend Sydney. Sydney, this is Seth." Nikki introduces.

"Hi." Sydney offers her hand after looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Hi yourself, you have a pretty name." He shakes her hand.

"Thanks." She giggles. "Umm… I need to get to work. I'm only here to pick up my sister. You call me at this number for a hangout." She writes the number on his hand. "I would like to get to know you better."

"You can count on it." He smiles never taking his eyes off her beautiful face.

"Hope so. Bye Nikki." She waves before heading to pick up her sister.

"Bye." Nikki waves back.

"So Uncle Seth, are you going to call her?" April smiles brightly at him.

"You bet I am April." He looks down at the number with a happy grin.

Household:

Punk is back to hear vomiting sounds. "AJ!" He calls out; no answer. He walks into the bedroom to see the bathroom light on. "AJ." He walks to the bathroom to see her laying her head on the toilet seat. "Princess, what is wrong?"

"I don't know. I think this is more than flu or a normal sickness." She quietly tells him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He picks up her honeymoon style to put her shoes and jacket on. "Don't worry baby, you will be fine." AJ just holds onto her husband for comfort.

**Review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello readers,**

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty:

Punk is with AJ in her hospital room as they wait for the results of her blood test. When they got to the hospital, they waited about two hours for AJ to be checked on. Since nothing was too serious for her, other with more urgent care was put ahead of her. Once she did get checked on, they took blood and check her lungs for any sickness.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" He kisses the back of her hand.

"I'm alright. My throat is dry and a bit painfully from the acid when I threw up." She coughs a bit.

"The doctor said no liquids until the results come back, but you can suck on these ice chips." He gives her one.

"Thanks." She starts to suck on it. "Did you call Lily yet? I want to know if they found a girl for Seth yet."

"I did they are worried about you. I told them not to worry because we will be home soon." He smiles while caressing her cheek.

"What do you think it is?" AJ a bit frightened on the possible outcomes it could be.

"I don't know. It could be something you caught in the building we were in to bring back Lily and April. Or you just have a really bad food poisoning." Punk weighs their possible options on why she is like this.

"Yeah maybe, can you wake me up when the doctor returns, I want to sleep for a bit?" She yawns not getting any rest with the throwing up and sneezing.

"Of course, you should let you body rest." He kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p>Lily, Roman, and April:<p>

"Mommy, we need to go visit Auntie AJ." She gets ready to go out when Lily gives her the news.

"Sweetie, Punk said we don't need to they will be home soon."

"I don't want to wait I want to see Auntie AJ now. I want to know if she is okay. Mickie might have done something to her." She sniffles not liking any of her loves ones in the hospitals, unless they are giving birth.

"April." She hugs her. "Nothing is wrong with you Auntie AJ. She is just throwing up a lot and they want to be cautious on what it is. After the situation with Mickie, everyone is cautious because the building was a little stuffy and dirty." She comforts her daughter.

"I don't want anyone else hurt mommy. What if everyone is taking this lightly and it turns out to be something serious." She wipes her tears.

"If it is serious Punk would have called in urgency. He would want all of us there to support her. If it is serious he will call the moment he knows, okay?" She sympathizes with her daughter having to go through this again when Roman was in and now AJ.

"Okay mommy, where is daddy?" She sniffles as she trusts her mother words.

"He is in the kitchen making us some dinner, why?" April has not skipped a beat in being still very attach to Roman. The situation with Mickie didn't take a toll on their relationship.

"I need one of his big bear hugs right now." Every time she is sad or when Roman leaves them for awhile, he gives her a big bear hug to comfort her.

"Why, my hugs aren't good enough?" She is a bit hurt.

"Of course they are, but daddy's and yours combined are a perfect combo." She gives her a sweet smile, which melts Lily's heart.

"Okay, I'll take that reason for now. Come let's go see daddy." She carries her all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital:<p>

The doctor is back with the results. Punk wakes up AJ, so the doctor can tell them what is wrong with her.

"Okay Mrs. Brooks, your lungs are perfectly fine nothing to worry about that. Now for your blood work, we did find something interesting in it." He looks at his notes.

"What is it, doctor?" Punk asks holding his wife's hand tight. They are hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, do you have any children?" The doctor grins.

"No." They both say together confuse by the question.

"Were you planning to have one soon?" He questions again giving clues to what is happening with AJ.

"We don't actually have a timeline for it, but we have been trying. Wait, are you revealing that she is-"He nods. "OMG."

"Honey, I'm pregnant." She wants to clarify while she is still in shock of the reality of become a mother.

"Yes honey you are. We are going to be parents." He kisses her as AJ deepens it a bit.

"We are going to be great parents." AJ makes it known to him.

"Yup, better than John and Nikki." He pecks her relating to the conversation they had when the first hold the twins.

"You and your competition with John kind of ruin the moment." She lightly slaps his chest.

"Sorry, this is not about them this is about us and our newly pronounce baby." He lightly pouts like a child that is in trouble.

"So, this is no surprise to you two?" The doctor himself wants clarification. The parents usually are speechless, scream, or terrified depending on the situation.

"Not really doc, do you know how far along she is?" He questions with a big smile. It seems that their little conversation yesterday was not that far off.

"She is about two weeks. Now, I'm going to set you up with an OB and prescribe you some cough drops. You will have a sore throat for a bit, so the cough drops should help with that." He writes the name of the OB and the prescription for the medicine on two separate papers. "Take this one-"He shows the paper with the OB's information on it. "To the nurse up front and she will take you to the OB. This one you take to any pharmacy to get it." He explains to them.

"Thank you, doctor for the news and everything." Punk tells him still over the moon that he is going to be a father.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your day." He waves exciting out of the room.

"We will thanks, doctor." AJ waves back.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Punk asks his wife as they wait for the OB, so they can have their first appointment.<p>

"I'm excited to become a mom. I can't wait to finally have children with you." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Children, how many do you want with me?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Three, I want a boy to protect his siblings, and then a girl to be a daddy's girl, and then it doesn't matter the gender for the third one." She recalls her dream gender for their children.

"What if they are all boys or girls?" He inquires having the same dream situation as his wife.

"It will be difficult for one of us. If we have all girls, they will all have you wrapped around their fingers. If it is all boys, I'm stuck with three little Punks running around, which will be adorable, however be in trouble constantly." She giggles hinting at her husband trouble making ways.

"I am not that bad. Although, having four girls will give me more trouble with how beautiful they will look. My part-time job will be keeping the boys away from them when they look at their mother." He pecks her cheek which makes AJ blush.

"Whatever we have we will be the best parents ever. WE will love them all the same." AJ foreshadows how it will be like.

"Absolutely." Punk agrees.

* * *

><p>Punk pulls up to their driveway as AJ still looks at their sonogram. "Our baby is so small." She observes looking at a small speck on where the baby is.<p>

"He will get bigger as time passes." He turns off the ignition while hoping that she didn't catch that he said it is a boy.

"I think it is going to be a boy too just like we plan." She looks up to him with a smirk. Punk gives a very quiet sigh in he should have known he can't get anything pass her.

"You caught that." She nods. "Okay now, put it in your bag for a moment until we tell everyone.

"Fine, wait one more look." She looks at it and sighs happily.

"Come on mommy; let's announce the news to our family and friends."

As they enter the house, April runs up to them. "Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ, you're home!" She yells all the way to them.

Punk picks her up. "Yup, we are back just like I said we would. You weren't worried about us, were you our Queen?" He observes her face knowing that she did.

She pouts. "Maybe." She hugs him to conceal her face that gives her emotions away.

"April, you know that if anything happens to either of us you will be informed, right?" She nods her head on his shoulder. "You just love us too much to not have anything happened to us." She nods again while he rubs her back to soothe her.

"So, what was wrong?" She looks now looks at his uncle to get an honest answer. She wants the whole truth and not the truth to make her feel better.

"How about you get your mom and Roman so we can tell all of you?" He lets her down to have her run to the kitchen.

"Brother, AJ I heard you have big news regarding AJ's condition." Lily walks in with Roman and April behind her.

"Big news, I don't know if it big." He chuckles as he looks at AJ trying to conceal their emotions.

"Let us sit on the couch and we will tell you." AJ suggests.

"Sure." Lily sits first with April sitting in between her parents.

"Is everybody comfortable?" He stalls for a bit.

"Yup we are." Lily looks towards Roman and April.

"So, you know that AJ hasn't been feeling good this morning." They all nod. "Well, when you guys were still out AJ felt even worst. I found her laying her head on the toilet looking not too good." He remembers the memory of her weak body. He never wants to see her like that again.

"Auntie AJ, you are fine now, right?" She is considered for her favourite Aunt.

"I am fine April, come here." She extends her arms to welcome her niece. She climbs into her arms to get a big hug. "Just listen to your Uncle Punk he will explain." She kisses her head.

"Hmph!" Lily crosses her arms seeing April get another hug.

"Sorry mommy, I love your hugs too." She does her famous pout.

"Fine." She sighs giving in to her pout.

"Come here." Roman hugs her tight. "I love your hugs." He kisses her head having two different meanings to that. Lily snuggles up to him to feel comfort.

"Umm, did we miss something?" Punk looks towards AJ who shrugs having no idea either.

"Don't worry about it, brother we will explain later." Lily tells him still in Roman's arms.

"Oo…kay-" He is still confused. "When I found her like that, I took her to the hospital. We waited there for two hours before getting looked after.

"Why so long?" April questions thinking you get looked after right away.

"Your Auntie AJ didn't have anything too serious, so they people that were more urgent got to go first." He explains to his niece.

"Oh, continue." She smiles loving learning new information; mostly good information.

"When we did get looked after, they took some blood from her and also check her lungs. They check her lungs because the coughing that she had; it was very hoarsely. The results conclude that there was nothing wrong with her lungs." He pauses.

"What about her blood work? What is the conclusion?" Roman and Lily waits for the answer.

"They found out that AJ does have a sore throat, so they prescribe some cough drops. After that, he informs us that she is two weeks." He grins along with AJ giving clues like the doctor did.

The information given takes a bit more time to sink in their minds. Lily slowly grins at the both of them as Punk grins bigger; she stands up. "Congratulations, you two will make great parents." She hugs both of them.

"I don't get it." She is confused at her mother's reaction.

"Come here sweetheart." Roman waves her over. He whispers it into her ear which puts a big smile on her face.

"What do you think, my Queen?" Punk inquires knowing from the look on her face that she got it.

"I hope it is a girl." She brightly smiles as she hugs both AJ and Punk. "I want the baby to be a girl because then we can be cousins that share clothes, make-up, and everything together. I can't really do that with a boy."

"What if it is a boy?" AJ inquires this time.

"I'm okay with that. If you two are happy, then I'm happy." She explains being ready to be an Aunt again.

"Thank you, our Queen." AJ cutesy to her.

"So, are we having a party to reveal the information to everyone?" April excited to already tell Lil' Randy the information at school tomorrow.

"Yes tomorrow night, so you don't tell your little crush anything." He warns his niece.

"You think I would do that Uncle Punk?" She pouts so adorably.

"To be honest yes." He stands his ground trying not to let it affect him.

She is a bit shocked that it didn't work. "I promise I won't tell him at school." She swears trying to trick her Uncle.

"Nope, you won't tell him until we tell everyone tomorrow night." He smirks knowing that she will tell him as soon as he arrives here tomorrow night.

"Fine, I won't tell him until you two do." She crosses her arms not liking that his Uncle is one step ahead of her.

"I love you April." He sweetly says to her.

She uncrosses her arms to run to hug him again. "I love you too Uncle Punk."

"Okay, let's get started."

**Review.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello everyone,**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-One:

Next Day at the Household:

The men start the grill ready for some burgers, hot dogs, and fish. The girls are inside setting up the table for their friends making it all elegant. April who is super excited made something to help reveal the secret of AJ and Punk. She only showed her mother and Roman wanting it to be a surprise for her favourite Uncle and Aunt.

"Queen, can you get a white cloth from the linen closet for me?" AJ asks sweetly.

"Of course, it is your special announcement day." She skips happily to the closet.

"Okay, we don't have much time." She turns towards her sister-in-law. "What is April making to help reveal the secret?" AJ secretly asks her.

"You didn't really need a cloth, did you?" She answers calmly.

"Come on Lily, both Punk and I want to know." Lily gives her an unamused look. "Okay, it is just me so what is he making?" She asks again with urgency because April could appear anytime now.

"Sorry sis, I can't tell you." She puts the fresh flowers they brought in two vases for each side.

"Oh come on please." She pouts just like she does to Punk.

"You know that only works on Punk." She smiles confidently not letting AJ get to her.

"Fine, but you have ruined this day for me."She crosses her arms.

"Somehow I will live on." She grins putting the fancy plates, utensils, and glasses on the counter to wait for the white cloth.

"I'm back." April calls out carrying the cloth like a ring bearer would hold the pillow with the ring.

"Thank you, April." She takes the cloth to put it on the table.

April goes to her mother. "What's wrong with Auntie AJ?" She sees her unhappy mumbling to herself.

"It is nothing did you finish your activity?" She questions wanting it to be done to cheer up her sister-in-law.

"Almost mommy I just need four more boxes and shoes." She whispers so AJ won't hear.

"Okay, we have everything covered here you finish." Lily whispers to her daughter.

"No problem." She walks up to her aunt. "I love you, Auntie AJ." She hugs her from behind. AJ turns around slowly to look down to her niece. "Thank you April, I hope our baby has the same personality as you." She pokes her nose.

"Of course it will be because it will have your traits." She tells her as this makes her happy.

AJ turns back around after April let's go to fix the table all happy. Lily gives her a thumb up to her daughter as she walks back.

Roman and Punk:

"Umm, Punk." He rubs his neck. They have already started to grill the food.

"What's up Roman?" He starts to flip the burgers.

"I have a favour to ask you. Well it is more of a blessing." He nervously requests.

Punk lowers the heat to hear Roman out. "I'm listening." With how Roman is acting Punk knows what this is about.

"Well, I umm…love your sister a lot. I have been a father figure to April. I know that you might not want… to do this right, which I understand." Roman is sweating trying to get the words out.

"You are almost there." Punk is very sympathetic to him knowing how it is. Where Roman is now is how he felt when he asks AJ's dad and brother for their blessings.

"Punk, I would like to ask your blessing to marry Lily, your sister." He releases a breath he has been holding. He is relieved now to have it out there, but now worried about Punk's answered.

"I just have a few questions." Roman nods ready for anything. Punk turns over the hotdogs and adds more hotdogs and burgers. "What does the ring look like? When are you going to propose? And finally did you find a house?" Punk questions Roman.

"I do have a ring it is at the Condo in a special place. I am planning to propose to her on the anniversary that we both officially met each other. And for the house is situation… I have been looking at other Condos and apartments firs than houses." Roman concludes not very confident with his last answer.

"Those are good answers, but you don't need just my blessings you need the Queen's blessing too. If she says yes then I will give you my blessing with some conditions." He offers to him.

"What are the conditions?" Once again he is nervous on the answer.

"You will find out if April says yes. I have a good feeling she will." Punk goes back to the grill.

"Thanks Punk I am going to ask her now." He rushes to find April before Punk has more ideas.

"Are you scaring your future brother-in-law?" AJ speaks up from the sliding door.

"A bit." He chuckles. "How did it go with Lily, did she tell you?" In his mind there is a his doubt his sister with tattle.

"Nope, you Brooks are stubborn." She huffs so cute.

"Mommy is cute when she is mad." He chuckles again loving the cute face she does when she is mad.

"Thank you, but I am still upset." She tries to anyways even with her husband's words making it difficult.

"Oh come here. I think my wife needs a hug." He extends his hands.

"I do." She cuddles into his arms.

"Come on, you can help me grill the rest of the burgers and the fish." He pecks her cheek.

Roman and April:

"Hello our little Queen." He enters the room.

"Oh daddy, I thought you were grilling food for everyone." She looks up from her craft.

"I was however I need to speak to you. I need to get something big from you." He tells her nervously.

"What is it daddy?" She still continues to finish the couple of crafts she needs to do.

"Oh, I will ask you later you are busy right now." He tries to make an excuse to postpone the question.

"Daddy, nothing is more important than my family." She acknowledges to him. "How about helping me with my craft while we talk?" She offers as she sees that he needs an important favour from her.

"Umm…that should be fine." He starts to sweat and have butterflies. The nervousness is not form the answer, but how to introduce it in their conversation.

"Okay, I will show you how to fold it and then you can try." She suggests as Roman nods in agreement. As she is showing him, he tries to plan how to ask her. "And there it is finished." She shows him noticing he didn't pay attention at all. "Daddy, you didn't listen." She is a bit irritated not liking to repeat more than once.

"Of course I did." He speaks confidently.

"Daddy." She says in an unamused tone.

"I didn't sweetheart I'm sorry." He lays his head down. April gets up to sit on her bed. He follows her confuse and worried that he upset her.

"Come sit down next to me." She lightly orders him. With him focus on his questions they will not get anything done. 'What did you need to ask me?" She questions when Roman sits beside her.

"Well, you know I love you two very much, right?"

"Of course we do. You make us both very happy. I will tell you a secret that mommy doesn't know." He leans close to her to hear it clearly. "When you were on your first date, I ask Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ if you are going to be my new daddy. They didn't answer it, but I told them mommy and I both like you."

"Aww, so you want me to marry your mommy and have ten children?" He chuckles being obviously joking about how many children they will have.

"I approve you marrying mommy to be my new daddy. This way you can be my officially daddy and we can live happily ever after just like the fairy tales. I remember saying that I want that and have more kids to be my brothers and sisters. However, ten is too many, about two or three will be okay. I remember having that conversation when you were in the hospital." She is a bit upset about that.

"My poor little daughter, Queen, everything is fine. I am fine, you are fine, mommy is fine, and everything is fine." He hugs her. "I said you can count on me marrying mommy and I stick to my word." He reassures her.

"Sometimes I get bad dreams about that day." She reveals.

_Flashback:_

_Roman is in the kitchen talking on the phone while everyone is in the living room._

_"No I am not going to do that. I will not hurt anyone you understand me." He seriously tells the person. "I can't leave right now. No, I am not telling you why. Fine, I don't care if you do. You don't ever threaten them, they are my family. Yes I said family, so leave them alone." He is now furious. "Fine." He throws the phone at the wall which shatters before putting his head down._

_"Uncle Roman." April proceeds in cautiously; there is no answer. "Uncle Roman." She speaks a bit louder. This catches his attention and his face scares her a bit. "Uncle Roman, are you okay?" He changes his expression and his tone to a sweet one. "I am just a bit mad about the phone call I got. I will be fine in a few minutes, just go back to the living room. I will be there in a bit." He tries to put a reassuring smile. _

_"I'm sorry Uncle Roman." She looks down not knowing what she is sorry about. She just thought it will help him._

_"Why sweetie, this is not your fault? Come here." She moves into his arms to carry her. "I like your mommy and you, so anything here is not your fault." He kisses her head knowing he will protect them always._

_"Okay Uncle Roman." _

_"Now just go back in the living room." He repeats after he puts her down. As she is about to exit, someone grabs hold of Roman's throat. "April." He tries to choke out. The person picked the sliding door lock to enter from behind._

_April senses that she should stay with him so she turns around to see the scenario. She is shock and starts to run to help him. Roman waves his hands to signal her to not come any closer._

_"Tell her to leave and be quiet." The person whispers to Roman._

_"April, sweetie just go back to the living room and don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He repeats what the person said with a smile not wanting her hurt in the process._

_"Uncle Roman, I can't do that. I won't do that. I don't know what is going to happen if I do leave. Mommy will not lose the first guy she loves." She shakes her head with tears in her eyes._

_The person let's go of Roman, who gasps for air. "Listen little girl, you will leave or else your mom will be mourning her daughter's death." The person says menacing._

_"No, I am not leaving." She stands her ground._

_"Suit yourself." The person takes a pot to hit her with it but Roman turns him around. When he does, the person back hands the pot to hit his skull. April is about to run to his side, but the person grins. "Who is going to save you now?"_

_April screams her heart out which makes the person leave._

_End of Flashback_

April sniffles recalling the scenario. "You were very brave during that. Punk also told me that you were also strong for mommy. "She nods. "I will never put you in that situation again. When I ask mommy to marry me, that will be my number priority." He gently rocks her back and forth. He will never put his family through that situation again.

"Wait." She pulls away from him to see his face. "You are going to ask mommy to marry you." She looks at with a big smile.

"Umm yeah that is what I wanted to ask you. I wanted your blessing to propose to her." He nervously smiles. April wipes her eyes as she jumps to hug him. "Is this a yes or a gently no?" He chuckles always loving his daughter's hugs.

"It is a definitely yes. I am so excited can I be part of it?" She questions very excited to have Roman be her officially daddy.

"Absolutely, I want the whole family to be involved with the proposal." He reveals to her.

"Awesome."

"April, Roman come down now." Lily calls from the kitchen.

"We better go, everyone will be here soon." Roman picks her up to head downstairs.

"Wait, my craft is not done. I still have one left to do." She looks back to see one sheet of paper on her table.

"You can finish it while I put them in the boxes." He puts her down for them to start. After a few minutes, they head downstairs to see John, Nikki, and the twins already here.

"Uncle John, Auntie Nikki, you are here." She runs to them to hug them. Afterwards, she greets the twins by making them laugh. Roman waves over to them as he takes her craft to the table; he puts one for each guest.

The next ones to show up are Randy and Lil' Randy with Kimberely. Randy signals Lily and April to be quiet and not to tell Punk. Lily and April both nod as they love to trick Punk.

"Hello, Randy." April waves.

"Hello April, do you know why we are here? Daddy said that it is a secret that involves Auntie AJ and Uncle Punk, but doesn't know actually what it is." Lil' Randy questions her.

"You will find out soon. Come on in." April waves them in as they start to play for awhile.

* * *

><p>Everyone else shows up except for Dean.<p>

"Mommy, did you invite Biodaddy Dean?" She tugs on her mother's dress.

"I did sweetie, I don't know where he is." Lily looks around to see him not here yet.

"I am going to wait for him by the window." She is worried on where he is.

"Sure, but don't answer the door by yourself." She warns her daughter.

"Okay mommy I won't." She skips to the window.

After a couple of minutes, April sees him come up to the house shaking his head. This troubles her on why he is late and sad.

"Daddy, can you open the door Biodaddy Dean is here?" She tugs on his pants; he complies after excusing himself from the conversation. "Biodaddy Dean, you're here." She says in excitement when Roman opens the door.

"I'm here April. I'm sorry to keep you waiting I wanted to look decent for meeting you again." He explains his tartness.

"Aww thank you." She feels honoured that he did that. That is big points in her book. "Come on in." He guides him to where everyone is.

* * *

><p>They all sit in their seats at the dinner table. Punk and AJ are at the end with Roman and Lily beside them along with April.<p>

"Friends, family thank you for coming. AJ and I have a big announcement to make." Everyone is intrigue on what it is. "As you all know AJ was not feeling well yesterday." They all whisper and worry about AJ's health and the possibility of what it is. "Don't worry, she is completely healthy, although they found something when they took her blood." The whispers continue. Punk nods over to his niece to continue. She stands on her chair as everyone gives their full attention on her. "Alright, there should be one box in front of you that I made. This is the big announcement that Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ wanted to tell you. You can open them now.

They all open them to reveal a origami small pair of sneakers. Some are confuse on the resemblance to the announcement while other value the work put in to it. AJ and Punk get that they are tiny shoes for the baby.

"If you don't get it then look on the soles of the shoes." They all lift them over to read the writing on them. It reads 'We're pregnant.' 'We're' is on the left side and 'pregnant' is on the right side.

Everyone cheers as one by one go to congratulate the newly parents.

**Any names for the baby? You can put your names in the review section. Thank you.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello everybody,**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-Two:

A few days later:

Today is the day, the final day of Seth's sucker punch consequence. Seth had to be reminded with how busy he is with Sydney. As agreed Seth hasn't had any sexually activities with her which is extremely hard for him. Since it is summer time, she is mostly in short shorts and a tank top or a bikini when he comes over to her house. He, along with Sydney, is at the household hanging out with April. The rest are out for a bit to get food for dinner.

"This must be the Queen April Nikki has been talking about." She recognizes her from Nikki's pictures with the twins.

"That's correct and you are Auntie Sydney, Nikki's friend." She responds.

"And she is also my girlfriend." Seth pulls her in tight.

"Stop it." She blushes not having a guy call her girlfriend before. She knew she was one, but no one introduce her as one.

"Really Uncle Seth, congratulations." April excited for him.

"Thank you Queen April. Do you know how Punk is going to sucker punch me today?" Seth briefly filled in Sydney on why he is getting sucker punched today.

"What is in it for me?" She grins just like Punk planned. He knew that Seth is going to use April to found out his plan.

Seth is amazed that she will tell him their plan. "Umm… let's see you like ice cream, right?" She nods. "How about I get you a scoop of ice cream every weekend for a month?" He proposes.

"I have ice cream in the freezer that I can eat anytime I want." She shoots down the proposal. Punk told her to make it not easy for her to tell him.

"How about we take you to the zoo? You like different types of animals, right?" He proposes again as this will finally be his redemption.

"I need a little bit more than that. Uncle Punk is taking all of us to the zoo in England sometime in the future, so I need something along with that." She offers.

"Okay, let me think." He starts to think hard to propose something that can definitely get the plan.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sydney giggles. "I've got a great proposal." She leans over to April's ear. "How about I help you sucker punch Seth if you convince your Uncle Punk to lift his consequence for one night?" She whispers not liking the consequence. She is a woman that loves skin interactions when in a relationship.

April nods in agreement as Sydney stands back up to her spot. "I have accepted Auntie Sydney's proposal." She smiles as Sydney nods.

"You do, what did she propose?" He is curious on how she persuaded her with his knowledge that she doesn't know her well.

"That is a secret, for me anyways." She shrugs.

Seth looks at his girlfriend. "You will find out later." She winks at him.

* * *

><p>The others are back from their outing. "April, we are home." Lily calls out carrying a bag of groceries.<p>

"I'm at the pool, mommy." April calls back out, but her voice is soft that Lily only hears the word 'pool'.

"They are at the pool. I am going to see what they are up to." She tells them as she passes the bag to Roman. Lily is still very cautious with Seth and Dean around her daughter only. The reason they left her alone this time is because of Sydney. They trust and know her more than they do Seth, which will grow in time.

"Okay, I will join you." Roman puts the bag on the counter. "You two got it covered in here?" He asks both Punk and AJ.

"Yup, give the pregnant woman to work to put the groceries away." She jokingly rolls her eyes.

"No, it is okay I can stay." He feels guilty as he starts to put away some groceries.

"Roman, Roman stop." He stops to look at AJ. "I was joking. I'm not mad and you shouldn't feel guilty about it." She smiles as Punk nods behind her.

"So you are not mad and it was just sarcasm?" He clarifies as she nods. "I need to figure this out better. Every time I think you are joking you're not and when you are I think you're serious." He sighs in relief that he didn't pissed them off. He is warned heavily not to anger them.

"You will get there, man. Now go with your family we have it covered here." Punk tells him.

"Thanks." He walks towards to the pool.

"Okay, we need to stop this before Lily finds out. She will figure out that we are teasing him because he is going to propose." AJ makes it known to him.

"I know, but it is funny." He pouts liking how fun it is to trick Roman.

"Nope, we are not tricking him anymore." She puts her foot down.

"Fine, we will stop." He kisses her cheek.

At the pool:

Seth is all set up knowing the plan that Punk will execute later.

"Are you ready Uncle Seth, here comes mommy and daddy?" April, sitting on the edge of the pool, warns him that the plan is about to start. "Hello mommy and daddy." She greets her parents.

"Hello sweetheart." They both greet back.

"Where are Punk and AJ?" Seth, who is in the pool with Sydney, asks not seeing them behind Lily and Roman.

"They are putting away the groceries." Roman responds.

"So Seth, are you ready for your final sucker punch consequence?" Lily wonders.

"Definitely, I don't think my stomach can handle any more after this." He rubs his stomach not fully healed form the other guys' sucker punches.

"Yeah, I can't imagine the hurt the guys put on your stomach." She feels her own stomach.

"Mommy, did you know that Uncle Seth and Auntie Sydney are dating?" April informs her parents.

"No I didn't, congratulations you two." Lily is happy that Sydney how has what she hope is a great man. Anybody who is Roman's friend has the potential to be one.

"Uncle Seth, can you teach me how to swim?" She pouts to start the plan.

"You don't know how to swim yet?" Seth is shocked that she, a child that loves water, doesn't know how.

"I know how to float, but I don't know how to move my arms and legs properly." She pretends to be embarrassed; she perfectly knows how to swim.

"That's okay, go change to a bathing suit and I will teach you." He smiles as he has an opportunity to prove that they can trust him more.

"I have it under my clothes, can you close your eyes so I can take them off. I am uncomfortable for you to see me undress." She asks him sincerely.

"Not a problem. I don't want you to feel awkward." He shuts his eyes.

Sydney moves in front of him. "You are not peeking are you?" She looks to see his eyes completely shut. It is her part to help with the plan.

"Yes sweetheart, my eyes are completely close." He informs her.

"Okay." She kisses Seth with passion. "You keep your eyes close." She tells him giving April the thumbs up.

Lily and Roman signal Punk and AJ to come to the pool. As they enter, they see Seth and Sydney making out at the left side edge of the pool. Punk moves just above them on the pool deck while AJ is adjacent to him. Roman and Lily are on the short sides giving the sense to get ready to get into the pool.

"Hello Seth." Punk says with a grin.

Seth stops and opens one eye. He sees Punk in front of his face kneeling. "Hello Punk." He gulps not opening both eyes.

"Seth, how are you today?" Punk keeping his grin knowing that April told him the plan.

"Good, Sydney is my girlfriend and this is my last day for my sucker punch consequence." He smiles knowing exactly what he is going to do.

"Well enjoy the day. You are my friend so enjoy your girlfriend and the pool." Punk walks away leaving Seth confuse.

"Punk, are you sure? You don't have anything else to say to me." Right now, to his knowledge, they all are supposed to surround him, so Seth has to walk towards Punk to get sucker punched.

"Oh right, congratulations on the girlfriend. Also Sydney, you have a keeper." He is now with AJ on the other side of the pool.

"Oh, well, thank you for that." He is still confuse as he looks at April, already in her bathing suit, just shrugs as she pretends she doesn't know.

"Uncle Seth, are you ready?" April jumps into the pool.

"Sure, do you mind sweetheart?" Seth asks his girlfriend not wanting to ruin the making out session.

"Nope, have fun with Queen April." She pecks his lips.

Seth swims to April as they start the lesson. "Okay, first I'm going to see how you float. Afterwards, I will help you will the perfect way to stroke your limbs." April nods in agreement. "Let's see you float." April floats with ease staying there for about a minute. During that, Seth is preoccupied in watching Punk. He thought he got the plan, but he must have found out April told him, so he changed it. Now he turns his attention back to April. "That's great show me how you stroke your arms and legs." She starts to move her limbs frantically as Seth continues to watch Punk.

"Uncle Seth, is this how you are suppose to do it?" April asks, but notices he is not paying attention. "Uncle Seth." She pokes his arm.

"Oh sorry." He looks back at her.

"If you are preoccupied I can wait until later." She is very flexible not really needing the swimming lessons.

"No it is okay, April. You can't move your limbs all at the same time; you have to coordinate your movements. One arm should move a time. Move your left arm and than your right arm in a sequence." April does it as she is told. "Good, now we have to move your feet in sync too." Seth turns towards Punk once again. "April, excuse me one second I need to questions something." He tells her.

"Certainly Uncle Seth, good on." She grins as everyone quietly laughs.

He goes to Punk where AJ is on his lap talking about the baby." Punk." He calls out not taking the mystery anymore.

Punk smiles at AJ as she kisses him before joining the others. "Yes Seth, is your swimming lesson over with?" He asks kindly having too much fun with this consequence.

"Nope, I just need to question something. Why didn't you continue the plan of sucker punching me?" This will distract him all day if he doesn't know why he follows the plan.

"What do you mean?" He questions him all casually. 'This is going exactly has planned.' Punk processes the thought in his mind.

"When I was kissing Sydney, you are all supposed to box me in so I will have to escape towards you to have you sucker punch me." He reveals the plan that April told him.

"Oh, how do you know about that?" He pretends to be pissed.

"Queen April told me." He confesses not liking his expression. When he said that, Punk's expressions change to a smile. "So, what is the new plan, can you just punch me right now to get it over with?" Seth pleads not wanting a secret punch anymore.

"So you want me to sucker punch you right now?" Punk clarifies; this is the actually how the plan is suppose to go. April only told him part of the plan.

"Yes please." He nods getting ready for the impact. Punk winds up and punches him hard in the stomach. The punch is a bit hard for Seth's liking, but he asks for it and got it.

"Are you happy now, Seth?" He nods bending over while holding his stomach. "Seth, look over to our Queen." He sees her swimming perfectly to Lily and Roman respectively. He now figures out their plan. He got played by all of them. He should have known that getting the plan from April is too easy.

Sydney gets out of the pool to help him sit down. "You will learn, baby." She rubs his back feeling bad for her boyfriend.

"You knew." He is still in pain.

"Yup, but I got something out of it something good. I just need the official word from Punk." She pecks his cheek knowing it will be worth it for both of them.

"What is it?" He is now curious if that was the proposal she gave to April.

"You will find out tonight." She smirks.

Before Seth can says anything, Punk walks up to them. "Sorry man, but you asked for it."

"I know, but now I am done." Seth responds coughing a bit.

"On the bright side you took it as a man. You two enjoy your evening. You have my permission to exempt Seth just for tonight. Just for tonight Sydney no more; when it is Midnight no more." Punk repeats with authority.

"Absolutely, thanks Punk." She smiles happy that they got the exception.

"You're welcome." He walks back to his wife.

Sydney helps Seth to get change and head home.

"That is sweet of you." AJ leans her head on his arm as they watch Seth and Sydney leave.

"You bring it out of me." He snuggles her to him.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-Three:

Five Months Later:

Today is the appointment where AJ and Punk will find out the gender of the baby.

"Why can't I go with Auntie and Uncle to the hospital?" April asks disappointed.

"Oh no turn that frowns upside down." Lily quickly requested not liking her upset. "You have to go to school. The appointment isn't until the early afternoon." Her mother explains her reasoning.

"I can tell my teachers that I have an appointment and they can pick me up." She proposes.

"What about Randy? You don't want to leave him alone by himself at school, do you?" She tries not to have her daughter miss school.

"I can tell him that we are finding out the gender of the baby; he will understand." She smiles as she has an answer for everything. Yesterday, Lil' Randy helped her strategize to convince her parents to join Punk and AJ for the appointment.

"Umm…Roman, would you like to give it a shot." She pouts towards him.

"Okay, I will do my best." He kisses her cheek. "Baby girl, Queen April." He speaks to her.

"Yes daddy." She says innocently using her cute charms on him. It is still a bit difficult for him to resist it. He looks towards Lily for encouragement. She smiles brightly as she mouths 'you can do it.' "April, how are your grades and attendance in school?" He starts.

"I get mostly B's and my attendance is perfect." She says proud.

"That's good, so you haven't been sick and the Mickie situation happens on a weekend, right?" April nods. "Is there an award for perfect attendance?" He hopefully hopes to help his point better.

"There is, but my grades aren't good enough for it." She sulks. "There is another girl in my class that gets A's and has a perfect attendance too." Roman now feels bad that he brought it up. "Well, if you stay at school and bring it up your grades you can get it. I will help you." He tickles her stomach to make her smile.

"You will help me with my grades?" April repeats.

"If you go to school today, yes I will help you." He tells her thinking he has got her.

April ponders her options keeping everyone is suspense. "Daddy-"

"Yeah-"He smiles hoping it is a yes.

"Sorry, I'm still going to the appointment." She says firmly. They all sulk because they thought he had her to go to school.

"It is okay sweetheart." He puts on a big smile. "I am still going to help you anyways." He kisses her head.

"Thanks daddy." She hugs him. "I hope I didn't ruin my chance to be part of the proposal." She whispers.

"Of course not." He whispers back. "If you are not part of it, there is no proposal." He tells her.

"Okay, it is our turn." Punk gets ready to convince her to go to school.

"Ah, save the best for last." She turns, in Roman's lap, to face them. "Uncle Punk, do your worst?" She crosses her arms as she waits.

"Get ready for the master of words." He goes behind AJ to hug her. "Ms. April Brooks, you love your Auntie AJ, right?" He starts.

"Yup I do. I love both of you and the baby." She responds.

"You don't want anything to happen to both of them, right?" He continues with a smile.

"Yup, nothing bad will ever happen because you will protect them, right?" She fires back still confident not phrase by anything yet. She truly is Punk's niece.

Her confidence doesn't phrase Punk either as he continues. "That's right, so you won't be asking questions if you do come with us. You will not interrupt the doctor and will stay quiet, right?"

"Umm…" April is unsure if she can do that. "I can do that." She responds still unsure.

"Do you promise?" He questions knowing she is losing some of her firmness.

"Why do I have to stay quiet? Can you give me a reason?" She tries to stay up at Punk's level.

"Sweetie, we will be nervous already." It is AJ's turn to talk. "We will be nervous about the gender. If it is a girl then you will be happy; we love to see you happy. If it is a boy then we need time to figure out how to fill you in on your plan being different." She smiles innocently not trying to trick her anymore, but not telling her the truth.

"Oh, so you don't want me to come with you at all?" April upset that they don't want her there.

"No sweetie." She breaks the news to her with sympathy.

"Okay, that is fine then Auntie AJ." She says quietly. "I am going to brush my teeth for school." She gets off Roman's lap to walk to the bathroom.

"I'm going to talk to her." Punk follows her.

"Queen, are you okay?" Punk asks already in the bathroom.

"I will be Uncle Punk." She express with toothpaste in her mouth.

"Oh, my niece is tougher than that. She will never give up on anything. I bet you have a plan to convince us to come with us. You just need a few minutes to regroup." He puts faith in his niece.

"Actually, I don't Uncle Punk. As much as I am like you I am not." She spits the toothpaste out.

"April, you are only seven. You have a lot more years to fulfill that. I bet when you get to your twenties you will surpass me. You will be outsmarting all of us all the time. I will feel bad for Randy when you two are a couple."

"You really think he is a good match for me." She washes her mouth out.

"I know we don't like his father that much now, but he did raise a polite boy. If you do date, then I wouldn't mine." He secretly informs her.

She jumps to him as he catches her. "You're the best."

"I know, but you will be better." He takes a towel to wipe some water she missed. "Plus, you can make your creative sign or card to give to us when we pick you up." He carries her back to the others.

"You are going to pick me up this time, not Uncle Randy." She is excited, even though she likes to ride with Lil' Randy.

"That's right. The family is going out to celebrate the announcement of the gender of the baby. Do you know what else?"He inquires.

"What?"

"You get to pick the place." They join AJ, Roman, and Lily in the living room.

"Really?" He nods. "That's great."

"Is my niece happy now?" She nods with excitement for later. "Then let's put your jacket and shoes on before Randy gets here.

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ are waiting for the OB to arrive. They have been informed that they are running a bit late.<p>

"So, you are still hoping for a boy?" Punk asks holding her hand.

"Yup, I want a boy to protect his siblings. I know a girl will do that, but I would like to have a girl to be a daddy's girl. If we have two girls they will not be good for you. Either way I will be happy to know it is healthy and from you." She kisses him.

"Yup, we have created something beautiful from our love.

After ten minutes, the new OB arrives with their file. "Sorry for the wait Mr. and Mrs. Brooks." She steps up the monitor and reads their file. "This is your first child, correct?" They both nod. "I'm impressed with how you kept up with the changes during pregnancy. Usually in their first pregnancy they forget to eat enough nutrients or calcium. Or they eat or drink too much of the bad foods, but you have been on top of everything.

"Yup, not to be rude, but where is our regular OB?" They were told that they were behind, but only thought that they overbooked which lead them to be too busy.

"Sorry about that, your original OB is at home right now. Her son has the chicken pox and her husband can't stay with him. The husband has an important surgery that he has to do. They just found out today, so we couldn't get a warning. She should be here for your next check up." She notifies them.

"Oh thank you." AJ relieve that nothing bad happen to their regular OB. Her pregnancy so far makes her more cautious of other people.

"You're welcome. Now, I assume you want me to shut up to find out the gender." She proposes as AJ and Punk look at each other in embarrassment. They were both thinking that. "You two don't have to worry I do talk a lot, so I don't mind. My co-workers always-"

"Umm… doctor the baby." Punk interrupts.

"Right-" She puts the gel on AJ's stomach after she lifts her shirt. They didn't have to wait long for the sound of the heartbeat to fill the room. "Nice strong heartbeat which is good. Now, we need to find out the gender of the baby." She moves the wand more to get the correct position to find out. "Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, you have a perfect healthy baby boy. Congratulations on that." She moves it a bit more to confirm herself. "Yup, it is a boy. I will give you some privacy."

"A boy that's perfect." Punk is happy that their baby is the gender that his wife wanted mostly. He knows she would have accepted a girl, but deep down she always wanted a boy first.

"A boy; he is going to be our perfect little son. He is going to be just like his father." AJ express to him.

"It will also be the biggest momma's boy ever. He will cling to you when you are around." He includes.

"I don't know about that, but if he clings like you do then he's perfect." AJ grabs a tissue to wipe the gel off before Punk helps her down.

Punk and AJ pick up Lily and Roman from home before they all pick up April.

"So, what is the gender?" Lily asks not wanting to wait for them to tell everyone.

"I would tell you, but you know our Queen she likes to be told first." He stalls preferring to say the news when everyone is present.

"Oh come on please." She pouts like her daughter does.

"Sorry, we have to wait for April." Her pouts do affect him, but not as much as AJ's and April's.

"Damn, I can never pout as well as AJ or April." She crosses her arms.

"Actually, it depends on who you are pouting at. If you pout at me it is not effective than if you pout at Roman. You see Roman loves you, so it is easier for him to cave to make you happy. However for me, I do want to see you happy and do I love you, but I can make decisions that suits me or AJ or both." Punk explains.

"Yes I know. I just wish Roman can find a way to get me the answer I need." She pouts again this time to him.

"You two plan this, didn't you?" They nod as they chuckle. "You don't want to tell her so I would be the bad one if I don't get the answer." He figures it out quickly. "AJ, how do you deal with these two?" He questions her.

"It took some time and now they can't do that to me. Trust me they have tried, but I always catch on early. Little tip, catch them at the start because you will not have an opportunity after that." She advises.

"Thanks JA, so Punk, are you happy with the gender?" He starts to try to question them to find out the gender.

"We are happy on whatever the gender is. As long as it is healthy then we don't care." He knows already what he is trying to do.

"But didn't you two want a boy to protect his siblings." He continues.

"Yup, we wanted one, but having a girl is fine too. If we say we want a boy doesn't mean we get a boy." AJ this time responds.

Roman thinks of another way to trick them. "Any more questions Roman. You know you have to keep asking questions to keep us off guard to tell you." He advises him along with busting him.

"What? I was not trying to do that." He is astonishes that they caught onto his plan.

"See, this is a perfect example of what you need to do." AJ speaks up. "You need to figure what the other person's plan is in the beginning. Now Punk is in control if he wants to tell you or not. The deeper you go the harder it is for you to get out." AJ reveals the secret.

"I get it now. Thanks I'll work on it." He now knows the secret. All that he needs to do is master it.

* * *

><p>When they get to April's school, both Randys are there to wait for them.<p>

"That is them, thank you for waiting with me." She hugs both of them.

"You're welcome April. We will see you tomorrow." Randy waves bye.

"See you tomorrow, Lil' Randy." She kisses his cheek. Afterwards, she giggles a she skips to the car.

"Ooo… my son got his first kiss." He teases as his son feels his cheek in shock.

"Daddy, stop." He blushes. "I don't tease you when Auntie Kimberely kisses you." He says in defense.

"What do you mean, you always do." Randy shots down his defense.

"Right, so we are hanging out with her again today?" Randy and Kimberely have been getting quite close in the past five months. Their connection keeps getting deeper, even though they are not officially a couple because of his consequence.

"Of course, you like her don't you? You have crush on her." He teases again.

"Yup, she is not going to date you she is going to date me. You are just my wingman that's all." He chuckles turning the teasing around towards his father.

Randy is in shock of his sons' retaliation. "Get in the car smarty pants." He orders with a chuckle.

"Carry me daddy, my legs are sore." He rubs his legs for added affect.

"I don't know." He ponders. "You have been a bad boy."

"Okay, I will tell Auntie Kimberely that you let me suffer." He walks to the car with his arm cross and head held high.

"Fine you win this round." He picks him up when he catches up to him. When Lil' Randy doesn't get his way sometimes, he goes to Kimberely. They both get to tease him together depending on the situation.

"I love you dad." He says so cute.

"I love you too, son." He carries him to their car to have one of their fun days with Kimberely.

April picks Boston Pizza as the restaurant to celebrate the gender of the baby. AJ and Punk are on one side of the booth while Roman, Lily, and April are on the other side. Roman is taking care of the check also to celebrate their first outing as a family.

"You guys get anything you want, I'm paying." He tells them.

"Are you sure, I don't mind?" Punk asks for security.

"Yes Punk, I am paying for the meals today." He repeats for assurance.

"Thanks daddy, I can get dessert too." She is excited because she is usually limited to what she can order.

"Absolutely, you get to have two desserts." He kisses her head.

"Yeah!" She yells out a bit too loud.

"April, your volume is too loud." She warns her.

"Sorry mommy." She sits back in the booth.

"Oh don't put our daughter down, she's excited." Roman sees her all quiet now.

"Okay, but her volume was too loud." She tells him.

"Yes it was." He kisses her cheek.

"I think it is time for you three to have a family picture." AJ requests

"Definitely." April cheers up loving to take pictures. She gets in between her parents with them both holding her. Roman wraps his arms around his family for Punk to capture the moment. Now, just take a picture with daddy and then just with mommy." She requests. Roman and April capture funny pictures while Lily and April capture sweet, cute pictures.

* * *

><p>After ordering, it is time for the gender announcement.<p>

"So, what is the gender of the baby?" April asks her Uncle and Aunt.

"Well, it is not what we all wanted." Punk starts.

"Oh boy, it is a boy isn't it?" April interrupts.

"How did you know?" They are shocked she figured it out quickly.

"Am I right?" She asks a bit surprise herself.

"Yup, it is a boy. I'm sorry sweetie I know you wanted a girl." AJ smiles at her.

"It is okay Auntie AJ the next one will be a girl." She is being positive with the situation.

"Yup it will be and if not then will try until we get one, isn't that right baby?" She looks at her husband.

"Of course, trying is always the fun part." He brings her in tight.

"Wait, how did you figure that out so quickly?" Roman is amazed.

"Well, you have to figure it out in the beginning or else you second guess yourself." April explains to him.

"She knows the secret." He looks around at them for the answer.

"Actually, we never told her, she is just born with it." Punk informs him.

"Wow, I really need to catch up."

"Don't worry daddy you will catch up." She comforts him.

"Thanks sweetie."

When they get their food, they start to give ideas for baby names.

"How about Charlotte for the name, I like it?" April suggests eating her French Fries.

"Queen, that is a girls' name." They all chuckle.

"Oh I thought we are coming up with the second baby's name." She lightly thumps her forehead. "How about your real name, Uncle Punk, it can be a mini you in name and personality?"

"I don't know I think one of him is enough for his world." Lily jokes.

"I think you are right Lily." AJ joins in.

"It won't work this time I have Roman here. He is going to back me up, isn't that right?"

"Umm…" He is unsure.

"Come on Roman, the men versus the women." He is surprise.

"Umm… if I do disagree then Lily will be mad. She might not give any love if I do." He is leaning towards not supporting him.

"That's right, Roman won't get-" She whispers in his ear. "Then he will forget because I'm not doing-" She whispers again.

"Sorry man I can't not have any of that." He gives in as Lily pecks his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I get it. I don't think I can last not touching or loving my wife." He agrees.

"Good husband, I've taught you well." AJ kisses him.

They continue to eat until they have to go home.

**Review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**We are almost to the end of this story. Hope you have enjoyed the journey.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Fifty-four:

A Few Days Later:

Roman is with Punk, April, and AJ going over the proposal. Kimberely along with both of the Randys are keeping Lily busy. It didn't take too much convincing; Kimberely suggesting they hang out because it has been too long. Lily accepted with being away from her family for about ten years.

"Does anybody for weird about how much Kimberely and Randy have been hanging out?" Punk inquires.

"Uncle Punk focus please this is important. The proposal has to be perfect so mommy will be crying in happy tears." April very excited that today is the day.

"So you have no worries on her saying no?" He questions both of them, but mostly his niece.

"Of course not, mommy said that if he ever proposes she will definitely say yes." She confidently says to him.

"Well sorry for the interruption." He backs off of his accusation.

"That's okay, next daddy." She goes back to the plan.

"We will figure it out later." She whispers in his ear feeling the same way, although, she is happy for them.

"Thanks Honey." He kisses her.

"Okay, I will be at the last stop the gym. I asked the owner to close the gym for an hour. After I propose, I'm taking her to the watering hole where we had our first date. We are going to have fun before coming home." He smirks.

"And you have completed my conditions that you agreed to?" He asks keeping his word to give him conditions when April gave him her blessing. The conditions were to get their own place before getting married, not having kids before them, and loving his sister and niece.

"I still don't have a place, but Lily has a place that she wants to look at tomorrow. It is close to April's school and this place. It is the only two conditions she wanted." He responds.

"Excellent, putting my sister needs first I like it." He approves, even though he would accept it without the conditions.

Roman sighs a breath of relieve that his future brother-in-law approves. "Okay, if you guys don't have any questions we can start." No one has any questions. "Punk, can you text Kimberely to start?"

He nods. _'Kim, take Lily to the grocery store; we are starting the plan now.' _Punk texts

_'Okay.' _Kimberely texts back.

"It has begun we will be at our location." Punk tells him as she guides AJ to the pool area.

"Let's go daddy." She smiles innocently.

"Yup, let us surprise mommy." He carries her to the car.

* * *

><p>"Kim, what are we doing here?" Lily questions remembering the first time she saw Roman here. She had to meet a rude person to meet the right person.<p>

"I have to get something for Lil' Randy's lunch. I hope you don't mind." Randy tells her.

"No problem with that. The little boy needs to eat, but I suggest nothing with broccoli. I don't want April to get full eating all of his again." Lily warns him while a bit confuse; this grocery store is not close to theirs at all.

He looks over at his son to see him hide his face from him. "We will talk about this later mister." Randy mouths to him.

They enter the grocery store which automatic gives Lily a big smile.

"Actually, Lily we do need some broccoli and beef, do you mind getting it for us?" He sweetly asks so she can get the clue to the next spot.

She rolls her eyes. "Sure I can, Kim come with me." She mentally notes herself to give her daughter a light lunch for awhile. Kimberely nods as they walk towards the vegetables. When they get there, they see the rude person from before. "Oh no, the rude person is back." She covers her face.

"What rude person?" She has been told about him from Punk, but hasn't actually seen the guy. Lily points to him.

"Don't you worry I will protect you." She guides her to the broccoli. As she starts to put the vegetable in the plastic bag, her sister still covers her face like he is an ex-boyfriend not wanting to be seen.

The rude man approaches them when Kimberely is done. "Hello, I don't know if you recognize me, but I was rude to you before. I want to apologize to you." Lily just stands quietly wanting to get out of the situation. "I know you don't want to ever see me however your brother gave me this clue to give to you." He gives it to her and she looks at him confuse. He just shrugs and smiles when he sees her confusion.

"Thank you." She takes the clue before he walks away.

"What does it say, sis?"

"It says '_Go to the DVD store to find the movie we watched on our first date.'_"She reads out loud to her sister.

"Okay let's go. Randy and Lil' Randy are waiting for us." She points to them at the entrance with no grocery bags.

"Sure." Lily tries to figure what this is. _'Why would send her to get the vegetables and not buy any?' She thinks to herself._

* * *

><p>They get to the DVD store to find the movie. She finds 'The Fault in Our Stars'. It is also the place where Roman dreamt that he will marry her and have more children. She flips the DVD to find another clue. It reads. <em>'Go to the place after our first date got interrupted.'<em>

"What is it sis?" Her sister asks once again.

"We need to go home now." She smiles loving this memory lane hunt.

"Sure, we are going home." She speaks out loud for both Randy to hear.

* * *

><p>They arrive home with Lily going straight to the pool. She is excited to see her boyfriend, but only sees her brother and AJ. They are on one of the pool chairs waiting for her.<p>

"Oh sis, why do you have a disappointed expression?" He smiles knowing she hopes it was Roman waiting.

"I just thought Roman would be here." She puts on a small smile on, although she is disappointed.

"He was here, you just missed him. He wanted to give you this." AJ gets up from Punk's lap to give her, her next clue.

"Thank you." She reads it and they are heading to the gym. It is the place where they officially met, through AJ. "I am heading to the gym alone.

"Alone? There is no problem with us taking you." Kimberely caught off guard.

"I need to do this alone. I also think Punk wants to talk to you two." She points in between Randy and her sister.

They both gulp knowing it is rarely good to have Punk summon them. "Okay, have fun sister." She kisses her cheek before they all head to the pool.

"Thanks I will." She calls out as she can't wait to see her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>She arrives to the gym to see it is closed; all the lights are shut and no people are inside. She checks the clue that AJ gave her to reassure this is the place. "This is the place." She clarifies herself. She looks around to see if the owner is still inside to let her in, but there is no one.<p>

"Mommy, you are here." April calls out to her with the door open.

"April, what are you doing here?" She is completely confused entering the dark gym.

"Come follow me mommy." She guides her to the second level. "Please follow the light, mommy for your final destination." She tells her trying to hold her excitement in.

Lily obeys which leads her to a big space. There is a slideshow of their relationship so far on the right wall. This tears her up with how much effort they put into it.

"There is my beautiful girl." Roman scares her with her focus on the slideshow. He has been at the other wall watching her enter. She runs to him to kiss him deep and with passion. He pulls her up, so he can carry her. The kiss quickly deepens more with Lily about to take off his shirt. "Wait, wait sweetheart." He stops her.

"Why?" She pouts so innocently wanting to say thank you the fun way.

"My baby missed me?" He chuckles at her impatient.

"How can you tell?" She giggles with him noting the obvious.

"I just need a few minutes before we can continue this." He explains the interruption.

"Fine, I'll wait." She jumps down being a bit mad.

"Oh no, you stay on my lap Mrs. Lily Brooks." Roman pulls her back up getting rid of her anger. It makes her giggle has they sit on a chair facing the slideshow. The lights turn on with Punk in front with a microphone.

"Lily, you are the greatest person ever. The moment I saw you I knew you were special." Punk reads off the card that Roman prepared. Each one of Lily's love ones reads a card that shows how much Roman feels about her. "Also, baby sister is grown up and finally found herself a real man." He glares towards Dean.

AJ is next: "Lily, I was bummed out that I couldn't be your first. However, I know as a fact that you will be my last and only in everything. I will be the last first kiss. I will be the only person you kiss so romantically. I will be the only person to make love to you and etc."

Kimberely is next: "The feeling of losing you is not a feeling I want to feel again. I know that without you or April I can't survive. You two are the two most important people in my life and forever."

John is next: "My girlfriend, you are my one and only. I am truly grateful to be in your life, especially with what happen in the past. I am going to do everything I can to keep a smile on both of your faces.

Dean is next: Since he is April's biological father, April wanted him part of the plan, which Roman did approve not wanting to disappointment her. She hopes it shows everyone that Dean has no romantic involvement with Lily; he is just here to get to know his daughter. "Lily, you are a special woman I want in my life forever. I want to wake up, sleep next to, eat breakfast, and do activities with you for the rest of my life." He starts to head off, but remembers something. "I not a real man for her, but I am still a man." He smirks to Punk.

Finally April is next: They bring the microphone down to her level. "Lily, my mommy, I love you. I fell hard for your looks, your body, your personality, and your faithfulness to your family and friends." She concludes. "Oh, also Thank you God for answering my prayer for mommy to have her own King." She hugs her King.

"I have one last question to ask you before we live together forever." April guides her mother to face him. She also gives a velvet small box to him. Lily covers her mouth with tears falling with joy. She can't believe this is happening.

"Lily Brooks, you are the light to my dark past. I know I lost your trust with the situation with Mickie, but every day I will try to regain it back. I love you. I want only you. I can't wait to spend my life with you." He kneels on one knee. "Ms. Lily Brooks, will you-"

Lily jumps to him to kiss him so passionately for her answer. When they break off the kiss, Lily takes the ring to put it on her finger. "It is perfect." She admires both her ring and her now fiancé.

"Just like you are." He kisses her. During the kiss, Lily shows the ring off to her family and friends as they cheer. They all congratulate the engage couple after they break off for the second time.

* * *

><p>Roman and Lily are now at the watering hole with Seth and Randy there.<p>

"Here are your clothes, enjoy your celebration." Seth tells them. They were there to decorate the watering hole the best they can. Randy was a bit late with his conversation with Punk and AJ.

"What are we doing here?" She prefers to be in her room having fun with her fiancé.

"We are going to finish our first date. We are going to have fun; both kinds." He smirks. "The best part is you can be as loud as you want. I am going to make love to you like you have never had before.

"I can't wait, but one question."

"Yes." He admires her beauty not really paying attention.

"Do we really need clothes?" She blushes hoping it is not a stupid question.

"Ooo…someone is bold." He likes how she thinks. "Nope, if you don't want to then you don't have to. Although, I don't think your brother approves you naked coming home." He chuckles knowing Punk will extremely piss.

"Of course not-" She titters. "As long as we are here we are fully naked, the both of us." She takes off her shirt.

"Definitely, both us are completely naked here." In turn he takes off his shirt.

After a few seconds, they are completely naked. Lily once again, the third time today, jumps into his arms as they kiss passionately for the third time too. Roman again lifts Lily's body a bit for him to pierce into her; she gasps.

"Damn, my fiancé feels so good and so wet." He thrusts into her slowly having a smooth entrance.

"Only for you, I'm always wet for you." She moans scratching up his back. "Faster." She orders not liking the pace.

"Is that my baby wants?" She nods as she moans again. "Then hold on baby." Lily tightens her grip as he goes faster and deeper pushing her to the tree.

"Don't stop baby. You are so good I don't want it to every stop." She kisses his neck.

"Never, if I had a choice I will be inside of you forever." He whispers in her ear before pumping into her harder, faster, and deeper.

"That's it keep going. More I want more." She lays her head on his shoulder giving him completely control as her moans continue.

They continue their celebration until the late hours into the night.

**Review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**There is about one or two chapter left in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-Five:

Four Months Later:

AJ is about to pop any minute. Everyone is ready in case they are with her when it does happen. Punk has taken a break however leaves AJ by herself for a bit to pick up April and Lily. Since Roman works nights, Lily wants him to sleep as much as he can. Lily can't pick April up with her being four months pregnant.

A few weeks after their fun celebration at the watering hole, Lily hasn't been feeling well. They were the same symptoms AJ had when she found out. Roman took her to the hospital as Punk and AJ agreed to pick up April from school. They were at a house that Lily picked moving their valuables inside. Punk and AJ both paid for new furniture as a home-welcomed gift. The house Lily picked out is the ideal house for her. It is close to Punk and AJ's house, April's school, and to have it also close to Lil' Randy's house. The Randys just brought a house right after Randy and Kimberely became a couple. April was very excited to have that luxury. As soon as Lily entered the house, she could feel that is the perfect place.

At the hospital they did find out that she is indeed pregnant. Lily cried tears of happiness as Roman is in shock that they have a baby on the way. He was joking with his daughter that, that day was to get Lily pregnant. They both came home, Roman hugging and kissing his fiancé with happiness, to find a not that they took April to the park near their house. Roman called them to give them the exciting news. They all were happy for them, especially April. She couldn't stop jumping up and down very excited to have a little brother or sister.

"Uncle Punk, when is Auntie AJ giving birth?" April questions thinking that after exactly nine months, her aunt would go straight to the hospital. She was told that is takes nine months to have a healthy baby.

"She will give birth very soon my Queen. You're a lucky Queen to have been a new aunt so many times in a year. I mean first the twins, who are now about almost a year old, now our baby, and next your brother or sister." Punk acknowledge to her.

"Yeah, our lives are full of babies. Next, Uncle Randy and Auntie Kimberely will get married and have babies too." She giggles as she teases him.

Punk not liking it, but is accepting that Randy and Kimberely is now a couple. The consequence hasn't finished however when AJ and him talk to them, he got caught into the 'pout field'. Kimberely didn't think that it was fair to have her and Randy waits for another five months to be a couple. She is able to provide her own consequence if he is to waive the consequence. This almost got Punk to accept, but he refused. She did her version of her pout which seem to not affect him like Lily's pout. On that note, he didn't factor having his wife join in. Again, this almost makes him cave, but he closes his eyes and breathes in and out. What he also didn't know was that Randy called his son to deliver the final blow to have him cave. The sweet, sad, innocent voice of his along with his wife and sister's pout was too much to handle. He only had one rule which is there is no affection around him. He has seen enough of it from Lily already; they have accepted.

"Don't say that." He says with a shock face. He looks at his niece giggling. "Oh, if we weren't in a car you will be going to Tickletown." He warns her sternly.

"That sounds like fun, pull over I want to go." She teases even more not letting that phrase her.

"I see you took my words to heart." He smiles as he remembers the conversation with her about surpassing him.

"I have a goal now I won't let you down." She proudly tells him.

"That's good." He is proud of her to have his advice impact her life.

When they are ten minutes from the household, Punk gets a phone call.

"Hi honey." Punk greets happily. All he hears is deep breathing and then a scream. "AJ, are you okay?" He asks now very worried.

"Punk…baby." She speaks out having another contraction.

Punk goes into hospital mood as he tries to drive fast and safe at the same time. He wants to be with AJ however his sister is pregnant too and his niece are in the car. "Sweetie, do you remember what you did for your daddy?" He speaks in a fast pace.

"When he needed to go to the hospital?" He nods. "Yes I do, why what's wrong?" She does not like the conversation her aunt and uncle had.

"Your Auntie AJ is going to the hospital to have the baby." He says excited with a slower pace.

"That's great, let's go Uncle Punk. We need to get to Auntie AJ." She nudges his shoulder.

"I'm going. I'm going. I have to keep you two safe too." He continues to drive as he chuckles.

"April, sit still please." Lily orders her not wanting to hurt herself.

"Sorry mommy." She sits back with her hands in her lap.

"You need to stop diminishing your daughter's excitement." Punk looks at her niece all quiet and acting perfect through the rear view window.

"I do, do that a lot." She looks at her daughter. "I'm sorry princess." She rubs her hair.

"Thanks mommy." She puts her hand on her hand. "I know I can be a handful." She accepts.

They finally get there to have AJ outside with the baby bag. She is leaning on the locked door taking deep breaths. Lily gets out, along with April, to help AJ into the car. April takes the bag and sits in the front seat again; her cushion already there by Punk. She, like before, calls everyone now including Dean, Seth, and Randy.

At the hospital:

Punk is with AJ in the Maternity Ward for monitoring. The Reigns family are in the waiting room as they wait for the others.

"Sis, we're here. What is going on?" April just told everyone that AJ is going to the hospital for the baby. Kimberely, along with the Randy, mostly convinces herself that she is giving birth.

"She is on the Maternity Ward with Punk. When we were driving back to the household, AJ called that her water broke." Lily explains to her sister.

"Congratulations April, you are going to be an Aunt again." Lil' Randy greets her with a hug.

"Yup, I am going to be it is so exciting." She hugs him back to have them stay like that for a bit.

"Okay, separate you two." Roman sternly tells them.

"Oh come on, sweetheart they look cute together." She looks at their interaction not going to dampen her excitement this time.

"They are still too young." He authorize to her. He is now the head of protecting not only his daughter, but Lily too with Punk closely afterwards.

"I agree with Roman they are a bit young." Randy sits beside Roman.

"They are just hugging, what's wrong with that? We hug all the time and you don't complain." Lily mentions to her fiancé.

"You too Randy, you don't complain." Kimberely sits on his lap. "Do you want us to stop hugging you guys?" She challenges.

"Of course not, we love your hugs." Roman responds.

"And everything else too." Randy includes hugging her tight.

"Then don't complain about them then." Lily advises both of them.

"Umm… we are right here. We can hear you." April and Lil' Randy now facing them with their arms cross.

Their parents just look down like they have been caught. "We're sorry Lil' Randy and April it won't happen again." Randy speaks as they all put on sad faces.

"Good." April responds as they both nod.

"Parents." Lil' Randy jokingly speaks. They both turn away to continue their own conversation.

AJ and Punk:

AJ is about eight centimeters dilate; she is almost ready to go.

"I don't know how Nikki did this twice." He huffs already exhausted from the contradictions.

"She did it because women are strong, especially you. You are strong, powerful, smart woman that can do anything." He express to her. "You are almost there to have us see our son." He kisses her sweaty head. "Just think about that.

"You won't leave me." She asks. "I read that when I start to give birth I saw awful things to you." She reveals to him.

"I read that too and no I won't leave you. You are with me forever ever since I met you. I will never leave because this-" He puts her hand on his heart. "This beats for you and only you." He smiles sincerely with passion in his words and tone.

AJ is heartfelt by her husband's words to have some tears fall. He wipes her tears before she goes through her last contraction.

The nurse rushes in with their OB in hearing AJ's scream. "Okay AJ, you are fully dilated. When I say so I need you to push, okay?" AJ nods as Punk takes her hand in his. She just wants their son brought into this world now.

"You can do this. Don't worry about me just on our little boy." He reassures her.

"Okay AJ, push now." Their OB says. AJ pushes along with a hard grip to Punk's hand. It is painful, but he knows it doesn't compare to her pain. "That's good AJ. We are almost there just a few more pushes for your baby boy to come." She informs her.

"Okay." She gives her another push with a loud scream of pain. "You did this to me. You put me in this pain." She screams out to him. He just takes his other hand and rubs her head for comfort. "I don't want another one. This is too painful." AJ announces lightly just very tired and in pain. "I can't do this again." She speaks quietly wanting it to end.

"I can see the head. You are almost done AJ just one more push. This push will bring your baby into the world." She express to her.

"One more big push, princess just imagine our son in your arms. He is going to be a momma's boy all cuddle up to you." He whispers for encouragement.

AJ nods tiredly to give one huge push. She pushes until they hear their son's cries.

"He looks beautiful." The OB lifts him up to show them.

"Can I hold him?" AJ requests to her.

"You can for a bit because we need to check him." She puts him in a blanket before she lays him into her arms.

"Oh Punk, he is gorgeous. He has your beautiful coloured eyes." She wipes some of the liquids off him.

"He is going to be our special little guy." He kisses her head just enjoying this moment.

AJ and Punk are now in a room to wait for their son.

"Any more thought for our son's name. We have narrowed it down to two names." Punk asks rubbing her hair as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I still like your name somewhere in the name. We can put it as a middle name if you don't want it to be first." She quietly speaks being very tired.

"So, do you want Matthew Phil Brooks or Anthony Phil Brooks for the name?" He questions again liking both names.

"I like Anthony Phil Brooks." She responds using him as a pillow.

"Comfortable." He asks noticing the pillow unused. She nods with a smile. "Also, do you just like the name because it begins with A?" He chuckles.

"Yup." She says confidently. "I like to start a trend for the Brooks with the children to begin with A. All the Brooks' children will start with A and we keep that as a tradition; every second generation has to begin with A." She suggests.

"How every thoughtful of you? Just picking a letter that brings with your name." He smirks.

"I can't argue with you I'm too tired." She closes her eyes not wanting any argument.

"Okay, come on you need your rest." He helps her lay on the pillow. "I will be right here when you wake up."

"Thanks for everything." She gets comfortable not knowing where she will be without him.

"You're welcome, but no thanks needed. I do this free from compliments and charge." He declares to her.

"Good to know." She smirks.

Just as he hears AJ's little snores, the nurse walks in with their son. "Here you go daddy, everything is fine." She puts him in his arms.

"Thank you nurse." He cradles his son.

"Here is also the birth certificate to fill out." He nods as the nurse leaves.

Punk sits down on the chair with his son to have their family moment. They know when their family and friends comes that it will be full of congratulations. "Hi Anthony, I'm your daddy. Mommy is sleeping right now you will meet her soon. You are going to be a momma's boy, right?" His son gurgles in respond. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles at his son's cuteness.

Twenty minutes later: AJ wakes up to a beautiful sight; her husband with their son in his arms. "Hey."

"Hey." He looks up. "You're awake."

"Yeah, how is he?" She turns on her side to face them.

"The nurse said he is fine. She also brought the birth certificate. I am hoping to have us to fill it out before everyone comes up." He requests.

"Why are you torturing our family and friends? I know that they are still waiting, especially your niece." She pretends to be mad.

"You are so cute when you're mad." He tries to defuse the situation. "Mommy is cute when she angry, right Anthony?" He lifts him a bit to him face her. Anthony gurgles like before. "He agrees." He chuckles.

She giggles at his cuteness. "Of course, now it is my time with our son while you tell he is born." She orders.

"Okay Mrs. Brooks, I am off to follow your orders." He marches out like a soldier.

She giggles again. "Daddy is funny."

Punk enters the waiting room with a sad face. He wants to tease his family and friends a bit more, except for April. They all look towards and see his face.

"Punk, what's wrong?" Lily asks consider.

"I need to speak to April, please." Punk speaks with a sad tone.

April looks towards her parents before going to him. "Come here my Queen." He carries her to what the other think is back to the room. They don't know that it is just around the corner.

"Is Auntie AJ okay, how about the baby?" She quickly asks very consider for them.

"Everything is fine. I just want to tease everyone, will you help me?" He requests from his niece.

"Of course, I am up for the task." She smiles while she sigh a breath of relief. She loves teasing him and John especially because they know it is playful teasing.

"Okay, we need to-" He whispers the plan in her ear as she nods.

Punk and April get back with still a sad face.

"Mommy, daddy, please come with us." She says sadly.

Lily and Roman are very nervous on what is going to happen. "Sure sweetie." Roman hugs Lily on the side for some comfort. On the way to the room, Punk and April don't answer any questions to keep them in suspense.

"Why won't you two answer anything?" Lily a bit pissed off that they are ignoring her.

As they get to the door, April enters first to inform AJ of the plan. AJ rolls her eyes at the plan, but accepts. It also gives some time for her to meet Anthony.

"Are you ready, Auntie AJ?' She nods her head as April opens the door.

In the hall, Punk convinces Lily and Roman to close their eyes. They are put at the side of the bed before opening them.

"Okay, opened them."

Lily and Roman open to see AJ perfectly fine with their son in her arms. She smiles at the cuteness and then punches Punk in the shoulder. "You got me worried something bad happen to AJ on the baby." She crosses her arms acting madder than needed.

"Sorry, I was planning to do it to just John. However, it would be more of an impact if I don't do it everyone else too." Punk explains very loosely.

"Fine." She accepts never actually staying mad at her family.

"So, what is his name?" Roman wonders.

"It is Anthony Phil Brooks." AJ responds. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Absolutely." Roman helps Lily into the chair before Punk puts him in her arms.

"He is so cute. Just as cute not cuter than John and Nikki's." She pacifies her brother.

"That's right." Punk speaks proudly.

"So, how long do we have until you send another group?" Lily questions not wanting to leave too soon.

"Oh you guys can stay here. We will be back." He explains to them.

Punk and April go back to do the same procedure again. They groups are; the Randys and Kimberely, Colt and Lita, Kofi and Layla, Kaitlyn and Sheamus, Dean and his girl, Seth and Sydney, and then John and Nikki with the twins being last. He got hit in the shoulder three more times from her sister, Lita, and Kaitlyn.

Final it is John's turn. They inform Nikki of the plan ahead of time to just trick John; Nikki agrees to the plan. They enter the room to have AJ in the bathroom with Anthony.

"Where's AJ?" John wonders seeing everyone but her.

"She is in the bathroom; she hasn't been feeling well. The nurse said that something happen during the birth that didn't work well with her stomach." He sadly tells him.

"Oh no and the baby, is he okay?" John worried for her friend and nephew.

"The baby can't come in until she is cleared by the doc." Punk sells his expression perfectly.

"I'm sorry Punk. It is only a few hours and he is away from you." He pats his shoulder.

"Thanks man." He pats back his shoulder.

Punk goes to the bed to pretend to find his phone. "Umm… John, can you check the bathroom if my phone is there?"

"AJ is in there." He doesn't want to see her sick.

"It is okay, just go right in." He informs him to continue the plan.

John shrugs not thinking any of it. He opens the door to see AJ there healthy with Anthony. "AJ, you are healthy." He is in shock. "Your son is with you." He turns to see Punk try not to laugh. "You jerk you planned this." He walks towards him, but stopped by Randy.

"Come on man it is joke. You do remember those, right?" He tries to calm him down with him knowing him the longest. He knows how to defuse the situation.

"Yes I do and they were worst than this." He sighs, not liking to be prank on. "

"I'm sorry man." Punk tells him.

"Don't worry I'm just glad that they are both healthy and here." John smiles having his brotherly instinct kick in again.

"Will holding Anthony make you will better?" AJ ask innocently now out of the bathroom.

"It might, what am I saying of course." He takes Anthony into his arms.

They continue to celebrate taking turns holding Anthony until visiting hours are over.

**Review.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everyone, **

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I haven't been feeling very good the past few days. **

**Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be the last chapter.**

**The vows are in iltalic. Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-Six:

Punk and AJ are back at home with Anthony. They put them in his crib next to their bed. For at least six months. They would have the crib in their room for quick responds when he cries. The Reigns gave been visiting them every day since they got home in request of Queen April.

"Hello April, how are you?" Punk opens the door.

"I'm good Uncle Punk, where is Anthony?" She looks around not seeing him.

"Do you only come here to visit your baby cousin?" He wonders.

"Mostly yes I do." She says honestly. "I am preparing myself for when my sister comes into the world." She explains their frequent visits.

Two days after Punk and AJ got home, Lily had an appointment for the gender of the baby. April was allowed to attend this time since it was on a weekend. She was so excited that she woke up everyone extra early so they wouldn't be late. They found out that it is a girl which April always wanted.

"Oh really, I thought you are just using us to visit your cousin." He chuckles always looking forward to her visit. Her visits are the best part of their day.

"No, I love all of you equally." She hugs him.

"Anthony will be down shortly; AJ is just changing him." Punk informs them. "Did you guys eat already?" He questions because April sometimes will be so eager to come that they wouldn't get a chance to eat.

"Actually, we had a full breakfast." He surprises Punk and themselves. "I think she tired herself out yesterday." Roman clues in Punk.

"I did not. I just want to sleep early, so I can wake up early." She crosses her arms as he keeps looking at the stairs.

"Not you too." Punk shakes his head.

"What?" Roman is confused on what he actually did.

"You have diminishes our daughter's excitement." Lily makes it know to her fiancé.

"Oh, like you do." He chuckles just teasing her. She punches his arms as she also crosses her arms.

"You are 0 for 2 Roman." He observes.

"Thank you Punk." He sarcastically appreciates the obvious scenario with his turn to cross his arms.

Afterwards, AJ comes down with Anthony to see the Reigns' family with their arms all crossed. "Punk, what did you do?" She pretends to accuse him.

"What, I didn't do anything. They put themselves in this situation." He tries to get out of the blame.

"Right, I believe you." She teases him already heard what happened.

"You know what I'm taking our son to the kitchen." He picks me up, so he can accompany him in the kitchen.

"I'm going with Uncle Punk." She struts towards the kitchen.

"Okay, what's going on?" AJ wants them to tell her as they are not looking at each other.

"Roman told me that I have ruined our daughter's excitement more than him." She responds still mad.

"Well, she said it first." He responds back to her just being tired of her hormones.

"Umm… news flash, you two you both do it." AJ breaks the news to them. "You both don't try to diminish April's excitement, but you both do. Now you two make up because I will not let Anthony see anything but love in this house." She orders her sister-in-law and soon to be brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry Roman." She apologizes with a sad face that he can't resist.

"Me too Lily, I shouldn't have tease you when I know you are sensitive with our baby girl." He rubs her stomach. Lily pulls him for a kiss as AJ walks to the kitchen not wanting to interrupt.

In the kitchen, she sees April carrying Anthony while Punk cooks some Brunch.

"How is my little boy doing?" She wonders referring to their son.

"He is doing great. He won't stop giggling, I think April is telling him a joke." He responds knowing she is talking about Anthony. His respond make AJ be taken back. She thought he will respond about him and not their son.

"Auntie AJ, how is mommy and daddy?" She questions fixing Anthony in her arms.

"They have made up; I think they are still kissing." AJ waving it off like it is nothing.

"What? You let my baby sister make out with her fiancé." Punk stops what he is doing from the news.

"Yes, she is a big girl who is pregnant and getting married soon. How do you think she got pregnant, they did-" He covers his ears not wanting to hear what is next. April and AJ both start to giggle at his actions. "See baby boy daddy always makes us laugh." She tickles his stomach.

"Auntie AJ, can I feed and change him next?"

"Of course, you need to practice for your baby sister." She approves being proud that she is taking her older sister role seriously.

"Thank Auntie." She sits on a chair cradling her nephew.

"I'm going to check on the love birds, can you watch the food?"

"Honey, leave them alone. We were like that when I was pregnant." She reminds him.

"That's my baby sister." He announces already in his big brother protection mode.

"Brother, I am not a baby anymore." Lily enters into the kitchen with Roman behind her. "I have a family now to look after. You gave me a perfect example on how to love, protect, and raise my children." She confesses to him.

He sighs. "I'm in the brother protective zone again, aren't I?" He still getting used to having his sister not needing them to protect them anymore. They all have a boyfriend for that.

Lily nods. "It is okay. Whenever I need your help, I will come running to you." She notifies him.

"Thanks, I need to stop treating you like a baby and more like an adult." He waves her over to get a hug from him. They hug like they always do; a bit brother-sister hug that always makes either of them happy.

"Okay my turn with my little nephew." She breaks off the hug to walk to her daughter.

"No!" She takes him away. "I want him to be in my arms forever." She teases with a titter.

"How about my arms, will they do?" Punk outstretches to give his sister some time with Anthony. She shakes her head for a denial.

"How about my arms, they are better right?" Roman tries with a wink to Punk. April looks at Anthony giving her the cutest expression ever.

"Okay." She puts him in her mother's arms before running to her father's arms.

"Apparently my arms are missing the magic." He looks at his arms in disbelief.

"Your arms are fine. They have plenty of magic for this certain woman in your life." AJ points to herself.

"Definitely, plus my magic is much better in the bedroom." He declares.

"Stop it, not in front of our son." She lightly hits his chest.

"Fine, but later is fair game." He again declares.

"You just got one out and you want another one in." Roman inquires as they both nod in his amazement.

"That is why they call him the King of Romance." Lily proclaims to him.

* * *

><p>Five Months Later:<p>

Today is the day; it is the wedding of Roman and Lily. They have all pinched in to give them their dream wedding. April is going to be the flower girl with Lil' Randy being the ring bearer. AJ is the Maid of Honour while Seth is the Best Man for Roman. Punk, Anthony, John, Dean, and Randy are the Groomsmen. The Bridesmaids are Kimberely, Nikki, Kaitlyn, Layla, and Lita. They are having their ceremony in a banquet room where Dean and Seth's Condo is. Lily is hoping that this day will be a double celebration with her being a few days until she pops.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Kimberely greets entering Lily's room.

"Hey." She, who is sitting in front of the mirror as she ponders on today's events, greets back. "I feel excited. I never thought I would see the day that I would find a man, nether less get married. I thought I would get nervous and have butterflies, but I just want to be Mrs. Reigns already." She says with a huge smile.

"You are already Mrs. Reigns. April is already Roman's daughter. This ceremony is just to make it official."

"You're right sis. How is everything? Is everybody here and ready?" She questions.

"You don't have to worry about anything, April, AJ, Punk, and I have it all covered. All you have to do is put on your dress and say I do." Kimberely informs her.

"Thank you for the dress by the way." She changes the subject as she looks towards her dress.

"Don't mention it. We all decided that it would be perfect for you. Now AJ should be here soon to help put on your dress. Remember you have to wait for the twins to hold your dress. You also will be blindfolded along with Roman as we guide you to the room."

"I-" Lily tries to interrupt.

"Nope, you are going to be blindfolded. We don't want either of you to see anything until the ceremony begins." Both Lily and Roman have no clue on how the room is decorated. They are in a need to know basis for their own wedding ceremony.

"Please." She pouts hoping it will phrase her just like it does for Roman.

"You know that won't work on me." She giggles getting the warning from her brother that she might do it.

"Don't you love me?" She includes the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do, but you know Punk and AJ are. You are our baby sister and we want the best for you." She smiles hopefully it works. She is not as strong as Punk is with her pouts.

"I don't feel like that. I feel like you two are using your older powers on me. I just have to go along with it because I am the youngest." She crosses her arms. Kimberely just shakes her head before texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

"I am texting Punk and AJ, for them to come and explain this better than me." She confesses to her.

"No!" She tries to stop her. "Okay, I will stop just don't bring Punk up here. I know he is busy with Anthony." She pleads. They both know that getting Punk involved in their arguments isn't a fun thing to have.

Kimberely brings her sister into a hug. "It is okay little sister I've got you."

"Thanks." She hugs her back. Moments later, there is a knock on the door. "That is them isn't it?" Kimberely nods "Come in." She calls out.

Punk and AJ enter. "Hey baby sis, are you ready for the ceremony, Kim texted me that you're ready?" Punk inquires.

She just looks at her big sister who has a grin on her face. "You're so funny Kim." She pulls her off her.

"Am I missing something?" He looks at them with a weird expression.

"Nothing big brother, we are just waiting for AJ to help put the dress on. Also, we need to give her, her gifts." Kimberely explains.

"Well, I will be down at the banquet room to get everyone ready." He informs them. "I'm so proud of you Lily." He kisses her head before leaving.

"Thanks Punk."

In just twenty minutes, Kimberely and AJ help her with her dress, touch up her make-up, fix her hair, and listen to her vows one more time.

"You are all set. I can't believe my baby sister is getting married." She tears up. "I remember us just dreaming about it when we were younger.

"Please stop Kim you are going to make me cry." She sniffle holding back tears.

"Okay, let's get going before we all cry." AJ guides them to the room.

As plan, Lily is blindfolded to the room. It is taken off just as they arrive at the close door. She sees the door frame covered with alternating light purple lilies and white roses. On her right side is a video of their relationship with a guest book in front of it. She looks down to see her bouquet of light purple lilies. She takes a deep breath as the ceremony starts. Roman, who is still blindfolded, is at the altar with Seth. Seth tells him to take it off when the wedding march start before getting in line.

The entourage starts with April dress in a mini version of Lily's dress. It shows off why she and Lily are the Queens. She of course skips to the altar as she spreads out the petals on the aisle. Lil' Randy is behind her looking very distinguishes little man. He has his purple bow tie that matches the white lace pillow holding the rings. Next is the entourage. The best man, Seth, walks along with AJ, the Maid of Honour, as the entire bridesmaid's dresses are in a lavender colour to match the lilies. The Groomsmen have a purple tie along with a white rose pinned on their left side. Next, it is Punk linking arms with Layla to the altar. Kaitlyn is carrying little Anthony as everyone awes at his presence. John and Nikki are next as they link arms. Next it is Dean and Lita with Randy and Kimberely where Randy has an arm around her.

When the entourage all make it down the altar, the wedding march starts to play. Roman almost rips off the blindfolded to see the doors open. The arch covered with roses and lilies is place for Lily to walk through. He almost runs towards her soon-to-be wife when he sees how gorgeous she looks.

The dress is a one-of-a- kind original that has been made for her. It is her dream dress that she wanted since she was little. The dress is a strapless, long dress with lace on the top of it. The length of the dress reaches to the floor with the bottom half all puffed out. The puffed out part has little designs of roses all around it. The back of it shows off her back that reaches to the lower back. There is a see-through veil covering her face as she finally sees their decorations. She sees the aisle covered with flowers and each row covered, at the end, with a bouquet just like hers. At the stage, she sees everyone; her family and friends dress in her favourite colour. In the midst of all of that, she sees the greatest person she has ever met; her soon-to-be husband Roman. She notices that he is just as anxious as she is to be husband and wife. Lily looks behind her to see the twins smile while holding on to her dress. Nikki, who has came back to help her children, gives her a nod to walk. As Lily is walking all the guests throw petals when she passes by them. As she gets to Roman, her dress is covered with petals. Her brother guides her up the stairs towards Roman.

"Do you give your sister to this man?" The man asks.

"I do." Punk responds with a big smile.

"Thanks Punk." She kisses his cheek before him stands by John.

"Friends, family of Roman and Lily we are here to celebrate the relationship of these two. Destiny has brought them together however family, love, and friendship help them survive." The priest starts the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Now for the vows, each person has prepared their own vows. Lily you may go first."<p>

She clears her throat as her daughter hands over her, her vows. _"Roman, I had no idea that someone like you could walk into my life. After a horrible situation that has happened to me, I didn't know that I would love a man again. I had to encounter a terrible, rude man to encounter a good looking man." She giggles. "I couldn't stop looking at you until my brother got in the way. I couldn`t get you out of my mind when we left and neither could April I suppose. She is the one that help push me to come find you. I guess she knew better than me that we belong together. When I saw you in front of the gym with AJ, I squealed on the inside, even though I didn`t know that was really you. You were so sweet that you gave me my favourite flower on our first meeting. When you knew that I have a daughter, you didn`t panic or flee you rose to the occasion. I saw you interact with her and my family like you have been in our lives all this time." She smiles at memory of when she watched April questions Roman before their first date. "Our first date was so great that I knew you wouldn't go anywhere. You didn't know me well on the outside, but your conscious proved that you didn't need to. You protected me from almost getting kidnap from your friends." Everyone that didn't know about the scenario they took part in gasps. The gasps did affect her as she continues. "You have a big heart that no matter what you always put us first. You seem to always know what I want and think. My daughter, our daughter loves you so much that she can't let you go. She stood by you when I doubted myself towards you. I love you Roman and I can't wait to spend my entire with you." Lily concludes._

_Everyone starts to smile as Roman brings her close. He kisses her forehead as he nods for the priest to continue._

"_Roman, you are up for your vows."_

"_Okay, my dearest Lily. I saw the most beautiful woman one day at a grocery store. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I only had the beautiful looks to go by each day. My friends would tease me, but I knew that I had to meet her. Luckily for me I met one of her family members. That is where our relationship started. I made an impression by giving her a flower along with a very formal invitation for a date." He smiles remembering how nervous he was. "You gave me your number, but I didn't give you mine, so she was in suspense. The day of the first date, she made me nervous with her brother and daughter. I tried to make a romantic date however her brother shot me down." Punk nods. "It didn't matter because I have the woman of my dreams. I took her to a movie where I fell asleep." Everyone giggles. "As I awoke, I told her I was going to marry her and have more children. She said it was too fast, but there was no rejection in her tone. I knew right then that she is going to be my wife forever. At the watering hole, I saw her beautiful body in that swim suit that peak my interests so much. I tried to get that body wet, however she made me work for it. During that chase for her love, my friends ruin it to have me defend her honour. She worried about me and never let me go that night. As time passes on, I never wanted to hurt her or her daughter, although I did. I lost her trust and for that I'm truly sorry. I believe that she wouldn't be good enough for me, so I let her go. Her daughter didn't agree with that and held me close like her mother did." April walks up to Roman hugging his leg. He just rubs her back as he continues. "I held on tight not knowing when it will end. Her family, my friends help us realize we are perfect for each other and they are right. No one can take her place. No one will ever heal my heart if she would ever leave me. This heart-" He takes her hand to place it on his heart. "It beats for her and her daughter. This heart if it can talk will speak out loud Lily and April Brooks." Lily gives him a big smile with tears falling down her cheeks. "H "However, you are not a Brooks by name anymore you are a Reigns. From this point on you two are Reigns not Brooks. Although, the personality and passion you have as Brooks will not face away; it will get stronger. As I end this vow, I would like to say to my two beautiful girls that I love you. I will protect you. And I can't wait to spend my entire life with both of you forever." He concludes giving her a kiss._

Everyone is in tears; well the men try to refuse to cry, as they feel the emotion in his words. Lily looks into his eyes with her make up all run down, but never does she not look so lovely in his eyes. He carries their daughter as they face the priest.

"Do you Lily Brooks take Roman Reigns as a husband and father?"

"I do."

"Do you Roman Reigns take Lily Brooks as a wife and a mother?"

"You bet I do forever and always."

"And you sweetie, Ms. April Brooks take these two to be your parents?"

"Yes priest I do." She hugs both of them.

"Now if anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." There is completely silence. "I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns. You may now kiss the bride."

Punk takes April in his arms, so they could kiss. Roman picks her up to have her spin round for a passionate kiss. Everyone cheers in congratulations.

* * *

><p>At the reception:<p>

Punk and Kimberely are the emcees for tonight.

"Everyone please welcome our baby sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns." Punk announces to everyone.

'Thinking Out Loud' plays as everyone cheers as they enter from the stairs on the higher level. They are at a restaurant where the Shield guys help caught the owner's cheater.

"Now, a lot of people wanted to speak to the newly married couple, so we will go from how long you know each person." He informs everyone

"This person helped my family and friends get peace of mind they needed. Mr. Mc Mahon, will you come up, please?"

"Hello everyone, I have known this couple for a bit. However, I have known Roman a lot longer than Lily. I have always known that Roman deserves love, but girls have always faked their love for him. This time the woman, not a girl, took him by surprise and I am so happy for him. I wish you, your family, and your children a great future."

"Thank you Mr. Mc Mahon. Next is a very special person not just for me, but to them also. Her name is the inspiration to their daughter's name. Please welcome my wife, Mrs. AJ Brooks." Punk introduces.

"Thank you baby, when I first met Lily she was a teenager. She knew that family is more important than love. Even though, Punk is very protective of her, she finally followed her heart than her mind. This landed her a great guy that has the biggest heart. I wish you the best in the future and don't forget Punk and I will always be there for you."

"You better protect her or else. You hear me Roman." He grins half joking.

"Punk!" She pushes him off the stage. "Sorry." She mouths to Lily.

"What?" He follows his wife.

"Okay, now for the most important person in their life. It is the person who never gave up on their relationship, Ms. April Reigns."

Everyone cheers as she stands on a chair to reach the microphone. "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to my parents' wedding. My parents are the greatest. My mom who has been with me all my life is the strongest person I know. I don't know where I would be without her. I always wanted my mom to have a King. I would pray to have her be really happy one day. My prayer is answered in the form of my new daddy, Roman. My daddy seems to be there my whole life, even though he hasn't. He will do anything to keep us happy. I don't know where we will be without him. I love you daddy and now I can say I am a daddy's girl." She tears up. "Mommy, we are Queens and we always will be. I love you and no one can break that bond we have. I can't wait until our family becomes bigger and stronger." She wipes her tears.

Roman waves her over as she sits on his lap. Lily joins them into a big family hug as everyone cheers once again. The party continues into the late night.

**The ideas on flower and colours are requested by Lilygirl95.**

**Review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello everyone, **

**This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews, the favourites, and the follows. I appreciate them all.**

**Enjoy this final chapter.**

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

Roman and Lily are packing for their honeymoon to the Bahamas.

"Mommy, will you bring back a souvenir for me?" April is sitting on the bed.

"Of course sweetie, daddy and I will not forget about that." She responds while getting the toiletries.

"You will have fun without me, right?" She questions again as she stalls her packing.

"We will have tons of fun on our honeymoon?" She responds again not thinking anything behind it.

"And you will come back, right?" April fidgets with her fingers.

"You won't like it more than here, right?"

"April, what's wrong?" She looks at her daughter who has a sad expression.

"Mommy, I don't want you two to go. Why can't we have a family honeymoon." She sweetly inquires.

"We can when we get back. We can go to the England Zoo your Uncle Punk went to." She moves their suitcase over to sit beside her. "We will come back here because nothing is more important than being with friends and family. You have your Uncles and Aunties along with Lil' Randy. We never want to split you two apart."

"Really?" She looks into her mother's eyes.

"Yes sweetie, you are the most important person on this earth to us. The baby girl will need her big sister to guide her like you had your Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ." She lays her hand on her stomach.

Vince, as a wedding gift, provided his private plane to fly to the Bahamas. He informed the workers that she is indeed pregnant so they can make the adjustments.

"Oh my baby sister will very take care of by you two like me. You two have given me so much love." She smiles.

"Yup, also you need to help little Anthony. He has been accustoms to your face that you can't leave him for that long."

"We haven't been apart for that long either." She expresses.

"That's right however sometimes mommies and daddies need time alone. It doesn't mean we don't love you, it just means that we need our time like you need your time alone. It is like when you're mad and we leave you alone to calm down. We call and will sing you to sleep every night just like we promise." She reassures her daughter.

"Okay." She sighs knowing that they are still going no matter what.

"Come here give your mom a hug?" She spreads her arms needing some comfort too.

"I love you mommy." She hugs her to feel her comfort.

"I love you too, sweetie." She kisses her head.

"Lil-"Roman enters to see a beautiful sight in front of him. He quietly backs out to not interrupt the moment.

"Daddy, come join us." April acknowledges his presence.

"Are you sure?" He is still unsure.

Their daughter jumps off the bed to guide him towards the bed. She sits her father down. "Just like I did with Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ, here is the romantic list for you. Lil' Randy and I came up with it last night at Uncle Seth and Biodaddy Dean's Condo." She gives them the piece of paper.

"Thank you princess, I wish you were coming too." He smiles.

"Me too daddy, but you two need some time alone. It seems that you haven't had too many of those so far; you always get interrupted.

"How very observant of you princess." He picks her up. "We will definitely miss that in our week away, won't we honey?" He looks at his wife.

"Yes we will." She agrees.

"Okay, we need a family picture before you two go." She reaches to get her mother's phone. She is on Roman's lap as Roman wraps his arms around his wife to touch their baby girl.

"Okay, one, two, three smile." She captures the image.

"Very nice, we look so cute." Lily expresses.

"I think we need to print it out and mount it on the wall." Roman suggests.

"Absolutely, we can have two copies; one for in here and another in my room." She is excited.

The doorbell rings as they finish packing.

"That's Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ." She runs to the door. She opens the door to see them with Anthony. "Oh good you brought Anthony with you." She claps her hands in more excitement.

"April, your manners please use them." Lily warns.

"Right, hi Uncle Punk, hi Auntie AJ." She greets with a nice smile.

They both chuckle. "Hello Queen April." They both greet back.

"You wouldn't happen to occupy your cousin while we talk to your parents would you?" AJ questions sarcastically knowing already the answer.

"I would love too. You two take your time." He puts him into her arms as he smiles so cute. "Come on baby Anthony, let me show you the house." She takes him for a tour with him being the first time he visited.

"She loves her cousin." Punk watches her take her upstairs first.

"Yeah, but I'm just a bit worried that when our baby comes, she will not give that much care to Anthony anymore. Anthony might feel a bit abandoned." Lily mentions the possibility.

"That won't happen; April loves her cousin. I bet she will take turns with them like she did with the twins before."

"Yah and now she rarely visits the twins like before." She observes.

"Actually, John and Nikki talk to April when they found out about pregnancy. They told her that it is okay to not come that often when Anthony was born. They know that she would come over to our place more often than theirs. Plus, now they have more time with the twins now." He tells them. "So sis, don't worry about us."

"Oh okay." She is still a bit uneasy.

"So are you two ready?" AJ inquires changing the subject.

"Yup we are." Roman responds. "Don't worry baby." He kisses her cheek before Punk and he got get the luggage upstairs.

AJ looks to Lily. "It is really okay, Lily." She hugs her.

"Thanks." She gives her a small smile.

"And that is the house, Anthony. Next time you come here your baby cousin will be here. We are going to spend loads of time with her because I am both your official aunt. I want to be the best Aunt ever like I have growing up. I probably bring Uncle Randy with me." She whispers the last part.

"Oh really, is that so." Lily crosses her arms. They both know the true feelings of her feelings towards him.

April looks up to see her mother and aunt there. "I mean… please don't tell daddy or Uncle Punk." She pleads.

"Don't you worry we won't tell." AJ discloses to her.

"You won't tell what?" Punk inquires as Roman and he walk down the stairs.

"Exactly, what do we need to tell you?" They both wink at April as she smiles. She can always count of her mother and aunt to have her back.

Roman and Punk both roll their eyes. "We need more men on our side." Punk mutters which Roman hears and nods.

* * *

><p>At the Airport:<p>

They are at the private jet. The workers bring their luggage into the plane as Lily and Roman says their goodbyes for now.

"Goodbye sweetie, we will miss you so much. Behave for Auntie and Uncle." She kisses her head.

"I will. You two have fun on your honeymoon." April smiles as she holds back some tears.

"Oh princess, don't cry." He bends down to her level. "You behave and keep your uncle on his toes along with AJ. I want a full report on how."

"I heard that Roman." Punk speaks behind April.

Roman chuckles. "We will miss you, but it will only be for a week. Before you know it we will be back." He reassures her being the first time they have been away for this long.

"You promise." She gives him a sad expression. She doesn't want him to leave just like before.

"Of course princess, come here." He hugs her tight hug.

"I love you daddy." She holds him tighter never want to let him go.

He spins her around as she giggles. "I love you too Queen April."

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to leave now." The stewardess notifies him.

"Okay, see you in a week princess." He let's go as he waves all the way to their seats.

April hugs Punk's stomach as the plane starts up. She tries to stay strong, however, when the plane takes off she cries into his stomach. He brings her into his arms to pat her shoulder.

When they walk back to the airport, a limo passes them by. They both at each confuse that if it there ride home or someone else needed to be on the plane. Vince exits the limo as they wave at them. The starts back again until driver stops them.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you?" He request relaying the message to them.

Again they look at each other confuse; they follow him towards Vince.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but Lily's water broke on the plane. They call me up so I can drop them there. I didn't know all of you would still be here. If you want I can take all of you to the hospital." Vince explains and offers.

April perks up after hearing the news. She wipes her eyes to turn to face Vince. "Really, my baby sister is coming?" She is now in a cherry mood.

"That correct Ms. April, would like to ride in a limo." He offers again.

She looks towards to her Uncle as he nods in approval. "Yes please." She says in a shy tone not knowing Vince that well. However, she wants to be with her parents the whole way there.

"We will be right behind you. Keep your daddy calm okay." He kisses her head before he puts her on the ground to take Vince's hand. As they turn back to the airport, the plane lands in front of them.

"Ms. April, go inside the limo; we are going to surprise your parents." He points to the driver who has the door open. April nods as she skips to the driver. When April is safely inside the limo, he looks at Roman who is helping Lily down the stairs. "Roman." He calls out.

"Oh Mr. McMahon you're here." He speaks in a surprise tone.

"My staff phoned me, my limo is right here." He guides them to the limo.

When Roman enters to help Lily in, they have a surprise of their daughter waiting for them. "Hi daddy." She greets with a huge smile.

He gives her a big smile. "Hello princess." He is very happy that she won't miss anything.

Afterwards, she goes into birth mode. "Okay, mommy breath in and out with me." She acts out her words as they start driving to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lily was in labour for about five hours. The Brooks family along with April and Vince wait patiently in the waiting room. Roman finally comes out to announce that their baby girl is born.<p>

"Can we see her?" April anxiously want to meet her.

"Yes, I came to get you. Sorry guys, but they said immediate family for now." He informs them.

"Don't worry Roman, we will wait." AJ tells him.

"Actually, Roman I just want to say congratulations. I can't stay any longer because they need me back at work. We are really close for another cheater capture." Vince divulges to him.

"No problem Mr. McMahon, thank you for everything." He shakes his hand.

"Don't mention it. Punk, AJ, baby Anthony I hope to see you soon." He nods before leaving.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Brooks are in Lily's room.<p>

"Look Anthony, this is your baby cousin. We need to protect her from the bad men in this world. We three will be the three amigos to keep each other safe." She gently cradles her baby sister.

"Do you have a name for her already?" Punk questions as he kind of forget about AJ's rule.

"Yup." They nod. "It is Hope Isabella Brooks-Reigns. I know it is a pretty long, but we like it." She announces.

Punk looks at his wife knowing that it doesn't with 'A' like she wanted. "That sounds perfect you guys. It goes perfect with what you have gone through." She smiles big not being phrase by it not starting with 'A'.

"I know it doesn't with 'A', but the next one will be." Lily announces. AJ told her, her plan just in case Punk didn't.

"Lily it is fine. I blame Punk for not telling you earlier." She giggles as Punk looks surprise. "I am just kidding honey." She kisses him.

* * *

><p>Seven Years Later:<p>

They are at the Reigns' household for the Queen April's fourteen birthday. The twins are eight years old while Anthony and Hope are seven years old. Anthony always protects his a few months younger cousin, Hope, from the twins. Just like John and Punk, they have a healthy teasing towards each other. Sometimes the twins, especially Matthew, goes too far, but they both apologize. Lil' Randy and April are still going strong as a friendship with a relationship on the horizon. Both their parents, mostly their dads and Punk, approve of her dating at sixteen. Randy got married to Kimberely last year to Punk's dismay. He thinks it too fast; they have only known each other for nine years. Dean and her girl have moved out of the Condo to start a new chapter for them. She is no longer working at the bar, but as a writer for a teen company. Seth and Sydney are growing strong in the Condo with an adopted puppy and child. Sydney, who now works in an adoption agency, saw the child's file and met him. They took to each other so quickly that she brought Seth to meet him and the rest was history. They official got custody of their seven-year old son two years ago; now he is nine years old. He is a shy one not knowing the others. However, Anthony, considered for other's feelings child, introduce him to the others. Now, they hang out and play constantly when they visit each other.

April is at her birthday cake with Lil' Randy's arms around her. "Make a wish princess." He pecks her as she blows out her candles as everyone sings Happy Birthday.

"April, can we have your cake now?" Hope asks her older sister, after the song is done. The children have been waiting to eat it since AJ brought it out.

"Yes, come here." April waves her over. She picks her up as they cut the first piece of the cake.

Punk and AJ watch, at the porch, their family and friends. "Are you happy with everything? Your sisters don't' need the high level of Punk protection anymore. They have their own guys to protect them." AJ expresses.

"I'm glad that they do have them. Although, it doesn't mean I won't be there for them anytime they need." He hugs her very proud of his sister; they have found great men.

"They are very fortunate women. Now, for your niece, April, are you okay with her?" She questions as he still has a hard time for him to let go.

"I am getting there, but I trust Randy to protect her." He discloses. "Although, I still have Hope to look after." He grins.

"Oh no, please don't go too overboard with her." She doesn't like the grin.

"Punk, come over you are missing the gifts." Lily waves him over with Roman next to her.

"You too AJ, come on." Kimberely includes.

They walk over to see April on Lil' Randy's lap opening the present. She is opening theirs to see a beautiful prom dress for her. She is graduating Grade eight, along with Randy, in a few weeks. They have approved that Lil' Randy will be her date.

"OMG." She looks at them. She runs to them, after putting the dress across Lil' Randy's lap, to give them a hug. "I love it you guys. Thank you."

"You're welcome April." They both hugs back.

"I love you two so much." April kisses their cheeks.

"We love you too April forever." Punk tells her.

As long as he has his family and friends, nothing will come to break them apart.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story. If you like the Lily and Roman characters, there is a story all about them it is called Unexpected. **

**Review.**


End file.
